A different kind of Fairytale
by SpoonMeister13x8
Summary: Princess Alice Kirkland heir to the Hetalian throne is sick of her life. She doesn't want to rule a country and marry some strange man, she wants to have fun and see the world. What happens when she runs away and meets Alfred F. Jones a boy from the village? FemEngland!xAmerica AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everybody SpoonMeister13x8 here! I got the idea for writing this story after watching the movie Tangled (great movie by the way if you haven't seen it!) and I thought it might be cool to do a fairytale kind of thing with my two favorite Hetalia characters. I hope you enjoy it! :D **

** Chapter One **

**Alice's POV **

I leaned against the balcony railing resting my head on my arms. The cool nighttime breeze fluttered around me as I gazed up at the stars that dotted the sky. The balcony was my thinking spot. Even as a little girl whenever something troubled me I came out here to think it over. But there was just so much on my mind tonight. I had so many problems and I didn't think that standing out on a balcony could fix any of them. I felt like I was being swallowed whole by something, I felt like I was being crushed by a ton of bricks, I felt like I was sinking into a terrible nightmare. A marriage interview, had Father gone mad?

I started to pace back and forth trying to picture myself as someone's bride but I just couldn't. I was only a seventeen year old girl and this wanker that Father wanted me to meet was turning thirty. I let out a heavy sigh; I never wanted any of this. No matter how grand my life was I wished with all my heart I could be a normal girl.

I stopped pacing and looked out over the balcony, the view was breath taking. An enormous town was spread out before me. The architecture of the buildings I saw was nothing as majestic looking as what my own home had, but I still thought it was wonderful to look at. I could faintly see the scattered lamp lights that sat in the windows of the people's homes. They were glowing softly but you still knew that they were there. Once you got past the town you could see rolling green hills and fields for miles back. After the fields ended a mighty mountain range started. That's how far I could see, to the beginnings of the mountains, although I knew that past that there was a lot more. This beautiful sight that I observed every morning before breakfast and every night before I went to sleep was the land of Hetalia and it would all be mine once my Father passed his crown down to me.

My first name is Alice, last name Kirkland and I am the heir to the Hetalian throne. But the thing is I don't want be a queen. Ever since I was a little girl I knew that I would never be happy ruling a country. I deeply despise the idea of having to sit still all day in a throne room and do boring things. I want to have fun, travel the world and go on fantastic adventures. But Father doesn't care about what I want. I have tried so many times to tell him that I didn't desire this kind of life, but he ignores me. By blood you are next in line for the throne and there is nothing that can change that he would always tell me. So basically now he's forcing me to take over the country (the worst job possible for a girl like me) _and_ meet with some strange git who's thirteen years older than I am. Everything was so messed up.

Suddenly I heard a voice calling my name from inside, "Princess Alice!" I wasn't in the mood to see anyone; I was too pissed off about the marriage interview. All I wanted was to be alone on my balcony gazing down below at Hetalia pretending that I had a regular life. I shut my emerald green eyes tight and tried to block out the voice. I heard it again a little louder this time. "Princess Alice Kirkland!" _Crap_ they used my full name. After that I knew that if I kept them waiting too long they would scold me so I quickly looked out over Hetalia one last time before plastering on a fake smile and running inside to my bedroom.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I apologized sweetly to the maid who had called me. But what I really wanted to say was _"Shut the bloody hell up and leave me alone." _

"Your Father wishes to speak with you, Princess Alice," she said as she curtseyed. Then she stepped aside revealing my Father who was standing a few feet in back of her.

My father looks just like me except for the fact that he's a guy. We both have the same golden locks and deep green eyes. We're both average height and we've got the same eyebrows, a bit large but still attractive. However, even though we're similar in looks our personalities are completely different. He was patient, focused and refined while I was easily annoyed, spacey and sharp tongued.

"Alice, I want to talk about what happened tonight at dinner," he said to me, you could hear in his voice that he was bracing himself for one of my snarky remarks. My Father is one of the few people who know that I'm not as ladylike as I appear to be. Obviously not wanting the maid who called me in from outside to hear my response he quickly motioned for her to leave the room and she quietly did.

"Oh? You want to talk about that bloody bomb you basically dropped on me?" I sneered ignoring the hurt look he had on his face. "Alice, tomorrow I'm setting you up with a strange man who's over a decade older than you, could you be a dear and pass the peas?" I turned away from him, my arms folded tightly against my chest in aggravation.

"Alice, don't use the word 'bloody' you're a young lady, honestly who taught you such expressions?" he sighed bringing a hand to his head to comb through his hair.

"Books," I lied. It was actually Richard, a gardener who had taught me. I remembered that bright sunny day when I was a little girl. I had been strolling around the castle grounds looking for someone to play with when I had met him. Richard wasn't the only gardener who worked for us because that would be _way_ too much work for one person to do, but anyways we started to talk as he weeded. He told me about how he was working at the palace in order to support his family and I told him about how lonely I was and how I wanted to have a normal life and not have to go to etiquette classes. After that I went to talk to him every day. I would tell him about what it was like being a princess and he told me stories about his hometown in England. I didn't know where England was on the map at the time; all I knew was that it was north of Hetalia. Richard talked all the time with British slang and I picked it up from him, soon after I became my etiquette teacher's worst nightmare.

"I'm sorry about telling you about it like that, Alice," he told me, "I know it's a bit rushed because the interview is tomorrow, but that's the only time Prince Francis could do it."

_Prince Francis huh_, now I had the twat's name to put with my creepy fantasies of him whisking me away to get married. "But you never even asked me if I wanted to do it!" I cried throwing my hands up in frustration.

"I didn't tell you till this evening because I knew if I had mentioned it sooner you would refuse to go," he explained calmly.

"I'm still refusing to go," I declared, tossing a piece my hair over my shoulders.

"I'm sorry but Prince Francis is already in Hetalia, in fact he is in the castle right now. He has been given one of the guest rooms to stay in. He didn't come to dinner tonight though; he had supper in his room because I didn't tell you about him yet and I didn't want to upset you."

"Oh, I'm a little more than upset!" I hollered. "Blimey, Father, he's bloody thirty!" Tears had started to form in my eyes, but refused to let them out. I wouldn't show weakness to my Father. I wouldn't show him that I was terrified of the idea of being someone's wife. "Why are you doing this to me? I don't want to get married; I'm bloody seventeen years old!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, I didn't care if anyone heard me.

"Alice," my Father boomed, he was starting to get mad with me. "Every queen needs to have a husband or else they cannot rule."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A BLOODY QUEEN!" I screeched, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT!" My last statement had bounced off the walls of my giant bedroom and hit back as an echo, each time stabbing my Father's heart a little deeper.

When my echo had finally died an uncomfortable silence filled the room. My Father coughed and looked away from me. "We will talk about this in the morning," he confirmed. Then he made his way to the door and let himself out.

My face was red with anger, how dare he come into my room, get me all worked up and not even finish the bloody conversation! I scowled as I changed for bed switching my uncomfortable day dress with a flowing white night dress. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that that nitwit Prince Francis was_ in_ the castle at this very moment. He was probably fast asleep dreaming of our encounter that would happen tomorrow, I almost choked on air when I thought about that.

After slamming my dresser shut I ran to my over to my enormous bed and climbed up onto it. "William," I called out so soft it was sounded like a whisper. "William, where are you?" Suddenly a bunch of throw pillows on my bed started to shuffle around and I watched as a fluffy head emerged from beneath them.

"There you are, William," I said playfully but still with a hint of anger in my voice as I scooped up the tiny rabbit.

I had gotten William for my twelfth birthday. He was a rare breed of rabbit that came from somewhere in Asia. His soft fur was a weird kind of minty green color and his circular eyes were shiny black and curious. I had decided to call him William after William Shakespeare one of my favorite authors. He was very lazy for a rabbit, most days he lounged around on my bed sleeping, but once in a while he would take a stroll around my room and stretch his legs a bit. Besides Richard William was my only friend.

I stroked William's fur gently and I cuddled with him feeling like he was the only one in the world that would understand me. "Father's gone loony," I told him. "He wants me to rule Hetalia _and_ marry that bloody git Prince Francis. I hate how he never listens to me. I wasn't meant to rule a country and I want to find my own husband and marry for love, but he doesn't understand that. He doesn't understand me at all."

I felt trapped. I was being forced down a path that I didn't want to take. It was my life; I wanted to choose my destiny. I had never been allowed outside of the palace walls because my Father wanted to protect me from the dangers of the outside world and I wanted nothing more than to venture into the village that I looked over every day from my bedroom balcony. I wanted to make friends and attend the festivals and fairs that the village threw each year. I wanted to try commoner's food to see what it tasted like. I wanted to explore and play games and get dirty and not have someone scold me. I wanted to fall in love with someone that I had chosen and I wanted to be free of the responsibility that had been weighing down upon me since my birth. That's when my brilliant idea hit me.

I abruptly set William down on the bed and I dashed to my tremendous walk-in closet. William tilted his fluffy head to the side staring at me with his big black eyes as I yanked open the door and started digging through all my gowns.

I owned hundreds of dresses in every color imaginable. They were all custom made by a seamstress who lived overseas. I had holiday ones, springtime ones, casual ones, I even came across a frilly cocktail dress that I never knew I had and I certainly wouldn't be wearing any time soon. After I had gone through racks and racks of fancy clothes I finally found what I had been searching for. It was a workers uniform that I had nicked one day from the servants laundry when I was thirteen.

I remembered that drizzly afternoon clearly. I was on my way back to my bedroom from ballroom dancing lessons when I came across a large basket filled to the brim with worker's uniforms. I had always wondered what wearing servant's clothes would be like; their clothes seemed roomy and comfortable while I had to wear tight, itchy gowns all the time. I looked up and down the long corridor and I saw no one so I quickly reached into the basket and pulled out the first one my hand came into contact with. I didn't want to be caught with workers clothes so as soon as I had grabbed it I sprinted back to my bedroom as fast as I could. When I was back in the safety of my bedroom I tried on the outfit. They were simple clothes, a plain brown dress and a frilly white apron. It was fascinating to see myself in a maids dress, but as quickly as I had put it on I had to take it off just in case one of the nosey workers decided to enter my room and saw me in it. I loved the feeling of wearing that dress. It made me feel like a normal girl so I stashed it deep in my closet where no one could ever find it.

I stripped off my night gown and tugged the maids dress over my head; it fell perfectly over my body. I laughed to myself, a couple years ago when I had first tried it on it was way too big for me. Next I tied the apron around my waist and stood admiring my reflection in my golden mirror.

"How do I look, William?" I asked my rabbit who was staring at me in wonder.

I was sick of being a princess. I was ready to get away from all of it. "I'm running away from home," I decided. William, being a rabbit couldn't comprehend what I had just said so he kept staring at me while I continued talking to him.

"I'm going to sneak out of the castle and head to the town. With this disguise on no one will know that I'm the princess. I'll stay in the village for a few nights just so I can have a look around then I'll travel past the mountains and eventually I will be out of Hetalia. Then I can start anew, the life I've always wanted," I finished with a proud smile on my face.

I started to look around my room for things that I would need for my big escape and William watched me from his spot on the bed. First I grabbed a small leather traveler's pouch that Richard had given me for Christmas a few years ago out from under my bed. He said that it was a common thing to have in England and he thought I would like it. I had thanked him for it over and over, I thought it was smashing. Next I ran to my dresser and pulled out a few pairs of knickers and stuffed them inside of my bag.

I spent the rest of the hour rushing around my bedroom pulling out useful things that I would need and cramming them inside my sack. Pretty soon my pouch was filled with the basic things I would need for my breakout. Clothes (mostly just panties and a few simple dresses that I didn't think would give away my identity), a hairbrush, a toothbrush, a wash cloth and a bar of soap, and twenty gold pieces I thought would come in handy just in case I couldn't knock off any meals from the food stands that were in the village square.

Suddenly I thought of my Father. I knew that if I ran away I would hurt him. He would be sad and disappointed with me, but also angry at himself and guilty that his only child had left him because of his mistakes. I felt cruel doing this to him. I felt the urge to take off my maids dress, unpack my sack and pretend that none of this had ever happened but then I remembered that if I stayed I would have to become a queen and be forced into a marriage. I couldn't turn back now; I was so close to freedom I could hear the village practically calling out my name_, Alice, Alice you belong here. You deserve to choose you own path._ I stood in front of my mirror, clad in my maids outfit and slinging my travelers pouch over my shoulder. I took a deep breath. Yes, I was ready to leave; I was going to get everything that had ever I wanted after all these years of wishing. But to be fair to my Father I decided to leave a short note telling him not to worry and that I would be fine. I quickly scrawled a simple goodbye on a piece of parchment and left it out on my desk where it would be easy to find.

I then went over to my bed and scooped up William. I looked at my furry companion and he stared back at me with shiny black eyes. "Are you ready to go?" I asked him. Of course I didn't get an answer but I knew that William loved me and he was ready if I was.

I, Princess Alice Kirkland was about to be no more. I was going to start over and begin a normal life.

As I gazed out over Hetalia from my balcony I memorized every tiny detail about how everything looked every hill slope and aerial detail of the town's buildings and the way that the lamp lights looked in the villager's windows. This night would be the last time I would ever see my home country from a view like this. "I'm going to be free at last," I whispered to myself. Then I took one last glance at Hetalia before William and I slipped quietly out of my bedroom and into the night.

** Author's Note: Dear Readers,**

** If you didn't know this was the first fanfic that I've written that isn't a one shot so I'm kind of nervous to see what everyone thinks of it because I don't really know if I'm any good at writing longer types of stories yet haha. I would really appreciate if you reviewed my story and let me know what you thought before I post more chapters. Thank you for reading I hoped you enjoyed it! :D **

** Sincerely SpoonMeister13x8 **

** P.s I have always wanted to make Iggy into a girl! Haha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and for adding my story on to your alert lists and such haha. I hope you enjoy the second chapter! :D **

**Chapter Two**

**Alfred's POV **

There I was standing before all of Hetalia wearing a heart melting grin and a shining suit of armor that totally rocked.

Millions of eyes were on me watching my every move. People in the crowd pushed against each other to try to get a better view of me and I could hear girls in the front squealing about how they thought my hair was cute.

They were all cheering my name and an amazing feeling started to grow within me. "Alfred you're our hero!" the maidens would scream in my direction hoping that I would turn to them and wink.

The King was standing to my side and he was saying over and over how thankful he was that I had saved the kingdom and how he was going to make me an honorary knight. It was a totally awesome daydream.

But of course all good things must end.

"Alfred Jones, if you don't get your head out of the clouds and get to work on those sword blades I swear I will rip out all of your teeth!" Ludwig threatened.

And what was how I was rudely awakened from my fantasy by an overly serious, uptight man who unfortunately happened to be my boss.

I spun around in the chair that I had been lounging in to see my blonde haired employer looming over me. I pushed my glasses higher up my nose and muttered a quick 'sorry' before standing up from my seat.

Ludwig snorted, "I mean it, Jones. If you slack off one more time you're done here!"

"I know you've told me," I sighed as I rushed over to the counter where the molds for the blades were sitting. I hastily picked them up and went over to the blazing fire where metal in a cauldron was melting into thick sliver goo.

"_Ja_? Well it seems that I have to repeat myself often," he chided, his icy blue eyes flaring.

"I'm sorry okay!" I whined as I gave him the puppy dog eyes. The puppy dog eyes usually got him off my back.

"Jones, stop with that ridiculous look and get to work," he commanded. Then he angrily stomped off to do his own work in the other room.

When Ludwig was gone I let out a long sigh. He was right. I couldn't slack off anymore, I _needed_ this job.

Five copper pieces a day was my pay. It wasn't the best money a guy could make but it was enough. If I spent it carefully I could live off of the amount of money that cheapskate Ludwig was giving me and pay for Mattie's medicine.

Matthew, or Mattie as I like to call him, was my brother. My twin brother actually and he has been sick for a really long time. Now that I think about it I can't remember a time when he hasn't been hacking up a lung or sneezing a house down.

Mattie used to be fine, a regular teenage boy just like me. We both worked any odd job we could find, anything that would help us pay the rent for our apartment in the village. It had always been like that, we had always been a team. Our mom died a short while after giving birth to us and dad just got up and left when we were fourteen. Being abandoned by our parents Mattie and I had to stick together, we we're brothers after all. We faced everything side by side, well, until he became ill that is.

After my brother became sick he couldn't work anymore so I had to move him out of our apartment and to a sick home. Without him helping the money that I was earning couldn't make ends meet, several times I had almost lost the apartment. On top of paying the rent I also had to pay for Mattie's medicine and I knew that odd jobs weren't going to get me the money to take care of my brother so I had started to look for real work. I searched all over the village for someone to hire me and I had _finally _found work at Ludwig's Blacksmith Shop. It was a hard and boring job, melting metal and turning them into swords and armor in a scorching hot room, and Ludwig sure could get on my last nerve but I had to do it for Mattie. When he was well Mattie always had my back now it was time for me to return the favor. I had to be a hero for my brother.

I turned my attention to the cauldron where the metal was slowly beginning to bubble; pretty soon I would have to pour the metal into the molds then cool them into sword blades for the king's royal army.

I felt excited when I thought of the army. All those guys charging into battle wearing their sick suits of armor, fighting for something bigger than them. I wished so badly I could be a part of it. I had always wanted to be noticed for something important, I wanted to be known as something other than plain old Alfred. I guess I was sort of an attention seeker, I had always liked when people praised me, even when I was a kid. I shook my head trying to push those thoughts away. _"No,"_ I thought,_ "I can't think about being a super cool hero right now, I have to work so I can help Mattie get better. Then I can quit this stupid job and join the army. Maybe I'll get to become an honorary knight like in my daydream."_

I pushed up my glasses and grabbed this special pole thingamajig with a large metal circle on the end that was leaning up against the fireplace. Ludwig taught me how to use it so I could safely get the cauldron out of the fireplace and pour the liquid metal into the molds without burning myself.

Sweat slowly dripped down my face and I wiped it away with the back of my hand. "This is all for you Mattie," I said to myself. Then I continued on my work in the unbearable heat praying for the end of the day when Ludwig would tell me that the shop was closing and I could go home.

**...Line break... **

My feet clattered against the gray cobble stone pathway that ran throughout the entire town as I walked home from the Blacksmith's shop.

The clothes I was wearing were covered in grime and my skin was coated with sweat due to all of the laboring I preformed that day. Even though I looked a mess I couldn't have been happier. Ludwig had let me go home early today because he said that when he looked at me he got headaches. I know that's an insult but I'm not complaining that I was allowed to leave that freaking oven that Ludwig called a pleasurable working environment.

Also, besides being able to return home early I was cheerful about another thing; my daily payday of five copper pieces that were tucked away safely in my pants pocket. I loved the way that the coins clanged against each other with every step I took, I felt proud of myself to I think I that had earned them.

I walked onward down the street that was busy with merchants and shoppers. They were dashing around from store to store pointing at things that they wanted. I peered over the shoulders of the pedestrians to get a good look at the colorful window displays that they were all excited about. There were so many cool things for sale. I contemplated on buying something for myself, it had been a while that I had bought anything that I wanted, but I had to have self control. "These coins are for food," I reminded myself.

Back at the apartment I had two jars. The first was where I put money towards paying the rent and the second was where I saved up money for my brother's medicine. I didn't need a third jar for food money because I usually spent it soon after receiving it. And that was where I was headed toward now, the market place.

I decided to take a short cut to the food stands that I had discovered a while back. I continued down the street that I was on then I made a sharp left round a tight alleyway. I then turned a corner out onto a bustling street which at the end of awaited my destination.

It was hard to make my way over to the market with all of the Hetalians in the town swarming about but eventually I had pushed and prodded my way through the sea of lively citizens to one of the food stands.

Reaching a hand into my pocket I retrieved the copper pieces I had earned and I began my grocery shopping.

"I need two loaves of bread," I told a friendly looking lady at one of the stands.

"Certainly," she said with a warm smile, "anything for a handsome young man like you."

I flashed a charming grin as she handed me two crisp loaves and I handed her one of my copper pieces in return. I don't know about _handsome_ but guess I was pretty good looking, not trying to be conceited or anything because hero's aren't conceited. I had big sky blue eyes that I had been receiving complements for ever since I was little and half rimmed glasses which people told me made me look mature. I also had a blinding white smile that made girls swoon. My hair was blonde and a bit on the messy side, I had always had this one cowlick that my dad had tried so hard to get to stay down but it never would. I was tall and had a muscular build due the job I had when I was sixteen helping the village baker lift sacks of flour that weighed almost as much as I did. So I suppose in a way I was decent looking, I was surprised the lady at the stand didn't comment on my filthy work clothes instead.

I headed towards the next stand to purchase some fruit when I sighted a dangerous looking gang of men surrounding a young girl in a maids dress carrying a travelers pouch with her. The men were giving the girl interesting looks like they were scheming something and the girl looked as oblivious as ever.

"Hey sweetie why don't you come back to my place tonight?" I heard one of them asked her. He was so old and creepy looking, I shivered at the thought that he was trying to hit on someone half his age.

The girl looked completely unfazed by what just came out of the man's mouth, "no thank you," she said politely.

"Aw she's cute!" another man with beady eyes said, "Can I have her?"

Then a man that had been standing behind the others stepped forward and grabbed a hold of the girls arm. "No I want her," he said like he was offering the others a challenge.

The girl started to struggle against the man's grip. "Dammit let go of my arm you wanker," she commanded. "If you don't I'm going to have to hurt you," her polite voice that I had heard just before had completely vanished leaving behind a sassy one. It was like she had a hidden personality.

They erupted into laughter and the man who had been holding her arm let go to high five his buddies. She stumbled forward then turned to face them; that could have been a great opportunity for her to run, but she wasn't going to run, she was going to stand her ground.

"You think you can hurt us?" one of them cackled. "I'd like to see you try!"

The girl's face flared with anger and I watched as she balled her fists. I had to do something. If she tried to hit them bad things would happen, very bad things. I was the hero and I had to save her from the terrible fate she was about to bring upon herself.

After setting down my shopping bag that contained my food for the next two days I quickly started over towards them. I didn't really have a plan but I knew I had to do _something_. "Yo!" I called out when I was about halfway there. The men and the girl turned to look at me. The guys wore a look of amusement while the girl's face looked murderous.

"Hey," they greeted, cocky smiles playing on their faces. "What do you want?"

"That's no way to treat a girl," I said trying my best to sound confident. A real hero didn't get scared, especially of low life thugs.

They all snickered then this scrawny guy who had a face similar to a rats stepped towards me and jabbed a finger at my chest. "We can do whatever we want," he declared.

"Can you?" I retorted.

Again they laughed and the guy who had pointed his finger at me said, "We practically _own_ this town, kid. We can do whatever and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

I grinned. "Oh yeah?" I asked them, "Well does this stop you?" and as soon as those words left my mouth I punched him square in the jaw. The creep dropped to his knees howling in pain and his buddies rushed to help him up. Not wanting to stick around long enough for them to regroup as I grabbed the girls hand and pulled her along. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

We took off running through the town, dodging passing families and leaping around other Hetalians walking on the street. Every so often I would check over my shoulder to make sure the thugs weren't following us.

**...Line Break...**

The sun was just about to set over Hetalia when we finally came to a stop. We were both panting from the chase, desperate for air. The girl let the leather pouch she had been carrying slip off her shoulder as she sat bent over, hands on her knee breathing heavily. She looked tired and _really_ annoyed although I don't know why she would be annoyed, she had just narrowly escaped from a group of creepers, she should have been worried.

Suddenly I noticed that we were nowhere near my apartment. I looked at the buildings around me and realized that we were on the far north side of the village; my home was on the south side. I guess that's not a bad thing though, if I had been trying to get back home and if the thugs were following me I would have led them straight to my house. That would _not_ be good. The downside to being so far from home was that on the way back there was a chance of running into them. I pushed those thoughts aside though for a minute as I turned to the girl, who was now standing on her feet breathing regularly with her sack back on her shoulder, and asked if she was okay.

I thought the girl would be grateful. I thought she would burst out into tears telling me how awesome I was and that I was her hero, but I didn't receive a warm thank you, instead I was rewarded with a punch in the gut.

"What the hell!" I yelped as I doubled over clutching my stomach. She may have only been a girl but she could hit, _hard_.

She then started to pace back and forth in front of me with a dangerous look on her face like she was about to viciously claw someone's eyes out. What was _wrong_ with this girl? I had just rescued her and this was how she repaid me?

"Why did you do that you stupid git? I had everything under control!" she stormed, her emerald green eyes were furious.

Did she just call me a _git_? I looked at her puzzling wondering what that could mean.

"Who are you to just come in with your big mouth and assume that I was in trouble?" she questioned angrily. She had stopped pacing and was now getting all up in my face; she was so close that our noses were barely touching.

I stepped backwards trying to create some space in-between us before answering. "Those guys were bad news," I told her, "they could have hurt you."

"What are you? My bloody father?" she jeered.

"No, but I'm a good person and I like to help people when I see them in need," I admitted. "I'm a hero after all and it wouldn't be good if I left a damsel in distress."

"I'm no bloody damsel in distress," she sneered. "I can take care of myself."

"If I hadn't helped you who knows what those guys could have done to you," I said, my imagination was starting to invent horrible situations involving the hot tempered girl I had just met and those creeps from earlier.

"What could they have possibly done to me?" she asked.

"You heard what they were saying to you," I cried in frustration. _"Hey sweetie why don't you come back to my place tonight,"_ I mimicked in an over dramatic deep voice. "Don't you realize what that implies? And that outfit you're wearing doesn't help your situation."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" she demanded to know.

I scanned over her. The maids dress she was wearing was brown (not the regular color of such a dress but it still looked good) and it reached down to the middle of her thighs. The top of her dress was low cut and the bottom of her dress didn't just hang there like most of the dresses I'd seen girls in the village wear. Her dresses bottom was poofy, which made it easier to see how long her legs were. The frilly white apron that was tied around her waist brought out her curves and made her look innocent. But besides the sluty outfit she was naturally beautiful. I couldn't find a trace of makeup on her face. Her long blonde hair that stopped halfway down her back looked so soft and her deep green eyes were so entrancing to look at. She had creamy white skin and her lips were as red as cherries. She wasn't too tall or too short, she was average height but just a few inches shorter than me. And last of all were her eyebrows. They were big but I thought that they went perfectly with her face. That moment when I observed her beauty was the moment I realized that if she stayed out here on her own and didn't let anyone take care of her weirdoes from all over the town would definitely rape her.

"Oi!" the girl's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I want to know what's bloody wrong with my clothes. Or are you just going to stand there like a loony?"

I rubbed the back of my head embarrassed as I struggled to find the right words. "Your clothes like an invitation," I finally managed to tell her.

"An invitation to _what_ exactly," she scowled, crossing her arms against her chest.

After hearing her response I realized that this girl didn't have an ounce of street smarts in her. When I escorted her home I would have to have a talk with whoever was raising her about teaching her some common sense. "Never mind that invitation thingy," I said, "where do you live? I'm taking you home."

"Well…" she hesitated. She started to fiddle with her apron like she was nervous about something, "I'm not actually from here."

"So you aren't living anywhere?" I asked.

"I just arrived last night actually. I had no where to stay so I've just been exploring the village for the past twenty four hours. It's magnificent! Everything is so spectacular and all that I hoped it would be," she bubbled.

She defiantly wasn't angry anymore, the fight we had moments before was totally forgotten as she talked a mile a minute telling me all the cool things she had seen. I decided that she wasn't anywhere from Hetalia if she thought that clay coffee cups were 'smashing' as she called it.

"So where are you planning on staying?" I questioned.

"Well I was only going to be here for a little while, maybe a few days or so, just until I've seen everything then I'm leaving Hetalia," she said.

"A few days in a long time to be living on the streets alone, what if those guys come back for you?"

"I can take care of myself you wanker, I already told you that! I'm not week; I can throw a few punches!"

Great. Her angry side was returning. Half of me wanted to walk away from her; she was treating me like crap. But the other half wanted to stay and help her, she really needed it. Of course my thoughtful heroic side got the best of me. "You're coming to live with me," I confirmed.

"_What!"_ she squeaked.

"It's only until you leave the village," I told her, ignoring the shocked look on her face. "Come on, I'm not that bad. I have a nice apartment and a spare room for you to stay in. I work during the days so you won't have to see me until I get home. It's a good offer."

She cocked her head to the side; she seemed to be thinking it over. Finally she nodded her head. "Fine, I accept your invitation with gratitude." Then she started to skip away down the path.

I was so confused. How could an irritable girl like her transform into a civilized young lady in a matter of seconds?

"Hey," she called out, "are you off your trolley? Why are you just standing there? We should go it's about to get dark."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized as I ran to catch up with her. I didn't notice that I was just staring off into space.

"By the way what's your name?" she asked me when I had reached her side.

"Alfred F. Jones," I told her, "and yours?"

"Alice," she responded.

"Oh, just like the Hetalian princess," I mused.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "I guess," she grumbled like she was pissed off about something.

"So is it just Alice? Or do you have a last name?" I asked. The question hung in the air for awhile until she simply said that it wasn't any of my business what her last name was. All of a sudden a head popped up out of her bag.

"Whoa!" I gasped jumping back, "what the hell is that?"

"William, my pet rabbit. Why? Did he scare you?" she smirked.

"No!" I lied. It was a bit uncalled for, a fluffy head just bursting out of her travelers bag was not what I had been expecting. I was even a little more worried when I noticed the color of the rabbit's fur; it was a light shade of green. "Is he sick?" I wondered. She laughed a melodic laugh.

"No it's always been like that," she told me.

We continued walking back to my apartment as the sun set. I had forgotten all about having to buy the groceries and all thoughts of my brother were far away. The only thing on my mind was this strange and beautiful girl Alice and how for the next couple of days she would be living with me.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! it would mean the world to me! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello Everybody I hope you enjoy chapter 3 :D **

** Chapter 3**

**Alice's point of view **

It was dark. The sun had set long ago over Hetalia leaving behind nothing but a pitch black sky. Of course there were streetlamps aflame but it gave barely enough light to see down the cobblestone walkway that Alfred and I were traveling. I let out a long sigh, I was exhausted. My feet felt like they were about to fall off we had been walking for so long. We should have been there by now. Did it really take two hours to get back to his place? By the time Alfred and I had come to our eleventh dead end I had come to the conclusion that the bloody idiot had gotten us lost.

"Do you even know where your own apartment is you wanker?" I asked him. William's head emerged from my bag and he impatiently nudged my side, he was getting sleepy and annoyed too.

"Of course!" he defended himself. "It's just dark out and it's hard to see where everything is!"

"Okay, I'm sure that's what it is," I said sarcastically. He was _so_ in denial about the fact that he didn't know how to find his way back home.

He ignored my last remark and went back to his navigating. I sighed wondering how he had even convinced me to come home with him.

We continued down the walkway, we were the only ones out, everyone else had returned to their homes for the night. I watched as candles flickered out in the windows of houses, letting everyone know that they were going to sleep. I listened to the relaxed snores drifting down from bedrooms. It was all a very peaceful scene, well; it would have been peaceful if Alfred hadn't been swearing so bloody loud about which way to go.

I took in the view of the darkened street way, not a soul in sight. It was so different looking at everything from down here rather than up on the balcony. I smiled to myself, it was all so different, different but in a good way.

Memories of recent events flooded through my head and I lost myself in them thinking about how exhilarating the day had been. I thought about the escape William and I had made from the palace, it was definitely the most terrifying thing I had ever done yet I would do it again and again just so I could get away from that dreadful place.

When I had first set foot in the village it was around sunrise because it had taken me all night to think of a half decent plan to get past the guards at the front gate of the palace. Excitement was oozing out of me as I ran through the crowd of early Hetalian risers going to their jobs shouting about how happy I was. They all starred at me like I was a nut but I didn't care, I was free.

I spent my entire morning saying hello and talking to strangers. I had only socialized with rich aristocrats and other royal families my whole life and I was curious to know what a conversation with a regular person would be like. Then in the afternoon I wandered around the shops looking at all of the handmade goods for sale. There were so many interesting things that the villagers had made. I wanted to buy as much as I possibly could.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted as Alfred abruptly stopped causing me to smash into him. "You git what was that for?" I cried out angrily.

"Dude, calm down," he said putting his hands up in defense. I think he was afraid that I was going to punch him again. "We're here," he said smiling, "home sweet home."

I turned away from Alfred to find that we were standing in front of a tall crooked brick building that was wedged in-between a quaint little bookstore and a decorative flower shop.

Alfred's apartment looked out of place with the cozy little buildings that sat next to it. The bookstore and flower shop were both painted a fresh coat of white and they both had well washed windows that gleamed in the darkness. Alfred's brick apartment loomed over the other two buildings, twisting and curving into the night sky. I could faintly see bits and pieces of bricks starting to crumble and erode away and the wooden steps that lead up to the front door of the apartment were sagging down into a U shape, they looked like they could snap if someone stood on them for too long. But despite the condition that it was in I liked it. I don't know why but I felt like Alfred's apartment was very welcoming and that I belonged there.

I hadn't noticed that Alfred left my side and was already at the front door because I was too busy taking in every detail of his apartment. When I did snap back into reality I realized that he had already gone inside leaving the door wide open for me to follow after him.

I dashed through the door and I found him waiting for me in a small entrance hall wearing a small smirk on his face, "How come you keep bugging me not to space out but you can do it?" he asked jokingly.

I wacked his arm causing him to cry out a small ouch, "Piss off you git I wasn't spacing out I was just looking at your apartment!"

Suddenly the look on Alfred's face quickly turned from a good-humored one to an ashamed one. "I know it's not much," he said embarrassedly. "You probably don't want to stay here right? Because it's kinda rundown and old and not–"

I cut him off, "no, that's not it at all; I do want to stay here. You're right the apartment's not in the best condition but I like it."

"You do?" he asked in disbelief, his glasses suddenly slipped down his nose.

I pushed them back up. "I think it's brilliant," I told him honestly.

He stared at me for a moment, from the look in his eyes he seemed to be thinking about something important, then he quickly looked away. "Um I should probably take you to your room."

I gave him a tiny nod then Alfred started up the rickety wooden stairwell that was off to the side of the hallway and I followed up after him. The stairs creaked and squeaked as we ascended to the second floor, William peeked his head out of my travelers pouch to get a look at his new surroundings then as quickly as he appeared his head sunk back into my bag.

When we had reached the second level I noticed that there wasn't a hallway it was just one open area with doors on each wall. "Most of these are just closets," Alfred told me. Then he walked over to a door that was the farthest away from where we were standing. "This is where you're going to sleep," he said as he pushed open the door.

The room that Alfred had given me to stay in was nice and simple, unlike the room I had at the palace which was filled with overly frilly unnecessary things. A bed lay to the far corner of the room; a warm handmade quilt was spread over it. A small wooden dresser with a mirror hanging over it occupied another wall and a tall bookshelf rested on the wall opposite of the bed. Alfred and I stood together in the center of the room and he looked at me expectantly. "Is it okay?" he asked me.

I nodded my head eagerly, "I think I'm going to like it here," I told him. I then plopped down on the bed and took William out of my bag, "here you go William," I told him sweetly, "a new bed for you to sleep on."

Alfred watched me play with William for a moment then he said, "Well I guess I should let you get settled in. I'm going to sleep; I need to get up early for work tomorrow at the Blacksmiths. I probably won't be home when you wake up."

I stood up from the bed and began to unpack the clothes I had brought along with me from my bag. "That's okay," I assured him as I made my way over to the dresser. "I'll probably go off into the village and explore, I'll be back in time for when you get home." I tugged open one of the drawers and to my surprise I found clothes already in them. "Hey, Alfred, why are your clothes in here?"

"Huh?" he puzzled then a few seconds later realization washed over him and he made his way over to my side. "Oh those are my brother's," he explained as he scooped them up out of the drawer so I could put my things away.

"You have a brother? What's his name?" I asked him curiously.

"Mattie," he replied, "we're twins." The way he said his brother's name sounded like he didn't really want to talk about it so I didn't ask anything else about the subject and we spent the next five minutes putting away my things in silence.

After we had finished putting my clothes away into the drawers Alfred went to the door. "I'm in the room right across from yours let me know if you need anything," he told me. Then he headed back to his room the wooden floor creaking loudly with every step he took.

That night I lay wide awake in the bed Alfred had given me, William lay next to my head snoring softly. Once again my brain had gone into overload as I thought about everything that had happened. I had run away from home to avoid becoming the queen and having to marry stupid Prince Francis, I ventured through the village I had always dreamed of seeing up close and I had met Alfred F. Jones.

Alfred F. Jones. I didn't really know what to think of him yet. During our first encounter earlier this day I had thought that he was as annoying as hell. He barged right into my life without warning claiming that he was some hero and that he was going to save me, I mean who does that? I hadn't wanted to be saved, I knew I could have handled those guys on my own, but Alfred took charge and here I was a few hours later laying in a bed with a roof over my head and a blanket over my body, so I guess him butting into my business was kind of a good thing. But I was so shocked when he asked me to stay with him. No he didn't ask me, it was more like he commanded me. After he invited me into his home I couldn't deny the fact that he was kind and he cared about other people, I don't know if any other Hetalian in the village would have let me stay with them. Thoughts about Alfred swirled around my mind and joining them were thoughts about my Father. Had he gotten my goodbye note? Was he worried? Would he send the knights out to search for me? I sighed as I pictured my Father's face, teary and heartbroken. And with that I fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Here's chapter 4 :) I'm excited to know what you all think, enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

**Alfred's Point of View **

Even though I was one of those energetic people who always had energy bursting out at their seams I had never been much of a morning person. Waking up at the crack of dawn then being expected to do something just wasn't my thing. Damn that Ludwig for opening up the shop so early. I moved my head off my pillow and forced myself to get onto my feet, I groaned loudly at having to leave the warmth of my bed. After grabbing my glasses off the nightstand and clumsy pushing them onto my face I sleepily got dressed in a simple shirt and pair of pants and trudged out of my room and started down the wooden staircase. I let out a yawn as I descended the steps; I would feel wide awake once I had made myself some coffee.

I entered my kitchen and groggily started rummaging through the cupboards, carelessly knocking things down from the shelves as I went about trying to find the coffee beans. It took a while of searching but I had finally found the coffee jar, it was pushed to the very back of the cabinet hidden behind about a million glass containers of spices I didn't even know I owned. I shook my head wearily as I set the jar down with a clink on the wooden counter then I put a pot out on the fireplace and started to boil the water.

A few minutes later steam had started to rise up from the pot as the water began to bubble uncontrollably. Lazily I made my way over to the hearth and moved the pot onto the counter and began to make my beverage.

As I mixed the water with the beans the sweet scent of fresh coffee drifted up towards my nose and I inhaled deeply. "Soooo gooood," my mouth watered as I poured the sweltering brown liquid into a tall green mug. Once I had my drink all set I carried it over to the round oak table so I could enjoy it while sitting in a comfortable chair. Shutting my eyes I raised the mug to my lips and gulped down the scorching substance not caring that it burnt my throat. That was the moment I had truly woken up, the moment the hot, burning drink entered my mouth I snapped right out of my morning trance. Now fully awake and conscious of what was going on around me I remembered Alice.

Alice, the hot tempered blonde I had met yesterday at the market place was upstairs sleeping in my brother's bed.

I blew heavily onto the coffee and watched as steam swirled away from the mug as I thought about Alice. I really didn't know what to make of her. She was very moody, one second a polite young girl and an aggressive spitfire another. During our first meeting she treated me like the dirt on the bottom of her shoe, but I didn't let her push me away. I wanted to help her, I was a hero after all and I couldn't just leave her out on the streets especially after that group of thugs tried to kidnap her. So I told her that she could live with me until she was done with her sightseeing and she accepted the arrangements graciously. We were acquaintances, nothing more, I was just letting her stay in my home until she left town, but for some reason I wanted her to like me. It was after she had told me that she didn't think my apartment sucked, that's when I started to feel like this. Even though she would only be staying with me for a short while I didn't want her to hate me, I wanted us to be friends. I snorted, yeah right, Alice hit me every time I was in arms reach of her and she called me those weird names too.

Suddenly a low ringing sounded and I recognized it as the ancient grandfather clock that was in the sitting room. Harmonious clangs rung out through the house marking the hour six, _holy crap_.

Ludwig expected me to be at work every day at exactly six fifteen; 'punctuality is very important; it's what separates the hard workers from the even harder workers' he would always drawl to me as I slaved away over the hot flames in the metal forge. If it was six right now then that meant I had only fifteen minutes to run all the way across the town and make it to work on time. A flashback then started to play in my head, "I mean it, Jones. If you slack off one more time you're done here," Ludwig's stern voice echoed inside my mind over and over.

My boss was rarely one to kid around. If I lost this job then I wouldn't be able to pay for Mattie's medicine and he would never get better. If something happened to Mattie I don't know what I would do, he's the only family I have left. Not wanting to let myself think about grim thoughts I slammed down my mug, the steaming liquid sloshing out over the rim of the cup. Dammit I was getting to work onto even if it fucking killed me.

I abruptly stood up from the kitchen table and frantically ran to the hallway where I had kicked off my boots last night. Tugging them on in a hurry I then ran back to the kitchen to fetch an apple (I couldn't work an entire day without eating something) then I sprinted out the front door shutting it with a giant slam. I prayed to god Alice didn't wake up at the sound of the door closing, if she was cranky and irritable during the day I imagined her getting up earlier then she intended on waking, all sleep deprived and in the mood to hit someone.

_Wait_….. Shit!

I had gone not only two steps out of the apartment when I realized that I would be leaving Alice alone for an entire day. We had talked about it last night I remembered, she said that she would be fine staying by herself but this was Alice we were talking about, the girl who would have gotten raped if it hadn't been for me saving her. I should at least leave her a note telling her not to do anything stupid, yeah, a note was a good idea.

I spun around and raced back inside the apartment going straight to the cabinet underneath the counter, the place where I kept the parchment. I whipped out the first piece I could find and quickly scribbled a short note.

_Gone to work. Don't do anything stupid. Be back later. _

_-Alfred _

I left it on the corner of the counter where I was sure she would find it then I sprinted back out the door hoping that I would make it to Ludwig's on time.

…**..Line Break… **

"You're late," Ludwig snapped at me as I flung open the door to the Blacksmith shop. "I gave you many chances, Jones, but this is the last straw."

I doubled over breathing heavily, "I can explain," I gasped; my lungs were trying to suck in the air that they had lost from the two miles I had run.

Ludwig looked at me sternly, his arms crossed in amusement, "do tell."

"There's this girl," I began and Ludwig put his hand up to stop me.

"Jones, if you're going to tell me that you were late today because you were too busy with a lover then you can get out right now," he interjected.

I blushed beet red at what he had said. "N no," I stammered, "it's not like that I'm just letting her stay at my place until she is done sightseeing in the village."

Ludwig rolled his icy blue eyes then leaned up against the wall to get into a more comfortable position. "So how has this girl made you late then?"

I thought about how to word what I was going to try to say finally what came out of my mouth was, "she's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

"So she's an idiot?" Ludwig questioned.

"I don't know about book smarts because I don't really know her that well but in common sense yes. I was late because I was writing her a note about being safe and not doing anything reckless while I was gone. That's the honest truth, sir, and I don't think you should fire me if all I was doing was helping out a lady," I told him.

Ludwig pondered what I had said for a moment before nodding. "Fine, you will not be fired….today anyways."

I grinned, "Thanks a lot, dude."

We waved me off, "Don't think this changes anything, you're still this close to getting thrown out of this place. Now get to work."

"Whatever you say, man," I said to him then I went into the back room of the Blacksmith shop to begin yet another long day at work.

…**Line Break…. **

As I walked home, hands deep in my pockets playing around with the five copper pieces I had earned at the end of the day, I thought about Alice and what she had done while I was at work. She probably went exploring like she said she would. I pictured her bouncing around the village with that odd pet rabbit of hers looking at all the things Hetalia had to offer.

I hoped things would get better between us. Even if it was only for a couple more days things would be awkward if she kept treating me like I had a disease. The host and the guest are supposed to get along, even if it's to only some extent. Sighing I rounded the corner and walked down my street where at the end I knew my apartment would be waiting for me with Alice inside.

My apartment came closer into view as I continued farther down the street. With every step I took towards it it seemed to grow taller and more crooked. I didn't see what Alice liked about the place it was ugly and run down, sure it was home but Mattie and I could do better right? Every step I took each brick got crummier, each wooden porch step got more rotted and the building got smokier. Wait…..smokier…? I stood there dumbstruck at the sight I was seeing. Smoke was spewing out the windows of my apartment and into the clean afternoon air. I told myself that what I was seeing wasn't real. I was hallucinating, that was it. I had been working too hard and now I was having visions of my apartment being on fire. Then I realized that it wasn't a vision, it couldn't be because I could smell the burning stench in the air.

"Holy shit!" I screamed as I ran towards my apartment as fast as my legs could carry me. Please tell me I'm dreaming I thought over and over. Only two things were on my mind that very moment, the first thing was Alice. Was she in the apartment? If so was she hurt? And the second thing was Mattie's money. All of it was inside the house; if that money was burnt to a crisp we'd be screwed.

I tore open the front door immediately letting more smoke escape from my home and I sprinted to the place where the money jar was and to where I hoped Alice would be, the kitchen. And sure enough I found both of them there. The money jar filled almost to the top with coins of very size and color sitting at the very end of the counter unharmed and a very distraught Alice.

She stood in the middle of the kitchen waving smoke away from her face. "Help me clear the room you git!" she yelled at me.

The entire kitchen was masked in a thick smoke, suddenly it was harder to breathe and my glasses started to fog up making me incapable of sight. There wasn't much we could do; I knew that the windows were already open. The best option was to wave the smoke over towards the windows and front door and hope that eventually everything would clear out. I started to do this and Alice caught on and followed my lead, in the end we got the kitchen back to normal.

It still smelled heavily of something burning but finally we were able to look at each other in the eyes and clearly see each other's facial expressions without there being any smoke in the way. I tried to be calm, I wanted Alice and I to get along but instead I let my anger take over.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" I demanded to know. "YOU ALMOST BURNT DOWN THE ENTIRE APARTMENT!"

Alice glared at me with her piercing green eyes, "shut the bloody hell up you wanker it was only a small fire!"

"What if the apartment did burn down? Where would we live?" I yelled at her. "What were you even doing? I left you a note saying not to do anything stupid!"

"I was trying to make us scones for dinner," she snapped.

"What the hell is a scone?" I screamed at her.

She punched me in the gut. "Dammit that hurts!" I yelled at her.

Alice ignored me and went over to the fireplace. She then held up a frying pan with two black lumps sitting inside of it, "these are scones you git."

I was about to ask her where these scones or whatever she called them were then I realized that those black lumps in the frying pan _were_ the scones. There was a long silence between us until I burst out hysterically laughing.

"Alfred F. Jones, what's so funny?" she snarled.

"They're burnt beyond compare," I told her still laughing like a maniac.

She looked towards the frying pan then back to me, then to the frying pan again. "No they're perfectly fine," she insisted. "Now eat yours," she said holding one of the black lumps out to me.

"Gross! No!" I said backing away from her.

Suddenly a hurt look appeared on her face, "I don't think they look that bad," she muttered. Alice then turned away from me and walked over to the kitchen table. She sat down with a sigh and rested the frying pan on top of her lap. "You know this was my first time cooking," she admitted.

"Really?" I asked her. "I thought all girls knew how to cook since they we're little?"

"You're so sexist," Alice hissed. "That's not true at all. I never learned to cook because I always had someone else to do it for me, this was my first try at it so lay off you git!"

I wondered what she meant by someone else has always cooked for her. Did Alice come from money? Did she have a family chef? I felt terrible. Here I was trying to become friends with Alice and I had insulted her cooking. If I wanted to get on better terms with her I had to do it, I had to eat that black lump that was supposed to be food. I walked over to where Alice was sitting and I reached into the frying pan pulling out one of the lumps. I grimaced at the way it felt in my hand, bumpy and not edible, but I sucked it up and to Alice's amazement put it in my mouth.

Alice stared at me expectantly her green eyes wide, "is it good?"

I forced a nod, but in truth it was the fucking worst thing I had ever tasted. I couldn't help it I spit it out right onto the kitchen floor.

"Was it really that bad?" she asked in shock. When I didn't answer her I watched as she picked up the other black lump and ate it. She lasted a full four seconds longer than I did before spiting it out. "Bloody hell I will never cook again!" she declared as she stuck out her tongue trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Yeah those scone things totally sucked," I told her.

She punched my arm, and muttered something that I couldn't quite make out. But there was something different about her punch this time. There was no anger in it, it was… friendly?

Then I don't know how long it was but we just sat there together in silence. It wasn't the awkward uncomfortable kind where both people just desperately want to get the hell away from each other; it was the kind of silence that two best friends will share from time to time, peaceful and reassuring. It was in that silence where Alice and I became friends. Somehow in that moment without even speaking to each other I stopped being the random guy who offered Alice a place to stay and she stopped being the rude and beautiful stranger. It's kind of hard to explain but it just felt right and like this moment had been waiting to happen ever since we had first met at the market place yesterday. Suddenly we heard a loud rapping on the front door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"The honorary knights of the Hetalian table, we were ordered by the king himself to search every house in the village," a booming voice called back.

I turned to Alice with a confused expression on my face, why would the knights be searching the village? I thought she would share my confusion but instead her face was pale and horrified.

"Hide me," she whispered.

**Author's Note: Helloooo i hope everyone liked it! But there is one thing i was worried about...the part where Alfred and Alice become friends is it weird? Does it make any sense? haha tell me what you all thought :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Before you begin reading i just wanted to say thank you for reveiwing and being so excited about the updates, it really makes my day when you tell me that you're enjoying the story :) **

**Chapter Five**

**Alice's Point of view**

Alfred stared at me, his sky blue eyes were wide and his eyebrows were raised in question. "What?" he asked.

I rose swiftly from the chair and pulled Alfred up by the arm from where he sat on the kitchen floor. "There's no time to explain!" I snapped at him, "Hide me someplace they won't be able to find me!"

"Who? The knights?" he questioned.

"Yes you idiot the bloody knights!" I cried. My eyes started scanning the area rapidly searching for possible places to disappear; we heard them knock again a little louder this time. "Come on we have to hurry!"

Alfred, instead of asking more stupid questions suddenly went into his hero mode and yanked me by the hand pulling me to the staircase. Together we climbed it, our feet pounding down on the steps as we raced to the top. When we reached the second floor Alfred paused for a moment to think then quickly dragged me over to one of the closets. I stood aside as I watched him swing open the door revealing a tiny room with many shelves jammed packed with blankets and towels.

"There's a crawlspace in the back behind this laundry hamper," Alfred told me as we rushed over to the back of the closet. Sure enough after Alfred had moved the hamper over about an inch a small door knob came into view, this was the perfect hiding spot.

We heard more knocking from downstairs and the booming voice said, "You must let us in immediately!"

I tugged open the door and a pitch black space awaited me. I got down on my knees and started to crawl inside when I remembered William. My pet rabbit was still in my temporary bedroom. If the knights saw him then they would know I was here, I mean how many people have a mint green bunny?

"Alfred go get William!" I ordered.

"But I thought you needed to hide?" he said frantically as more knocks sounded from downstairs.

"_Get my bloody rabbit or I swear to god,"_ I threatened.

Not wanting to face the wrath of an angry Alice Alfred obeyed and quickly ran from the room to retrieve William.

My mind was racing, what if the knights found me? They would take me back to the castle; I would have to marry Prince Francis. I didn't want my journey to end, not like this. And what would happen to Alfred? My father would probably punish him for hiding the Princess. All of a sudden Alfred reappeared holding a sleepy William in his arms. He dashed towards me and shoved my rabbit into my hands.

"Here," he said after he had passed off the rabbit, "now go inside the crawlspace the knights are about to barge in any second!"

I nodded my head and I inched my way inside on my hands and knees, but before Alfred shut the door he said to me, "When they're gone I want an explanation."

Did Alfred really want to know the truth about who I really was? Would he be mad at me? I looked into his bright blue eyes; he seemed to be worried about me. I sighed; I couldn't hide it from him any longer.

"I promise I'll tell you everything later," I vowed. "But whatever you do don't tell them anything about me being here," my voice was dangerously low. "If you do we'll both be in big trouble.

Alfred noted how serious I was and nodded in understanding before shutting me into darkness.

**…..Line Break….. **

"Welcome to my home, your honors," I could hear Alfred say from downstairs.

My ears were pressed up against the crawlspace door trying to catch every word that was being spoken.

"Good evening," I heard a man say, I recognized him as the booming voice. "My name is Sir Henry Smith and I am the head knight of the Hetalian table and personal champion to the king."

"Sup, Sir Smith," I heard Alfred say. "What brings you here?" I mentally kicked him that was no way to talk to a knight of such high ranking.

"There has been a terrible tragedy," Sir Smith began. "As of yesterday morning princess Alice Kirkland heir to the Hetalian throne has been reported missing."

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Alfred told him sincerely.

"Yes, it is dreadful news," Sir Smith agreed. "We searched all day yesterday and today for her but she is nowhere to be found on the palace grounds (**A/N: The palace grounds are **_**really**_** big if it took them two full days of searching)** so my men and I have been ordered to search the entire village for the Princess."

"Well there's no Princess here," I heard Alfred say.

"I'm sure what you say is true but I'm afraid we must still search your home."

After Sir Smith had said that my heart started to beat so loud I thought that everyone downstairs could hear it, I shut my eyes tight and prayed they wouldn't find me.

I then heard a variety of noises from downstairs, clattering and banging, doors slamming open and shut. My breathing started to get faster.

Then I heard them climb the steps, they were getting closer and closer.

"Check every room," Sir Smith barked.

A chorus of yes sirs responded to him and I clutched William tightly to my chest, _please let me be safe _I silently begged.

Then it happened, as clear as ever the door to the closet creaked open and I listened as about five men entered the room.

"There's nothing here but a bunch of towels," I heard one say.

"Yeah but the Princess might be hiding behind some of them," said another.

"Don't be a moron, Paul," sneered one of them, "she's not in here."

"Let's go back downstairs and tell Smith that we didn't find anything."

They left the room in one big commotion, pushing each other and muttering nonsense as they all tried to squeeze through the small doorway at the same time. I snorted quietly; sometimes knights could be really childish.

My breathing returned to normal after they had exited, I was safe, Alfred was safe. Then a few moments later said person opened up the crawlspace door wearing a suspicious look on his face.

"They're gone," he stated as he offered me a hand. I took it and he pulled me up and out from the tiny hole in the wall. "Now as you promised tell me what's going on. Why did you freak out and hide when those guys came?"

I didn't want to tell him the truth, he would hate me for it, but a promise is a promise and I don't break my promises. I thought for a moment unsure of how to tell him, I couldn't just burst out and say it… could I?

"Well?" Alfred asked.

"Um…well… you know what those guys said?" I started. "About Princess Alice going missing about two days ago?"

"Yeah," Alfred said slowly.

"And everyone is trying to find her…." I continued.

"Uh huh," Alfred nodded.

"Well you met me two days ago…" I said.

"Yeah, I know."

"And my name is Alice…"

"Alice, what are you talking about? Just tell me already," Alfred sighed impatiently.

I gave him a you-are-honestly-the-stupidest-guy-ever look. Was he serious? Could the git really not piece it together? I thought it was obvious.

"Alfred, you might just possibly be the most stupid person I know."

"Hey! Why are you calling me stupid!" he defended himself.

"Because it's so obvious! I don't understand how you couldn't get it; why would you think I would be hiding from the knights?" I cried.

"I don't know?" he responded angrily.

"I'm Princess Alice you wanker!" I blurted.

He stared at me in shock, "Wait…_what_ did you say?"

I took a deep breath, "I'm the princess."

**Authors Note: well that was chapter 5 i hoped you liked! :D i will try to update as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everybody here's chapter 6! I rewrote this chapter about twelve different times so I hope I got it right haha enjoy :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Alfred's Point of view **

You know that feeling you get when you're in absolute shock? That feeling where you don't know which ways left and which ways right and you feel like you've been flipped upside down and nothing makes sense anymore. Yeah, that's how I feel now. It was if my legs had suddenly been turned to jelly and I couldn't move from that spot. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was totally joking; there was no way in hell that she was the heir to the Hetalian throne. It just didn't seem possible, how could _Alice_ be a princess? She was loud and bad tempered and she liked to fight. In all of the fairytales princesses were poised and gentle young ladies. Then I remembered that Alice could act poised and gentle if she wanted to. It was like I thought when I first had met her she had two different personalities.

Putting aside Alice's ever changing characteristics I focused in on the evidence she had given me moments before. The Princess went missing two days ago and I _did_ meet Alice around that time; also Alice and the princess had the same first names.

Okay, so those were probably just strange coincidences, I still didn't believe it, there was no real proof. I tried to picture the rowdy blonde that stood across from me wearing one of those frilly ball gowns dancing at a party but I just couldn't. I couldn't picture Alice doing anything royal-like at all.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, her voice snapped me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

I just stared at her like an idiot, what was I supposed to say? She seemed to notice that I was at loss for words so she spoke to fill the silence.

"I know it's a bit weird, right?" she forced a small laugh.

"_Weird_? It's crazy!" I exclaimed. "How on earth are _you_ a princess? You're so…," I trailed off and raised my hands gesturing to all of Alice. She was wearing her long blonde hair in two messy pigtails and there was soot covering the front of her dress from her cooking mishap and she had this _huge_ smear of charcoal across her cheek that I don't think she even realized was there. It wasn't what you would call a noble appearance. On top of her not looking the part she was an aggressive and sharp tongued girl. Honestly she wouldn't be my first choice for our countries ruler.

"Impatient? Sarcastic? Rude mouthed?" she suggested endings to my sentence.

I thought for a moment, "All of those things," I nodded.

I thought she would hit me for saying that but instead she started to laugh that melodic laugh of hers. "Yeah, I don't see myself as the obedient, proper Princess type either but by blood I am next in line to receive the crown from my father."

"I don't know if I believe you," I doubted. "Where's the proof?"

"I already gave you proof," she insisted.

"Those two things could have been really random coincidences," I remarked.

Alice smirked and got real close to my face staring me down with competitive green eyes. "Fine, you want some more proof? You want hard evidence? I'll give you hard evidence, _Alfred_."

I blinked in surprise at her sudden forwardness but quickly regained my composure. "Okay then, let's hear it," I challenged.

Alice scooted away from me, "Remember when we met yesterday and you asked me my name but I only gave you my first?"She inquired.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"If I had told you my last name you would have known right then and there that I was the Princess."

It was a good point that she was making I had to admit. Alice continued on speaking without waiting for me to respond.

"Also during out first meeting I told you that I wasn't from the village, yeah, that's because I'm not from the village. I'm from the castle and I have never been outside the palace walls until now. That's why I'm so interested in exploring the town; I want to see everything that I've been missing out on."

I didn't know what to say to that. What Alice had just told me seemed believable and real. So far that was four pieces of evidence total and more to come on the way because Alice kept on talking.

"Before the knights came into your apartment I told you that I had never cooked before in my life. Well it's true. Back at the palace there was a team of chefs that prepared meals for my father and I. That's probably why my scones tasted awful because it was my first experience in the kitchen. Now if that's not enough proof for you, Alfred F. Jones, look me in the eye and tell me you don't believe me," she spoke firmly.

At first I hesitated but eventually I looked at her and emerald green eyes met sky blue ones. Alice's orbs were mixed with the odd combination of determination, anger and sadness and I didn't know why but those three things together just struck a nerve in me or something. Suddenly my heart started beating faster and the reason was because of Alice, she wasn't lying. It was something in her eyes; I knew she was telling me the truth.

"You're Princess Alice Kirkland," I whispered in awe.

She grinned, "In the flesh. Blimey, Alfred, it took you long enough to realize that I wasn't kidding around. I honestly thought you would have figured it out the moment the knights said that they were looking for the princess. Why else would I have hidden?"

"Maybe you had an irrational fear of knights?" I suggested.

She wacked my arm and scowled, "very funny Mr. Oblivious" she said sarcastically.

It was still strange to think that I was sitting next to the Hetalian heir and it was even stranger to think that she was staying with _me_, a common peasant. Then I suddenly thought that if Alice was used to much grander things from living in a palace all her life why did she like my apartment so much? I had so many questions for her. Why had she run away? What was it like being a princess? What was she going to do next? Alice must have noticed that these thoughts were racing around my mind because she said.

"Come on, let's go down to the kitchen and I'll tell you everything."

I watched as she stood up from the floor and picked up her sleeping mint bunny that I had forgotten was laying there next to her. Following her lead I got up too and we made our way to the kitchen.

**…..Line Break….**

"Do you have any tea?" Alice asked me once we were settled at the round oak table. She was sitting on top of one of the chairs with her legs crisscrossed and William was sleeping in her lap.

"That drink with boiled water and soggy leaves in it? You_ like_ that stuff?"

"Yes, I find it very calming as a matter of fact," she said coolly.

"I think I might have some teabags," I said standing up from my chair to go look around in the cabinets. "My brother liked to drink that stuff." Sure enough over to the right where Mattie kept his maple syrup I found a small box of teabags. I pulled one out and dropped in onto the counter.

"Your brother, you mentioned him yesterday, what's he like?" she questioned as she absent mindedly stroked Williams' soft green fur.

I pulled out a red mug that was chipped in one place from the cupboard and set it next to the teabag. "Who Mattie? Well he's really quiet around strangers and people sometimes forget that he's there, but once you get to know him he's awesome."

"It must be nice to have a sibling," Alice said in thought while I started to boil the water for her tea. "I wouldn't know since I'm an only child."

"Sometimes I wish I was an only child," I murmured as I thought about Mattie laying in his bed at the sick home. I had only visited him a couple of times since I had put him in there because I was so busy with my work but it seemed like each time I went to go see him he got paler and thinner. It made me so sad to see him like that, so frail and ghost like. If I was an only child I would have been spared the sight of having to see my twin brother slowly disappear. I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't think about bad things happening to Mattie, he would get better, I promised him he would. He wasn't going to die. I then regretted the words I had just spoken to Alice so I made a promise to myself that I would go visit Mattie soon. Then I realized that we had gotten off topic, we were supposed to be talking about how Alice is the princess not Mattie.

"We changed the subject," I pointed out as I handed Alice her steaming mug of tea.

"Oh, sorry about that," she apologized. "We can talk about your brother another time, right now I need to tell you what happened."

I sat back down in the chair next to her, "shoot."

Alice told me everything as she said would and she didn't leave out a single detail. She told me about how from an early age she was told she would rule the country one day when she got older and how she couldn't stand the idea of sitting still all day in a throne room. She told me about how she would get in trouble for getting dirty and how she wasn't allowed to do anything fun. She went on and on about how her father refused to let her outside the palace gates because he thought she shouldn't associate with common folk. She told me about how she wanted to live a normal life and how every night she gazed out over Hetalia from her balcony wishing she could be free. But the most shocking thing I think she said was that she was being forced into marrying a thirty year old Prince from the county of France.

"You see now why I hid from the knights? If they found me they would take me back home and I can't go back there, I just can't," she said shaking her head. "I don't want to become a queen and I certainly don't want to marry that bloody prince. But I understand if you don't want me to stay here anymore."

"Why wouldn't I want you to stay here anymore?" I asked her.

"Well don't you hate me for not telling you the truth right away?" she was looking down into her tea mug refusing to make eye contact.

"I don't hate you, to tell the truth if I was a prince on the run and you were a peasant giving me a place to stay I wouldn't tell you about who I really was right away," I told her.

Alice looked up at me, there was a tiny smile playing on her face. "So you're saying I can stay?"

"Of course you can crash here, just because I found out that you're the princess doesn't change the fact that you're still you. You're still the same crazy I met yesterday at the market," I told her.

She punched me, "Git," she muttered.

I rubbed the spot on my arm where she hit me and gave her a smile, "So we good?" I asked.

"Yeah," she grinned. "We're friends."

Then I don't know why I did it but I pulled Alice up off her seat and into a hug. I guess I was just really happy that things were clear between the two of us. I heard her gasp in surprise as I wrapped my arms around her and that made me just want to hold her tighter. Okay, so I know this might sound weird but Alice smelled really good, her scent was like a mix between strawberries and vanilla which I found strange because she had taken a smoke bath earlier in the kitchen when she almost set fire to the apartment.

"Alfred, you're bloody arms are squishing me," Alice grumbled.

I pulled away feeling embarrassed, "sorry."

"Whatever," she waved it off like it was no big thing but her cheeks were stained a bright pink. "I'm going to go to sleep, I'm kind of tired."

I chuckled at seeing her so flustered. "Yeah it's been a long day," I agreed.

She scooped up William and started to walk over to the stairs when I remembered something important. "Wait, Alice, before you go upstairs I have to tell you something."

She turned around, "what is it?"

"Before the knights left the apartment they said that they still had to search the entire north side of the village so I don't think you should go out exploring tomorrow," I told her.

Alice frowned, "what should I do tomorrow then?"

I thought for a moment. "Do you like to read? Because the guy next door who owns the bookstore is really nice. I'm friends with him so I'm sure he'll let you hang out there tomorrow if you let him know I sent you."

I watched as her frown turned into a smile. "That sounds like fun," Alice beamed, "I _love_ reading, especially fantasy books. What's your friends' name?"

"Kiku Honda," I replied.

"Interesting name," she commented. "Well I guess I know what I'm doing tomorrow," she stated then she turned back around to leave.

"Oh and, Alice, one more thing."

Again she spun around, "yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I have no problem letting you, a friend, stay here but there's one rule you need to know about."

"What's that?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"You're not allowed to cook your shitty food again."

She scowled at me and if it weren't for the mint green rabbit in her arms she would have hit me again. "Night you git," and with that she stormed upstairs.

Once she had left I started to chuckle. Yep, Alice definitely wasn't your average princess and this wasn't your average fairytale. It was a different kind of fairytale and although it wasn't the same as the ones that you read about in books I kind of liked it.

**Author's Note: Are there any questions, comments or concerns? R&R! Your feedback is what makes me motivated :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey people what's up? Chapter 7 is here! I honestly didn't think I would get this far haha anyways thanks to all who reviewed it's great to see you all so excited about the story. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Hetalia but it would be totally awesome if I did :D **

**Chapter 7**

**Alice's point of view**

The sound of rain thudding down on the apartment roof had woken me up from my sleep. Cracking open a bright green eye I looked around the room that Alfred had given me to stay in. Darkness poured in through the single window covering the area in total darkness and I could tell that it was still early. I _hated_ getting up early. I turned my head over on the pillow to see William lying next to me. The rabbit had lazily peeked open his glassy black eyes at the noise coming from outside but unlike me he fell quickly back asleep. I groaned in annoyance at his talent to drift away so easily, when I was up I was up there was no returning to dreamland. Sighing I untangled the bed sheets I had been wrapped up in from my body and I swung my legs over the side of the mattress. A clap of thunder was heard in the distance and that's when I knew that it was going to be a very long and soggy day. Pulling my hair into two messy pigtails with the hair bands I had left on the nightstand I stood up from the bed and went down to the kitchen to get some food not bothering to get changed out of my night clothes.

My stomach growled loudly as I walked down the steps, my eyes still adjusting to the darkness. _'God I'm bloody starving,'_ I thought to myself as I glided into Alfred's homey kitchen. I hadn't had anything to eat since lunchtime yesterday and it wasn't even that much food, only an apple and a piece of bread I had bought at the market after I was done exploring. I was _supposed_ to bake some scones for Alfred and I to eat for dinner but I ended up burning them and almost the entire apartment to a crisp. After that cooking disaster those bloody knights stormed in and Alfred had to hide me from them and then afterwards I had to tell Alfred the truth about where I had come from. Yeah, with all of that going on there wasn't much time for eating.

I picked my way through the pantry looking for something that could satisfy my empty stomach (something that was already cooked because I had promised Alfred I would never cook again) when my hand brushed against the side of something. Looking down I saw that it was a piece of parchment covered in sloppy calligraphy; it was a note from Alfred. He had left me a note the other day in the same place telling me not to do anything stupid, I stopped my search for food and started to read his message wondering what he could have written this time.

_Alice_

_Have fun today at Kiku's and remember to be safe. I'll be back at the same time as yesterday._

_-Alfred_

_P.S. I left a teabag out for you on the table just in case you wanted to make tea. I can trust you won't screw that up right? Because if you start a fire just from boiling some water we've got problems._

After I had finished reading his last words I turned to look at the table and sure enough I did find a teabag sitting there. I smiled sleepily; it was thoughtful of him to put one out for me. Setting the note aside I went to go find a pot to boil the water.

While I scoured the possible places that a pot could be hiding I thought of Kiku and his bookstore. Alfred had told me that Kiku was a good friend of his so I pictured him being similar to Alfred with a big dopey smile, idiot responses and random heroics. But then again Kiku _did_ own a bookstore so maybe he wasn't the idiot I was making him out to be.

Another explosion of thunder rang in from outside and I was kind of glad it had rained today. If the knights were still searching the village and I had to stay inside I wouldn't be missing anything. Tomorrow the weather would clear up and I'd be able to go about as I pleased again.

Finally I discovered a pot all the way in the back of one of the cabinets buried underneath other cooking supplies. I scowled; Alfred and I would have to have a serious talk later about him getting his things more organized. I then began to make my tea while in my head I prepared things to say to Kiku for when we would meet later that day.

**…..Line Break…...**

Although it took less than a second to run out of Alfred's apartment and over to Kiku's store by the time I entered the through the front door of The Page Turner I was covered head to toe with rain water.

"Bloody hell it's pouring down," I muttered crossly as I wrung out one of my pigtails. I had kept my hair the way it had been this morning but I had switched out of my night gown and into a dark blue sundress that stopped just above my knees. My dress was a bit fancy but I didn't think I looked_ too_ princessy. When I was done removing the water from my hair I began to look around from where I stood by the entryway.

The Page Turner had a very cozy feeling to it. Rows upon rows of broad wooden bookcases were sitting against the walls stacked with colorful novels. The walls were painted a very soothing yellow and they welcomed me, inviting me to stay a while and relax. Towards the back of the shop I could see a little sitting area with cushy armchairs and a fireplace ablaze, the flames beckoning me forwards. I nodded impressed. Whoever had set up the bookstore had done a very good job, maybe too good of a job. I felt compelled to sink into one of those armchairs and read forever. Just then a small girl appeared from behind one of the bookshelves carrying a small notebook under her arm.

There were no words to describe her other then downright gorgeous. The girl had a slender face and big brown eyes. Her hair was unusually short but it was sleek and black. The only thing a bit odd about her appearance was that she was wearing a starch white suit with golden buttons and sleeves. Yeah, her clothes kind of gave her a military type look but she still looked pretty. She noticed me gaping at her and she started over to me.

"My apologies to have kept you waiting, Miss, welcome to The Page Turner. Is there anything you would be interested in finding?" she asked me in a soft voice.

Wow, this girl was really formal. Even when I was still at the palace and I was doing my princess duties I was never this proper. "Yeah actually I'm looking for Kiku Honda, the guy who runs this place. I'm staying with Alfred, he lives in the apartment next door, and he said that Kiku was a good friend of his and that I should stop by and read something sometime," I told her trying to match her polite tone.

She gave me a smile, "Oh, Alfred sent you did he? Well, Miss, I am Kiku Honda owner of this bookstore, how can I be of service to you?"

_Wait?_ Did this girl just say that she was Kiku Honda? I looked at her up and down. No, she was totally a girl. She had the face of a girl, the body of a girl. "But you're a girl," I blurted without thinking. _Crap_. And I called Alfred the idiot…

This person (I didn't really know what gender she was anymore) blinked, "You think I'm a girl?"

"N no!" I tried to explain. "Well y you see I thought that you were a g girl because your kind of beautiful looking," I stammered. My face was totally red; I bet Alfred would have a field day if he saw.

Much to my surprise Kiku didn't look hurt or embarrassed. "It's quite alright," he assured me, "I thank you for the complement."

I suddenly knew how Alfred felt when I had told him that I was the princess, that feeling of shock. Kiku was a guy? God he probably hates me and wishes I would just leave his store right now. I was such an idiot.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable?" he asked me.

"Gee you're sure good at reading the mood," I stated sarcastically.

"Please don't feel embarrassed, I promise this isn't the first time it's happened," he guaranteed.

I looked at him in surprise. I wasn't the only one who had mistaken Kiku for a girl? Thank god, I thought I had gone loony. It was such a relief to know that Alfred was still more idiotic than I was. Kiku then started to walk back in the direction he had come from and I followed behind him, my clothes dripping on the floor.

"You're sopping," he pointed out. "I'll find something to dry you off." And with that he led me into a back room that I hadn't seen from the entrance way and tossed me a downy towel.

I caught it with one hand, "thanks."

He bowed to me as a your welcome. This guy was _too_ polite.

Kiku and I walked back out of the back room and we now stood next to the armchairs. "So you're staying with Alfred san?" he asked me. "Are the two of you related?"

"Nope we're just friends," I responded as I dried off my arms.

He nodded, "I see, and so he told you to visit me?"

"Yeah, I told him that I like to read and he suggested I go here to spend the day while he was at work," I answered now drying my soaked through dress.

"What do you like to read?" He asked me as he sat down in one of the chairs.

I did the same taking the chair to his right, "fantasy novels."

"I myself prefer manga," he told me.

The two of us got along quite well and time quickly passed at The Page Turner while Kiku and I talked about our favorite books, authors, characters and anything literature related. Rain continued to pour down from outside while we read next to the crackling fire. Occasionally Kiku and I would exchange funny lines we had come across in our books and we would crack up, his laughter quiet and mine loud and comical. Around noon Kiku made us some rice to snack on and I thanked him kindly, after that he fetched us some parchment and pens and we drew pictures. Mine were mostly doodles of magical creatures I had made up, unicorns and pictures of William with wings. Kiku's drawings were stunning; he worked magic with his hand creating realistic pieces of art similar to what was displayed in the art gallery at the palace.

I couldn't believe I thought Kiku would be similar to Alfred. Kiku was sophisticated, courteous and artsy and nothing like Alfred at all. How could such different people be friends with one another? But then again Alfred and I were friends and we were nothing alike either.

Then as the late afternoon rolled around the entrance door to The Page Turner creaked open revealing a young girl wearing a deep red dress that had been soaked with water just like mine had been. She stood at the door shivering, water dripped from her chin length blonde hair and the blue ribbon that was tied to the side of her head. She looked around as if she was searching for something with timid green eyes.

"Hello, Kiku, are you here?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, Lili Chan, I'm in the back," Kiku called out to her.

The little girls face lit up at Kiku's voice and she bounced to the back of the room to where we were sitting. She smiled warmly at Kiku, they were obviously friends and then she noticed me. Her green eyes widened as she looked me up and down.

"Gosh, you're really pretty, Miss," she complemented as she examined me curiously. "Kiku is she your girlfriend?

I blushed at what she had said but of course Kiku's face remained calm and collected. "No this is just a friend," he answered.

I held out a hand to her, "I'm Alice," I introduced myself.

She shook it kindly, "My name is Lili."

Lili huh? It fit her I thought. We had only just met but I could tell that she was very sweet and innocent, a sweet name for a sweet person. Kiku then noticed that she was as wet as I had been when I had first entered the store. I watched as he picked up the towel that I had used and handed it to Lili.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't dry off," he told her. "Oh and where is Vash San?" Kiku asked her.

"Vash asked me to come over here and pick up a book for him to read, he isn't feeling very well so he couldn't do it himself," she explained as she draped the towel over her shoulders.

"Who's Vash?" I questioned.

"My big brother," she said smiling, "he runs the flower shop next door."

From the way she said the word brother it sounded like the two of them were very close. Lili also said that they owned the flower shop. It was probably the reason for her and Kiku being so close, they were neighbors after all.

"I've never seen you around the town before, Alice, where are you from?" Lili suddenly asked her eyes twinkling.

My mind went blank, how was I supposed to answer that? I couldn't give away my identity. I thought for a second, "I'm uh from England," I lied.

Kiku raised an eyebrow like he was suspicious but Lili looked fascinated.

"I've heard about that country," she told me excitedly. "But wait… if you're British how come you're not speaking with an accent?"

"Yes, Alice chan, why is that?" Kiku asked with a knowing look.

Oh great, how do you get yourself out of this one Alice? I thought. But then I remembered. I didn't only pick up British slang from Richard back at the castle. I also learned how to talk with this wicked accent. I never thought it would come in handy though, I guess I was wrong.

"I do speak with an accent but since I'm not in my homeland I'm speaking how all of you Hetalians speak because I don't want to stand out," I told her in a perfect British accent.

Lili looked at me like I was a celebrity. "Ohhh that makes sense," she said nodding her head. She accepted the lie that I was from England just fine but Kiku was still giving me a weird look, it was kind of creepy how he could be stoic like that. "So are you staying with Kiku while you visit?" she asked.

"No, Alice chan is staying with Alfred," Kiku answered.

"Oh Alfred, he's so nice! Are you dating him?" Lili chirped.

My face turned red, why was I bloody blushing? "N no Alfred and I are just friends," I assured her.

All of a sudden much to everyone's surprise said person swung open the door.

Alfred was drenched. His blonde hair was matted to his head (well except for his cowlick) and his glasses were fogged up with water droplets. His clothes stuck to his body and his teeth were chattering loudly. "God Dammit I hate the rain," he whined as he made his way over to us leaving a trail of water across the floor. Lili, seeing him in such a state, took the towel off of her shoulders and handed it to Alfred who accepted it thankfully. He then turned to look at me with curious blue eyes. "Alice, why is your face all red?"

Bloody hell was I still red in the face? I mentally kicked myself. "Mind your own business you git," I scowled as I punched him.

Alfred started complaining to me about how I always hit him and I thought I saw Kiku smirk at us but it was probably just my imagination. After Alfred and I were done with our little spat he turned to Kiku and said.

"Dude thanks a bunch for letting her stay with you today. Yesterday I left her alone and she almost burnt down the apartment."

I wacked Alfred's arm, "shut up about that!"

"Never," he taunted then he turned back to Kiku. "Anyways we should get home before this storm gets any worse," he told his friend.

Kiku nodded, "I understand, it was a pleasure meeting you today, Alice chan."

"You too, Kiku," I said, "I'll come back soon." With those words of goodbye Alfred and I turned and headed for the door.

"Did you have fun today?" he said me quietly after we had gotten further away from Kiku and Lili.

"Yeah, Kiku's really nice, how was work?" I whispered.

"Ughh Sucky," he whispered back as he stuck out his tongue in complaint.

"Why are we whispering?" I asked him softly.

"I don't know," he replied in the same tone.

We both started to laugh loudly.

Alfred and I stood at the front door of The Page Turner and stared out into the storm. The rain hammered down on the street pavement noisily and the sky was a murky gray.

"I say we make a run for it," Alfred told me as he eyed the storm in apprehension.

"Agreed," I nodded.

With that we sprinted out into the rainstorm laughing side by side as we ran for dear life back to Alfred's apartment. And for some odd reason, a reason I couldn't explain, I felt like I was on top of the world as Alfred flashed me a grin brighter than the lightning that pierced the sky.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked it! Oh god I feel terrible for making Alice think Japan was a girl lol sorry Kiku! Okay just so you all know I am in this show at my school and this week we have dress rehearsals and crap so i will try to update as soon as i possibly can R&R! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello everyone chapter 8 is up! Enjoy yourselves :D **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Hetalia but I really wish I did (^3^)**

**Chapter 8**

**Alfred's Point of view**

"So what did you and Kiku do today while I was out?" I asked Alice as I ran a towel through my soppy blonde hair. The two of us had just gotten inside about a minute ago and although the distance between The Page Turner and my apartment was less than ten feet away we were both wet enough to have just gotten out of the ocean.

Alice sat at the kitchen table wrapped up in a huge blanket I had given her only a moment ago, she held it tightly against her body clinging to the warmth. "We read books, had some debates about different characters, ate lunch," she listed counting all of the activities they did off on her fingers, "oh and we drew a bit."

"You drew a picture? I would like to see that," I mused as I set the towel down on the counter.

"No you wouldn't," she assured me.

"Pleaseeeeeeee!" I begged her, my blue eyes growing wide behind my glasses and my lips pouting, "I wanna see it!"

She scowled at the puppy dog face I was giving her then she let out a long sigh and shook her head. I grinned my heroic grin because I knew I had won.

"Ugh fine you can see my drawing stop with your whining and that ridiculous face you git, but you should know that it's not very good, Kiku's was much better, he's a real artist," she stated humbly.

Alice then started to shuffle around in the blanket and I watched as she withdrew a soggy piece of paper from her dress pocket. "It got wet from the rain but you can still make out some of the lines here and there," she said as she laid it out flat on the table.

I walked towards where the picture lay and prepared myself for the horrible sight Alice was setting me up to believe, but it didn't come. I scanned the wet paper and it was a bit blurred like Alice said it would be but I could faintly see the light pencil marks that sketched out a picture of what looked like William with wings. It wasn't the most realistic picture I had ever seen but there was something about it that looked really cool. The way she had drew everything kind of looked bubbly, there were no straight lines or sharp edges just smooth curves. "What are you talking about its not good? This is amazing!" I exclaimed pushing my glasses further up my nose to get a better look.

Alice blushed and started to fold the paper back up, "not really, Kiku's was brilliant mine isn't anything special, no need to get so worked up about a silly little doodle."

I grabbed her hand to keep her from folding, "It's not a silly little doodle, it's really good!" I complemented her. "I think I'll hang it up on one of the cabinets," I decided. As I said this I watched her face redden.

"Please don't," she mumbled as I tacked the corners of the still wet paper up onto the first cabinet.

"Alice, why are you getting so embarrassed? You have a talent," I praised her, but I think this just made her face grow darker.

"Talent?" she inquired.

"Sure," I beamed. "Everyone has something that they're good at."

"What's your talent?" she asked her face returning to normal color.

Hmm… what _was_ my talent? I looked up at the ceiling in thought trying to rack my brain for something that I was better at then most people. "Sword fighting," I finally said.

"You can wield a sword?" she asked in astonishment.

"Yeah I work at a blacksmiths and I make weapons for the royal army so I spend a lot of time around swords. One day I just decided to you know learn how to fight, of course I can't practice or anything unless my boss leaves the workshop, he's kind of a killjoy, but when he does leave I pretend I'm a knight and that I'm rushing into battle. When I have a sword in my hands I feel great you know?" I told her passionately.

Alice's emerald green eyes sparkled and she looked at me in pure excitement, I had only seen her like this once when I had first met her when she was telling me about how she thought the village was amazing. It was kind of rare seeing her so happy I wonder what had gotten her so worked up. "I can sword fight too!" she exclaimed.

Well that was unexpected. "Y you can?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Yes! Back at the palace I used to sneak into the weaponry room and practice on the training dummies when the knights weren't around. It was a pain to slip away from my ladies in waiting but somehow I managed and eventually I developed a sharp set of skills in the art of sword fighting," she told me happily.

"Really? I didn't think girls could fight," I said bluntly. _Shit I shouldn't have said that._ But it was already too late to take back what I had said and I braced myself for multiple hits from Alice.

"Girls" _Wack_ "can do" _Wack_ "anything you bloody guys" _Wack_ "can do!" she hollered as she viciously attacked my arm.

"Ouch! God I'm sorry okay," I put my hands up in defense. Jeez she could be such a nutcase!

She pulled away from me and re-snuggled herself up in the blanket. "Whatever you wanker you can think whatever you want about girls being fragile and crap but I'm probably a better fighter than you," she stated cockily.

"What did you just say?" I asked her trying to figure out if I heard her correctly.

"Oh nothing just that I'd probably beat you in a sword fight that's all," she answered nonchalantly.

She was looking for a fight. Well I wasn't going to be intimidated by little Miss Sunshine, if it was a fight she was looking for I was going to give her one. "Okay if that's what you think then come to work with me tomorrow. I found out today that the knights are done searching the village and now they're searching the mountains so it will be safe for you to come out into the village. So you come with me tomorrow and as soon as Ludwig goes out on break we'll see who the better swordsman is," I challenged.

"Okay you're on," she smirked as she tossed some of her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

Suddenly it dawned on me what I had just done. I challenged a girl to _fight_ me. Was that illegal or was it just ungentlemanly? But I knew I couldn't back out. Alice would just think I was being sexist. Well, I kind of was but I didn't want her to know that. Suddenly my stomach growled interrupting my thoughts on the upcoming battle.

"You hungry?" Alice asked me.

I nodded and stood up from the table to go make us dinner. "I'm making hamburgers is that alright?"

She stood up from her seat letting the blanket drop to the floor. "What's a hamburger?"

"Dude seriously?" I asked her in shock. I know she grew up dining on the fanciest foods in Hetalia but really? She had never tasted one of gods' finest creations? I had to let her know what she was missing out on. "Hamburgers are what make people wake up in the morning and have the strength to go to work!" I began. "Hamburgers are the fuel that feeds the fire of mankind! Hamburgers are only the most beautiful meals ever created! With their soft buns and crunchy lettuce and their juicy meat!" I ranted my mouth beginning to water from the detailed description I was giving.

Alice looked at me skeptically, "I doubt whatever you just described is that good."

"Oh sorry we can't have all tasted the most delicious palace food that you're used to eating," I joked.

She scowled, "shut up you git and make the food I'm just as hungry as you," then right on cue her stomach rumbled.

"You want to help me? It'll go faster if the both of us cook together."

"I thought you never wanted me to cook my shitty food again?" she said crossing her hands over her chest and giving me that all-knowing smirk of hers.

"I don't,_ I'll_ be the one cooking, _you'll_ be the one handing me ingredients," I proclaimed.

"Okay fine," she sighed walking over to the counter where I was standing.

"First we need a bowl," I instructed. I watched as Alice started to rummage through my messy cupboards searching for what we needed.

"You really need to organize your things," she grumbled as she pushed and moved things out of the way. "I don't see it…wait never mind I found a bowl on the top shelf." I watched as she stood on her tippy toes and stretched her arms out trying to grab the bowl. She must have moved something the wrong away because suddenly an avalanche of kitchen supplies poured out of the cupboard and Alice lost her balance and stumbled backwards.

My hero instincts kicked in and I lunged out to grab Alice just centimeters away from her head smacking against the floor.

Our bodies were pressed closely together and both of our hearts were beating rapidly. Alice lay bridal style in my arms, her hands wrapped around my neck for support and her bright green eyes staring up at me in surprise from having just fallen. Then suddenly as if she had just realized the position that we were in she went scarlet and quickly pulled her hands away from my neck and hopped up out of my arms.

"Um thanks for catching me," she said not meeting my eyes.

"It was nothing I am the hero after all," I pointed out with a grin. "Are you okay?"

She returned the grin I gave her with a small smile, "I'm fine."

After that we picked up the things that had fallen onto the floor and I put them back where they belonged because I was tall enough to put the kitchen supplies back up on the high shelves. Then the two of us continued to talk as if Alice's fall never happened as we made dinner together. But still in the back of my mind I couldn't help but remember the way my heart had leapt as I held Alice Kirkland in my arms.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I was excited to write this chapter because I can sword fight and I think it's cool that I got to add a bit of myself into the story haha anyways R&R! Motivation is good for me or i'll just get lazy and forget to write lol see you next chapter! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey how is everybody doing? I just got confirmed the other day then went out for Japanese food to celebrate yummm! :D Anyways chapter 9 is here and I hope everyone enjoys it. I'm introducing a new character this chapter can you guess who it is? I'll give you a hint; I would like to thank Olliebaz9 for inspiring me to write him in. Cookies for you Olliebaz9!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia **

**Chapter 9**

**Alice's Point of view**

Alfred shook me awake at what seemed to be the crack of dawn. "Alice, hey, Alice, wake up," he said softly.

Drowsily I opened my eyes and looked over at my friend who was standing beside me already dressed for the day, _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID HE WANT AT THIS HOUR IN THE MORNING?_ I rolled over on the bed careful not to smack into William who was sleeping next to me and buried my face deep into the pillow trying to block out his voice. Stupid git, I decided I would kill him later once I had enough energy.

"Alice," he said again causing me to groan in annoyance.

"Go away," I moaned as I burrowed deeper into the warm covers.

"Get up we have to go to work," he said shaking my shoulder gently.

Oh yeah, that's why the wanker was bothering me so early, we had made a challenge last night that I could beat him in sword fighting. It was so on, once I was done with Alfred F. Jones he wouldn't dare to insult my gender again. Forgetting how sleepy I was I sprung out of bed practically knocking Alfred over from the leap I had made from the covers.

"Ready to lose?" I asked him as I combed out my tangled blonde hair with my fingers.

"The only one who will be losing is you," Alfred retorted.

"That was a terrible comeback," I stated dryly as I put my hair up into pigtails.

Alfred stuck his tongue out at me, "whatever just get dressed and meet me downstairs."

He turned to leave so I could get changed but I stopped him. "Um, Alfred, you're kind of forgetting something important?" I told him.

"What?"

"All I have to wear is dresses, I can't fight in a dress," I told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You could borrow some of my clothes," Alfred suggested.

"Yeah that'd be helpful," I said sardonically as he left the room in search for something I could wear.

I sat on the bed as I waited for Alfred humming a cheerful tune. I was excited to go with him to work, not only because I was totally going to crush him but because I had never seen a blacksmiths workshop before. I pictured it to be similar to the weaponry room back at the palace only there would be metal working equipment and no training dummies. I sighed in anticipation, I hadn't been able to pick up a sword in forever, it would be brilliant to fight again. Just then Alfred returned carrying a bundle of clothing.

"They'll be a little big on you," he said as he tossed me the clothes.

"That's okay I don't mind," I told him as I caught them, "now leave so I can get changed." I stood up from the bed and pushed him towards the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," he assured me, "just don't take too long, I can't be late for work."

"Don't worry I'm not one of those girls who take hours to get dressed," I promised him as I shut the door.

…**Line Break…**

When I descended the staircase I found that Alfred was already at the bottom of the steps waiting for me holding a pair of work boots in his hands.

"Here put these on," he said to me as I reached the first floor. "If you're not able to fight in a dress then odds are you probably won't be able to fight in those slipper thingys you wear as shoes."

"They're called flats not slipper thingys," I corrected him as I kicked the flats off my feet and took the boots from Alfred.

"Do the clothes fit alright?" he asked me as I tugged on the boots.

Alfred had given me a pair of baggy brown pants that stopped just above my knees and a long sleeved white shirt that was two sizes too big for me. Over the shirt I wore a loose-fitting vest the same color as the pants and a black belt drooped around my waist.

"Like a glove," I answered sarcastically.

"Hey it was all I could find," he defended himself.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," I said waving him off. "I actually kind of like the extra space, it will be easier to move around in when we fight. Besides that though this outfit is really quite comfortable, do you mind if I wear this often?"

Alfred cocked his head to the side, "You like my thirteen year old hand-me-downs?"

"Yes I do as a matter of fact and wait… you were this big when you were thirteen?" I asked in surprise holding out my arms to show him how big his clothes were on me.

"That's not big, that's the normal size of a teenage boy, you're just small," he stated gesturing to my body. "Now come on if I'm late my boss will slaughter me in front of you."

He opened the front door and we stepped outside. The sun shone brightly, in fact it was so blinding I had to put one of my hands up as a visor so I could see. The sky was a clear blue and a warm breeze drifted through the air, all signs of yesterday's rain storm had been washed away. After shouting a quick goodbye to William Alfred locked up the apartment and we began our two mile journey to the blacksmiths.

**…..Line Break...…**

The blacksmith's was a sturdy rectangular building constructed out of bricks and the lighting was dim due to the fact that there was only one window that resided in the far corner of the room. On every wall there were shelves upon shelves decorated with various pieces of metal and chairs and workbenches that I assumed were for the employees were scattered about the floor plan. There were three massive fireplaces all in a row aglow with bright flames making the room hot and stuffy.

"This place is real wicked but it's like a bloody oven," I complained as I fanned myself.

"You get used to it," Alfred told me as he grabbed an apron off of a hook on the wall. "Just so you know this isn't my room, this entire area belongs to my boss, my workplace is in the back room just over there," he said leading me to the back of the shop tying on the apron as we walked.

Just then his huge guy stepped out from behind the doorway Alfred was taking me to. He towered over the both of us and stood with a sense of superiorly. The man was clad in a green uniform and had well toned muscles that showed through his shirt. He had blonde hair that was slicked back on his head and icy blue eyes that were glaring at Alfred, but they softened when he saw me.

"Hello, Miss, are you a customer?" he asked me politely with an air of seriousness in his voice.

"No she's with me," Alfred told him, "she's the girl I told you about the other day."

"Ja?" he said looking me over in a curious manner. "So you're the one who's been living with Jones? How's he treating you? Are you getting enough to eat?" he fired questions at me. "This boy can barely take care of himself let alone a young lady," he said.

"Alfred is an excellent host and a good friend," I informed him. I didn't like how he was putting Alfred down like that it really bothered me.

"Well that's good to know," he nodded. "But why did you come in with him today? Jones had told me you were only interested in sightseeing."

"Uh...um well I'm done looking at the outside of the village and now I want to look at everything from the inside starting with the blacksmiths," I lied to him. _God that was a stupid lie_, I could have come up with something better then that but it didn't matter because it looked like he bought it from the look of delight he wore.

"Only the best minds can appreciate the forge, I'm glad you're taking an interest in the world of metal working," he said proudly. "Miss, I hope you enjoy your visit."

He walked past us to get to one of the workbenches but stopped midway there turning to look at us again. "Oh and Jones try to get some work done today, I know you have a pretty girl with you and all just don't let her distract you." he gave Alfred a stern glare then continued on walking.

Alfred's ears were red and I didn't know whether it was from anger or embarrassment. "I really hate him sometimes," he muttered under his breath as he opened the door to the back room.

We stepped inside, "yeah he reminds me of a drill sergeant," I told him. "And he kind of seems like he's serious all the time."

"That's Ludwig for ya," he said sourly.

The back room which Alfred worked in had no windows; the only source of light was a large fireplace holding a cauldron in the center of the end wall. Flames crackled and shadows danced across the space giving the room a soft orange glow, it would have been kind of cozy if it wasn't so hot. Like the other room there were many shelves that were adorned with metal and equipment lay in the far corner of the room. There was a long counter off to one side that held what looked like molds for blades and there was one workbench that sat in the middle of the room.

I watched as Alfred went to the fireplace and looked into the cauldron, he then went to fetch a long stirring pole that sat in the corner. I observed what he did with great interest; I thought the art of crafting metal was fascinating. I sat down of the floor and watched him quietly not wanting to distract him just in case Ludwig came back and started yelling at him. Alfred seemed to notice the lack of sound coming from my mouth and he turned to me and asked "why so quiet?"

"I don't want you to get distracted by talking to me, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your boss," I told him.

He smiled, "thanks for your concern but aren't you going to be bored just sitting there for hours as I work?"

I thought a moment. "Do you have any paper?" I asked.

Alfred set the pole against the fireplace and went over the workbench. He started to rummage around in the desks drawers searching for what I asked for. Finally he pulled out a clean sheet of paper; he tossed it to me along with an ink pen.

"Draw me something cool," he told me with a grin as he went back to pick up the pole.

I spread out on the ground and propped myself up with my elbows. The sheet of paper lay in front of me, a blank canvas waiting to come to life. I tapped the pen against the ground as I starred at it wondering what to draw Alfred. _Something cool_ hmm… what did Alfred find cool? I figured this would be my chance to repay him for all that he did for me in the last couple of days. He had let me into his house and hid me from the knights and accepted me for who I was. Alfred was my friend and I wanted to do something nice for him, I wanted to let him know how grateful I was to him. Suddenly the idea hit me and I took to the paper immediately. I sketched out gentle lines curving the pen ever so lightly to get those rounded off edges that Alfred told me he liked. I became absorbed in my work and as Alfred labored over the hot fireplace my pen raced across the paper as the hours passed.

"Can I see it?" Alfred suddenly asked.

I jumped up from the ground in fright, I was so focused on my drawing that I didn't notice that Alfred had stopped working and had snuck up behind me. When I space out I somehow block out all sounds so hearing him kind of freaked me out.

"Don't scare me like that you git!" I yelled at him.

He backed away smiling that goofy grin of his. "Wow three hours passed and you didn't realize? I didn't know you were so into your art, Alice. It must be a really awesome drawing, can I see?"

"No," I said firmly, flipping the paper over on the blank side so he couldn't see the picture.

"Why not? It's for me isn't it?" he inquired as he tried to snatch it form my hands.

I placed the drawing behind my back so he couldn't get to it. "Yes it's for you but I'm not finished yet," I told him.

"Please can I have a little sneak peek?" he whined trying to be cute.

"No I want it to be a surprise and why did you stop working anyways?" I asked.

"Ludwig went on a lunch break," he smiled mischievously, trouble glinted in his eyes.

I returned his devious look while smiling my own menacing grin, "you know what this means don't you?"

"Yep," he replied going over to the counter and picking up a black sword with a curved blade. I recognized the model he had chosen as a falchion, a deadly sword used for fighting while on horseback. "Just so you know I'm totally going to win," Alfred said confidently.

I set my drawing down and followed his lead going over to the counter and choosing a sliver sword called a rapier with a decorative hilt for my own weapon. The weight of the rapier was perfect in my hand, I felt balanced and dangerous. "And how do you know that?" I asked him with a smirk on my face.

"Because I'm the hero, hero's always win," he stated simply.

"Well we'll see about that," I said as I walked to the center of the room and kicked the workbench effortlessly aside with my foot. Now without anything in the way the back room of the blacksmiths had become Alfred and I's arena. Just as we were taking our positions, him at one end and me at the other, it suddenly hit me what we were about to be doing. We were having a serious swordfight which meant that there was the possibility of one of us getting hurt. But I couldn't back out now or Alfred would think I was scared of losing to him. Pushing the thought that one of us could get injured aside I looked Alfred dead in the eye. "Don't go easy on me," I warned him.

He grinned, "I wasn't gonna."

Alfred was the one who made the first move, he advanced towards me with rapid speed I didn't know that he had had. He lunged and I blocked his attack by slamming my blade down on his own, with his weapon trapped under mine I made a quick turn and slashed at his side which he nearly dodged.

He retreated a few steps back to regain his composure. "Not bad for a girl," he said.

"I was just about to say the same thing to you," I retorted as I made another slash at him.

"You calling me a girl?" he asked as he blocked my hit.

"Maybe," I admitted as I made a low swing.

There the two of us were_ talking_ while in the middle of battle, a battle in which we were actually trying to hurt one another. Back and forth we went swinging and sidestepping and blocking for what seemed like forever. Every time someone was about to be victorious the other would come up with a new trick to stop them from winning. Our skills were at the same level and we seemed to know each other's moves like the back of our hands, if I wanted to beat Alfred I had to try something that he wouldn't expect.

I decided to spice it up by making an advance and tumbling into my hit. I rolled on the ground past Alfred so that the sides we were standing on were now switched.

"What was_ that_?" he asked in shock.

I smirked with pleasure; I had managed to get him worried. "Oh nothing," I said casually as I made another hit. This time as I swung at him I quickly flipped my sword around and hit him in the gut with my hilt; Alfred stumbled backwards at the attack. "You're kind of slow, anyone else could have dodged that," I teased him. "I guess it's from all of those hamburgers that you eat," I told him as he recovered from my hit.

"What have hamburgers got anything to do with it?" he asked as he pushed his glasses up a little irritated that I was bringing his favorite food into our fight.

"Well they're kind of greasy and not very healthy; if you cut back on them maybe you would be quick enough to beat me," I said as I made another hit.

He blocked then made a lunge, "I thought you liked hamburgers?"

I retreated, "not really, I mostly just ate them because I was really hungry and I know how much you like them."

For some reason when I had said that Alfred's bright blue eyes became dark and stormy, they glared at me angrily. Was it because I had insulted his hamburgers? If it was then this guy was _way_ too obsessed with fried meats.

"That's it. I'm ending this now," he practically growled and with that he charged at me putting all of his strength into that one hit.

I panicked. He had lost it, he had bloody lost it. Alfred F. Jones was going to kill me, what started as a little challenge was going to end in chaos over a _freaking hamburger_! I knew that if I didn't block this the deadly blade that Alfred was wielding would end the existence of Alice Kirkland forever. I had to think of something that would finish the fight that involved both of us walking away unhurt, time seemed to slow down as Alfred came at me.

I felt I like I was moving as slow as syrup but I knew for a fact that I was actually going much faster. As the black curved blade made a fatal slice at me I ducked and the sword swung cleanly past me barley centimeters above the top of my head. Now that the sword was out of the way and I was crouched below Alfred I did the only thing I could do which was to tackle him.

I landed on top of his chest with a thud and soon after he quickly flipped me over so that he could have the upper hand. Alfred had me pinned to the floor, that determined look of winning still in his eyes. Then suddenly he did something unexpected. Alfred got off of me and offered me a hand back up.

I stared at him in shock, Alfred started to laugh.

"Why the hell are you laughing? What the bloody fuck is wrong with you? You just tried to kill me," I shrieked.

"Relax I wasn't trying to kill you," he reassured me, his blue eyes were free of the deadly look that they held moments before, they were now cheerful and lighthearted like they always were.

"Then what was that!" I exploded. "It looked like you were pretty serious about destroying me!"

Alfred chuckled, "I was only acting about being serious about hurting you. I mean really, Alice? A guy wouldn't kill his friend over a hamburger." He started to laugh more, "That's my revenge on you for all of the times that you've punched me. Now we're even."

Oh. My. Bloody. Fucking. God… "YOU BASTARD!" screamed. "YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!" in my rage I pulled Alfred back down onto the floor and punched him repeatedly in the gut calling him some nasty names that weren't very appropriate for a young lady to be saying.

Suddenly a roaring voice interrupted our quarrel.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE JONES!" a booming voice screamed at Alfred.

I stopped mid punch and turned to see who had spoken. _Shit_ it was Ludwig. I quickly got off of Alfred and helped him back up. The two of us brushed the dirt off our clothes like nothing had happened.

"Um, Sir," Alfred coughed as he pushed his glasses back up. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Ludwig sneered angrily.

"Since the part with the hamburgers," spoke a new voice that I didn't recognize.

A guy with snow white hair and piercing red eyes the color of blood stepped out from behind Ludwig. He wore an arrogant look of his handsome face and he stood with posture that just screamed I'm-better-than-everybody-here. I immediately disliked him.

He seemed to notice me looking at him, smirking he walked over to where I stood. "The names Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt," he said as his bright red eyes scanned me up and down, "and you are?"

This guy was bothering me; I didn't like how close he was standing to me and I didn't like the way he was staring at me. "Alice," I answered curtly. I moved away from him but he just followed.

"So, Alice, why don't you change out of those boys' clothes and into something pretty and let the awesome me take you out on a date, how bout it?" he whispered seductively into my ear.

Before I could tell this Gilbert guy off with one of my snarky replies Alfred interrupted. "She's not interested," he said, he looked really pissed off.

Gilbert cocked an eyebrow at Alfred. "What are you her boyfriend or something?" he asked loudly. When Alfred became flushed and didn't say anything Gilbert laughed, "Yeah I didn't think so."

Ludwig seemed to sense the tension that was building up between the two boys. Stepping in he said, "Gilbert is my younger brother **(A/N Okay I know that Gilbert is older than Ludwig but I'm making him younger for the story so just go with it :))** he's nineteen. That's around the age the two of you are right?"

"I'm seventeen," Alfred and I both told him at the same time.

Gilbert put his arm around me, "that's alright; it doesn't bother me if I date a younger woman," he said grinning."By the way, Alice, you've got some awesome fighting skills, not as awesome as mine of course but still pretty good. Anyways it works in your favor because I like my girls feisty."

Suddenly Alfred pulled me by the hand away from Gilbert, "Sorry but we have to go," he announced.

Ludwig gave Alfred a confused look and Gilbert kept grinning his smug grin. "Until next time, Alice," Gilbert bid me goodbye, "The awesome me will be waiting for you."

After I grabbed my drawing from the spot I had left it Alfred led me out the front door and away from the blacksmiths in a hurry. His strides were angry and he wouldn't look at me. "I hate him," Alfred muttered, "I really hate him."

Smoke practically was fuming from his ears. But why was this happening? I puzzled over it as we walked further and further away from the blacksmiths. Could Alfred have maybe been jealous of what Gilbert was saying to me? No, that was a stupid thought. Why would Alfred be jealous of Gilbert it wasn't like he liked me or anything. Alfred and I were just friends… right?

**Dear Readers,**

**Okay well that's it for now, I promise to update soon :) But before you all go I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for following this story. It means so much to me when I see a new review or another story alert. This is my first chapter story and I was so afraid that no one would like it but you guys are great, thanks again for being supportive :) Until next time. **

**-Spoonmeister**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey before you read I just have a few things to say to everybody. Okay the first thing is that the story takes place in a colonial setting and the second thing is that Alice is not Arthur's daughter, Alice just is the female version of Arthur. I'm really sorry if I confused anybody about those two things. Lastly I just wanted to say that I have nothing against Gilbert he is actually one of my favorite characters in Hetalia, I'm just making him act like a jerk for the story. Okay now that that's all cleared up enjoy chapter 10! :) **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia **

**Chapter 10**

**Alfred's point of view**

I dragged Alice along behind me as I walked as fast as I could away from the blacksmiths. My face was red with anger and I felt like breaking something. Who did that guy think he was anyways? The scene replayed in my head over and over, Gilbert going up to Alice and hitting on her. She probably didn't even know what his objective was since she had grown up in a proper society, it made me sick to think that he could have easily taken advantage of her if I wasn't there to protect her. "Stupid manwhore," I grumbled furiously and out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice give me a strange look that clearly said what's a manwhore?; yep she was still totally innocent just like the first time we met. Oblivious to the fact that there were men out there that could hurt her; I didn't want her to get hurt.

We continued walking, passing by fellow Hetalians who bustled past us going to wherever. Some of them stopped to stare at the two of us, their faces showing nosiness. I wondered what they could be so interested in when I realized that I was still holding Alice's hand pulling her along forcefully and I looked just about ready to murder someone, yeah I guess that was enough to spark curiosity in someone. I let go of Alice's hand and tried to make myself calm down, eventually the passersby's who were looking at us went on with their own business.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked me a few moments after I had released her hand. Although I wasn't holding on to her anymore the two of us kept the same pace that we were going at before, walking quickly back to the apartment.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied not looking at her.

She stopped walking. "Then why did you storm out back there?" she demanded to know.

I turned around to face her and I looked straight into the eyes of a determined yet concerned Alice. "It's nothing," I assured her.

Alice shook her head, "you're lying, something's bothering you." She then looked away from me, her cheeks tinged pink. "I was just wondering… I could be entirely wrong…but…are you possibly jealous of Gilbert?"

I felt my cheeks heat up at her question, "W why would you think that?"

"Well you got really mad every time he said something to me and you kept looking at him like he was infected with something," Alice pointed out.

Okay both of those things _were_ true but I was definitely not jealous, heroes didn't get jealous especially over lowlifes like Gilbert Beilschmidt. The only reason I made us leave was because I was protecting her not because I was jealous. But why did I feel dizzy every time I thought of Gilbert going on a date with Alice? Why did my stomach flip when I pictured her getting dressed up to impress someone? I must have zoned out thinking about these things because Alice suddenly wacked my arm.

"Oi earth to, Alfred?" she said waving her hand in front of my face.

I blinked and pushed my glasses up. "Sorry I spaced out," I apologized.

"What were you thinking about?"

_You_

"Food," I lied.

She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, "you can eat later but now answer my question are you jealous?"

"No," I confirmed, "because Gilbert's a douche."

"Um and what's that exactly?" she inquired, one of her large eyebrows raised in question.

"A douche, Alice, is a self-obsessed guy who enjoys hopping around from girl to girl and taking advantage of them," I told her. "And if I wasn't there to save you then Gilbert would have done just that. I mean didn't you hear the way he was talking to you? Ugh guys like him have no respect for girls. You're my friend and I want to protect you from stuff like that, I don't want anyone taking advantage of you."

Alice started to laugh, "Is that what you were so upset about? Don't worry about keeping me away from Gilbert, I think he's annoying as hell; I would never go on a date with someone like him. He seems conceited and stuck-up so don't worry about protecting me, I'm not interested in guys like him."

"Ah so little Miss Sunshine has a type?" I asked, smirking as she turned a bright shade of red. "What kind of guys _are_ you interested in?"

She thought for a moment, her emerald green eyes looking up as if searching for her answer. "The guy I fall in love with will be like the main character in one of my books," she decided. "He'll be taller than me but not too much taller and he'll have this brilliant grin that he'll only grin for me. He'll be kind and he'll love to help people even if he doesn't know them and he'll have to know how to fight of course," she rambled, her eyes shining brightly as she spoke. "He'll be funny and love to make me laugh and he'll be stupid at times but that adorable kind of stupid where you can joke about it. He'll be my hero and catch me when I fall down..."

Alice trailed off and shut her eyes tight, I knew that she was imagining this dream guy she had been describing in her head. I watched her in silence while thinking about everything she had just said. _Adorably stupid… catch her if she falls_… this person that she was imagining sounded so familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Suddenly an earsplitting trumpeting noise interrupted our thoughts. We both snapped out of our deep thinking sessions and turned our heads to where the music was coming from.

"Trumpets?" Alice puzzled, her ears perking up trying to catch the tune again.

"It's coming from the direction of the town square, someone might be calling out the villagers for an announcement," I told her as the trumpet sounded for a second time.

The two of us then watched as Hetalians who were out on the street started to wander over towards the noise that was playing in the distance.

"Let's go see what's going on," Alice said excitedly, "I didn't know you villagers had meetings."

We began to follow along behind the other citizens, slowly making our way to the heart of the town. "Yeah we do have meetings but not very often," I told her.

We entered the square. It was already jammed packed with Hetalians all squirming about trying to get closer to the center where a platform had been set up for the event. No one was standing on the platform yet though; the person making the announcement was probably waiting for more people to show up.

"I didn't realize so many people lived in the village," Alice said astonished as she scanned over the crowd of Hetalians.

"Yeah its -" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because a hushed murmur began to ripple through the crowd telling everyone to be silent. The entire square then watched as a tall man with a pointed red beard gracefully made his way onto the platform. He was dressed in clothes that no Hetalian in the village possessed and he stood with poise and authority. I started at him in shock because I had seen that guy somewhere before, I knew him. He was that lead knight guy that had searched my apartment looking for Alice. His name was Sir Henry Smith or something like that. I looked over at Alice and saw that she wore a look of fright. She hadn't seen Sir Smith because she was hiding in the closet when he had came in to search the apartment so she didn't know him like I did but she recognized his clothes as palace clothes and that was enough to scare her.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Hetalia may I please have your attention for but a moment," Smith began. "My name is Sir Henry Smith and I am the head knight of the Hetalian table and the personal champion to the king. I have been sent down to the village today by his majesty the king to speak with you all about Princess Alice Kirkland." Smith took a long pause then started to speak again, I watched as Alice's face paled at the mention of her name. "As many of you know our beloved princess went missing four days ago and for the past three days the royal knights have searched every inch of the land to try and find her but there has been no luck."

Once again I looked over at Alice; she looked about ready to faint. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly as Smith began to talk more.

"It breaks our faithful rulers' heart but he has come to the conclusion that his only daughter, heir to the throne is dead."

I heard some people choke out quiet sobs and others I heard sniffle. I saw men take off their hats and respectfully place them over their hearts to show their remembrance of the Princess and I watched as young children clung to their mothers skirts in sadness. These people all thought that they had lost someone very important, they thought that the country that they loved had lost a piece of its puzzle but the truth was that the piece wasn't missing, in fact it was standing right next to me very much alive and it looked like it was about to throw up.

Alice's face was ghostly white and I watched as her legs began to tremble. Suddenly her knees buckled and before she could crash to the ground in a heap I caught her and helped her to stand on her own again. I felt so terrible seeing Alice like this, everyone thought that she was dead and the poor girl was having a breakdown. "Do you want to leave?" I asked her still holding onto her shoulders just in case she fell again.

Alice took a deep shaky breath; she looked like she was going to cry. "No," she finally said. "I'm staying to the end; I have to hear the rest of this."

Sir Smith began to speak once more; the entire square was dead silent as he told them further information about their princess. "Yes I know that what happened to the Princess is tragic. She was such a young soul with so much promise. Please, let's not forget her; instead let her live forever in our memories. There is also another important matter I must tell you about involving the princess's departure from our world, starting to tomorrow the king wishes to mourn his daughter's death with a three day festival dedicated to her every year. Laborers with the exception of grocers, restaurant owners and doctors will have the three days off for this festivity. That is all the king has asked me to tell you, thank you for your time today and may the Princess rest in peace." With that last sentence wrapping up his announcement Sir Smith glided off the platform and got together his trumpeters and began to organize his trip back to the palace.

Hetalians that had gathered in the square began to leave and go back to where they had come from. As they left they whispered about how they felt bad for the king for losing his only child and who they thought would be next in line for the crown. Alice watched them in silence and she shook her head as if to say what have I done?

I couldn't stand seeing her so upset; I had to get her back to the apartment so she could calm down and take in what had just happened. I took her hand, "Let's go home," I said gently.

She stared at me, her green eyes glassy and unfocused, "Yes I think that would be the best thing to do."

**….Line Break…..**

When we arrived back at the apartment the first thing that Alice did was travel into the kitchen as if in a trance. She then stopped in front of the table and sat down in one of the chairs without a word.

I stood leaning against the kitchen counter watching Alice stare absentmindedly into space from her seat. Okay, so I wasn't the most patient guy ever and my attention span was really short but I didn't try to start a conversation with Alice, I knew that she would talk to me when she was ready so instead I got out a clean pot from one of the cabinets and started to make her some tea.

The entire time I spent making her drink was filled with silence. The air was like glass and it felt like it would break if one sound was made.

When I set the steaming mug down in front of her I expected her to not say anything to me. I expected her to keep quiet because after all she had only found out about this event ten minutes ago and ten minutes wasn't really enough time to think everything over and get a grip on yourself. But instead as soon as the mug touched the surface of the table a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I-I d-don't understand," she choked out. "W-why are you being s-so nice to m-me?" Alice was on the brink of having a meltdown. I could tell that she was trying to be the strong person that I knew her as but she was losing her battle.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her softly. I bent over so that my eyes were level with hers and I rested my hands on my knees.

"W-why are you doing this?" she asked motioning to the teacup as more tears started to fall splashing silently onto the tabletop.

"You're my friend," I told her. "Friends comfort each other."

Alice shook her head rapidly and she spoke through her sobs, "N-no I'm a terrible person. I don't deserve to be y-your f-friend."

Alice cried into her hands and her entire body shook violently as her sadness poured out of her. I _had_ to help her, I had to comfort her. It made my heart feel weird seeing her like that, it felt like it was almost breaking. I pulled Alice up and out of the chair that she was sitting in and gently put my arms around her. She didn't hit me or call me any name for hugging her like she did a few days earlier; instead she clung onto my shirt as if trying to get closer to me. I slowly sank down while holding her and soon we were both sitting on the kitchen floor, Alice sitting in my lap sobbing into my chest and me cradling her comfortingly while whispering into her ear telling her that everything would be alright.

Then I don't know how long it was but after a while her sobs died down and since our chests were so close together I felt as her breathing returned to normal. Slowly she pulled away from me; I saw that her face was streaked with dried tears and that her eyes were red. She then got off my lap and sat down beside me on the floor our shoulders touching.

"I'm…sorry about that…," she apologized awkwardly.

"Don't apologize," I told her, "you had to get it out somehow…I'm kind of glad it was through crying though and not hitting me actually," I said honestly.

Alice laughed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I never cry, like, _never_ but it's just that my father, no not just him _everyone_ thinks I'm dead. It's kind of weird."

I nodded to show her that I got what she was saying. "I understand, well not the being dead part but the crying part. Everyone has moments like that where they just have to cry and cry so everything can get out of their system but what did you mean before….you said that you were terrible and that you didn't deserve to be my friend."

Alice looked down and started to play with her hands, "I said that because well…I am selfish. I ran away because I wanted to be free but I barely gave a thought about what would happen to the kingdom once I left. Now look at what's happened, I broke my father's heart because his only child is now 'dead' and now once he's gone there will be no one to rule and that will cause problems amongst the Hetalians. But the thing is I left him a note, I left him a note in plain sight explaining why I had left the castle. I thought that the note would keep him from worrying about me but I guess it doesn't matter now because he thinks that I'm dead. The point is that you're such a nice person. You let me stay with you even though you didn't know me and you took care of me. Alfred, you're amazing and someone like you shouldn't be friends with someone as selfish as me…."

I grabbed Alice's hand and held it tightly as if I was never going to let it go. She had never opened up to me like that before and for some odd reason I felt light, like I could float or something. "Alice, don't ever say that you don't deserve me. I think you have it backwards; it's me that sometimes wonders if I deserve you. You're the one who's amazing. You're so funny and you're talented and you always keep me on my toes. You're one of the best friends anyone could ever ask for. Sure you screwed over the entire kingdom but I don't care, you're still awesome and I'll always be there for you. I'll help you work this all out, in the end things will turn out alright." I let go of her hand so I could hold out my pinkie. "I promise."

Alice stared at me for a while like she was puzzling over something then she punched my arm affectionately. "Thanks," she said as she interlocked her pinkie with mine and we swore on it.

"So you good?" I asked her smiling.

She got to her feet and offered me a hand up. I took it and she pulled me to my feet. "Yeah, I'm good," she grinned.

"Ugh that heart to heart made me really hungry," I groaned while rubbing my stomach.

Alice snorted, "You're always hungry."

"Help me with dinner?" I asked her.

"Sure, I'm the assistant cook right?"

"That's the only cook you'll ever be," I said truthfully.

She wacked me with a nearby dishtowel that I had left out on the counter then laughed. "I guess should make the best of things, what's happened has happened and I can't change it now. You know maybe it's not so bad being 'dead' tomorrow there's going to be a three day festival in honor of me."

"You're right, there is going to be a festival," I told her as I took out two bowls from one of the cabinets. "I get off from the blacksmiths for three days, awesome!"

"So what do you want to do for those three days you have off? Oh I know! You could show me all of the places that you like to hang out," Alice suggested.

"Yeah that'd be fun but there has been something that I've been meaning to do and I guess tomorrow would be a good day to do it since I've got off. You remember my brother?"

Alice nodded and I was surprised because most people forget about him.

"Okay well would you like to accompany me tomorrow to visit him at the sick home?" I asked. I was thinking that she would say no because not everyone does well in places like that but once again she approved me wrong and said.

"Sure, I'd love to."

**Author's Note: Okay well that's all for this chapter I hoped everyone liked it :) Just wondering was the crying part too cheesy? Lol anyways I'll update as soon as I can but it might take a while since I'm going to a Starkid concert really soon and I'll be busy fangirling over them haha. Also I just wanted to say happy Thanksgiving even through it was yesterday haha. Alright see ya next chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia **

**Chapter 11**

**Alice's Point of view**

The sick home had to have been the most sterile place I've ever been in and that really means something because the kitchen back at the castle was sparkling. The surfaces of the counters gleamed with freshly applied polish and the tiles on the floor glittered and showed my reflection. The walls were painted a bright white and there were no signs of scratches or bumps upon them. Overall I felt like I was trapped in a perfect world were everything was neat and orderly.

"Wow it's clean in here," I gaped at my surroundings.

After I had said that a lady with her hair pulled into a high bun who was working at a desk at the front of the room looked over to where Alfred and I were standing. She gave us a stern glower and hissed something about me being too loud.

Alfred whispered into my ear, "That's Ms. C; she's really uptight and thinks that everybody's screaming all the time when they're really just talking in a normal voice."

Ms. C glared once more at the two of us then went back to sorting a pile of parchment that was lying out on her desk, as soon as her cold eyes had moved away from ours a tall nurse clad in a starch white uniform appeared in front of us. She looked a lot younger than Ms. C and ten thousand times friendlier. She smiled warmly at us, her teeth as spotless as her clothes then she made a curtsy just like the maids would do at the palace.

"Hello are the two of you visiting?" she asked us pleasantly.

Alfred returned the smile she gave us with his own grin that seemed to brighten the room (if that was even possible since the room was already so shining). "Yeah we're here to see my brother he's in room 134 I think."

The nurse walked over to Ms. C's desk and pulled out a piece of parchment from the pile. I watched as her eyes scanned over the paper carefully. "What's your last name?" she asked Alfred.

"Jones," he replied.

"There's a Matthew William Jones in room 134, is that him?" she asked.

Alfred nodded and the nurse clapped her hands together happily earning her a look from Ms. C. "Okay the two of you follow me and I'll take you right to him," she told us.

The three of us, the overly happy nurse leading the way, walked down a series of long hallways passing many doors that belonged to the sick on the way. As we walked Alfred turned to me and said, "thanks for coming here with me today, I didn't know if you would be one of those people who are weirded out by places like these."

"It's no problem and no, I'm not one of those people who get creeped out by sick homes but even if I was I'd suck it up and still come with you because that's what friends do," I told him.

At that Alfred gave me a smile and I continued on with our conversation, "You must be really excited to see Mattie again right?"

Now I don't know if it was just my imagination but I think that Alfred's face started to go pale. I watched my friend as he fiddled with his fingers, "Actually I'm kind of scared to see Mattie," he answered nervously.

"Huh?" I inquired, _what the bloody hell was the git saying?_ "I thought you would be thrilled seeing that you can never visit him because of your job."

Alfred shook his head, "No I _am_ happy to be able to see him it's just that every time I come to visit he seems to look a bit thinner, you know? I'm just worried about him; I don't want him to..." he trailed off not finishing his sentence. But he didn't need to; I knew where this was going.

"Mattie's not going to go anywhere," I promised and as I said this to him I suddenly realized why Alfred rarely brought the subject of his brother up. Alfred got upset over his brother's condition and didn't tell me that Mattie lived in a sick home until last night because every time he thought about it he was reminded about the fact that his brother was ill, _very ill_, and that could really put a damper on someone's day.

"These people are taking good care of him right? And they all seem nice," I said gesturing to the kindhearted nurse in front of us. "Mattie won't die as long as he has you," I told him reassuringly. It wasn't just an empty promise that I was giving him, I truly meant it. Alfred also revealed to me last night his money struggles and how working at the blacksmiths paid for Mattie's place in the home so technically the thing I said about him not dying as long as Alfred was there was true. If Alfred was making money then Mattie could survive. But now with this knowledge I only hoped that I wasn't being a burden on Alfred and that I wasn't standing in the way of him and helping his brother.

Alfred ruffled my hair, "thanks, you're right, I just have to stay positive."

I gave him a gentle punch on the arm and smiled, "you're the hero right? And heroes have to fight through things, you'll get through this."

The nurse then stopped in front of a door marked in a fancy script with the number 134.

"Here you two go, room 134, she said cheerfully. "You can go in whenever you're ready and remember you can only stay for an hour, I'll come collect the two of you when it's up." And with those last words she left us as she skipped back to where we had come from.

Alfred and I were alone now and on the other side of that door was Mattie. Alfred brought his hand to the knob and grabbed it firmly getting ready to turn it but before he did he looked at me and said, "Just keep in mind that he's shy and that he's not used to girls."

I laughed, "okay, you git, I will."

Alfred then swung open the door and the two of us entered side by side into Mattie's dwelling.

The patients' rooms were very similar looking to the sick homes front lobby. It was a simple square area, not too big or small and it was shining just as brightly as the counters back in the main room. There was a large glass window over on the far wall and it let in natural light that made the room have a warm glow. The walls weren't painted a brilliant white like the lobby was but a soft green color that was easy on the eyes. Over to the side was a pair of plump armchairs which I assumed were for visitors to sit in. The chairs overlooked a feathery bed, which was currently occupied by a person who could be no other then Matthew William Jones.

He was thin and ghostly looking. He seemed to blend in with the pasty white bed sheets. Mattie had wavy dark blonde hair that was about the same length as Alfred's except instead of having his brother's cowlick he had this one piece of long hair that hung in front of his face curling in a spiral. But he did have glasses just like Alfred had. They sat atop his nose covering his haunting violet eyes that seemed to be filled with melancholy. But I saw how the gloomy look he had on disappeared when he saw Alfred, suddenly his eyes began to sparkle and he gave a small smile. However then he noticed me standing besides his brother and he met my gaze with uncertainty.

"U-uh, Alfred," Mattie stuttered in a voice barely audible, "w-who's this?"

Alfred walked over to one of the chairs and plopped down on top of it, "Mattie, this is my friend Alice."

I walked over to the chairs and sat in the one next to Alfred. After taking a seat I smiled at Mattie and held out my hand for him to shake. "Hey, Mattie," I said in a don't-worry-I-don't-bite voice.

Hesitantly he reached out and enclosed his freezing hand around my warm one. I could tell he was uneasy being around me. Alfred had said a while ago that he was shy but I didn't realize he was this awkward around people. It was kind of adorable and I couldn't help but want to hug him and let him know that I wasn't the scary person he was making me out to be and that I just wanted to be his friend but I decided not to because it would probably give him a heart attack. Instead I gently shook his hand and kept smiling hoping that eventually he would loosen up.

"So, Mattie, how've you been feeling?" Alfred asked once the two of us had gotten acquainted.

Mattie opened his mouth to answer but sneezed instead. He quickly wiped his nose on his sleeve, "o-okay I guess," he answered.

Alfred didn't look too convinced at what he had said and the sneeze Mattie had just exhibited didn't help but he didn't keep pestering him about his health. I'm sure that that would be a topic we all stayed away from while we were here.

"S-so how long have you k-known Alice?" Mattie asked shyly glancing at me for a moment.

"Hmmm…" Alfred mumbled, "Let's see." He began to count off the days on his fingers, "four days and today will be the fifth."

"Oh that's not very l-long, where did the t-two of you meet?" he asked, his nose sniffling just a bit.

I looked at Alfred and at the same time he looked at me. He had his huge goofy grin on his face and I was wearing my signature smirk.

"I rescued her from a group of thugs," Alfred told Mattie.

"And then I beat him up," I added in.

Mattie's eyes grew wide, _"really?"_

"_Why would you tell him that?" _Alfred asked me humiliated.

I wacked his shoulder, "because it's the truth." Alfred turned away embarrassed and I continued talking to Mattie. "After I beat his ass he apologized and now we live together," I finished the story of how Alfred and I had met.

Okay, so I don't know what happened but Mattie's face turned as red as a cherry if that were even possible. His mouth was hanging open in shock. _"Y-your l-living t-together!"_ Mattie sputtered. It was the loudest I had heard him speak all day although I don't know why all of a sudden he decided to get all animated.

I turned to Alfred to ask why his brother was making such a big commotion and I saw him smack his hand to his forehead as if to say _crap_.

I turned back to Mattie who was still red and still staring at the two of us wide eyed.

"_Aren't y-you two a little too y-young?"_ Mattie asked me timidly.

What was he saying? Weren't we a little too young to share the same apartment and eat meals together? "No I don't think so," I replied. I watched as Alfred smacked his face again.

"_S-so you and m-my brother do s-stuff?"_ Mattie asked about ready to pass out.

What did he mean by stuff? We ate together, went places together, had epic swordfights together, just usual everyday things.

"Yeah we do stuff," I answered. "Sometimes we do things in the kitchen and sometimes we do things around the town. Once we even did some things in your bedroom -"

"OKAY, Alice!" Alfred burst out covering his hand over my mouth; his face was a bright red. "Mattie, forget all of that stuff Alice just told you, it's not true."

I elbowed Alfred in the gut and he removed his hand from my face, "what the bloody hell you wanker of course it's true! We do stuff all the time!" I insisted.

Alfred opened his mouth to fight back but Mattie interrupted.

"Alfred there's no need to deny your _a-activities_ with Alice; I'm f-fine it's just a little s-shocking that's all. I always knew you'd be f-first out of the two of us but so early? _And _you just met," Mattie shook his head still blushing like crazy.

"B-but it's not like that!" Alfred exclaimed, his cheeks still red. "She doesn't understand what you mean by stuff! She's not from here and she's still really innocent, she misunderstood what you were saying!"

"W-wow a foreigner _and_ she's innocent, who knew you were such a p-pervert, Alfred," Mattie said in disbelief.

And with that last comment Alfred smacked his forehead yet a third time and stood from his chair. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," he said.

He excused himself from the room leaving me alone with Mattie. I hoped we wouldn't sit in silence until Alfred came back because that would just be awkward but Mattie proved my thoughts wrong and actually started to talk to me.

"Alfred seems different," he said to me.

I quirked an eyebrow, "how so?"

"He…I don't know seems happier. Last time he visited me he was really grim looking."

"That's because he's worried about you," I told him. "He thinks about you all the time and how he wants you to get better."

"Yeah I know he cares about me but why the sudden change in his mood? His eyes are brighter and he seems like he's dancing on air." Mattie paused for a moment then said, "It must be you."

"Huh? Me?" I puzzled. What was Mattie going on about?

"It's obvious that he's so happy because of you," Mattie said to me. "Don't you see the way he looks at you?"

"Huh? I don't understand," I told him.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain but he stares at you when you're not looking with this expression that looks like he would do anything for you," Mattie told me.

"Alfred would do anything for me," I replied. "I know we only met a short while ago but we've grown really close. He's my best friend and he's really helped me get through some hard times. When I'm around him I can be myself and I don't have to worry about what other people think. He makes me laugh and…sorry I'm just rambling on," I apologized.

I looked at Mattie and he did something that I wouldn't have expected him to do in a million of years, he gave me a huge toothy grin, there was nothing shy or weak about it. "Yep, it's definitely you," he said.

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while my grades were starting to look not so good so I had to focus on studying before I could write again. Okay, as you know the holidays are coming up so I will try to update when I can. Thanks for reading chapter 11 I hope you enjoyed and I also appreciate your feedback and support! :) **

**-Spoonmeister**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia **

**Chapter 12**

**Alfred's Point of view**

I stormed into the bathroom feeling of what was a mixture of anger, embarrassment and amusement over Alice's naive mind.

This was so messed up, Alice and I did _not_ do stuff. And the thing that was even more messed up than the thought of doing _stuff_ with my best friend was that my brother thought I was a pervert. I was _not_ a pervert. _He_ was the perverted one, not picking up on how Alice didn't seem to understand his questions, misinterpreting her answers.

I let out a sigh, someone really needed to have "The Talk" with her. I shuddered at the thought that that someone might have to be me; I didn't want to be the one to corrupt Alice's innocent mind.

The bathroom I had taken refuge in had a huge line of sinks up against one wall with mirrors hanging above each of them. I walked over to the one closest to me and turned the faucet on. Leaning down I began to splash the cool water on my face, the soothing liquid washing away the sweat I had broke out in moments earlier. As I cleansed myself that scene kept on playing in my head and no amount of water seemed to wipe it away.

"_S-so you and m-my brother do s-stuff?"_

"_Yeah we do stuff."_

So awkward….Why was Mattie even asking about that!

"_Sometimes we do things in the kitchen and sometimes we do things around the town. Once we even did some things in your bedroom."_

"Get out of my head!" I yelled frustrated standing up from the sink.

"Excuse me?" someone asked in a concerned manner.

I whirled around and came face to face with an older gentleman who had just entered the lavatory. I was so deep in thought I hadn't heard him come in.

He was eyeing me like I was crazy, "you hearing voices?"

This day kept on getting better and better.

After narrowly escaping questioning from that creepy old dude I found myself walking back to Mattie's although I wasn't sure if I was ready to go back in there. I just had to keep cool I finally decided; why should I be embarrassed over something that hadn't actually happened? I kept telling myself this in my head over and over and soon I had enough courage to enter Mattie's room once again.

My brother and Alice hadn't heard me come in; from where I stood it looked like the two of them were happily discussing something and they were too wrapped up in what they were talking about to notice me enter. I smiled at this site, earlier that day I had been a little nervous about whether Alice and Mattie would get along. Mattie was so shy and I thought that Alice might intimidate him but seeing them talking like that made me feel at ease, I just hoped to god that they weren't having a conversation about what happened earlier.

Suddenly Alice seemed to notice me standing at the door watching her and Mattie and she waved me over with a smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, "I was worried about you."

I felt something warm boil in the pit my stomach when Alice said that she was worried about me but I pushed it aside, I was probably just hungry. I started over to the visitor chairs and sat down in the empty seat that had been mine before. "Yeah I'm fine," I told her, "nothing to worry about."

"Oh okay, you didn't miss much, Mattie and I were just talking about this game he likes to play, what was it called again?" she asked my brother.

"Hockey," he told her although he was looking at me when he said it. The two of us locked eyes and I beamed.

"You still think you're better than me don't you?" I asked him grinning widely.

"I don't_ think_, I _know_," he said smugly returning my smile.

We both started to laugh. What seemed like a million years ago when Mattie wasn't sick and we still worked odd jobs together the two of us had invented this game one day. It all started when Grandpa Rome (he wasn't really our grandfather, everybody just called him that) asked us to help fix up his barn for him. Mattie and I were carrying long, thin boards of wood over to the side of the barn where Grandpa Rome wanted us to replace the old wood and we had found a ball of twine just lying there. Then, forgetting the job we had been assigned, the two of us started to whack around the twine with our boards. Goals were set up on two ends and the objective was to push the ball around and try to score on your opponent. We called it hockey.

Soon after that every time we weren't working the two of us went at these huge games and though I hated to admit it Mattie was much better than I. While I was charismatic and not to bad with the ladies Mattie was withdrawn and easily forgettable so it surprised me when he beat me in every game. I didn't know he had it in him to get aggressive but he proved me wrong by mercilessly beating me into a pulp whenever we played our little game. However even though I lost each time it was still loads of fun, I missed the old times my brother and I used to share together.

"How bout we make time to play a game soon?" I asked him.

"You're on -" he sneezed, "if I ever get out of this place," he finished wearily.

I patted him on the back, "you will, you seem a lot better than last time. Rest up then we'll play," I said smiling.

So that's how Alice and I spent the rest of our visit with Mattie, us telling her about our childhood together and watching her laugh in delight as we looked back on past pranks we played on one another, games we created and stories of how life lessons were learned. You know the saying time flys when you're having fun? Well before we knew it the hour was up and the nurse from earlier was soon cheerfully rapping on the door saying it was time to leave.

Alice stood up from her chair and looked at Mattie, "it was really nice meeting you," she said genuinely, "we should all do this again sometime, you're a lot of fun, Mattie."

Mattie blushed at her complement and looked away bashfully. "Y-your fun too," he said quietly.

"_Aww_ she thinks you're fun," I joked to him as Alice headed over to the door and out of earshot.

"S-shut up," he said blushing harder his nose sniffling.

"Your cold is acting up again," I told him, "get some sleep when we leave alright?"

And with that goodbye I turned to follow after Alice but suddenly I felt Mattie grabbing at my sleeve preventing me from leaving. I turned back around to face him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Mattie pulled me closer to him just in case someone overheard us, "I'm happy for you, Alice is really something," he said smiling.

I cocked my head to the side puzzled at what he was trying to say, "What do you mean?" I asked him.

He chuckled softly at my answer, "you know what I mean. When you're around her you're different, it's like something's clicked in you or something."

"I don't understand-"

"Alfred," he said gently cutting me off. "I know you've been going through a hard time. You're worried about me I get it but don't get so worked up about it. I'll be fine in no time, I'm getting stronger, really I am. What I was trying to say was that it seems like Alice is taking your mind off of things, she's getting rid of some of your stress and I'm thankful for it."

"I'm not stressed," I protested though I knew deep down I was lying.

"Yes you are. You're trying so hard to help me that you're letting go of your own dreams. I know you hate working at the blacksmiths; I know that it's keeping you from joining the army, the thing you really want to be in. Alice makes you forget about me, I can see it, it's so clear, she makes you forget what you're going through."

I looked away from him stunned. I couldn't believe what Mattie had just said, he pegged me right on. It was true, I had been feeling stressed and Mattie was in the way of my plans for the future. And the part about Alice helping me forget was true too. When I was with her everything bad just melted away, I felt my heart jump in my chest as I thought about it.

The nurse poked her head back through the door, "what's the holdup? Come on its time to go," she said perkily.

I looked at Mattie and I gave him a small goodbye smile.

He returned it and said, "Just don't let her go that easily, eh."

I blinked at Mattie's final words to me and the nurse called once more. Hastily I turned away from Mattie and joined the nurse and Alice out in the hallway, my brother's words still echoing inside my head.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked me.

I nodded and with that we started back towards the lobby, the nurse merrily chattering away as we walked. "So how did you two enjoy your visit?" the nurse asked her voice as sweet as sugar.

"It was good," I answered, "Mattie seems to be doing better."

"Well hopefully you can come back soon," she replied cheerfully. "Did you only come today because of the three day festival?" she asked.

Alice eyes dimmed a bit at the mention of the festival but she gave me a look that said that it was okay to answer the nurse's question.

I smiled kindly at Alice, I was proud of her; she was taking this whole "being dead" thing very well. Last night after our heart to heart and us eating dinner we talked some more about the situation. I helped Alice take in the fact that even if she ever wanted to return home she couldn't and that now she was officially just Alice, no longer a princess. A few more tears were shed but in the end everything was worked out, still the nurse bringing up the festival was a little stab in the gut for Alice.

"Yeah it's hard to stop by for a visit because of my job but the festival gave everyone a few days off," I said.

"Yeah when I heard about the festival I was excited because I wanted to take those days off but that palace guy said that anyone involved in medical practice wasn't allowed to. But that's okay I guess, I'm needed here so that's where I'll be. It's a shame though what happened to the Princess. She was so young; I hope the king is doing alright coping with the death. I mean how awful, I heard that she just disappeared one day and-"

"Maybe she left for a good reason," Alice interjected.

The nurse, a bit taken back by Alice interrupting her, started to play with the hem of her uniform and answered a little less spirited, "Why would she run away from a place as amazing as the royal palace? I believe that she was kidnapped."

"That's stupid," said Alice bluntly. "The palace is loaded with guards; it's hard to get past the front gates without special permission, she wasn't kidnapped."

"So if she did run away then why?" the nurse asked obviously surprised at how Alice was speaking to her.

"Maybe she wanted to have a normal life? A chance at being somebody she wanted to be," Alice said icily.

I tapped Alice lightly on the shoulder and gave her a warning look, "Alice let it go," I whispered. She shot me an irritated glance but didn't say anything else.

The nurse cleared her throat, "Well everyone is entitled to their own opinions, no need to get defensive." She then started to study Alice closely as if she was a specimen underneath a microscope and her mouth fell open a little, "You know you look a lot like the princess," she said in wonder.

Alice took a step backwards trying to escape the nurses eyes, "I get that a lot."

The nurse nodded, "it's like the two of you are twins or something, gosh you're so similar. Hey maybe you could take the Princess' place, you're her spitting image."

Alice laughed bitterly, "no thanks, not interested." After Alice had said that the nurse stopped trying to make conversation with us and she continued to lead us back to the lobby in silence.

When we had reached the main room the nurse bid us good bye (it was directed mostly to me not that Alice cared or anything) and Alice and I departed from the sick home.

Once we were back out on the busy streets of Hetalia, walkways and roads filled with citizens enjoying their days off, Alice began to storm away angrily muttering something I couldn't quite hear.

"Alice, wait where are you going?" I called out as I chased after her desperate not to lose her in the sea of townspeople.

"The nerve of that women," Alice scowled as she marched forwards me trailing behind her.

"She didn't know, Alice, you can't take everything so seriously," I said reaching out to stop her.

"Don't you bloody tell me what to do," she raged her fists clenched.

I backed away not wanting to receive a punch from her and there I stood at a safe distance waiting for her to calm down. Sure enough eventually Alice's raised fists dropped back against her sides and sighing she looked at me sadly, "you're right, I'm sorry. I thought that after our talk yesterday I would be able to handle this but it's going to take a while to get used to things. It's just that how could she possibly think so highly of the palace? It's not anything special!"

"Well when you grow up in a village with a castle standing right next to it you tend to think that you're missing out on something better," I told her.

Alice snorted, "Funny, that's exactly what I thought about the village."

"But the village isn't that great," I protested.

"Neither is the palace," she insisted her lips pulling into a pout.

I laughed and ruffled her hair, "you'll get used to it, you know, your new life, I guessing that in the back of your mind you always thought that you wouldn't make it this far and that you'd go back to being the princess?"

"Kind of, I honestly wasn't expecting to last this long, I thought that they would have found me out days ago."

"You're just lucky you met an awesome hero like me to help you along," I grinned.

"Don't flatter yourself you git," she smiled as she playfully smacked me on the arm.

I was about to make a sarcastic comeback when suddenly Alice stumbled towards me. I clumsily caught her not ready for the impact. We teetered backwards a bit almost crashing to the dirty walkway below but soon enough we got our balance back.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, "You just tripped onto me."

She pulled away from the embrace that I hadn't realized I was still holding around her. "I didn't trip," she said, "someone pushed me." After that last remark Alice spun around, her brows turned downwards ready to tell off whoever had bumped into her but what she didn't expect was to come face to face with a girly looking man who looked like he had never lifted a finger all his life.

He had light shoulder length blond hair the same color as Alice's and the same green eyes. He was clad in a ridiculous green suit and a fluttering green cape that he wore over his shoulders. His mouth was hanging wide open in a little "o" shape and before Alice could get a word out he raised one hand to her lips to shush her.

"Oh my god I am like sooo sorry, I totally didn't see you there!" he apologized in a very high pitched voice that reminded me of the teenage girls that attended the Hetalian public school.

Alice stepped away, a bit taken back that the person who had pushed her was a very feminine male.

The stranger however didn't notice Alice's confusion and continued to apologize in that strange accent of his. "I was like on my way home from shopping; unfortunately I couldn't find anything that was my taste and the streets are like sooo crowded because everyone has off and I totally just got pushed into you."

After that statement it took Alice a few moments to regain her composure and I had to bite back my laughter because this guy seriously missed out on puberty or something. "It's no problem," Alice said to him in an understanding voice.

Then the guys' face lit up into a huge smile and without warning he lunged forwards and wrapped his arms around Alice's waist in a tight hug. "You are like sooo sweet and accepting!" he complemented. Alice sent me a look that clearly said what-the-hell-is-this-guy-hugging-me-for? And I grinned at her trying not to laugh at how funny she looked being tangled up with that guy.

"You know what?" said the guy pulling away from Alice after a moment.

"What?" she asked her face twitching in irritation.

"Why don't you and your boyfriend come over to my house for dinner? It will be like sooo much fun!"

Alice blushed and my face heated up as well, why did everyone think we were a couple? "She's not my girlfriend," I mumbled rubbing the back of my head.

"_And_ we don't even know you, why are you inviting us to dinner?" Alice asked, pink still dusting her cheeks.

The guy put his hands over his heart and looked at us with his big green eyes. "It just that the two of you seem so nice and well the thing is I feel like us Hetalians need to stick together now more than ever since our countries like going through a hard time with the loss of our beloved princess." His eyes began to fill with tears, "it's so tragic and I feel like if we all just show a little kindness towards each other our village will become like more united," he finished with a little sniffle. _Great_, we were dealing with a drama queen.

Okay, so his speech persuading us to come over for dinner was really cheesy but at the same time it was touching how a complete stranger could be so kind. I suddenly realized that I was just like this guy, I was a complete stranger to Alice when I had taken her in wasn't I? I looked over to Alice and sure enough she seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"You know what why not," Alice said smiling to the guy. "We'd love to join you for dinner."

The guy beamed, "you two are like really sweet," he said pinching Alice's cheek. "My name is Feliks Lukasiewicz by the way and I promise that I will like give you two the most totally awesome dinner ever!"

Feliks then took Alice's hand and began to lead her through the crowd of Hetalians towards his own home and I followed close behind wondering what the night would have in store for the two of us.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I love Poland so much haha I really wish I had a friend like him :) Remember your feedback is most definitely appreciated! Until next time! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia **

**Chapter 13**

**Alice's point of view**

Feliks was a talker, this I learned after about a minute of walking with him. He spoke a million miles an hour blabbering on about everything and nothing, his short blonde hair swishing from side to side as he did. Besides being quite the conversationalist he was flamboyant, he talked in this fashion I wasn't familiar with and he used his hands a lot when speaking, but he was also very sweet. He really was, inviting us over to dinner like that; it was so out of the blue and kind, especially what he said about how we Hetalians had to stick together. That really won me over.

I could tell Alfred liked him too. At first, like myself, he wasn't so sure of Feliks and his antics but after that little speech he gave Alfred loosened up.

Feliks and I were walking arm in arm as he paraded us to his home, which I was expecting to be just as glitzy as his personality, but I was wrong, his house was ten times as flashy as he was. Honestly it looked like a unicorn had thrown up on it then dipped it in sparkles. It was completely pink; everything from the paint on the walls to the flower beds out in front of the windows was the color of the sunset. Then after forcing my eyes to tear away (which was hard to do because the color was so popping and mind drawing) from the sight that was Feliks' house I noticed a wooden sign (also painted pink if that was any surprise) standing off to the side of Feliks' residence that read in fancy script letters _DESIGNER DRESSES BY FELIKS. _

That's when Alfred sweat dropped.

"You own a _dress shop_?" he asked his mouth dropping to the floor.

"Totally!" Feliks beamed. "You like? It's always been my passion to create stunning gowns for hopelessly romantic young men and women!" he rambled cupping his face and looking up in content.

"D-did you just say _men_?" Alfred asked sweat dropping a second time.

"Like of course," Feliks said shamelessly. He then put a hand on Alfred's shoulder and gazed at him warmly, "haven't you like ever heard of cross dressing? I do it all the time!"

"What's cross dressing?" I asked genuinely curious.

Feliks looked at me as if I had just told him his outfit didn't match. Pulling his arm away from Alfred he hugged me with much enthusiasm. "You deprived young soul," he drawled dramatically, "Don't you like know anything about the art of arousal?"

"The art of _what_?" I asked. This guy was mad.

"Cross dressing is like when you dress in clothes of the opposite gender," Feliks explained knowledgeably. "One usually cross dresses to excite their partner. For example if Alfred wanted to like _pleasure_ you he might wear a dress."

Alfred's face turned a bright red, "F-Feliks!"

Feliks giggled, "Aww you would like look totally cute in a short light blue dress. IT WOULD MATCH YOUR EYES!" he squealed.

I then burst out hysterically laughing. Doubling over during my fit I tried not to look over at Alfred but I couldn't help it. The thought of my best friend twirling around in a ball gown I might have worn if I was still living at the palace was just so bloody funny! Alfred's face was fuming with embarrassment but I just couldn't help it and before I knew it I had started crying because I was laughing so hard.

"A-Alice, it's not funny!" Alfred stammered.

But it was. It was _very_ funny. Somehow I had ended up falling to my knees during my laughter and the boys stood there (Feliks very amused and Alfred in horror) waiting for me to stop. Finally I forced myself to calm down and my breathing was shallow as I stood up from where I had fallen. Wiping a small tear from my eye I turned to Alfred, "s-sorry," I said breathily.

"It's okay," he mumbled his face still a flaming red.

I looked over at Feliks who was grinning ear to ear and I asked him, "Okay the idea of Alfred in a dress is funny but how on earth is that _pleasurable_?"

Feliks beamed and opened his mouth to answer but Alfred cut him off the color returning to his face, "I think I've been embarrassed enough for now."

"Totally," Feliks mused, "alright then let's go inside I'm like starving!"

Feliks led the way skipping down the pink stone pathway through the flowerbeds to the house. Alfred and I followed behind him, Alfred muttering something about awkward moments that kept constantly happening.

The inside of Felik's dress shop was amazing, just as pink as the outside but still amazing. Racks and racks of gowns in very color imaginable stood throughout the shop, I was reminded of my walk in closet back at the castle. Along the walls there were shimmering mirrors and changing rooms for the customers. Mannequins were spread out here and there each one wearing a stunning dress that could have only been the work of Feliks. I stepped up to one of the models and examined the gown she wore closely. Each thread was carefully woven, glittering with microscopic sparkles that made the dress look like something out of a fantasy. The dresses that I had back at the castle were nothing as magical looking as these and that was really saying something.

"Feliks, these are beautiful," I said walking over to admire another dress.

Feliks did a hair flip and smiled, "you like really think so?"

Alfred walked over to my side, "yeah I know nothing about dresses and this kind of stuff but you did a really good job."

"Thanks," Feliks bubbled, "these gowns you're looking at are from my new collection. You're totally getting a sneak peak because there like not being released till tomorrow."

Suddenly a clatter of what seemed like pots and pans sounded from the back of the room. The three of us turned away from a purple dress we had been looking at towards where the noise had come from.

"Oh that's just Toris," Feliks said like it was no big deal that an avalanche of dishes probably just knocked out his friend. "It's his turn to cook dinner tonight, come on I'll like introduce you guys!"

Feliks took off skipping towards the back, daintily weaving through the racks on his way.

"This dude is wacked," Alfred muttered softly to me while shaking his head as we went after him.

At the back of the shop, just like in Kiku's bookstore, there was a private back room that belonged to the owner. The door was ajar letting just a small sliver of light from the next room out to where we stood and I wondered what could be behind the door. Soon enough I knew because as soon as Feliks reached the knob he flung it wide open revealing a cozy kitchen scene that was basking in the warm glow of a fireplace.

It was such a homey place. A long mahogany table decorated with a pink flower print silk tablecloth and candles sat in the center of the room. Off to the side there was a long counter top covered in fresh ingredients which I could only guess was our dinner and in the midst of it all there was a thin man rushing about, he seemed to be cleaning. He had a flustered look on his face and his hair seemed to be the same length as Feliks' but I couldn't really tell because it was tied back to keep out of his eyes. Suddenly he stopped with his work and noticed us standing at the doorway.

"Toris, I'm home!" Feliks sung out flinging himself into the man's arms.

He returned Feliks' hug giving the smaller man a soft smile. "Yeah I see that," he laughed. "And you brought friends?"

"Yah! So, Toris, you're like going to have to set two more plates because we like totally have company over!" Feliks ordered.

"Okay, help me out," he said going over to the counter.

"Nah, I'm like totally wiped out from shopping," Feliks declined while slumping dramatically down into a chair at the table. "It was like horrible, Liet! There was nothing my size!" he complained while examining his perfectly manicured nails.

"Feliks, you're such a diva," the guy sighed while brining the plates over to the table. Once he had set them up nicely he turned to Alfred and me and stuck out a hand. "Hi I'm Toris," he said smiling. "I see Feliks dragged you here," he rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"Ugh! Liet, I didn't _drag_ them here. I like invited them over to be nice!" Feliks argued.

Rolling his eyes once more Toris said to us, "Feliks has been acting more dramatic than usual, ever since the Princess was announced dead he's been bossier than he already is."

"I'm not _that_ bossy, I'm just depressed!" Feliks wailed form his chair. "Alice Kirkland had the most fabulous gowns! She was like my fashion icon and now she's gone!" he sulked.

"_Oh_ she's closer than you think," Alfred chuckled under his breath sending me a small smirk that thankfully Toris and Feliks didn't catch.

"You're right, Alfred, she's with us in spirit," Feliks said getting back that spark in his green eyes. "I just you know, think its nice how people in the village are like coming together over this. Everyone might not know each other but this one thing like ties us together. That's why I decided that after I release that new collection of dresses at the shop tomorrow I'm going to start working on a new line of gowns inspired by the Princess," Feliks beamed.

"And when did you decide this?" Toris asked amused.

"Just now," Feliks confirmed. "Now, Toris, go get the food everyone's about to like die of hunger."

So that's how our meal began. After Feliks' little speech (he seemed to give a lot of speeches) we all sat down at the table together and dug in to a fantastic dinner that Toris had cooked. It was Lithuanian food Toris told us. That's the country he had lived in till he was twelve before moving to Hetalia. Our plates were piled high with what Toris said were the main dishes of his former country, rye bread with a cheese spread, pork and potatoes and exotic soups that I had never come across at the dining table at the castle. It was a very enjoyable dinner in my opinion. I could see that Alfred was enjoying himself as well from the look of satisfaction on his face once his stomach had eventually become full. I swear the git never stopped eating.

While we ate we talked with one another and told stories of funny and interesting things that had happened to us. Most of the conversation revolved around Feliks (no surprise there) but it was really interesting to listen in on what these peoples' lives were like. It was amazing how a week ago I was so blind to everything in the village. I had no idea about all the different kinds of things that went on in everyday peoples' lives. Sitting there with these people I thought about everything that I had gone through over such a short amount of time and how much I had changed. A week ago I was still the Princess, I was this vision of what other people wanted from me and now I was free, I could be my own person. I was finally happy.

Smiling, I listened to Feliks and Toris have a friendly argument over this time Feliks claimed he got into a full blown fist fight with this lady at a store who had wanted the same shoes as him. It ended with the two of them shouting at each other across the table and Feliks tackling Toris to the ground while yelling "THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS!"

When their silly brawl was over they returned to the table and we resumed our conversation. Before we knew it we had chattered all the way till midnight.

"That was a lot of fun," Toris said to us when we had finally decided to depart for home.

Alfred and I stood up from our chairs. "Yeah it was," Alfred agreed.

When we were pushing our chairs back into place Alfred and I accidentally brushed hands.

Now I didn't think that this was a big deal because Alfred and I held hands plenty of times before. Hell it had gone past hand holding, we hugged, I even had a freakin meltdown in his arms! But for some reason at our sudden contact Alfred's face heated up just like it had done earlier. I watched curiously as he jumped back a bit. Why was he acting like that? I didn't bloody bite.

"Sorry," he said so softly that the only person in the room that had heard him was me. However, although he said it so quietly I saw Feliks staring at us with a smirk on his face.

"Okayy!" Feliks then said as bubbly as ever. "Since this night was like totally amazing I've decided that we should definitely do this again sometime!"

Alfred smiled shaking off whatever had been bothering him before and shook hands with the both of them. "Thanks for having us," he said leaving the kitchen and going over to the shops front door.

"Yes thank you so much," I told them smiling brightly as to thank them for their hospitality. After I had paid my respect I turned to follow Alfred but Feliks held me back.

"Alfred, you go on ahead. I just want Alice to model one outfit for me before you leave," he said.

Alfred nodded and exited the house while I followed Feliks over to one of the many racks of dresses. When Alfred had left Feliks quickly pulled me behind the rack and out of view of the front door.

"So where's the dress?" I asked him.

"There isn't one," he said waving my question off. "The reason I pulled you over here is obvious isn't it?"

When all I gave him was a blank look he scoffed and said, "Boy talk!" as if it was the clearest thing in the world. "It's like so totally obvious that Alfred likes you!"

I blushed, "w-what makes you think that?"

"He like couldn't keep his gorgeous blue eyes off you like the entire dinner!" Feliks gushed.

He was staring at me all night? I hadn't even noticed. Wait….was that why he had pulled away from me so suddenly? Was he just nervous because he had a crush on me? No, that couldn't be.

"He does not have a crush on me," I insisted. "He's my best friend, he wouldn't."

"Alice, he totally likes you, I can tell," Feliks said knowingly.

"You're loony! Why would Alfred have a crush on me?" I cried.

"Sweetheart, if you haven't noticed your kind of beautiful," Feliks complemented, "and I'm sure there's like a bunch of other reasons because you like seem like a fun person." He then crossed his arms over his chest and gave me a small smile. "It's totally fine to be in denial, soon enough you'll come to realize its true…maybe even you'll end up falling in love back with him! How totally cute would that be! Anyways, Alice, I know you like have to go but before you leave just remember that you're welcome here anytime and if you need any love advice I'm your guy. I know basically everything about romance because…" He stopped talking and looked around to make sure no one was listening, which no one was because Toris was in the kitchen and Alfred was outside. "My hair is full of secrets," he whispered.

And with that I left Feliks' house feeling very confused about two things. The first thing was this "crush" that Alfred supposedly had on me and the second thing that was bothering me was the fact that Feliks' short bob cut kept his secrets.

"Ready to go home?" Alfred asked me as I walked out of the house and into the nighttime. I nodded and we began to walk home side by side, thoughts of what Feliks had said replaying in my head.

I couldn't wrap it around my brain, it just didn't seem possible. How could Alfred have a crush on me? I was loud and rude and I smacked him a lot. Why would anyone be attracted to that? Suddenly I remembered what Feliks had said back there, he had told me I was beautiful. I didn't see myself as beautiful but did Alfred? I didn't think I was anything special, I had blonde hair same as a lot of other girls and I was the same height too. And then there were my bloody eyebrows to take into account. Is that what Alfred really liked? Aggressive girls with large eyebrows? I suddenly became self conscious thinking about it and I tried to force myself to focus on something else.

"You okay?" Alfred suddenly asked me. I was so deep in thought I had spaced out.

"Yeah I'm okay," I told him although I really wasn't. My stomach churned at the thought that he might possibly like me and I felt myself blushing. I couldn't help it, Alfred's intense stare made me feel flustered. I then started to examine his face just like he was examining mine and for the first time I noticed just how handsome he actually was. He had a muscular jaw line and a dazzling smile I'm sure the other village girls daydreamed about. And his eyes, I caught myself sighing, were they always that blue? Just looking at him and then picturing myself going on a date with him, I just couldn't see it. He was so perfect and I wasn't. Once again I had drifted back into a deep thought and so when Alfred asked me if I was alright yet again I accidentally blurted out.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

I quickly covered my mouth, my green eyes wide with shock. I swear I was blushing more than I had ever blushed in my entire life. Crap this was bad, how could I have been so stupid! I had to make up an excuse or change the topic and quick!

"S-sorry I didn't mean t-to say that," I stammered. "Just forget that you heard it!" I commanded. I inwardly groaned, _real smooth Alice_, I thought.

"Um okay," Alfred said raising his eyebrows in question. This was bad, he totally didn't have a crush on me and now I looked like an idiot for saying that. Ugh I wanted to punch myself.

Somehow Alfred noticed how embarrassed I was and he quickly changed the topic.

"So that was really fun tonight," he offered as a conversation starter.

I smiled, thankful that he had saved things between us from getting awkward. "Yeah, Feliks is really something," I mused.

Alfred laughed, "The dude is weird but he's so funny."

So we walked home the rest of the way talking about how entertaining going to Feliks' for dinner had been and Alfred's carefree laugh made me forget about that situation that had happened moments earlier, well almost.

As we entered the apartment I kicked off my shoes and began to mount the stairs. I had so much fun that night that I was wiped out and I was ready to just snuggle up next to William and sleep in till noon. I was on the fifth step of the staircase when Alfred said.

"Hey, you know what you asked me earlier?"

I felt a blush creep up onto my face, why was he bringing this up? I had thought we had decided to forget about it.

There was a pregnant pause between us.

"Well I think you are," Alfred said staring me right in the eyes.

I felt my heart stop and it became a struggle to breath. He thought I was beautiful. Did this mean that Feliks was right about the crush? I just stood there in pure shock going over in my mind what had just happened.

Okay I had to say something to him; I was just standing there like a bloody moron with my mouth hanging open. And of all the things in the entire universe I could reply with I panicked and decided to say.

"I have to sleep now!" it came out in one rushed answer. And with that I ran away to the safety of Mattie's room as fast as I could, my heart racing the entire time.

**Author's Note: Dear totally awesome readers,**

**Okay, so I was planning to update yesterday but I didn't have enough time because yesterday was my birthday and I was so busy just rushing about from the sushi place back to my friends house back to my other friends house and it was just pure chaos lol. So yeah I'm 15****th**** now and I'm really excited because next year I get my learners permit! :D Haha I don't trust myself to drive a car :). Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to get the next one out soon! Reviews are loved (they would make the best birthday present because all my parents got me was a pair of sunglasses lol) and I'll see ya soon!**

**-Spoonmeister **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia**

**Chapter 14**

**Alfred's Point of View**

That night I had a restless sleep. When awake my mind kept wandering back to Alice and our conversation and when asleep I dreamed about her too.

They weren't _those_ kinds of dreams but dreams where it would be just the two of us laughing side by side forever in a perfect place of our own.

These dreams confused me; they made my stomach feel all sick, like there was a giant knot in it. I had never felt this way before but I had my suspicions of what it could possibly be.

I had never been in love before; hell I had never even had a crush on anyone. But these feelings I got when I was around Alice, the way my heart leapt when we held hands or got close to one another, these dreams that I was having it had to be something right?

I had just woken up for what had to have been the third time that night. Once again my dreams had been penetrated with the smiling image of Alice. My legs were twisted and tangled up in the sheets and somehow I had rolled in my sleep to the foot of the bed. Untangling myself I sighed, it was no use in trying to get back to bed, besides sunrise was going to happen any moment so why not get up now?

I grabbed my glasses off the night stand and got dressed in some comfortable clothes. While making my bed I decided to go out for a walk. It would help clear my mind and help me sort out what exactly I was feeling for Alice.

While descending the steps I saw at the base of the stairs my thick work boots and Alice's dainty shoes that we had thrown off the night before. I smiled as I compared how tiny her foot was to mine as I tugged on my boots.

Before leaving I went to the kitchen and left Alice a note in the usual place on the counter right underneath her picture I had tacked up on the cabinet. Before walking away I studied the drawing and admired how skillfully Alice had sketched everything. I grinned; she really was a talented girl. Looking at this drawing suddenly reminded me of the drawing Alice had been working on for me the other day before our epic swordfight at the blacksmiths. I wondered what it was and when I could see it, I felt my heart skip a beat at the thought that she had made it for me.

After putting out a teabag for Alice (just in case she wanted to make any while I was gone) I left the apartment and saw that the morning sun was just making its first appearance in the sky. Its warm rays lit up the pathway as I walked and from the buildings on either sides of me I could faintly hear the snores of Hetalians that were still asleep.

It was going to be a good day I could already tell from the way everything was so peaceful this morning. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and began to whistle a happy tune as I made my way through the village getting lost in my thoughts about Alice.

Last night she had asked me if I thought that she was beautiful and I told her the honest truth that I did. Her question had come from out of nowhere and it made me wonder if she was feeling the same way that I felt about her. But I didn't think it could be. I was just a peasant and she being the princess, well, ex-princess, was probably used to way classier guys than me. I mean she was amazing and she deserved the best, what could I offer her? My apartment wasn't that nice and I could barely keep my job. Sighing I continued to think about her as I walked.

Alice looked so cute when she was scowling (which was the majority of the time) I loved the way her nose got all scrunched up and her eyebrows furrowed. But when you got a smile out of her it was like a million stars glistening just for you. I loved her emerald green eyes, I loved the way they sparkled when she was excited and I loved that competitive glint they got when she was smirking. When Alice blushed she was just so adorable, the light pink that dusted her cheeks made her so innocent looking.

I thought about our first meeting and how we had started off on the wrong foot. It was kind of funny how we went from wanting nothing to do with each other to being best friends in such a short amount of time. I suddenly wondered what my life would be like if I hadn't saved Alice from those guys at the market. I shuddered; I couldn't even think about it, it was just too weird to picture life without her.

Alice: the girl with the split personality. The independent, sarcastic girl who drew me pictures and almost burnt down my apartment. The beautiful, funny girl with epic fighting skills and the odd pet rabbit. The girl with the melodic laugh, tea drinking habit and terrible cooking abilities. Yeah, it had only been a week but I had the feeling that if I had never met her everything would be different, different and boring and dull without Alice.

I was far from the apartment now; I had walked almost at the center of town. I could see a few Hetalians staring to gather on the streets here and there and I could hear the sounds of windows opening to let in the morning. These were signs that the village was just starting to wake up. I grinned as I continued down the street. It was just so nice out and if you combined that and thinking about Alice my heart felt as though it could fly. I tried to remember exactly when these feelings had started. I searched my brain thinking of everything that had happened over the week.

That's when it hit me. I remembered when I had began to feel those strange feelings in my chest and stomach, it all started when Alice fell in the kitchen that day and I being the totally awesome hero that I am rescued her. I remembered how my heart had leapt at our contact and how close her perfect face had been to mine.

After the fall the next thing that tugged at my heartstrings had been that stupid Gilbert albino dude. He had waltzed right up to Alice like he already knew her and tried to hit on her. It really pissed me off and after I had stormed off Alice asked me if I was jealous. At the time when I didn't know what these feelings were I said I wasn't jealous and that I was just protecting a friend but now I realized that I had been lying to myself. I had indeed been _very_ jealous.

After our unfortunate encounter with Gilbert there had been that moment between us when Alice had a breakdown in the kitchen. I felt so protective over her as I held her in my arms as she cried. I hated seeing her upset, just looking at her teary face crushed me. I felt these pains in my chest that at that time I didn't understand but now after thinking everything over I finally got it.

I liked her; it was as simple as that. At my sudden realization I felt another knot twist up in my stomach, was love always so painful?

I continued walking; I was now on the far side of the village. People were up and about for the day, socializing with one another and I wondered if Alice had gotten up yet. I shook my head in doubt, she was a late sleeper and without me to disturb her she was probably still passed out in Mattie's bed. But what if she had gotten up? I would hate to think that I had just left her alone even if I _did_ leave a note. I decided to turn around and head back still thinking about what I was going to do about my crush.

_Crush…_ I had finally admitted it to myself. I had most defiantly and positively had a crush on Alice Kirkland but what did I do now? I didn't know if she felt the same way about me and what if I was rejected. I felt my heart break at the thought of being turned down by Alice. Maybe I shouldn't do anything and just wait until I was sure that she liked me back…. No! Wait! Why I was I thinking this way? I was Alfred F. Jones and Alfred F. Jones wasn't a coward, he was a hero and heroes weren't afraid, especially of asking out girls. I had to be brave like a hero would be and put myself out there. I could do it; I wasn't going to back down. I had made up my mind. I was going to ask Alice out on a date. All I had to do was wait for the right moment…

**Author's Note: I like to call this the reflection chapter lol no dialogue just Alfred lost in his private thoughts about a certain tsundere haha. We're getting to the good stuff! The loveeeeee stuff haha :D Let me know what you guys think! See ya next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia**

**Chapter 15**

**Alice's point of view**

I woke up to the strange feeling of William licking the tip of my nose which _has_ happened before but it's always still surprising. Blinking I pulled away from my rabbit and sat up in Mattie's bed, that's when I noticed that the room was filled with sunlight and not its usual darkness. I had _finally_ managed to sleep past dawn! It was an accomplishment considering the fact that the git was always waking me. Speaking of the git where was he? I strained my ears towards the door listening for any signs of movement throughout the apartment but I heard none.

"I guess it's just you and me right now, William," I said getting up from the bed and pulling my hair back into my usual pigtails. As I got dressed and made the bed I wondered where Alfred had gone out to. Wouldn't he have told me the night before that he was planning to go someplace in the morning? That's when I suddenly remembered… last night...

_Crap._

Last night's embarrassing events suddenly rushed back to me, I had accidentally asked Alfred if he thought if I was beautiful, I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose, what in bleeding hell had I done? Suddenly I had a scary thought, what if Alfred had left without notifying me because he was freaked out about my question? He wouldn't do that would he? I didn't think he was that kind of person but I _was_ dealing with Alfred and you sometimes never knew with a guy like him. Oh no this wasn't good at all, I had driven Alfred out of his own apartment, what kind of person was I?

Okay, maybe I was just overacting; I _was_ still a little unsettled about what had happened last night. Maybe Alfred was in the apartment right at this very minute but I just hadn't heard him, maybe he was simply sleeping in!

With that thought in mind I dashed across the hallway and cracked open Alfred's door to see if my friend was inside sleeping but unfortunately he wasn't. The bed was perfectly made and his glasses weren't on the nightstand. I then realized that my "maybe's" and "what if's" were wrong, Alfred was without doubt out of the apartment. Worry began to bubble in the pit of my stomach; he was _definitely_ out because of last night.

Sighing I closed his door and started downstairs to the kitchen to find some food and while I ate I would have to figure out what to say to Alfred when I next saw him. I was already planning it out in my head, I would say something like I didn't mean what I had said and that he misunderstood.

I entered the kitchen and made my way over to the cupboards, my stomach grumbling along the way. That's when I noticed the note. It was laying there in the place that Alfred always left them for me. My stomach churned as I picked it up and made out the sentences that Alfred had messily scrawled down for me.

_Alice,_

_I'm sorry for going out without telling you last night, I just really felt the need to go for a walk this morning and clear my head, you know? Anyways I shouldn't be gone long and just in case you're hungry or anything there's plenty of food in the cupboards so help yourself and I also left a teabag out for you because I know you like tea. I'm looking forward to spending the rest of the day with you, I'll see you later!_

_-Alfred_

I couldn't stop rereading that one sentence; _I'm looking forward to spending the rest of the day with you, _this meant that he wasn't freaked out. At that realization it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my chest. I could keep my best friend; I smiled knowing that this was going to be a great day.

I set the note down and going over to the table where the teabag was laying I said, "Thanks, Alfred," as if he was actually here and I started to make my drink. As I waited for the water to boil I found some bread to snack on and some dried apples. I noticed that I had gotten thinner since I had left the palace, living on a commoners' diet and all but I really didn't care as long as I was with Alfred.

As I sipped my tea I thought about today's unplanned events and what they could possibly be. Alfred had said he would be back shortly but when would that be? I blew on the tea and wondered if I should go out myself, not too far away but maybe just over to the Page Turner for a while and read with Kiku. Yes, that's what I'll do I decided. So after cleaning up after myself and getting dressed I went back into the kitchen and wrote a short note in reply to Alfred's.

_Alfred,_

_I'm going over to the Page Turner to read while you're out, just come get me when your back. I'm looking forward to spending the day with you as well._

_-Alice_

_P.S Thanks a bunch for the tea!_

And with that I headed over to Kiku's wondering what the mysterious shop owner and I would talk about today and what was in store for Alfred and I later on.

**…...Line Break…**

I found Kiku at the back of the shop helping a young girl reach for a book on one of the higher shelves. Smiling at his kindness towards the girl I made my way over to him past the colorful book displays.

"I hope you enjoy the story," Kiku told the girl.

She nodded and gave him a shy smile and a few copper pieces for pay then ran off to where her parents were standing at the front of the shop. Still smiling Kiku turned and came face to face with me, jumping back a bit at my sudden appearance.

"Ah so, Miss Alice Chan, has decided to pay me another visit?" he asked me once he had regained his composure.

"It seems so," I said to him as I looked around the shop which was actually quite busy. "Wow there's so much more people in here than the last time I was over," I mused.

He nodded, "yes well business is always better when the sun is out. Also we're in the middle of a three day festival and people have to go somewhere on their days off don't they?"

"You have a point," I agreed with him just as a new pair of customers entered through the door. I watched the shoppers for a while, bustling from shelf to shelf when Kiku spoke.

"It's quite sad isn't it?" he asked turning my attention back to him.

I stared at him; his dark brown eyes seemed to be gazing off to a place far away from here. "Pardon me?" I asked a tad bit confused.

"The festival, it's for a very sad reason, don't you agree?" he asked, his eyes coming back from where ever they had journeyed off to.

Oh, I understood now, he was talking about my "death". I took a deep breath. The wound that being pronounced "dead" had given me still hadn't completely healed. I still felt guilty about what I had done to my father and my country. It was still painful to think about and the only time I could completely forget about what I had done was when I was with Alfred. I inwardly groaned wishing that he would hurry up and come home from his walk so we could hang out, but I didn't know if that would be happening anytime soon so I had to answer Kiku's questions like everything was okay.

"Yes what happened to the Princess is very sad," I answered.

Kiku gave me a skeptical look that I wasn't too fond of. "Doesn't it bother you then how this three day period is supposed to be a time of mourning and they're all out enjoying themselves like nothing's wrong?" he asked gesturing to the Hetalians in his store.

My stomach suddenly became knotted and I looked around at the customers faces, Kiku was right, not one seemed to be the least bit upset.

"Alice Chan, you look a bit pale, was it something that I said?" Kiku asked me.

"Huh?" I whipped my head away from the customers back towards Kiku. "I'm fine," I lied. But I wasn't fine. What Kiku said had hit hard, this was a celebration in my memory and no one was wearing black or mourning over my loss. I was disappointed in my people, were they as loyal to our country as I thought they were? Sure they had all been upset when they had first heard of my "death" but had they gotten over it already? Was this all old news? Without my knowing it (for I was in a sort of daze) Kiku had started to lead me to the back room where he took me to get the towel the first time we had met. He had me, who was still in a dreamlike state thinking about what had just happened, sit down in a chair and then he gently closed the door.

Kiku took a seat on the floor across from where I was sitting in the chair and he waited for me to get my thoughts together before saying. "I'm sorry, I know it's hard on you, I'm I right?"

I didn't comprehend what he was saying. It sounded like he knew my secret. _Wait_… Did he know? In less than a second my suspicions were confirmed when he said, "I know you're the princess of Hetalia."

_Bloody hell._ "H-how did you k-know?" I stammered in complete shock. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.

"I knew the moment you walked in the shop, you have a very unique face you know," he said pointedly.

I hoped when he said unique he wasn't talking about my eyebrows but I wasn't worried about my face at the moment, I was worried about being recognized.

"Do you think anyone else knows?" I asked in a whisper.

Kiku shook his head no, "they're all much too dim sighted. Then again this isn't the most educated part of the village. I'm sure that if you went up to the north side people would know who you were."

I nodded. "_Wait_…are you going to turn me in?" I asked in fear. I felt my heart skip a few beats.

He laughed to let me know that he was on my side. "No, if I wanted to turn you in I would have done it the moment you came inside my shop that morning.

He paused to let me let out a sigh of relief then he said, "The only thing I'm really interested in is why the Princess would run away from home and end up boarding with my rambunctious neighbor."

So I told him my story from the start and he patiently sat through my explaining on why I felt the need to break free from the royal family all the way through my many adventures with Alfred. He nodded as I spoke, taking in every word I said. Kiku was a very good audience. When I had finally caught up to the present he then said.

"I think you're very strong for dealing with this situation so well."

I nodded and clasped my hands together. "Thanks… but I'm not really sure I'm as strong as you think. I'm angry with myself for complicating so many peoples' lives but at the same time I'm happy that I escaped."

Kiku took what I said into consideration, "Alice Chan, I know you're at war with yourself at the moment but things will get better, they always do. You'll figure this out in time; it doesn't have to be right away. Eventually you'll heal and you'll come to accept what has happened, and while you might not be able to change the past your still in control of your future."

I smiled at his advice; I didn't know Kiku was wise. Then again when you spent your life living out of a book store you tended to pick some things up. "Thanks for that, Kiku, but what about the Hetalians? Have they really been using this entire time off for themselves? Have they mourned me at all?"

Kiku smiled, "you know, Alice Chan, you're really quite gullible, of course they have been mourning you. They might not be praying for you day round but I have seen quite a few groups paying their respects yesterday and I'm sure there will be more mourning done today. But just like you they will have to move on too. They loved you, you were their princess but they have to let go at some point. I was only saying those upsetting things to you earlier to see how you would react; I wanted to see if I could get under your skin just to make sure that you were really the princess before I called you out on it."

My mouth dropped open, that git had been jerking me around! It was clever though I had to admit. "You bloody wanker!" I spat. "You tricked me though I can't say that that was not well played."

Kiku shrugged like it was no big deal, "I'm a smart guy." Standing up from his spot on the floor he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Wait," I said jumping up from my chair before he could turn it. "That's it then? We had this big confession thing and now you're leaving?"

"Well I have to get back to the shop," Kiku said.

"But we didn't even wrap things up," I said to him a bit annoyed.

"Wrap what up?" he asked.

"The conversation, you didn't even promise that you would never tell anyone about my secret!"

"Okay fine," he sighed. "I promise to never speak of this secret to anyone."

I gave him an exasperated look. "That's it?" I questioned. "That's all you have to say?" Kiku wasn't really good at this kind of thing…

"Okay then how's this then for a wrap up? What's going to be your next step with Alfred?" he asked.

I blushed brightly. _"What!" _I squeaked.

"Well from what you told me in your stories I've come to the conclusion that you and Alfred have an attraction to one another," he stated in that neutral voice of his.

First Feliks and now Kiku? Why was everybody seeing something that I wasn't? I mean Alfred told me he thought I was beautiful but that didn't mean that he liked me right? I still didn't believe in this whole crush thing.

"I don't know," I said still blushing. "I'm not sure if he even likes me."

I wasn't even sure how I felt about Alfred. He was my best friend but sometimes I felt strange around him, like there was supposed to be something more. I groaned, why was this entire thing so complicated?

Kiku sighed and opened the door then the two of us stepped out into the busy store. "Young love," he said while shaking his head. "I've never experienced it myself but in all the books it says what you should do."

"And what's that?" I inquired.

"Ask him," Kiku said simply.

It was that exact moment when Alfred walked into the shop.

**Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you liked the chapter! It was hard to find time to write this because my school had midterms this week :p but fortunately I did really good on all of them :) Anyways reviews are always welcome and I'll see you next chapter! :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia**

**Chapter 16**

**Alfred's point of view**

There she was standing directly across the shop from me. Although there was a crowd of people that were flocking about the store I didn't see any of them, I only saw the two of us. She looked beautiful as always, her golden hair pulled into those cute little pigtails of hers and her emerald eyes shining. I wiped my hands on my pants and took a deep breath. I could do it, I was a hero and the hero always got the girl.

Slowly I started towards her, my mind racing with possible things for me to say.

I could say, _"Alice, please go out with me,"_ but nah that would sound desperate. Or I could go with a casual, cool approach like, _"you, me, dinner tonight."_ I shook my head. That sounded too much like that asshole Gilbert. You know I really should have thought about how I would ask out Alice before I went right up to her. Yeah…that wasn't my best decision…

Before I knew it I was right in front of her, my heart was beating so loudly I hoped that Alice couldn't hear it.

"Hey," I said to her nonchalantly. I had to act normal so it wouldn't be obvious how nervous I was. "I got your note."

Alice opened her mouth to say something in reply to me but then changed her mind and quickly closed it. A faint blush had started to creep up on her face although I don't know why because I hadn't said anything embarrassing to her. Alice then turned to look at Kiku with wide green eyes, then she turned back to me blushing more than before, finally she set her gaze upon the floor so she didn't have to make eye contact with either of us.

She looked adorable getting so flustered like this but what was the cause? What had she and Kiku been talking about before they had noticed me enter the store?

"Alice Chan has something she would like to ask you," Kiku broke the silence with his monotonous voice.

Alice shot a horrified glance at Kiku, her face was completely red. "N-no I don't! Kiku, shut up!"

Alice then stormed off to the reading chairs, grabbing a random book off one of the shelves as she went. Kiku had started to chuckle in amusement once she had gone.

"What's going on?" I asked him pushing my glasses higher up my nose. Honestly at the moment I was so confused.

"Alice Chan and I were just having a little conversation about you," he stated casually.

Now it was my turn to blush. "What about?" I asked a little afraid to know the answer.

"What the next step in the two of yours relationship would be."

I gaped at him wondering how he could say that so calmly. "O-our relationship?"

"Well yes, it's clear that the two of you have chemistry. I noticed it when the two of you were last here. But unfortunately Alice Chan is oblivious and doesn't realize the feelings that she has for you. She also is oblivious in not noticing your own feelings for her. So just before you walked in we were talking about how the only way she would know if you had a crush on her or not was by asking you herself," he explained to me.

_Ohhh_ that's why Alice had been so embarrassed earlier. "So do you think she will? You know, ask me?" I asked Kiku.

He shook his head no. "She's too shy; you saw the way she just ran off. You'll have to be the one to make the first move."

I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah I was actually just about to ask her out just now."

Kiku smiled a genuine smile, a sight that you didn't get to see every day. "Good luck although you won't need it. She's crazy about you I can tell, even if she isn't aware of it yet. How long did it take you to realize your feelings?"

"I went out this morning and reflected on everything that had happened between us during this week and I realized then," I answered.

Again Kiku flashed his rare smile. "Well what are you waiting for? Go hang out with her! Oh but don't ask her out right away. She probably still has her guard up from earlier. Just talk for a while and wait for things to calm down before you make a move."

I nodded at Kiku, although I knew his love life wasn't much he was good at giving romantic advice. "Thanks dude," I told him and with that I started over to where Alice was sitting in the reading chairs.

Alice was curled up with a thick book in her lap, her face had gone back to normal and it looked like she had forgotten what had happened. She was so concentrated on her reading despite the loud noise that the other customers in the store were making, it was like that time she drew for hours while I noisily worked at the blacksmiths and she hadn't even noticed the passing time. I admired her ability to stay focused like that. I then watched as a strand of blonde hair fell into her eyes and as she brushed it away I let out of breath I didn't know that I had been holding.

I could do this, I had to trust what Kiku had said because apparently she liked me the way I liked her. With that in mind I walked over like the fearless hero that I was to the reading chairs and squeezed onto the same chair that Alice sitting was on. I was rewarded with a smack on the arm.

"Get off you git there's not enough room," she wined squirming on the seat trying to get comfortable.

I laughed; she had already gotten over her little embarrassment earlier. "Oh come on," I pleaded childishly giving her my puppy dog eyes.

She groaned in annoyance, "bloody hell, Alfred, you're too fat to share the seat with me."

I knew that she was only teasing about my weight but I pretended anyways to be hurt by her words by putting my hand over my heart dramatically. "Alice, you're so mean!" I cried jokingly making a few of the customers stare at us.

"Okay you wanker you can stay," she finally sighed after she couldn't take the heart melting look that I was sending her anymore.

"Sweet!" I said pumping a fist into the air at my success.

She sent me a sour look then tried to reposition herself so that things would be a little cozier and she ended up half sitting in my lap. I had to try so hard not to blush at this close contact between us.

"So I'm guessing we're going to be spending the rest of the day here?" I asked her once she was settled.

"You've got that right," she nodded. "I really need to catch up on my reading and I've found a good book so I'm all set."

"Can I read with you?" I asked her and she gave me an amused look.

"_You_ can _read_?" she joked.

"Yes I can read! I'm not _that_ stupid!" I laughed. "You didn't think I was just going to hold you while you sat on top of me reading this entire time did you? I have to do _something_," I told her.

She let out a huff, "fine. I hope you like fantasy novels."

I grinned, "I do, now start reading."

She sent me a look that clearly read you've-got-to-be-kidding-me. "What are you talking about I thought you said you could read? I'm not reading to you, you're going to read over my shoulder.

"But I like the sound of your voice," I told her as I brushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

Alice blushed, "W-well okay then if you insist." And with that she flipped the pages back to the beginning and started to read to me in that melodic voice of hers.

**…..Line Break…..**

It was past noon when we had reached the halfway mark in our book and let me tell you it was really a struggle to get that far. It turns out that reading aloud for a really long time tires you out so Alice and I decided to take turns reading to each other. It was a lot of fun I had to admit. Books aren't really my thing but when I read with Alice reading was actually enjoyable. I added that fact on the mental list in my head about reasons that I liked Alice. When it was my turn to read I did different silly voices for all of the characters causing Alice to laugh, I loved her laugh. And when it was Alice's turn to read I laughed when she tried to copy the voices that did and failed epically.

At the same exact moment the two of us decided that it was time for a break and the moment we marked our page Kiku came up to us holding two bowls of rice and a plate of small little treats that looked like fish wrapped up in seaweed.

"I thought the two of you might be getting hungry," he told us.

We accepted the food with smiles even though the fish stuff (Kiku called it sushi) wasn't really appealing to me but I wasn't going to say no, I really was hungry after all that reading.

"That was fun," I told Alice between mouthfuls of rice.

"We should do it more often," she agreed as she daintily scooped her rice into her mouth. I found it funny how after all that trouble she had gone through to break away from the palace she still kept her good table manners.

Just then the world went dark as a pair of two small hands covered my eyes. "Guess who," commanded a young girl's voice and I instantly knew who it was.

"Hey kiddo," I told Lili as I spun around to face a small girl with short choppy blonde hair and big green eyes a bit lighter than Alice's color.

"Hi, Alfred," she giggled, "hi, Alice."

Alice smiled at her, "hey, Lili, what brings you here?"

"Oh Vash was just bringing me over so that I could get a new coloring book. He was going to go by himself but I wanted to come along just in case the two of you would be here today," she answered obviously happy that we had made an appearance at the Page Turner.

"Lili, have you found a book yet?" a deep voice asked that I immediately recognized as Vash's.

"No not yet," she replied as she turned to face her older brother.

Vash and Lili, the brother and sister who owned the flower shop next to my apartment, it was kind of scary how similar the two of them looked. Both had the same green eyes and even the same choppy hair cut. Their personalities were polar opposites though. Lili was a sweetheart, her sincere voice brought light into a dark room. Vash on the other hand was a little harsher. He was strict and very over protective of his sister but once you got past that wall of defense he kept around him he was an okay guy.

"Hello, Alfred," he tipped the white hat that he was wearing towards me. "Oh and hello to you too as well," he said to Alice.

"I'm Alice," she introduced herself. "I met Lili a few days ago; I assume you're her older brother?"

He nodded yes then said, "come along, Lili, we must be off soon."

"Um okay…" she trailed off. Then hesitating she asked Vash, "could I maybe stay a while longer with Alfred and Alice?"

"Lili, I don't think they'll want you hanging around them, they're on a date after all," Vash said to her.

Alice and I both started to blush. "Actually we're not on a date," Alice told Vash.

He gave a skeptical look to us then sighed. "Fine, Lili, you may stay with them just don't wander off anywhere."

With that Vash left the shop leaving Lili in the hands of Alice and I. Alice looked a bit confused at his sudden appearance and exit but I told her it wasn't uncommon, Vash wasn't one to stay anywhere long. With Vash having gone the three of us all started to share the food Kiku had brought us and we munched away happy at having our bellies being filled. When we had finished our late lunch the three of us started to read from the room Alice and I had started earlier and after that we all ripped out pages of the new coloring book Lili had bought and colored flashy pictures that we would later hang up back at the apartment. Before we knew it the busy flow of customers had started to come to a slow and the lighting outside the shop had changed to a striking sunset color.

It was so beautiful, the oranges and pinks and yellows were all melting together to form amazing scenery. I suddenly remembered my plans to ask out Alice (not that I had forgotten or anything it's just that I was having so much fun with her I forgot to ask her out on the proper date I had planned on taking her on.) I wondered if I should ask her out right here and now. I know that Lili was there and it wasn't exactly romantic to ask someone on a date in front of other people it's just that seeing the sunset made me want to ask Alice right then so we could experience the magic that was happening outside together as a couple. So then without further planning I turned to Alice who was currently coloring a picture of a butterfly with Lili and said.

"Alice, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Alice blushed; it was like she already knew what was coming to her. "Y-yeah?" she asked softly.

By now Lili was staring at the two of us with big dreamy eyes like she was already panning our wedding in her head. Even Kiku has suddenly appeared out of nowhere to watch me make my move.

"Alice…I was wondering if-"

"THE AWESOME ME HAS ENTERED THE BUILDING," a loud obnoxious voice suddenly cut me off.

_Oh my fucking god_…..I _knew _that voice. Even though I had only heard it a few times before I could already recognize it anywhere. I slowly turned to the front of the shop where standing arrogantly in the doorway was a young man with blood red eyes and ghost white hair. Gilbert Beilschmidt.

I gritted my teeth as he made his way to the back where all of us were sitting. It figures that _him_ of all people would walk in just as I was about to do something important. "Just my luck," I grumbled.

He stood in front of us wearing that annoyingly cocky smile of his. That smiled that screamed I'm-way-better-than-all-of-you. Quickly he scanned over us all Lili, Kiku, Alice, me then back to Alice. He then chuckled and said.

"Alice, I see you're still hanging out with scum," he said poking my side with the tip of his boot.

I jumped up from my spot on the floor. "Don't touch me you bastard," I snarled.

He threw his head back and laughed. "You're so funny. What was your name again? Whatever, I don't really care," he said waving it off. "Anyways, Alice, I've been looking all over his god damn village for you, have you been avoiding me sweetheart?"

Alice scowled as she stood up next to me. "Yeah actually I have, now go away, Gilbert."

Again he laughed and threw an arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him. "I can go wherever the hell I wanna go."

Pulling away from him disgusted Alice spat, "shut up you bloody prick. I hate how you think you can bloody do whatever you want when you can't. You don't make the rules, Gilbert, the king does and it's a clear rule that the harassment of a women if strictly forbidden."

Laughing that insufferable laugh some more Gilbert said. "The king doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. I swear he'll never know anymore, ever since that stupid daughter of his died he won't be the same."

_Crap…did he just? Oh no things were about to get ugly…._

Alice froze, _"excuse me?"_

"Yeah the king has definitely gone soft," Gilbert said not noticing what he was doing to Alice. "I mean who mourns for three days? Though I don't even see the point in mourning at all, I bet that daughter of his was bitch. No one will miss her."

Alice took a single step towards him, a deadly, single step. "Say that again," she dared him, "one more time."

_I suddenly feared for Gilbert's life._

"The princess was a total bitch I'm guessing. All important folks are. She probably ordered all her servants around making them do things that she was too lazy to do herself. I think we're all better off without her."

Kiku, Lili and I all had to work together as a team to keep Alice from pouncing on Gilbert.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Alice screamed at him trying to pull away from the tight grips that we had on her.

Gilbert, finally realizing he had done something very wrong, started to back away towards the front door. "Wow, Alice, you're taking this all _way_ to seriously but I guess it means you're loyal to your country and I like finding loyalty in a woman. It means that they know their place."

That's when all hell broke loose.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Alice screeched.

Then with one swift motion Alice broke away from all of our holds sending the three of us tumbling to the floor. We all watched in terror as she started to chase after Gilbert who had fled the shop in a hurry.

There wasn't any time to sit there and marvel over how strong Alice was or where she and Gilbert were running to, someone had to do something and fast. I leapt up from the ground and said to Kiku, "take care of Lili, I'm going after Alice before she seriously injures him."

Kiku nodded to me knowing that I was right and I ran out of the bookstore ignoring the stares that the customers were giving all of us.

"Alice, wait!" I yelled after her as I followed her down the street. "Let it go!"

"Shut up, Alfred!" she screamed back at me still very far ahead of me.

Hetalians who were out on the streets hurriedly stepped aside for us not wanting to get in our way, because really who would want to be in the middle of a wild goose chase between three pissed off teenagers?

From where I was I could faintly see the back of Gilbert's head. I could tell he was really running for it but Alice was close behind him. I pumped my arms higher trying to gain more speed to catch up to them. Although I really hated Gilbert and what he did to Alice must have really hurt her I could let her kill him.

Suddenly Gilbert stopped running and Alice who was still going at full speed rammed into him sending the both of them flying to the cobble stone ground.

I _finally_ caught up to them and stood breathing heavily from the chase next to their fallen figures. Once I had gotten enough air in me to breathe normally again I helped Alice up from where she was laying on top of Gilbert, a sight that I did _not_ approve of.

"G-go away, Alfred," Alice huffed. She obviously still hadn't gotten her breath back. "Stay out of this."

Gilbert then stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. "Aw how cute, Alfred or whatever your name is, but I don't really think that Alice wants you to defend her, she would rather handle things herself," he said amused.

Alice then turned to Gilbert and growled, "Be quiet you bloody wanker."

He laughed, "Alice, sweetheart, you looked flushed. Why don't you have a drink and cool down?" and with that last word he stalked off towards the place he stopped in front of. The sign read **Ivan Buraginsuki's Tavern **and I suddenly realized why Gilbert had stopped running form Alice. He had purposely lured her out of the Page Turner and purposely stopped in front of a bar because the slimy jerk had plans in mind.

"Alice, don't follow him, he's not worth it," I told her grabbing a hold of her hand, desperately trying not to give Gilbert what he wanted.

She pulled away from me coldly, "anyone one who insults me and my father doesn't get away with it even if the person who did it is the lowest of classes."

And with that Alice followed after Gilbert into the noisy bar scene and of I course followed after her.

**….Line Break….**

Ivan Buraginsuki's bar was jam-packed with men and women of all ages, heights and colors dancing to the beat of a band that was playing in a far corner. They all had drinks in their hands and most of them were already wasted.

I couldn't lose Alice in this crowd, especially knowing that Gilbert was somewhere in here and that he had only one thing on his mind. I watched as Alice scanned the loud room looking for Gilbert but she turned up unsuccessful.

"Where is he!" she asked anxiously still looking around for him.

"Alice, I think it's time to go home," I told her gently. I knew that she was angry. Gilbert was worthless scum and I hated that he hurt her like that, it really broke my heart but I couldn't let her fall into his trap.

"No, we're not leaving until I beat the living shit out of him," she insisted still looking. "Bloody hell its sweltering in here, I need a drink," she brought a hand to her forehead.

Exactly after she said that a girl a bit older than us with silver hair and HUGE tracks of land came over to us with a tray filled of colorful drinks.

This wasn't good.

"Thanks, perfect timing," Alice said to the girl as she chugged one of the drinks down.

This wasn't good at all.

I watched with wide eyes as Alice finished the shot and stuck her tongue out in distaste. "Blah! What kind of fruit punch is this?" she asked me.

"It's not fruit punch-" I began to tell her but I was quickly cut off by Alice who put a finger to my lips.

"Whatever it doesn't matter," she told me grabbing another shot off the girl's tray before I could stop her. "I'm thirsty and this is the only thing available," and with that she drank another one.

Okay I had to stop her. This is actually what I was afraid of. If Gilbert could get Alice drunk then she wouldn't be stable and he could do whatever he wanted with her. I shuddered at the thought. But things could still be okay right? Alice had only had two drinks, if I could get her out off the bar without her drinking anymore things would be alright.

"You need to stop drinking those things," I told her sternly. "We are going home now and that's final."

"Nooo," Alice whined. "I haaave to find Gilbert." I watched as she stumbled forwards into the crowd of dancing people.

Okay so maybe things weren't going to work out alright. Could someone really get drunk that quickly? She didn't even have that much. I guess she just couldn't hold her alcohol.

I followed after her but to my horror I found that we had been separated by the crowd of drunken partiers. I frantically searched for Alice with no luck; I really should stop taking my eyes off of her. I ran around looking for people that hadn't been intoxicated yet asking if they had seen her but none had. Suddenly a large dance circle began to form in the center of the room and I had a fear of who could be in the center of it.

My prediction was right as I watched Alice who was standing dead in the center of the dance floor quickly gulp down two more drinks then hand the empty glasses to two other people who were empty-handed nearby her. I started over towards her as she started to dance to a new song that had just started playing. Her movements were uncoordinated and I feared that she might collapse on the floor before I reached her. What had she had four drinks? Had she had anymore during the time that I had lost her? I didn't know but as soon as I was within reach of her and I was just about to grab her hand someone suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed Alice's waist.

It was Gilbert.

_Shit._

I watched in horror as the albino bastard started to spin Alice around and grind up against her. Alice who was drunk silly didn't even know who he was, which was another indication that she had lost it, because if she wasn't drunk and did recongize Gilbert she would have given him the beating of his life.

This was like a terrible nightmare; _my_ Alice was being taken advantage of by that douchebag! Raging with anger I tried to take Alice back from him before he could do anything but I was swept away in the crowd of dancers before I could reach them.

_Damn it!_ I couldn't let my innocent Alice be tainted by him! Just then I found my opening. I charged forwards not wanting to let anyone get in my way again.

Gilbert was still grinding against her and Alice didn't have a clue what was happening or where Gilbert's hands were wandering to.

I couldn't take it any longer.

I threw all of my rage into my punch and the sickening crack of Gilbert's nose made me feel giddy with pleasure. The bastard groaned and dropped to the floor clutching his nose as red flowed from between his fingers.

The entire crowd of dancers stopped moving and the music came to a halt. The bar goers started to circle around Gilbert, Alice and I to see what had happened.

Gilbert, still holding his broken nose, turned to me with hatred in his eyes. I glared back at him showing him how much I returned the feeling. "If you ever touch her again I will kill you," I snarled at him. I then turned to Alice and softened my gaze, "come on lets go home."

"Alfreeed," she slurred, "I'm tired."

Alice stumbled forwards and leaned all of her weight on my shoulder. I balanced her and stood her upright again. Brushing the loose strands of her pigtails back behind her ears I said softly, "its okay, you'll be home soon."

A few moments later as the two of us exited the bar I soon found out that Alice couldn't walk for more than a few feet before falling to the ground. So in the end I ended up carrying her piggyback style back to the apartment. I didn't mind because she wasn't that heavy but the entire time I could stop worrying about the morning to come and if she would be okay.

Finally I had managed to get the two of us home. The bar was far from the house and carrying Alice slowed me down a bit but in the end I accomplished my mission on getting her home safely. Now all I had to face was the stairs…

Once the stairs too had been mastered I brought Alice into Mattie's room and lay her down on the bed. Alice had fallen asleep on the way home as I was carrying her, so carefully, not wanting to wake her, I slipped her shoes off and slid her underneath the warm covers.

I sighed; it had been a long day with a great start and a not so great end. Leave it to Gilbert to fuck things up, just as I was about to ask her out too. I was about to leave Mattie's room and go back to mine when suddenly Alice began to stir.

"Alfred?" she asked groggily rubbing an eye.

I came back from where I stood at the door and sat down on the bed next to her. Starting to stroke her hair I said softly, "Yeah, I'm here."

Alice smiled a look of bliss on her face. "Don't leave me, okay?" and she closed her emerald eyes again.

I blushed a little confused at what she wanted. Was she asking me to sleep with her tonight? Not _that _type of sleep but sleep as in next to her?

My question was answered when she asked me in a quiet voice, "Stay with me tonight please?"

I blushed again. Was this allowed? Were boys supposed to sleep in the same bed as their hopefully soon to be girlfriends? I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to sleep with her and when she was sane in the morning have her wake up and smack me for staying overnight with her. But I decided to take the chance so kicking off my shoes I crawled into bed next to her.

When Alice felt me join her under the blankets she snuggled up against my chest and sighed sleepily. "Alfred, you're really warm," she whispered. Then she groaned softly, "I don't feel good."

I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her wanting to make her feel safe. "You're sick but you'll feel better in the morning," I promised her.

"Alfred?" she whispered so softly I almost didn't hear it.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I love you."

I buried my face into her hair and smiled. Suddenly my stomach didn't have those strange knots like they usually did when I got close to Alice. Instead there was a new feeling in my stomach, a fluttering type of feeling and I really liked it. It was a feeling that made me feel like anything was possible. Is this what it felt like to be loved? I laughed softly, I would have never imagined falling in love before meeting Alice but here I was lying next to a person that I would do anything for. Pressing a gentle kiss to Alice's forehead I whispered, "I love you too."

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Oh my god I've waited sooo long to write that chapter, I'm so happy I finally got it out there! I really hope that you all enjoyed it! More to look forward to in the next chapter! See ya all soon! :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia**

**Chapter 17**

**Alice's Point of view**

When I awoke the next morning the first thing I noticed was a dull, throbbing pain in my head. I had never felt anything like it before and after suffering about five seconds of it I decided that it was the worst pain in the entire world and that I wanted to die. The second thing I noticed was a pair of strong, tan arms wrapped around me, pinning my arms down to the bed so that the only thing I could really move was my head and legs. The third thing I noticed was that the arms belonged to Alfred.

_Wait…Alfred?_

_What the fuck was he doing in bed with me!_

I started to blush a raging red and I had to bite back a tiny squeal of surprise. I didn't understand what was going on, how had this even happened? I tried to think back to how the two of us could have ended up like this but pieces of yesterday evening were missing like an uncompleted puzzle and just trying to think about it made my head feel like it was on fire.

Although the situation was completely confusing I couldn't help but notice how peaceful Alfred looked when he was asleep and how warm I was snuggled up against his chest. It actually felt kind of nice...

_What the bloody hell was I thinking!_

I squirmed around in a panic trying to get Alfred to loosen his arms but the git remained unconscious and I remained trapped. I then realized that wriggling around wasn't going to be enough to wake Alfred so I elbowed him in the gut as hard as I could considering my current position and his blue eyes snapped open at once.

He wasn't completely awake yet though; as soon as his eyes had opened they began to close again, drifting back into his interrupted sleep. So I gave him another hard elbow to the gut and this time I shouted, "Alfred F. Jones, get your bloody arse up!"

That did the trick because before I knew it the git had sprung up from the bed with the sudden noise that I had made and I was free from his hold. A bit taken back from his sudden wakeup call Alfred blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the light room, and scratched the back of his head. It wasn't until he turned to reach for his glasses that were sitting on the nightstand that he noticed me. He must have still been sleepy because he rubbed his eyes as if he were checking to make sure that I was really awake and looking at him. But when he realized that what he saw was correct he wasted no time in flinging himself straight towards me.

"Alice, you're up!" he gasped throwing the arms I had tried so hard to get off back around me. He held me in a close embrace for a moment before pulling away, a big dopey smiled pasted across his face. Suddenly his gleeful, childlike expression turned into a concerned one and he began to rapidly fire questions at me like, "How are you feeling?" and "Does your head hurt?"

I blinked in surprise at what he had asked. "How did you know my head hurt?" I asked him in marvel. Then right on cue a sharp pain started to pound in my head. _God it was killing me! What had I done to deserve this? _

"You have a hangover," he explained to me. "You drank a bit too much last night."

I looked at him puzzled. "What are you talking about? What on earth did I drink to make me feel like this? And more importantly (getting back to the topic that really matters) why the bloody hell were you sleeping with me?" I demanded to know.

He chuckled. "I knew that you would freak out like this when you woke up but you shouldn't worry so much, it will just make your head hurt more. Calm down and I'll explain everything."

I took a deep breath trying to relax myself. "Okay, explain," I said to him as I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to ignore the throbbing in my head.

Alfred reached for his glasses and put them on. "Do you remember anything from yesterday?" he asked me as he slid them further up his nose.

I thought back to yesterday's events. I remembered going to the Page Turner and having a great time with Alfred and then I remembered Gilbert suddenly marching in but after that everything was just a big blur. I tried a little harder to remember, racking my brain as much as I could without my head completely killing me but I kept coming up empty. I began to worry, why couldn't I remember anything between Gilbert and waking up this morning? I felt like I was in another world and I didn't know the rules of it. Why did my mind feel so fuzzy? Was this because of what Alfred had called a hangover or whatever that was?

"I remember spending the day with you," I started. "We went to Kiku's and we read for hours and then Gilbert came in."

I stopped there and looked at Alfred's face to see if I had gotten it right so far and when he nodded I continued. "Gilbert said something's and though I can't quite remember exactly what he said I know it was about my father and that it was mean. Then I remember chasing after him, I wanted to get revenge for the things that he said. I remember running after Gilbert then stopping in front of this strange building. I then went inside after Gilbert but I can't recall anything after that," I finished.

Alfred nodded slowly at what I had said and his sky blue eyes seemed to hold something in them that looked like disappointment. I puzzled over what his expression could mean. Was he upset that that was all I could remember? Had something important happened last night that I had forgotten? "What else happened last night?" I asked him timidly.

"It was a bar, the building you went into, and Gilbert's plan all along was to get you drunk. That's why he provoked you, so you would run after him and when you stopped you would be thirsty and have no choice but to drink the only thing that was available which was alcohol," Alfred told me. "If he got you drunk then your senses wouldn't be as sharp and he could have done whatever he wanted with you."

"And did Gilbert's plan work out for him?" I asked quietly, afraid to know the answer.

"Yeah, you had two drinks and that was all it took for you to get tipsy," Alfred told me. "But don't worry; I stopped Gilbert before he could do anything bad. If we ever see him again (which I doubt we will) you'll find that his nose looks a bit different."

I gave Alfred a small smile when he mentioned that he had broken Gilbert's nose. "And what happened after that?" I asked.

"After that I carried you home because you couldn't walk for more than a few steps without falling," Alfred told me as I blushed at having to be so dependent on him. "And then (to answer your question from earlier) you asked me to stay with you in your bed overnight. That's the reason I was sleeping with you, I'm not some pervert like you probably thought I was."

I started to blush even worse, "why the bloody hell would I ask you to sleep with me?"

"It was the alcohol that was doing the talking. When a person's drunk they don't really have control over the things they do or say," he explained.

"But you stayed overnight with me anyways, even though you knew that I didn't really mean it?" I asked him.

Now it was Alfred's turn to blush. "You weren't feeling well; I stayed so I could make sure that you were okay. What kind of a hero would I be if I left you when you were sick?"

I smiled as I gave him a soft punch on the arm; he really was a great guy. "Thanks…you know, for staying with me…" I told him.

He returned my punch and chuckled, "Anytime."

Now that the big mystery of "what happened last night?" was solved I flopped back onto the bed and let out a long sigh. My mind was going over everything that Alfred had just said to me and I was filled with so many different thoughts and feelings that I felt like I was going to burst.

I felt angry at myself for being an idiot. I gave Gilbert exactly what he wanted and I should have seen that I was playing into his trap. I was also upset with myself about how I was being so reliant on Alfred. With everything he said about saving me from Gilbert and having to carry me home I felt like I was being a burden on him and I didn't want Alfred to see me as someone so needy. Then again maybe Alfred liked having me depend on him. He _did_ like to call himself a hero and what kind of hero would he be if he didn't help anyone out? But then there was that thought I kept having about how when I told Alfred I couldn't remember everything he seemed to be let down. When I told him I couldn't remember he lost that spark in his eyes but he then quickly recovered like he didn't want me to notice that anything was wrong. I wanted to know what had bothered him in that moment; no, I didn't _want_ to know I _had_ to know. Whatever was bothering him had to do with something last night, something that he hadn't told me. Without giving it anymore thought I asked him.

"Before when I told you that I couldn't remember anything else you looked a bit sad. I was just wondering if anything else happened last night that you didn't tell me about."

Alfred, who was lying on the bed next to me staring up at the ceiling lost in his own private thoughts, turned to look at me with a surprised look on his face that clearly read how-did-you-know? "I'm not sad and no nothing happened that I didn't tell you about," he lied.

"Alfred, I know you're lying to me," I said bluntly.

He chuckled, "you know me so well."

"So what happened that you're not telling me?" I asked him. "Because when I said that I couldn't remember anything else you looked really disappointed and I was just wondering if I had forgotten something really important. Was it something I did?"

Alfred blushed, "It was something you said actually."

I started to blush as well, "what was it?"

Alfred took my hand into his own and squeezed it. "Alice, you were drunk and alcohol makes people do things that they might never do if they were sane. You said something to me last night but it probably wasn't true so there's no point in me telling you," he told me letting go of my hand.

I gave him a determined look and grabbed the hand he had just pulled away back. "I want to know what it was that made you upset," I pleaded. "You do so much for me every day and all I did in return is disappoint you. I'm sorry that I forgot, I really am and I swear that I will never drink again because it makes me do stupid things and it gives me terrible headaches and it makes me forget what's important. But if you tell me what I said then I can fix things right?"

Alfred gave me a small smile and pulled me into his arms so that we were now lying on the bed the same way we had been laying that morning when I had woken up. He brushed back some of my hair and whispered into my ear, "Alright, I'll tell you eventually but not right now. You're getting too worked up and that's not good considering your headache problem."

I winced as he said 'headache' because at that moment the painful pounding began again in my forehead. I gave a soft whimper at the pain and snuggled closer into Alfred's chest seeking comfort. Alfred then said, "I think you're great for wanting to fix things but you can't be so hard on yourself. You have to know that it's not your fault that you can't remember. It's my fault if anyone's that your memories of last night are gone. I should have been watching you more closely; I should have stopped you from drinking those shots."

"So it's both of our faults then?" I asked. "That makes me feel a little better."

Alfred laughed into my hair and said, "Go back to sleep. I promise that your head will feel better when you wake up."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I was exhausted with everything that was going on with my head and my memories. Closing my eyes that last thing I saw was Alfred's sky blue eyes staring down at me and I smiled thinking about how they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

**….Line Break….**

The second time I woke up that morning my head felt as good as new. The throbbing was gone and I was pain free. Alfred was right I thought as I yawned, all I needed was some more rest. Wait… speaking of Alfred where was he? The blonde boy I had fallen asleep next to was now absent from the bed and as I thought of possible places he could have gone a delicious smell suddenly wafted into the room.

My stomach grumbled just then reminding me that I hadn't had any food since lunch yesterday at Kiku's. Following my nose I rose from the bed, got dressed and went downstairs to find Alfred kneeling in front of the kitchen fireplace holding a frying pan that contained two gooey circles that bubbled from the heat of the flame.

I had never seen food like that before but it smelled so good that I _had_ to know what it was. I approached Alfred, who had not yet noticed my presence, and tapped him on the shoulder.

He leapt up in surprise almost dropping the frying pan. "Oh, Alice, I didn't see you there," he said a bit shaken up.

I laughed when I realized that I had given him a fright. "Well who else did you think I could be?" I asked, "A ghost or something?"

Alfred stiffened and clutched the frying pan a little tighter. "Y-you a ghost? No way," he denied his voice cracking a little.

My eyes widened at this sudden discovery I had uncovered. "The great hero's afraid of ghosts?" I asked him in disbelief.

"I'm _not _afraid of ghosts," he protested, "You just caught me off guard that's all."

"Yeah okay," I smirked. "I'm sure that's why your voice just cracked at the mention of the spooks."

"Did it really crack that bad?" he asked embarrassed.

I nodded and started to laugh. Once my giggles had subsided I asked, "What's in the pan?"

"Seriously? You've never had a hamburger before and now you're trying to tell me that you've never had a pancake either?" Alfred asked in incredulity.

"Hey, I don't get food like this at the palace," I defended myself.

Alfred shrugged and turned back to the fireplace and continued to cook our breakfast…or was it lunch? I didn't really know. Anyways I sat next to Alfred in a comfortable silence as I watched him flip the now solidifying pancakes. When Alfred flipped our food I noticed how they landed so neatly onto the pan. Alfred now had this flipping rhythm going and I spaced out watching our cakes until Alfred asked, "so you're feeling better now?"

"Yeah, sleeping really helped me," I told him.

"That's good to hear," he replied. He then stood up from the fireplace with the frying pan and started over to the table. "Food's ready," he said smiling.

I got up from my place at the hearth and joined him as he set the table for us. Once Alfred had gotten out two dishes, forks, knives and a bottle of what he said was Mattie's favorite maple syrup we began to eat what I thought was the most amazing breakfast/lunch ever.

"So gooood," I moaned between bites. Once I had finished chewing I swiftly dunked another chunk of pancake into the syrup and swirled it around with my fork.

"Are they really that good? Mattie makes them better you know," Alfred told me as he stared at me with an amused look.

"How can something get better than this?" I wondered as I took another bite.

Alfred laughed and when we had finished the meal the two of us worked as a team to clean the dishes. I had just finished scrubbing my fork clean when Alfred suddenly asked, "do you remember yesterday before Gilbert came in I was about to ask you something?"

I looked up from my work on cleaning the silverware and tried to search for an answer to his question. Now that my head was back to normal I was confident that I could remember a bit more about the events from the other day and to my surprise I actually came up with an answer. "Yeah you said that you had to ask me something important and then that stupid wanker interrupted. Now that I'm back to my normal self can you tell me what you were going to ask?"

Alfred nodded as he set the silverware that he was cleaning down on the countertop. Then taking a deep breath he stared me with his dazzling blue eyes. His aqua orbs held what I made out to be determination and a smidge of nervousness although I had no idea what he could be nervous about. "Alice…" he began, his voice was low and serious sounding and was he…._was he blushing? _

My heart started to pound as I wondered what he going to ask me. From the way he was talking I felt like I was I trouble.

But it was the complete opposite.

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?"

I felt my heart skip a beat then start rapidly pounding, harder than it had ever pounded before. Had I heard him right? Did Alfred just ask me to go out? Alfred F. Jones, my gorgeous best friend who was sweet, funny and everything a girl could ever want, had asked _me_ to go on a date? I blinked; this had to be a dream. Yes, I was still asleep upstairs in Mattie's room and none of this was real. Now all I had to do was pinch myself and wake up from this daze I was trapped in. I dug my nails into my arm and shut my eyes but when I opened them again I found that I wasn't in Mattie's bedroom, I was with Alfred in the kitchen and his request had in fact been real.

My face wore the most ridiculous blush and my palms felt sweaty. Alfred probably thought I was an idiot for checking to see if I was really awake. I had to say something to him, I was just standing there like a moron but when I opened my mouth I felt my words get caught in my throat.

Suddenly I thought about Feliks and Kiku. The two of them had been right all along about Alfred liking me, but how had I not seen it? Was I really that blind to the feelings of others around me? Okay, so I was really angry at myself for not being more observant but I couldn't beat myself up about it (yet anyways) I had to push that aside for a moment and focus on the fact that Alfred was standing in front of me waiting for an answer.

What should I tell him though? He thought of me in this special way but what did I think of him? Of course I couldn't deny the fact that he was good looking and that he was thoughtful and a great friend and that he made me blush and sometimes I felt my heart race when I was around him. But wait…was that what love was? Were all of these things I thought about Alfred… did they mean that I returned his feelings? I didn't know if I liked him or not because I had never experienced anything like this before since I had grown up isolated from other people. But I had read about love in plenty of my books, shouldn't I know the symptoms?

I quickly began to run through what I had learned from my romance novels.

**One** – Your heart races when coming into contact with him

**Two** –Certain things he does makes you blush

**Three** – You think that he's too good for you

**Four **– You catch yourself staring at him often in a dreamy way

**Five** – You would do absolutely anything for him and you're always trying to make sure that he's happy

"_If you agree with all of these statements then you are in love,"_ a chirpy voice in my head told me.

"_I agree with these statements but I'm not in love,"_ I protested. Although when I answered my imaginary voice back I knew that I was lying.

"_Aliceeee,"_ it sang. _"You like him, you know you do, and he likes you too."_

I tried to ignore the voice in my head when suddenly I had a flashback to that day when Alfred asked me what kind of guys I was interested in. I actually, believe it or not, remember the exact words I answered with…

_"The guy I fall in love with will be like the main character in one of my books. He'll be taller than me but not too much taller and he'll have this brilliant grin that he'll only grin for me. He'll be kind and he'll love to help people even if he doesn't know them and he'll have to know how to fight of course. He'll be funny and love to make me laugh and he'll be stupid at times but that adorable kind of stupid where you can joke about it. He'll be my hero and catch me when I fall down."_

It was at that moment I realized that that day I had been describing Alfred without even knowing. Every little detail right down to catching thing (as I remembered how he saved me from cracking my head open that day in the kitchen) had been about him and I hadn't even known.

I was honestly shocked and I couldn't believe it. I had bloody liked him all this time and hadn't even realized. I felt like a total idiot for not noticing my own feelings when everybody else around me did. Also, besides being stupid, I was shocked about the fact that a person could feel so strongly about me and I was shocked at how strongly I could feel about them in return. I was shocked because I, Alice Kirkland had fallen in love.

The voice inside my head started to laugh in celebration and I joined it. I felt so different, a feeling that I had never experienced before. I knew now what all of the books were talking about, this feeling that they called love. It was amazing.

Then, getting myself together I took a deep breath and prepared to answer Alfred's question. "Yes, I would love to go out with you," I answered, my face covered in a deep pink flush.

A dopey smile appeared on Alfred's face that just screamed fuck-yeah-she-said-yes! and it made my stomach feel like there were a million butterflies racing around inside of it. A feeling that I had read about in many of my books which only confirmed the fact that I was head-over-heels for Alfred.

Alfred then gave me a grin that was brighter than all of the stars in the universe. "This is great!" he exclaimed. Then he joked, "For a second there I thought you were going to punch me for even suggesting the idea."

I blushed at the thought that he knew me so well he could tell when I would throw a punch. "Nah that would be a waste of a hit," I grinned as the butterflies raced around in my stomach.

Alfred's eyes went wide. "_Wait_…you're still going to hit me even though we're dating now?"

"Of course," I told him honestly, "When you're being an idiot at least."

We both started to laugh and I felt like I was on a high my head was so far up in the clouds. I was so in love with this feeling that Alfred was giving me and I never wanted it to go away. Alfred then stopped laughing and smiled that sweet smile of his. "You don't know how nervous I was to ask you that," Alfred told me.

"What do I scare you or something?" I asked smirking.

"Sometimes," Alfred blushed. "You can be intimidating."

I started to blush as well. "Sorry about that," I apologized looking down at my feet. Then once I was sure my blush had faded I looked back up at Alfred and asked a question that I had been wondering about for a while, "what do you see in me?"

Alfred winked, "I tell you tonight." He then sauntered out of the kitchen leaving me alone with a bright blush on my face and the rest of the dishes to clean. It hadn't even been two seconds after he had left when he poked his head back into the kitchen and said, "Its noon right now, I'm going to go out for a while to get some things ready for tonight. I'll be home around six will you be ready to leave by then?"

I blushed and nodded. Then, after giving me one last dashing smile, Alfred left me alone again where I just stood dumbfounded at everything that had just happened. _I _was going on a _date_. _Me!_ I started laugh remembering how just a week ago I had told my father that I had wanted to find love for myself and then without meaning to I had. Then, just as fast as that happy feeling about someone wanting me had come it suddenly vanished and was replaced with nervousness. It all suddenly dawned on me what was going on. I was going on the first date of my entire life and I had no bloody idea at all what to do. I began to pace back and forth across the kitchen in a panic wondering how one dressed, spoke and acted on a date. What if I messed everything up tonight and Alfred didn't like me anymore? A wave of nausea settled in my stomach where the butterflies had once been when suddenly I realized that hope was not lost. I just had to find someone to teach me everything I needed to know about dating before six o'clock. Okay, Alfred had said it was noon now so that gave me about five hours to cram in lessons for tonight. Then, without another moment of thought, I abandoned cleaning up the dishes and set straight out for the one person that could help me. Feliks Lukasiewicz.

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! Firstly, I would like to apologize about how long it took me to update. I'm sorry, I just had a bunch of exams and drama was happening everywhere I turned but I'm back now :) Secondly, I would like to add that instead of the regular chapter format that I write with for this story the next chapter will also be in Alice's point of view. Thirdly, I would just like to say thank you for reading my story :) You're support and feedback means a lot to me :) Until next time! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia**

**Chapter 18**

**Alice's point of view**

Feliks' dress shop was a bloody madhouse that day and I had to push past at least a thousand people just to make it to the front door. It honestly sucked that the entire bloody female population of Hetalia was here the day that I needed Feliks the most. The store was jam-packed with girls of all different ages, shapes and sizes and if you added all of the dress racks and mirrors that Feliks had set up in the store it really didn't leave a lot of room to move around.

"Excuse me," I said to a taller woman trying to push past her.

The women gave me a snotty glare and moved aside for me with a huff. I glared back at her with a look as deadly as snakes' venom. She better not fuck with me, especially since I was in such a panicked state over this whole date thing and ready to kick anyone's ass who decided to piss me off. Without responding to the glare I shot back at her the women left me alone and headed towards the direction I had just come from. _"Good choice,"_ I thought as I continued to scan the bustling store in hopes of finding my flamboyant friend.

I heard Feliks before I saw him, his high pitched voice ringing through the air. My ears instantly perked up at the sound of his fashion criticism.

"Honey, that is like _SO_ not your color," I could hear him saying to some unfortunate girl who had obviously chosen the wrong outfit to wear.

I struggled to move through the sea of customers towards the general direction from which Feliks was speaking but it was tough. With so many people bumping into each other this way and that my chances of reaching Feliks were slim so I did the only thing I could do.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted, "FELIKS, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU! ITS ALICE AND I'M HAVING A BOY EMERGENCY!"

The room suddenly went quiet (aside from a few whispers here and there) and all eyes were focused on me giving me looks of confusion and annoyance. I was feeling a bit embarrassed at having everyone stare at me like that but fortunately a certain blonde with feisty green eyes and a bob cut came to my rescue.

"Alice!" Feliks squealed as he pushed through the crowd of girls. "You like came to visit!" he gave me an energetic hug that was so tight I thought I was going to be crushed in his petite arms. Suddenly, remembering what I had shouted out in front of all his customers, he pulled back from our embrace. _"WAIT….BOY TROUBLES?"_ he screamed so loudly that half of the women in the store covered their ears with their hands.

I nodded my cheeks burning with embarrassment at the fact Feliks was making such a big deal out of it and the fact that now all the women in the village knew that I wasn't so stable in the love department.

Feliks, grinning from ear to ear, hugged me once more then stepped up onto a step stool that was by a nearby mirror so that he could be seen by all in the store and announced, "ladies, I thank you for stopping by today but the shop is now totally closing. We will like open up again tomorrow but for now like please let yourselves out."

A chorus of irritated groans sounded from the women as they angrily shuffled out the front door. I shook my head in disbelief; I honestly didn't know how Feliks could deal with people like that all day long. When all of the women had left the shop Feliks grabbed my hands and led me over to a cushy stool in the back and sat me down.

"Spill it," he demanded.

So I told him everything. Starting from when my day at Kiku's to getting drunk and having Alfred take care of me and from sleeping besides him to me not remembering anything about the previous night in the morning. I poured my heart out to Feliks and he listened to my story with a dreamy glint in his eyes, giggling at the sappy things and getting serious at the Gilbert parts. Finally I got to the part that Feliks was mainly interested in, how Alfred ended up asking me out and how I realized that I had feelings for him.

"Well remember how he was going to ask me something before Gilbert came in?" I asked him.

Feliks nodded eagerly. "Oh my gosh yes!" he exclaimed, remembering what I had told him at the beginning of the story.

"Okay, well we were cleaning the dishes and I said 'can you tell me what you were going to ask me yesterday?' And he nodded and asked 'will you go on a date with me tonight?'"

Feliks started to clap his hands excitedly, "That's totally fabulous, I'm like so happy for you! Is that when you realized that you were like totally into him?"

I nodded, "yeah it took a second but my brain finally registered the fact that I had a crush on him. It was kind of scary to think that I had these feelings for someone because I had never experienced them before but then I realized that it was okay because Alfred felt the same way. But then it hit me that I don't know the first thing about going on a date. I'm so nervous, what if I screw up and he doesn't like me anymore?"

Feliks waved his hand as if to say _"Puh-lease"_ then he gave me a kind smile. "Alice, that would like never happen. I can tell that he isn't going to be one of those losers that put an entire relationship on the line just because of the first date. Alfred really cares about you so he like won't mind if things don't go entirely perfect."

Feliks then walked away from where I was sitting and started to parade around the room, swirling in between the dressing racks. "But like I said the last time you were over, if you ever needed love advice I'd be there for you," he reminisced cheerily. "So, although Alfred totally wouldn't judge you solely on the first date I will still like give you my totally extraordinary boy advice."

I smiled, it was times like this I was really happy to have someone like Feliks in my life. "Thank you so much, Feliks, I don't know how I could ever make this up to you," I said to him.

Feliks giggled, "Like don't worry about it. I like _live_ for this kind of stuff so it totally isn't a problem at all. Now the first thing that we'll take care of is (in my opinion) the most important thing about the first date."

"What's that?" I asked.

"The outfit!" Feliks squealed with enthusiasm.

Just as Feliks started to jump up and down with excitement at being able to help me out Toris suddenly entered the room from the kitchen door.

"Feliks, is something wrong?" Toris asked his forest green eyes full of concern. "Because I keep hearing you squeal and I couldn't tell if you were excited about something or if you had gotten yourself glued to the floor again."

I cocked my eyebrows. Did Toris just say _"glued to the floor…?"_ I gave Feliks a curious glance that was a mix of worry and amusement and he sent me a look back that read its-a-long-story-I'll-tell-you-about-it-later.

"Oh, Liet, like nothing is wrong," Feliks said going over to the taller man and taking his hands into his own. "I'm just happy because our little Alice is totally going on a date tonight!"

It was when Feliks mentioned me that Toris suddenly became aware of my presence and he asked me in surprise, "Alice, when did you get here?" Then after noticing my attendance he realized another thing. "Feliks, where did all the customers ago? The place was swarming a minute ago."

"Alice arrived like a while ago and I sent the customers away because this issue is like totally more important," Feliks said.

"Wait what's more important?" Toris asked.

"Oh my god, Liet! Did you like not hear what I just said?" Feliks pouted. "Alice is like going out tonight with Alfred!"

Then, since Feliks was still holding Toris' hands he started to spin the two of them around the room. They must have done this often because of the way they both skillfully dodged the dressing racks and mannequins as they twirled.

After a moment of dancing the two of them came to a halt and Toris turned to me and said, "That's great that the two of you are going on date. I thought from the moment the two of you sat down for dinner the other night that you'd make a good couple."

I blushed, "thank you."

"Anyways," Feliks said getting everyone back on track. "Liet, you're arrival is most opportune. I like totally need your help choosing the right outfit for Alice to wear tonight."

Toris sighed, "Feliks, every time you ask me to help you with model outfits and what not you just end up getting pissed off at me because I don't have what you call _"an eye for fashion."_

Feliks pouted and batted his eyes giving Toris a puppy dog look similar to Alfred's. "Pleaseeee this time is totally different, I like promise to not get mad at you. So can you like just do it for me and for Alice?"

Toris rolled his eyes, "fine…"

Feliks beamed and did a fist pump to show his victory. "Great! But before we can begin our little fashion show I have to change clothes."

"Feliks, what you're wearing now is fine," Toris sighed looking over the blondes' tight green pants and dress shirt.

"Yeah, I know this outfit is like totally fabulous but it just doesn't fit the mood, ya know?" Feliks said to us as he started towards the changing rooms. "I'll be out in like a sec, I'm like a master at speed dressing."

So Feliks disappeared into the changing room leaving Toris and I alone outside but just as promised not even a few seconds later Feliks emerged in a completely different, completely scandalous attire.

Toris face palmed, _"Really, Feliks?"_

I sat there in shock, partly because I honestly didn't understand how within a mere few seconds Feliks could have changed his entire wardrobe and partly because what he was wearing was something I had never seen a man do before. Wait… was this what Feliks was telling me about the other night? Cross-dressing I think it was called…?

On his petite feet was a pair of dark brown flats and thigh high white socks were worn with them making his legs look longer than they actually were. On his torso he was covered by a tight fitting white blouse and around his neck was a pale pink and white striped tie. There was a pink ribbon tied in his hair and decorative clips to hold his bangs back. But the article of clothing that really surprised me was the dangerously short pink and white plaid mini skirt.

Feliks twirled around causing the skirt to flutter around him. "Okay we are totally ready to start now," he announced perkily giving his hair a flip.

Toris's face was covered in a deep flush and I'm pretty sure that my expression mirrored his. Looking at Feliks in those clothes I suddenly thought about what he had said the other night about Alfred wearing a short blue dress. I had to admit Feliks looked adorable in that outfit and suddenly the image of Alfred wearing girls' clothes didn't seem so weird anymore. I bet a short dress would actually look kind of cute on him…. I mentally kicked myself. _'What the bloody hell, Alice!' _my brain scolded me. _'Don't think such thoughts!' _

Toris after regaining his composure, put an affectionate hand on Feliks shoulder and said, "Feliks, you know I love you but a _mini skirt?_"

"Like totally! Isn't it cute?" Feliks bubbled.

Toris blushed again and let out a sigh that declared Feliks the winner of their little argument. "Yeah it's cute."

Feliks beamed and started to hop up and down but Toris swiftly held him in place to keep him from jumping. "Okay, Feliks, although you look dead sexy in a mini skirt can you please not jump up and down like that because you're flashing us."

Feliks smoothed out his skirt a bit embarrassed. "Sorry," he mumbled a blush coming to his face. But as quickly as his moment of insecurity had come it rapidly vanished as Feliks took a hold of me and shoved me into the changing room he had just come out of. "I'm like going to give you a bunch of dresses to try on so you can totally model for Toris and me." I nodded showing that I understood and with that Feliks shut the door and sent a dozen dresses flying over the top of the changing room walls.

About an hour had passed and I still had yet to find what Feliks was calling "the one." In the last 60 minutes I had tried on about every single dress in every single style and color known to man but nothing seemed to work for Feliks or for me. Something just seemed off about everything I had shown Feliks and Toris. The dresses of course were gorgeous for they had all been designed by no other than Feliks himself but they just didn't feel right. They were all missing something that I just couldn't put my finger on. Feliks tried to be supportive, telling me that I'd find the perfect first date outfit eventually but I was running out of time and there was still so much to do before the date started.

Sighing I pulled off another failure dress that Feliks had declared made me look like a walking lemon and went to go try on the next one in the pile.

I immediately froze in a state of marvel as soon as I held the new dress up to look at it more closely. It was all the same color, the color of a poppy flower that was in full bloom. The design was simple but there was elegance in that simplicity. Across the chest area there was a pretty bow and the skirt area fluttered out so nicely. I let out a soft breath and gingerly put the gown on so that it wouldn't get wrinkled. Once that had been done I took a deep breath and nervously stepped out of the dressing room ready to hear Feliks' critiques.

"_Oh my god…"_ Feliks breathed dramatically.

I shut my eyes as if that could block out the words to come. I was disappointed; I had really been hoping that this dress was "the one." Although I didn't know what the dress looked like on me (since the changing room didn't have a mirror) it just felt right wearing it, but from the way Feliks had just reacted he would probably just tell me to change again.

"THAT IS LIKE TOTALLY BEAUTFIUL! LIKE WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY THAT ONE ON FIRST!" Feliks screamed in excitement forgetting what Toris had said about not jumping up and down.

A smile lit up my face and I let out a sigh of relief. "So it looks okay?" I asked them.

Toris smiled and nodded and Feliks dragged me over to one of the mirrors. The girl who was being reflected in the glass was so stunning I almost forgot to breathe. The dress looked like it was made for her and only her to wear. It hugged her tiny waist perfectly and the skirt fell flawlessly over her legs. She looked like a princess, which was kind of funny because she actually was a princess (emphasis on the _was _part_)_. "Is that really me?" I whispered.

"Yeah and you're like totally beautiful," Feliks said sincerely. "Just like take your hair out of those pigtails and you'll be golden, sweetie."

I did what Feliks suggested by removing my signature pigtails and letting my long hair spill down my back. I then gave a little twirl in front of the mirror still in a daze over my appearance. I felt so wonderful and I could wait to see Alfred's face when he saw me later on. Just thinking about it gave me butterflies.

Once I had soaked the image of myself wearing the poppy colored dress into my brain I stepped away from the mirror and sat back down on the cushy stool awaiting Feliks to give me the secrets of dating.

My instructor, a.k.a Feliks, put his hands on his hips and beamed. "Okay, we like picked out the perfect dress and so we will now move onto the second thing about going on first dates, complementing your significant other. You like want to say nice things to your date to make them feel totally good about themselves, focus on their best features. What do you like best about Alfred?"

I blushed, "everything."

"Okay, well that that's good but why don't you focus on his eyes. They're like totally gorgeous so why don't you tell him that," Feliks instructed.

I nodded taking in all of the information that Feliks was giving me, the do's and don'ts of first dates. From complements we moved on to topics to talk about during the date and what types of food were appropriate to eat and which kinds of foods were off limits. There was so much to know and memorize my head was spinning. Maybe this was why father wanted to me to have an arranged marriage, to spare me the anxiety of messing up on dates. Though at times things got tough Feliks was a great teacher and he was patient with me. Time flew by quickly and pretty soon Toris announced that the time was 5:30. I felt a bomb go off in my stomach, only 30 minutes till the date.

"Okay, pupil Alice," Feliks said with a wide grin. "You have like totally passed my school of dating and it's time for you to go home."

I gulped and gave him an unsure look. "Are you sure I'm ready?" I asked my voice full of doubt. I had learned a lot over the last couple hours but what if I forgot it all during the date? I needed more time for this stuff to sink in.

Feliks smiled and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Alice, believe me you're like totally ready," he said. Then, leading me to the front door of the shop, he sent me out on my way. I was filled with excitement and fear as I began my walk back to the apartment from the dress shop. So many things awaited me and there could be so many different outcomes.

"Like good luck!" Feliks cried after me as the distance I put between the two of us became greater.

"_Yeah,"_ I thought, _"Wish me luck because I'm going to need a lot of it…"_

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Aaahhhhh! It was so much fun to write this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! :D I also hope that you're excited because next chapter is the date! Reviews are always welcome and I hope you guys have a nice day :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia**

**Chapter 19**

**Alfred's Point of view**

When Alice said yes to me I almost forgot how to breathe. My heart had been racing after I had asked her out and the long pause she took before answering had made me even more nervous but when she had said yes… I can't even begin to describe how amazing I felt.

After my victory of getting the most wonderful girl I had ever met to go out with me I set off into town making sure everything would be ready for tonight. I wanted our first date to be special and I wanted Alice to be blown away by how cool and gentlemanly I was.

Once I had completed everything that I needed to do in order for the night to be totally awesome I returned to the apartment exhausted with how much work I had done but also filled to the brim with excitement of what was to come. My first priority after I had gotten home was to go upstairs and freshen myself up. Rummaging through my dresser drawers I searched for my formal clothes. I couldn't wear something I would normally wear to work on my first date, even I, who had no experience whatsoever in romance knew that. Besides I wanted to look nice for Alice because I knew she would look dazzling for me.

After getting rid of most of the wrinkles in my dress shirt I sprayed a bit of cologne on myself before changing into my new clothes entirely. Then as I stood in front of my mirror wondering if I looked heroic enough in my new attire I heard the front door open up from downstairs.

"Alfred, I'm home!" I heard Alice call out.

I opened my bedroom door a crack and poked my head out into the hallway. "I'm getting ready in my room, I'll meet you downstairs when I'm ready!" I shouted back.

"I need to get ready too!" she told me, "I won't take long."

I smiled as I felt the butterflies kick in. "I don't mind, take as long as you need!" After Alice called back a thank you I shut my bedroom door and listened to Alice's distinct footsteps as she climbed up the stairs and hurried off to Mattie's bedroom.

When her footsteps disappeared I sat there on the bed for a moment daydreaming about what Alice would look like in a date outfit. She would be beautiful of course; she always was even when she wasn't trying to be. Even when her hair was pulled up into her messy pigtails she looked stunning. I then realized that I was just wasting time sitting there and spacing out while Alice was getting ready in the other room. This wasn't right; I should have myself ready before she did. I didn't want her to wait for me; heroes should never make a lady wait. So I speedily did some last minute touch ups and sprinted out of my room to the bottom of the staircase.

Once I was downstairs I quickly went over to a small broom closet that sat a little ways down the hall. Swinging the door open I retrieved a hidden bouquet of red roses that I had bought from Vash's flower shop while I was out today. I grinned as I returned to the staircase to wait for Alice. Vash could be a little hostile sometimes but at the moment I was really happy about having him as a neighbor. The fresh scent of the roses wafted up into my nose as I waited and I grinned even wider as I thought about how I had bought them. I was hopelessly lost among the dozens of colorful flowers Vash had on display and I had no clue what Alice would want. Then, coming to my rescue, Vash and Lili came over to help me and I explained my situation to them. Lili, being the cute little girl she is, suggested that I buy her some daisies but Vash didn't think daisies would be appropriate for a date. Vash then asked me if there was a certain thing that I was reminded of when I thought of Alice and I had replied England. Yeah I know I could have ranted for hours to them about how amazing I thought she was but I didn't have the time for that and I _do_ think the word 'England' really fit Alice, practically everything thing she said from bloody to wicked was British slang. Vash then said that the red rose was the flower of England and Lili added in that it meant love so I told them that was perfect and I bought a dozen.

Suddenly as I thought about the flowers I felt a knot grow in stomach. It was the first time it hit me how nervous I actually was about tonight. I suddenly started to have regrets. What if I messed up and Alice hated me? Were the flowers a bad idea?

"Calm down," I told myself shutting my eyes and taking a deep breath. "You're the hero Alfred, you can do this."

"Do what?" a melodic voice asked.

My eyes snapped open and the girl that I saw in front of me was so beautiful I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

Alice gracefully floated down the staircase in a dress that looked so good on her it should have been criminal. The bright red fabric clung perfectly to her body and the skirt fluttered out around her making her look like she was walking on air. Her emerald eyes were sparkling and there was a light pink flush on her face that made her look absolutely adorable. I noticed that her hair was down instead of up in their usual pigtails, it fell perfectly over her shoulders and I wanted so badly just to run my hands through it. However my playing with Alice's hair fantasy ended when I realized that Alice had reached the bottom of the stairs and was standing right in front of me.

"Y-you l-look…" I stuttered, my glasses slipping down my nose. I was totally at loss for words; there were just so many ways to tell her how breathtaking she looked.

She fixed my glasses for me blushing as she did so. "It was all Feliks," Alice then explained humbly as she did a little twirl for me.

I blushed, "h-he really did a good job." _God Alfred pull yourself together! No more stumbling over yourself, you're the hero in case you've forgotten!_

Alice went scarlet, "you think?"

I smiled, "definitely." I then held up the roses that I had been hiding at my side and I watched as Alice turned a deeper shade of red if that were humanly possible.

"Alfred, they're beautiful but you didn't have to," she said with wide eyes as she took them from me.

I took a hold of her hand and gave her my goofy smile, "But I wanted to." I then linked her arm within mine and led her to the front door. "Shall we my lady?" I said cheerily in an extremely bad British accent.

Alice laughed. "It would be an absolute honor my good sir," she answered back in an accent that sounded worthy of Alice being British herself.

Opening the door the two of us stepped out onto the front steps of the apartment. The street we lived on had this golden light to it from the sun getting ready to set in the sky and the air was warm and welcoming. Perfect weather for a date I thought as I smiled to myself. Then after closing the front door behind us Alice and I set off down the cobblestone street hand in hand and I couldn't help but think about how lucky I was to have someone like her.

As we walked to our destination, which until we got there would remain a secret from Alice, we talked about the normal things that we would usually talk about before all of the romance between us happened. We joked with one another and Alice still wacked me playfully when I said something that was in her opinion "stupid." As we went along walking I suddenly felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. The thing is that I was kind of nervous about tonight, not only because it was the first date of my life but also because I was worried about how our relationship would change after going out. I had heard from many people that if you ended up dating your friend then there would be the possibility that you would never really be able to act the same way around each other. Thankfully as the two of us walked along I quickly discovered that we wouldn't be one of those couples. Alice wasn't embarrassed to be herself around me and I wasn't embarrassed around her. We still teased each other and she still cursed at me and it was the same as it had been all long. We were still best friends the only difference would be that we would be able to make out now. _Oh god I wanted to kiss her so badly…_

My daydream ended suddenly when I realized that we had reached our destination, Vargas's. It was a nice little Italian place that I passed by on occasion. The place had this warm, welcoming feeling around it and the delicious smells that came from the open doorways and windows were to die for. Of course I could only guess what the food tasted like. Since this was one of the fancier places in the village I had never eaten there due to my being broke half the time. Yeah, between my low paying job and having to give all my extra money to Mattie's doctor eating at Vargas's was out of the question. But despite my being poor I still, as a proud lover of food, had always wanted to try to some the infamous pasta served here that all of the wealthier Hetalians were always going on about.

When Alice had said yes to me this morning the first thing I did when I went out into town was to come here and talk to someone about making reservations. Okay, I know I'm not really in such a good position to be spending money like this but it was all for Alice. I felt bad about how she had to put up with my cooking (although better than her own its still not high quality) and I wanted to make it up to her by treating her to a nice dinner. Besides I thought taking her here would be a good place for a first date.

So I showed up at the restaurant at a little past noon and the place was already busy with workers running about trying to cook everything for the wave of customers that would be coming in that night. I kind of felt bad in interrupting them when I knew they had a lot to prepare for but this was important. This was about me giving Alice the best first date ever. So I stood there for about a minute or two in the seating area of the restaurant until one of the workers noticed me. He had messy brown hair, forest green eyes and tan skin. He wore what looked like a permanent smile on his face. "Hola!" he greeted me and I knew then that he was of Spanish descent. I soon found out that his name was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and that he was a genuinely friendly, openhearted person, lucky for me. I explained my situation to him, about not being able to afford the full prices that the restaurant offered but wanting to make sure Alice had the best first date of her life and he listened with compassion. Then when I asked him how I would be able to pay back the restaurant if he allowed me to eat there that night he cried, "Don't worry about paying us back I'll take care of everything. You seem like a nice young man and I want you and your girlfriend to have the best first date possible, I'll do anything I can to help you out." I thanked him for about five minutes; I didn't understand how some people could be so kind sometimes. Antonio just smiled and kept telling me that it wasn't a big deal and that he was glad to help me out until an angry voice shouted from the back of the restaurant, "BASTARD GET YOUR LAZY ASS BACK TO WORK!" I then left the restaurant feeling very accomplished and thankful for that Spaniards helpfulness and I continued running about the village getting things ready for tonight.

"Here we are, I told Alice with a grin. "I hear this place has the best Italian food around and I know that you aren't so fond of hamburgers so I thought this would be a good place for us to go tonight."

Alice gave me an unsure look. "Alfred, are you sure this place won't be too expensive? What about Mattie and paying for his medicine?"

I gave her a smile, happy that she was concerned about Mattie's well being, and then I squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about Mattie," I told her. "I've got everything under control with our money situation all I want is for you to have fun tonight."

Alice blushed, "okay, I guess it _would_ be nice to eat something other than a hamburger…"

I laughed, "My hamburgers are _way_ better than those rocks you tried to make me eat."

"They were _scones_," she scowled.

We both broke out into laugher as we walked through the front door of the restaurant and just as I suspected it would be tables were already filled with people.

"Wow this place is bloody packed," Alice mused.

"Si, senorita, Vargas' has the best Italian food in all of Hetalia. It's no surprise that it's crowded, especially on a holiday off," said a familiar voice.

The two of us turned around and came face to face with Antonio. He was still wearing the same work clothes as before and the same goofy smile, the only difference was that he had a bit of tomato sauce smudged across one of his cheeks. "Hola!" he said to the both of us cheerily. Then, after recognizing me as the guy he spoke to earlier, Antonio exclaimed, "ahh so this is the lovely chica you were trying to impress!"

Alice and I both blushed and Antonio chuckled, "I'll show the two of you to your table if you'd come with me por favor."

The two of us followed after Antonio, passing by tables filled with heaping trays of mouthwatering Italian food as we went, until we reached the back of the restaurant where there appeared to be no tables in sight.

"Umm, Antonio, where are the tables?" I asked him.

Alice quirked an eyebrow wondering how I had known our waiters name and Antonio just laughed. "I talked to my boss about the two of you and he was so moved by the lengths you were going to go through to impress your girlfriend that he reserved the back terrace just for the two of you." Antonio then led us over to a back door that I hadn't seen and opened it to reveal a wide open gray stoned garden patio lit with dozens of lanterns. "It's romantic si?" Antonio said happily.

"It's beautiful," Alice told him as she admired the glowing lanterns.

I gave Antonio a look that said Thank-you-so-much -I-promise-to-return-the-favor then I took Alice's hand and led her over to the table set for two that sat in the center of the terrace.

"You two just get settled in and relax a bit. I will send someone out in a moment with drinks," Antonio said smiling as he slipped back inside of the restaurant.

I, being the gentleman I am, pulled out Alice's chair for her and she thanked me as she gently set the roses down on the table before seating herself. Then I took my seat across from her and as I sat down I started to smile like an idiot because I honestly couldn't believe that I had gotten this far and I was so happy.

"Look the sun's gone down," Alice pointed out to me. "I hardly even noticed," she laughed.

It was true; the sun had just disappeared from the Hetalian skyline leaving behind only the dazzling stars. I hadn't noticed the change from day to night either; I believe that it was because I was having too much fun with Alice to pay attention. Although it was now dark out and we were outside the two of us could still see perfectly fine due to all of the lanterns that were lighting up the patio. I kind of liked it though as I admired how pretty Alice's face looked when bathed in the soft light of the candles.

"So what are you going to order?" Alice asked me as she leafed through the menu. "Everything looks so good I can't decide."

I started going through my own menu and from what I could see so far most of the pages were just full of different pastas to get. "Umm well I think I'm gonna have some pasta," I joked.

Alice laughed and tossed a piece of her hair back, "Yeah right? There's like nothing else on here."

I smiled then said, "Hey this looks good," as my eyes suddenly came across a description for a two person pasta dish. "It says…" I began, reading aloud from the menu. "Enjoy a steaming plate of our famous spaghetti covered in our homemade savory tomato sauce topped with meatballs, the perfect meal for couples."

Alice blushed that cute little blush of hers at the word 'couples.' "That sounds really tasty, should we get that then? It _did_ say it that was meant for two people."

I grinned and told her sure just as a waiter appeared besides our table carrying a tray of drinks. He was shorter than me and had hazel eyes and an olive complexion. His hair was a dark brown color and he had this unusual little hair curl, much like my cowlick, sticking straight out and curling on the right side of his head. He wore a scowling expression on his face and he looked like he would rather be anywhere but here.

"Hi, I'm Romano and I'll be serving you your drinks this evening," he said with very little enthusiasm.

Both Alice and I said hello to him then, looking up at the tray that he was carrying, I noticed the very distinctive color of the liquid being held inside the glasses, wine.

Oh god, it's a good thing I had caught that before he gave Alice a drink. If she got any alcohol into her system things would notend well. "Um, I'm sorry but we'd prefer not to drink wine or any alcoholic drink for that matter," I told him.

"Y-yes please nothing with alcohol," Alice said quickly her eyes wide at the thought that she could have easily gotten drunk again.

Romano let out a long, dramatic sigh. "Why do I always get stuck waiting on the picky customers?" he complained childishly as his lips pulled themselves into an even meaner scowl.

Alice and I glanced at each other with our eyebrows raised in confusion and amusement. Both of us were wondering if how this guy was treating us was for real. Suddenly, without warning, Antonio appeared out of nowhere from behind Romano.

He wrapped his tanned arms around the melodramatic man's waist and scolded lightly, "Oh, Lovi, how many times must I tell you? That's no way to talk to the customers."

Romano's eye twitched in irritation and his face became red. "When the hell did you get here? Get off me you damn tomato bastard!" he yelled furiously.

"Aw your face is so cute and red, Loiv! Like a little tomato!" Antonio squealed.

"Fuck you!" Romano spat as he tried to elbow Antonio in the gut.

When Romano started swinging on him Antonio immediately released his hold on our angry waiter and he swiftly took the tray of drinks that he was holding out of his hands. "Lovi, be careful. When you jerk around like that you could spill and break everything."

Romano flailed his now free arms around in anger. "I wouldn't jerk around so much if you kept your fucking hands to yourself!" And with that he stormed off back inside the main building leaving the three of us by ourselves.

I cocked an eyebrow at Antonio. "Um…does this happen often?" I asked in puzzlement.

Antonio sighed, "Si it does. Lovi can be a very hard person to work with sometimes but he's really great once you become close with him."

"It doesn't look like the two of you are very close," Alice mused.

Antonio smiled at her, "Oh we are, he just doesn't like to show it... Well, I don't think Lovi's going to want to serve you after this so I will take over his job for him, okay?

Alice and I both said that we had no problem with Antonio being our server instead of Romano and after our drink orders were taken Antonio rushed back inside the main building cooing "te amo, Lovi!" leaving us alone.

Alice smiled at me then laughed, "Well that was interesting."

"Yes, very entertaining," I agreed with her.

We both chuckled then Alice blushed and said softly, "this…this was really sweet of you to do for me."

I took her hand from across the table and squeezed it gently, "It was nothing."

Alice's eyes sparkled and she shook her head, "no it wasn't nothing, it was everything. Thank you"

We both stared at each other for a moment, gazing deeply into each other's eyes when Antonio returned with the drinks. After he chatted with us for a moment and we gave him our dinner order he strolled back inside leaving us alone. As we sipped our drinks we flirted with each other a bit. I would say something corny and Alice would get all flustered and call me a name. As our laughter filled the nighttime air I got this feeling of satisfaction inside of me. I was honestly happier then I had been in a long time. Now at the moment I was telling Alice a story about this epic prank I had pulled on Mattie when we were kids.

Okay, so it happened when Mattie and I were still living with our dad. You know, before the worthless bastard took off and left us on our own, and Mattie had this stuffed bear thing that he called Kumajiro. It had this pure white fur that somehow was always kept clean, shiny black bead eyes and all of Mattie's love and attention. Well one day I got sick of Mattie never wanting to play with me and always obsessing over that bear so the next time he went to the bathroom I stole Kumajiro and threw it up onto our roof where Mattie wouldn't be able to find it. My brother was hysterical. For days he cried and searched everywhere and to avoid looking suspicious I help him search too. Finally Mattie accepted the fact that his stuffed animal was missing and he would just have to deal with it and I finally got my playmate back. However, a few weeks later our dad needed some help cleaning the gutter and when the three of us got up on top of our house Mattie spotted Kumajiro laying on the middle of the roof. Kumajiro was barely recognizable, his pure white fur had been stained all these gross colors of brown and gray from the rain and just being outside. After the bear was discovered Mattie didn't talk to me for a month…

Alice almost choked on her drink when I had finished telling my tale. "That's terrible!" she cried putting her head into her hands. "Why the bloody hell would you do something like that to him?"

I laughed at the reaction I had given her. "Because it was funny!" I defended myself.

"Alfred, that's just plain mean," she sighed although she wore a smile on her lips.

"Oh come on, Alice, it wasn't that bad…"

Alice cocked an eyebrow. "You stole his favorite toy and hid it on the roof from him for weeks just because you were jealous."

"I would totally do it again though. Those panicked faces he made while searching for the bear were priceless," I chuckled.

"Blimey, I swear you have no soul," she mused.

Just then Antonio arrived before us with a steaming plate of spaghetti and meatballs. As soon as I inhaled the aromatic scent my mouth began to water, I was practically dying to get a bite of it.

"Your dinner is served," Antonio announced cheerfully as he set the dish down in the middle of our table.

"It looks great!" Alice told him as she picked up her fork.

I picked up my utensil as well and thanked Antonio. He winked and said a few things in Spanish then left us to enjoy our dinner.

I finally know why everyone in the village likes to come here to eat so much. This food, it was just so amazing I didn't even know how to describe it. With every bite the two of us took with got this blissful expression on our faces, it was like we had died and gone to heaven. If I had the money I would definitely eat here every night. Within ten minutes we had finished the entire plate, pasta, meatballs and all.

"Bloody hell this food was wicked," Alice said dreamily as she licked some final drops of sauce off her spoon.

I rubbed my completely filled stomach. "I couldn't have said it better myself," I told her.

She smiled and I noticed that she had a little dot of sauce on the corner of her mouth. I leaned across the table and caressed her face. Then I let my thumb trail down to her mouth and I gently wiped the spot away. When I pulled back Alice was flushed. "Git, what were you doing?"

I laughed, "You had a little speck of sauce, I was just getting it for you."

"You could have just told me," she mumbled as she blushed.

I laughed some more. She was just so cute when she was like this. Just then Antonio came back out onto the terrace smiling that dopey smile of his and in his hands he was holding an acoustic guitar. The two of us gave him a funny look as we wondered what he was up to, but when Antonio played a few cords and became to sing some slow, melodic song in Spanish I knew exactly what he had planned for us.

I stood up from my chair and flashed my most charming smile. "Would you like to dance?" I asked, holding out my hand to her.

She blushed as she took it, "I'd like nothing else."

I led her over to an open spot between Antonio and our table and I put my hands on her waist. Blushing, she wrapped her arms around my neck and we began to sway to the rhythm of the music. The two of us were quiet as we danced, just looking into each other eyes, smiling, enjoying each other's company. Everything was just so wonderful; I couldn't believe how lucky I was. Alice could have chosen anyone that she wanted but she had picked me and just thinking about that gave me this amazing feeling inside. I pulled her closer to me so that now our bodies were pressed up against one another's and she closed her emerald eyes and buried her face into my chest. The music floated into the air around us as Antonio continued to play his instrument and sing and the lanterns glowed making the scene look like magic. Alice then lifted up her head, her cheeks tinged pink and she whispered, "I had so much fun tonight."

I smiled and gave her a chuckle, "You're talking like our dates over."

She looked puzzled. "You mean there's more?"

I grinned and the song finally came to an end. "I want to show you something."

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! :) How did you like part one of the big date? I hope it didn't suck to bad; I've never been on a date before so I don't really know what couples do haha. Anyways, reviews are loved and I'll see you next chapter! :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia**

**Chapter 20**

**Alice's Point of view**

"Alfred, where are we going?" I laughed as I asked him. Currently at the moment my boyfriend had me by the hand and he was pulling me through the darkened city, running to this unknown place he was just dying to show me. We had left Vargas' only moments ago. As soon as Alfred said that he wanted to show me something the two of us told Antonio that we were done with dinner and ready to depart. After thanking Antonio for the meal and him saying how happy he was to serve us Alfred and I took off sprinting across the cobblestone walkways, my heart beating faster with every step.

"It's a surprise," he chuckled as we rounded a corner and headed down a narrow street.

Now normally, if we weren't on a date, I would be frustrated to no end with him for not telling me where we're headed but at the moment Alfred keeping our destination a secret from me made everything more exciting. The butterflies in my stomach rapidly swarmed around and as we ran I threw my head back and laughed, not caring that I was probably waking up the entire village. I was just having so much fun, the most fun had I had had in my entire life. I was living my dream. I was being a normal girl doing normal things and I was just so in love with the feeling that Alfred was giving me I never wanted our tonight together to end.

After a while the buildings that the two of us were rushing past started to thin out and soon Alfred and I found ourselves on the outskirts of the town. Surrounding our vast city for miles and miles around were lush green hills and fields and standing as a great barrier at the ends of the farmlands were towering mountains. As we looked out over the sea of grass that was laid out before us Alfred gave my hand a squeeze. "Come on we're almost there," he said. But before I could ask him where 'there' was Alfred had already taken off dragging me along behind him.

As we ran Alfred and I laughed and shouted nonsense into the nighttime sky. A cool breeze swirled past us as we went further and further out into the untouched lands and a huge smile was painted across my face as I thought about how not so long ago I would have only dreamed about running free like this.

When we had gone out quite an impressive distance Alfred suddenly came to a halt. "We're here," he told me with a grin.

I laughed and gave him a confused look, "and where is here exactly?"

Alfred smiled and plopped down onto the grass bringing me down with him. When we were both seated on the ground he then rolled over onto his back and pointed up at the sky. "Look," he said, his blue eyes completely mesmerized.

I joined him, rolling over onto my back as well and taking up a similar position, and looked up at the sky towards where Alfred was pointing. The scenery up above me was absolutely breathtaking and I had to blink a couple of times just to make sure if it was actually there.

The Milky Way was sprinkled across the pitch-black sky, billions upon billions of diamonds shimmering and sparkling in the night. The view was so captivating I felt like I couldn't look away, not even for a second. Without taking my eyes off the heavens I fumbled around the grass in search for Alfred's hand. When I had found it he interlocked our fingers and gave it a tiny squeeze. "Pretty cool, huh?" he asked with a grin.

"It's wicked," I said in awestruck. "You can't really see views like this in the city because there are so many buildings that are so tall and they block the way."

He laughed and squeezed my hand again sending the butterflies inside my stomach into a frenzy. "That's why I brought you out here," he told me.

"I'm really glad you did," I said honestly. "I mean, bloody hell just look at this view…" I trailed off as I soaked in the wonders of the galaxy.

After that we laid there in a comfortable silence for awhile. Gazing up above at the luminous night and just enjoying each other's company. Alfred then began to rub his thumb across the top of my hand as he murmured, "the universe is so big isn't it?"

I sighed in agreement. "Yeah, it just goes on and on forever. I feel so small all of a sudden to think that there's so much out there and we're just two tiny people on earth." I paused for moment, turning away from the stars and looking over at the mountains that stood in the distance. Suddenly I started to chuckle to myself as a thought occurred to me. Alfred glanced sideways at me and raised one eyebrow, questioning what I was thinking about.

"I find it funny," I told him, "how in the beginning I was only planning on staying in the village for a few days but it ended up being an entire week. I just lost track of my goal when I was with you. I was having so much fun I forgot about all of my plans to travel away from Hetalia and see the world. But just now thinking about how huge the universe is and looking at the mountains reminded me of them."

Alfred's eyes suddenly went wide as a look of panic appeared on his face. _"Wait_, you're saying you want to _leave_?" he asked in shock and disbelief. "W-what about us?" he asked, his voice afraid.

My heart rapidly started to beat at seeing him so nervous and scared about my plans for the future. The feeling of having someone care that much for you is just so incredible. However, Alfred was getting ahead of himself. He was the most amazing, most wonderful person I had ever met and I had no intention of ever letting him go. I smiled at him gently and said softly, "Well yes I want to leave; that's why I ran away from home, remember? Going on adventures and having an exciting life is my dream."

After I had said that, Alfred suddenly released my hand and stood up angrily from the ground. "I-I thought you wanted to be with me?" he asked, his voice pained as he wore a look of heartbreak.

I sighed wearily and pulled him back down onto the grass. "You're a bloody idiot sometimes you know that?" I chuckled.

"W-What?" he asked me, hurt and confused.

"I wasn't done talking to you, you git," I said rolling my eyes. "Yes, it's my dream to leave this county. I want to explore and try new things and expand my knowledge of the world but you're a part of that dream now too," I told him with a blush. Alfred started to blush as well and he sent me a look that said I'm-sorry-I-cut-you-off-and-that-I-jumped-to-conclusions-so-soon. I accepted his apology with a smile and continued on with what I was saying. "I honestly don't think I could begin to imagine what my life would have been like if I hadn't met you," I confessed, my blush growing stronger. "It's true I want to leave this place but I never want to lose you."

Alfred took my hand back again and pulled me into his arms. "I don't want to lose you either," he whispered as he held me.

I looked up with him, my eyes full of hope. "Please, Alfred, can we just go? Let's get out of here and see the world," I pleaded.

He smiled and ruffled my hair affectionately. "I would go anywhere with you," he told me. "But the thing is while your dream is to leave this place my dream is to become a knight for the royal army."

"It is?" I asked him. "You've never told me about that before."

He chuckled, "It's kind of a long story but I'll give you the quick version of it. So basically ever since I was a little kid I've always been fascinated with the knights. They're so brave, fighting for our country and risking everything. I really look up to them and it's always been my dream to actually become one of them so that I can be a real hero, you know? And yeah, I know that I'm of age to sign up and everything but there's one little problem getting in the way…"

"Mattie?" I finished for him.

Alfred nodded. "I can't just run off and join the army even though it's what I've always wanted. I have to be responsible for my brother; he'll always come before my dream."

"But Mattie's getting better isn't he? When we went to see him you said that he had improved."

"Yeah I know," Alfred said as he sighed and pulled me closer to him. "Before I met you my plan was to quit my job and become a knight as soon as Mattie recovered but now everything's changed. I want to be with you. You mean so much to me, Alice, but our dreams are so different I honestly don't know what's going to happen…"

"Maybe we can come up with a compromise of some sort?" I suggested.

He laughed and fell back onto the grass while still holding me. "I guess that can work," he agreed.

"But let's not try and figure this out right now," I said to him softly as a blush crept up onto my face. "I don't want to think about the future… I just want this moment right now."

He squeezed my hand gently and just then I suddenly saw a stream of blinding light flash before my eyes. "Look, Alfred!" I shouted in wonder as I waved my pointer finger in the direction the bolt of light was now heading, "that star is shooting across the sky!"

"Holy crap you found a shooting star, Alice!" he cried out excitedly as he shot upright in order to get a better look.

I sat up from the ground as well and together we watched in an awed silence as this so called "shooting star" flew overhead, its trail getting farther and farther away until it disappeared from our sight.

"What did you wish for?" Alfred asked me when it had gone, his eyes still on the sky.

"Huh?" I asked him confused.

Still not turning away from the spectacular view of the Milky Way he said, "You know, the wish that you're supposed to make when you see a shooting star pass by."

"I-I didn't know you were supposed to do that," I said embarrassed as a slight blush came to my face. "Is this a village thing?" I asked him.

Alfred chuckled, "yeah everyone does it. They say that since shooting stars are really rare if you're ever lucky to see one you get to make a wish."

"W-what did you wish for?" I blushed.

Alfred turned his gaze away from the sky; his sapphire eyes meeting my emerald ones.

"Close your eyes," he told me softly.

I blushed a light pink color and my heart rapidly started to pound inside my chest as my eyelids fluttered shut. I then felt as he shifted closer to me and soon his warm breath was hovering over my lips.

"Al-Alfred…" I whispered.

He then closed the gap between us and we shared our first kiss underneath the blanket of twinkling stars.

**Author's note: Hey Everyone! What did you all think? XD I've been waiting sooo long to write this chapter! I mean it's about time Alice and Al kissed right? Hahaha anyways reviews are always loved and I'll see you guys soon! :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia**

**Chapter 21**

**Alfred's point of view**

I enjoyed kissing Alice very much. Her lips were soft and she practically melted into me when our mouths met. Kissing her was like an explosion of butterflies going off in my stomach and I had to work so hard to keep my brain from going haywire. At first I wasn't even sure if I should kiss her. What if I messed up or scared her by kissing her only after the first date? I didn't have any experience in this field but then again neither did she. Besides I was a hero! I had to take chances right? So with my heart racing a million miles an hour I leaned in to my very first kiss and it was perfect. Yes, we didn't have any experience but it wasn't gross or sloppy. Somehow we both knew what to do and it was like magic.

After our first kiss we had our second and then our third but it didn't stop there. I pulled her back down so that we were lying on the grass again and she cuddled up against me as I peppered kisses all over her face. I just couldn't get over the fact that she was mine and I just couldn't believe how I had ever become hers.

As the night went on we continued to kiss and laugh and talk. We talked about everything and we talked about nothing and time just seemed to freeze out there in the fields that we were laying in. The glistening stars that stretched out across the universe for us gave us just enough light to see each other's faces as we shared our secrets and told each other stories and whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears. Although I would have wanted nothing more than to stay stargazing in the fields with Alice forever we eventually had to head back home to the apartment as the winds picked up and the air became colder. So I took her smaller hand into mine and I began to lead us home, giving her kisses on the cheek along the way and getting to see that adorable blush of hers underneath the street lamps.

"Hey, Alfred," Alice suddenly asked me after I had given her what I believe was the fifteenth kiss on her right cheek. She sounded timid and her green eyes were big as she stared up at me with a bright flush on her face.

"Yes?"

"Remember earlier this morning when we were talking about what happened the other night when I was drunk…" she trailed off and looked down at her feet.

"I remember," I told her slowly. I had a feeling about where this was going…

"Well you know how you told me that I had said something to you but I couldn't remember what it was?"

"Yes."

"And you were upset that I couldn't remember but then you said you would tell me what it was later…well can you tell me now?" she asked shyly.

I took a deep breath. I knew that this was coming, that Alice would have to be told eventually that she had said she loved me. What if she freaked out though? What if she got all defensive and angry saying that she didn't really mean it? What if she forgot about everything that we had done tonight because she was embarrassed about what a little alcohol had done to her? I almost told her that right now wasn't a good time to answer her question but as I looked into her deep green eyes filled with inquiring I just couldn't say no.

"Well," I began, blushing a bit as I did so. "Last night you were drunk and like I said earlier drunken people don't really have control of their words and actions…Last night you were really out of it and you said something to me as we had just gotten into bed. Something that meant a lot to me and I was disappointed because the words that came out of your mouth were the ones I wanted to hear the most and you couldn't even remember them and because of the alcohol I didn't even know if they were really true."

"W-well what were they?" Alice blushed as she asked me. "What did I say to you?"

There was a small silence between us and I took a long breath.

"You said that you loved me."

Alice turned a crimson color that was impossible to miss even in the dark and her mouth dropped wide open in shock. She was all flustered and cute as she began to stutter a response. "B-bloody hell d-did I really?"

"Yep, I heard it with my own ears," I replied.

"I-I can't believe I didn't remember saying something like_ that_," she said while shaking her head in incredulity.

"Well you said it, you can't change that fact but-" I paused of a brief moment. "Did you really mean it? Or was that just the alcohol talking?"

"Alfred-"she began but I cut her off.

"It's just that you seem upset" I said feeling a little hurt. This is exactly what I was afraid of, Alice telling me that she didn't feel that way about me. Well course she liked me, we were going out after all, but she just didn't feel love like I was feeling.

I opened my mouth to say something more but Alice stood up on her tiptoes and caught my lips in a kiss to silence me. It was a needy kiss, a kiss that clearly said you-don't-understand-me-so-I'll-make-out-with-you-unitll-you-get-it. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her waist and she caressed my face as we deepened our kiss. Our tongues crashed together and fought each other for the dominant position until I won the right to explore Alice's mouth. She tasted sweet, like the sugary tomato sauce we had eaten earlier and I couldn't get enough of it. After awhile of kissing we ran out of oxygen making us finally break apart. Our breathing was ragged so we held onto each other until we could catch our breath.

"You talk too much, git," Alice managed to say once her breathing had returned to normal, a smirk gracing her features. "I was upset because when a person confesses their love to another they don't want to be drunk and half asleep. I wanted it to be special when I told you that I loved you."

I froze and my heart almost stopped beating._ Had I heard her right?_

"Say that again," I said to her eagerly, a huge grin appearing on my face.

"Say what again?" she asked puzzled.

"You just said that you loved me!" I beamed.

Alice blushed beat red and I smiled dopily.

"You loooove me," I drawled as I poked her stomach playfully and began to tickle her.

Now what Alice did next was something that I never expected her to do. She shrieked and jumped backwards at my touch causing my grin to widen tenfold. "I didn't know you were ticklish," I smirked inching closer to her.

For every step closer I came Alice moved a step back. "N-no I'm not," she lied her voice going into a high falsetto.

I laughed at how she had tried to cover up the truth from me. "I think you are," I sang as I pushed her up against the wall of a building that we were standing next to and started to tickle her sides.

"No!" she screamed and laughed at the same time as she tied to kick and punch me. "Alfred, stop!"

"Aw but I don't want to stop," I told her with a chuckle as I continued to torture her with her own laughter. "You're so cute and defenseless right now."

Alice was laughing so hard that she was beginning to cry. "Fuck, Alfred, I'm going to kill you," she hissed through her laughter.

"Alright, alright I'll stop if you say what you said before," I promised her as I continued to work my fingers up and down her sides.

"I l-love you," she laughed as she gasped for air.

"Alice, that's not very convincing," I told her with an evil smirk. _God I was so mean!_ But it was funny so I didn't feel too guilty about what I was doing.

"I love you," she said again a bit louder than the last time but it still wasn't good enough.

"That wasn't loud enoughhhh," I sang while grinning mischievously.

"Damn it, Alfred! I love you! I love you! I love you!" she shouted in laughter. Alice was so noisy that a few candles in nearby buildings flickered aglow.

At seeing that a couple of villagers were now awake due to Alice's screaming (and my evil fingers if I might add) I released her from my death tickle hold. Alice, greatly relieved that I had let her go, slid down against the wall into a sitting position where she panted and fought to get her breath back. I sat down next to her and waited for her to regain her composition and when she finally did she wacked my arm angrily.

"Bloody hell I thought I was going to die from lack of air," she scowled.

"Sorry it was just so much fun to tickle you," I chuckled.

"Or do you really mean to torture me?" she retorted with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe I just like hearing you say that you love me," I told her as I took her hand.

She blushed and looked away. "Well you know I could just say it without you having to attack me," she mumbled.

I laughed as I tucked a piece of her hair out of her face then standing up pulling her up long with me I said, "let's go home."

She smiled and nodded and we continued on our way back to the apartment.

**….Line Break….**

After a while we turned onto our street and made our way down the cobblestone walkway back to our apartment. All of the lights in the other buildings were out so I guessed it was sometime around midnight or maybe even later. The only things out in the night were Alice and I and the shinning moon that illuminated our path.

As we walked towards home I suddenly had a flashback of the first time I had brought Alice to my place. We kept on getting lost and I remembered Alice being pissed off saying I didn't even know where I lived. Then when we had finally gotten there I expected her to make fun of my run down home but instead she told me that it was brilliant. I smiled to myself as I thought about how so much had changed in such a short time and how when I had first brought Alice home we were strangers and now she was the most amazing and beautiful girl I had ever met.

"You know I'm really glad you ran away from home," I told her when we had reached the apartment. We were now standing out front a little bit before the rickety porch steps just looking at each other, neither of us wanting to go in yet.

She laughed and stepped closer to me, "I'm glad too. I'm free and I got to meet you and I mean just imagine _me _ruling a kingdom?"

I chuckled as I put my hands on her waist and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "Queen Alice Kirkland ruler of Hetalia," I said in a mock announcing voice. "Her royal highness declares that every subject in the kingdom must eat her cooking."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "I wouldn't be _that _terrible of a ruler that I'd make everyone eat my food, you git. I just can't stand the idea of sitting still all day and having all that responsibility, and the pressure of messing up. We talked about this remember?"

I kissed her forehead again. "Yeah I remember. I also remember you saying that if you stayed in the palace you'd have to marry that creep."

Alice wrinkled her nose. "Let's not talk about marrying him or simply _him_ for that matter."

I laughed, "Yeah there's only one guy I'd ever let you marry."

Alice raised an eyebrow, "And who might that be?" she inquired.

"You know, just an extremely good looking hero with glasses and a cowlick," I grinned.

She gave me a playful punch. "You really want to get married?"

I squeezed her hand, "someday."

She blushed and I smiled at how easily I could make her flush. "Just think I'll be related to royalty," I joked.

"Ex-royalty," she reminded me.

We both started to laugh as we began to start up the wooden steps that led to the apartment. When we were at the entrance I held the door open for Alice like the gentleman that I am and she thanked me before stepping inside. Before I went in after her I took one last look out at the street just as a little reminder to myself of all that had happened out there tonight. Then, just as I was about to turn away and go after Alice, I suddenly noticed a pair of ruby red eyes glowing in the darkness, watching me from the other side of the street.

I jumped back a bit, startled at what I saw. The two orbs pierced through the shadows, staring straight at me in the most eerie way possible making the hairs on my arms stand straight up.

"Alfred, are you coming in?" Alice called from inside.

I hesitantly looked away from the odd sight and shouted the reply that I would be in shortly. But when I whipped my head around expecting to meet with the strange eyes again they were gone. Vanished like they had never even been there. I shivered. _What was that?_ I wondered as I quickly retreated inside the apartment and locked the door tightly behind me.

**….Line Break….**

I found Alice sitting at the table in the kitchen. A pot of water was boiling in the fireplace and I saw that she had gotten out a mug and a teabag for herself. I pulled up a chair and shuddered, I was still on edge about that weird thing that I had seen outside.

"Are you cold? There's enough water in the pot for you too," Alice said noticing my chilled state.

"No I'm fine I'm just a little freaked out," I replied as I scratched my head trying of make sense of it all.

She cocked an eyebrow, "how so?"

"I think someone was watching us out there," I started, "I saw these really creepy eyes just watching me from the ally on the other side of the street."

"You don't think it was a ghost do you?" Alice teased.

I scoffed, "no probably just some weirdo out prowling the town."

Alice began to say something but then quickly shut her mouth and blushed and looked away from me. This little hesitation of hers sparked my interest. "What were you going to say?" I asked her.

She blushed more fiercely. "Nothing it's stupid," she told me.

"No I bet it isn't just tell me," I coxed.

"W-well," she began. "I was just going to suggest that since you're freaked out about this whole eye thing that you might want to sleep with me tonight…."

She whispered that last little part so softly it was barely audible. "What? I didn't quite catch that last bit," I told her.

Alice took a deep breath, mustering up all of her courage and boldly looking me in the eyes said, "Alfred, just sleep with me tonight."

I blushed far worse than Alice had been blushing before if that were possible. She wanted to sleep with me? The butterflies in my stomach went on a rampage and I couldn't stop my heart from beating furiously. Of course I knew that she didn't mean "sleep with me" in _that_ way. She was still way too innocent to know what that meant, but she wanted to sleep with me as in like what we had done last night except this time she wouldn't be drunk. This was a huge step in our relationship considering how shy Alice usually was when I tried to be romantic. So without further thought I grabbed her hand and the two of us raced upstairs to my bedroom, our tea long forgotten.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! How are you? IT'S SPRING BREAK AHHHH! SO EXCITED! Haha did you like the chapter? Sorry I didn't update sooner my internet was spazzing and I went to my first anime convention. God it was so much fun! I cosplayed Chibitalia :D Anyways reviewers get cookies and I'll see you sometime later for chapter 22! XD **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia**

**Chapter 22**

**Alice's Point of view**

That morning I drifted into consciousness when I noticed that my main heat source had gotten out of bed leaving me alone with only the creased blankets to keep me warm. My emerald eyes fluttered open and I wiped the sleep from them while letting out a yawn. The room was still dark which meant that the sun hadn't risen yet which meant that it was some ridiculously early time in the morning. "Alfred, why on earth are you up?" I murmured sleepily to myself, getting ready to sink back down into the mattress and go back to bed.

"I have to go to work," Alfred's voice replied as he suddenly emerged from the shadows of the room making me flinch in surprise.

"God you scared me, you git," I scowled at him. "I didn't know you were still here."

He chuckled, "well I am."

"You say you're going to work?" I asked him drowsily as that I still wasn't fully awake.

"Yeah the end of the festival was yesterday so now everyone has to go back to work. I wonder how Ludwig's break from me was." Alfred wondered as he stuck his tongue out at the thought of having to work besides his ill-tempered boss again.

"Those three days went by fast," I reminisced.

"You're telling me," he sighed as he remembered.

Then, if I wasn't completely awake before, what Alfred started to do next grabbed my attention to the fullest snapping me out of that half sleeping state that I was in.

My boyfriend suddenly snuck a hand up his shirt and began working to remove it. He slowly slid the article of clothing off his body revealing his toned stomach and I watched him from the bed, my eyes glued to him in a mix of confusion and fascination. Suddenly I realized what I was doing and I quickly broke away from the trance that I had been in and looked away covering my eyes.

"W-what the bloody hell are you doing?" I stammered embarrassedly. "Don't undress in front of me!" There was a huge blush painted across my face and although I couldn't see him because I was blocking my eyes I'm sure that Alfred was smirking.

"But I have to get changed for work and besides it's dark in here, you can't really see anything," Alfred said to me, trying to reason.

I huffed and muttered a string of curses under my breath about how Alfred made me so flustered. Then, thinking that the coast was clear, I removed my hands from my eyes and instantly regretted it.

"DON'T TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS TOO!" I screamed.

Alfred made a narrow escape to the doorway. Barely dodging and ducking under the pillows from the bed that I was hurling at his face while I shouted "Get out!" over and over again.

When the wanker had finally left the room I flopped back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling in thought. It wasn't proper of a gentleman at all to disrobe in front of a lady. But this _was_ Alfred we were talking about and his definition of gentleman was different from most. Although I tried my best to discard it from my memory I couldn't help thinking about how good Alfred looked shirtless. I know it was a strange thing to say about another but that image that was stuck in my head gave me butterflies and the odd feeling of wanting him to kiss me. I found myself blushing thinking about it. Suddenly Alfred reentered the room and I, being mortified at having been caught blushing while thinking such indecent thoughts about him, dove under the covers to hide my face.

"It's okay I'm dressed," he assured me. "You can look."

Hesitantly I sat up in the bed and looked over relieved to see that Alfred was in fact fully clothed in his blacksmith garments. "Um sorry for freaking out like that…" I apologized shyly.

"No I should be the one apologizing," Alfred said coming over to sit next to me on the bed. "I know you get embarrassed easily and I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He then gave me a small kiss on the cheek before standing up again. "Well I have to go. You know where the food is and the time I'll be back around so I'll see you tonight," he told me before heading out.

I smiled to myself and without realizing it my hand wandered to the spot where he kissed me and I lightly touched it.

"By the way, Alice," Alfred suddenly said, poking his head back in the doorway.

I quickly removed my hand from my face and placed it back at my side. "Yes?"

"You're adorable when you sleep," he winked.

I blushed and threw a pillow at his head.

He dodged it and sent me his signature grin before shutting the door and leaving me to myself.

**….Line Break…**

After I fed William a few carrots and made myself a simple breakfast of fruit and the tea water that hadn't been used the night before I headed out into town, thinking of ways to pass the day without Alfred being around.

I saw that the Page Turner had just opened up for the day; its front door swung wide open as if calling out to people to come inside. I, being the bookworm that I am and never refusing an offer to snuggle down with a good story, walked inside to find Kiku taking books off of a cart and placing them onto one of the many shelves.

The delicate featured Kiku, who when we had first met I mistook for a girl, turned to give me a polite smile when he saw me approaching out of the corner of his eye.

"Hello, Kiku," I greeted with a smile.

Kiku gave a small bow of his head to me. "Hello, Alice Chan, it is a pleasure as always to see you here," he returned.

"How are you?" I asked him as I grabbed some books and started to help Kiku stack them on the display cases.

"I am the same as always, what we should really be talking about is how _you_ are, Alice Chan," he replied.

"How_ I_ am?" I questioned not really getting what Kiku was talking about.

"Yes, how was your date?" he asked.

I felt my face fire up. "Wait how did you know?" I asked. I hadn't told anyone except for Feliks and Toris about my date.

"Alfred San came over to tell me as soon as you said yes."

_Well that explains it._

Suddenly I felt a pair of tiny arms encircle my waist from behind. I spun around in surprise at the sudden touch to find Lili beaming up at me with her large green eyes.

"Alice!" she squealed excitedly giving me a proper hug. "How was your date?"

_Bloody hell did everyone in town know?_

"It was great," I told her and Kiku once we had broken the hug. Then speaking solely to Lili I asked her how she knew.

"We own the flower shop next door, where do you think Alfred got you those roses?" she giggled as if it were obvious.

Once that had been cleared up the two them (mostly Lili) started firing questions at me.

"What did you do?"

"Where did you go?"

And I answered them one by one until only one last question remained.

"Did he kiss you?" Lili chirped.

I blushed, "yes…."

Lili clasped her hands together in delight at my answer and Kiku gave a rare smile as I simply stood there flushed at the thought that my two friends found it wonderful that Alfred and I had snogged.

When the discussion about my night out was done I went to the back of the shop with Lili and read stories to her until it was lunch time. After Lili and I had eaten the meal that Kiku had prepared for us we went over to the flower shop and I helped Lili and Vash arrange bouquets which I actually found myself to be quite good at.

It was late in the afternoon when I had had my fill of floral designs. So bidding a goodbye to Lili and her brother I headed back out into town. I could have gone home and waited for Alfred but he wouldn't be back for another hour or so so I set out walking towards a new destination. The home and shop of a cross dresser I felt I owed a conversation to.

**…Line Break…**

"OH MY GOD!" Feliks screamed so loud I bet that my father had heard it from inside the palace. "GIVE ME _ALL_ THE DETAILS!"

I had arrived only a few minutes ago at the dress shop where I found Feliks hard at work sewing new fabric onto one of the mannequins dresses while Toris stood in back of him holding a crap ton of sewing tools in his arms just in case Feliks needed anything. However, all work was put on hold as soon as the two of them saw me.

Toris, on a request from Feliks, rushed into the kitchen to make snacks while Feliks pulled up three chairs for us and animatedly sat down in one of them. I took a seat next to Feliks as Toris (I'll never know how he managed to make snacks that quickly) reappeared from the kitchen holding a large tray and sat down on the last unoccupied stool. Once we had all settled down and had evenly distributed the snacks Feliks demanded to know everything that had happened on the date.

So I told them everything, about how Alfred had bought me flowers to how he took me to dinner and then to how we danced with one another then went stargazing. Feliks kept on dreamily sighing and saying how romantic everything was and Toris just listened and gave me smiles when something in his opinion was sweet. Then when Feliks asked if we kissed I shyly nodded and braced myself for the explosion that followed after it.

Feliks was ecstatic. He kept jumping and clapping and shouting random victory screams. My friend wanted to know everything, every last little detail and blushing I told him.

"That's like sooooo totally cute!" the blonde squealed as he gave me a huge hug. He then pulled away and sighed, "I wish my first kiss had been that fabulous. Liet totally missed my mouth."

"I missed because _you_ wouldn't keep still," Toris muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," Feliks said flipping his hair. "That was like _ages_ ago. Liet's totally better at kissing than he was back then."

Toris grumbled something about Feliks always blaming his mistakes on him and left the room announcing that he wanted more snacks. When he had gone Feliks waved his hand and said, "don't worry about that, Liet's just in denial that he like sucked the first time. But like me and Liet's relationship totally isn't what's important right now. Let's get back to you and Alfred. Sooo did he like totally love the dress you wore?"

"Yes thank you it was amazing," I said to Feliks. I didn't know if I would ever be able to pay him back for how wonderful he had made me look.

"If you like it so much I'll like give it to you to keep free of charge," Feliks told me with a smile.

I was shocked. "B-but it's probably worth so much, I don't think I can."

He snorted, "Darling, we're like family now. Trust me you totally can."

I felt my face light up at his words. I was so honored that Feliks considered me that important to him and with that I launched myself at him and gave him a hug.

Feliks returned it enthusiastically, laughing as he did so. "Alice honey, just so you know I'm like totally designing your wedding dress," he told me.

I smiled as we finally broke apart. "I'd like that very much."

With that final exchange between us I left Feliks' and set off back to the apartment. Alfred was definitely home by now and I wanted to see him, talk to him, kiss him and everything in-between. I got butterflies just thinking about it.

My shoes clicked down the cobble walkway of the street and I saw our apartment in the distance steadily getting closer and closer. I felt my heart race at that, "our apartment" it wasn't "Alfred's apartment" anymore it was ours.

When I had finally reached home I started up the familiar rickety porch steps but before I could go inside I noticed an odd flyer pasted to the front door at just the right eye level so you couldn't miss it. I tore it down from where it was tacked up and began to read. I nearly fainted from shock.

**ARREST WARRANT ISSUED BY THE HETALIAN KING HIMSELF**

**HETALIAN CITIZEN ALFRED FREDRICK JONES HAS BEEN TAKEN INTO CUSTODY FOR COMITTING CRIMES AGAINST THE ROYAL FAMILY. HE IS SCHEDUELED TO BE EXCUTED TOMORROW AT SUNSET FOR THESE UNFORGIVABLE TREASONS.**

**Signed Sir Henry Smith Head knight of the Hetalian Table**

**Author's Note: Hey guys I hoped you liked the chapter and I hope your spring breaks have been fun so far. Ughh I go back to school on Monday, I am **_**not**_** looking forward to that. Anyways, reviewers get virtual internet cookies and I'll see you all soon! XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia**

**Chapter 23**

**Alfred's point of view**

I awoke to find myself sprawled across the cold stone floor of a dark and dingy holding cell. Slowly sitting up in befuddlement at my current situation I took in my surroundings better. I soon found that this place that I was stuck in at the moment was besides being freezing and gloomy downright disgusting. There was a ratty, grimy mat in the corner of the cell which I assumed was supposed to be a bed and the smell of something rotting hung in the air. The entire surface of the floor was filthy and I swear I just saw a rat scurry by out of the shadows.

I was confused as hell. How had I gotten here? Where even was here? And why did my head have a painful throbbing sensation? I raised a hand to my forehead and tenderly touched it discovering that there was a large bump now stationed there. God it hurt like a bitch! That was just one more question to add to my list. Where had this bruise come from? Suddenly I remembered. I remembered everything that had happened to me. Where I was and why I was here.

I was on my way home from the blacksmiths; just minding my own business, whistling some random tune while I walked. It was almost sunset and I knew that Alice would probably be back from wherever she had gone out to while I was away. I was halfway back to the apartment when suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms grab me from behind. I spun around and came face to face with a group of about ten towering men all dressed in palace uniforms and all carrying weapons in their hands.

"Are you Alfred Fredrick Jones?" the man holding me asked in a serious tone.

I literally froze in fear and my voice became stuck in my throat.

_Shit._

"Y-yeah that's me," I said finally once I had found the courage to speak. I was trying to keep calm even though I was anything but. I wasn't stupid, I knew what was happening to me it just didn't seem real. I thought Alice was safe. I thought I was safe. Alice was announced dead for crying out loud! How did the palace find out that she was actually alive and well and living with me?

"By the order of the king of Hetalia you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Princess Alice Kirkland," he told me as another man began to tie my hands together.

No. This couldn't be happening to me! I frantically struggled against the man's grip on my arms; I had to get back home, I had to get back and find Alice and run away to the mountains. The two of us had to get out of Hetalia or else they would take Alice away from me. Or did they already have her?

"Let me go!" I shouted as I kicked, punched and did anything that I could in an attempt to break free. However, although I was strong these guys were a lot stronger and my efforts were useless. Then a man who I recognized to be Sir Henry Smith, the head knight who I had talked to in my home about a week ago, walked over towards the chaos I was causing with a wooden club raised in his hand.

"I'm sorry for having to do this to you but you're making things difficult," he told me as he swung the club down. That's when everything went black.

Damn him! The bastard knocked me out! And while I was out cold they must have taken me back to the palace. I quickly looked around my cell again and no doubtably I was in the infamous dungeon criminals of the village were taken to when arrested. I sighed, I knew where I was but where on earth was Alice?

My stomach began to churn. Had the palace come for her too? What if I never got to see her again? Other terrible thoughts began to cross my mind and I felt sick. I wanted to just lie back down on the cold floor and pretend that this wasn't happening, that this was all just a dream and that in a moment I would wake up in my warm bed next to Alice. But before I could lie down a sudden voice and a loud rattling of the bars of my cell interrupted me. I turned my body around so I could face the bars and I found myself looking at a group of royal knights, Sir Henry Smith and a well dressed man decked out in bright colored cloaks, satins and furs. He had thick golden hair that was starting to retreat back on his head and emerald green eyes that were all too familiar.

"Y-you're Alice's dad," I said in awe. Even though I was angry and upset and a lot of other different things at the moment I forgot about them momentarily as I sat gaping at the man in front of me. He was the king. The actual king! When you lived in the village you only ever saw the king unless you were personally invited to the palace or if he made a public appearance which rarely happened. I was just so shocked to be in the presence of my country's leader and that I was actually meeting him, but then I remembered that my reasons for meeting him weren't good at all so I wiped the dreamy look off my face and became serious.

"Do not address my daughter so formally," he spat in anger, his thick eyebrows furrowing. "You are not worthy to do so." As he spoke to me he stared me down with icy eyes and a scowl of hatred. "You know why you're here don't you?" he then asked me venomously.

I didn't answer, not trusting myself to speak.

"You kidnapped my daughter," he began. "You stole her away from her home and her duties and now all of my people believe her to be dead. Why would you do such a thing? Tell me now. Tell me what you wanted with my daughter," he demanded furiously.

As the king spoke I realized how confused about the situation he was. He was getting all of his information wrong, Alice wasn't kidnapped she ran away. She told me she had even left a goodbye note explaining why. "All of that stuff about me kidnapping her isn't true," I argued once I had finally found my voice. "I didn't take her, she left on her own. She told me she left you a note in her room, didn't you see it? Maybe you did see it but you're just blaming me rather than yourself. She left because of you you know? She told me that you never listened to her. Don't blame me for your own mistakes!" I said, my voice rising with the power of confrontation.

The king looked like he wanted to hit me and Sir Smith gave me a stern glare and warned, "Do not talk back to his majesty."

"Sorry," I said bitterly. "I just think before you go blaming people for stuff you should have your facts right."

"I didn't find any note," he said.

"She told me she left it out in plain sight," I replied.

When the king didn't reply to my last remark I could tell that I had won our little face off. I could also see in his forest green eyes that he did in fact see Alice's note and that he was just blaming me for his daughter's disappearance to make me seem like the bad guy and make him look all fatherly and concerned. How shallow of a noble king.

"So how did you end up finding me?" I then asked the king the question I was most eager to know.

The king regained his composure and said, "A young fellow with a good sense of justice turned you into me."

Just then, stepping out from behind the Hetalian knights was the most disgusting, lowlife, bastard I had ever laid my eyes upon, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Yeah, I honestly don't know what the king is talking about because Gilbert definitely does _not_ have a good sense of justice or whatever that means.

"Kesesese!" he laughed that obnoxious, arrogant laugh of his and glared at me with those inhuman blood red eyes.

_Wait._

_Blood red eyes…._

That's when it hit me. Those eyes I saw watching me from the alleyway the other night belonged to Gilbert! The bastard was spying on us; he had heard my entire conversation with Alice about her being the princess and running away from the castle. Afterwards he must have gone straight to the palace to tell them of what he had heard for revenge on the two of us. Revenge on me for making him look like a fool and revenge on Alice for rejecting him.

"Hey, Alfred, how's it going?" he asked me sarcastically.

I couldn't let the slimy jerk know how angry I was. I had to play it cool so he wouldn't know how badly I wanted to strangle him. "I'm fine, Gilbert, how's the nose?"

The albino douche bag rubbed his nose in irritation at my question. It wasn't straight anymore; it was now bent in a "c" shape a little bit towards the right from the punch I had given him at the bar. I smiled with the satisfaction of knowing that he would have to live with that for the rest of his life.

"It's been better," he replied angrily. "Didn't your parents teach you not to talk about secrets right out loud in the open?"

"They didn't actually because they both left me when I was a kid. Didn't yours teach you not to eavesdrop?" I retorted.

He frowned, "don't bring my mother into this." Then, getting that annoyingly smug grin back on his face, he started over towards my cell so he could be closer to me and began talking in this superior voice. "Anyways I'm sure you'd be interested in knowing that by turning you in I've received a lifetime's supply of gold for payment. Oh and they also gave me this cool little yellow bird that likes to sit on my shoulder. He's at home right now but I've named him Gilbird. Catchy isn't it?"

I gritted my teeth and he continued on with his stupid speech.

"Yeah so while I'm living it up at La Casa Gilberto you'll be stuck in here forever…" he trailed off before exclaiming, "Oh wait! I almost forgot!" He then got really close to the bars of my cell, his face practically pressed up against them. He then grinned wickedly and said in mock sorrow, "I guess you won't be stuck here forever because tomorrow you're scheduled to be executed."

I felt my stomach drop and my mind go blank. _What_ _did he just say?_

Gilbert must have noticed how pale I had gotten because he smiled even wider and asked sweetly, "didn't you know?"

No I didn't know. I didn't know at all. They were planning to kill me? When? How? Morbid thoughts began to play in my mind. They would probably pick the most gruesome end for me as possible considering how I am now officially Hetalia's biggest criminal. I didn't want to die, I couldn't die. I was only seventeen; I hadn't actually done anything wrong. I didn't kidnap Alice; I saved her from living on the streets. I shouldn't be in this cell; Gilbert should be the one behind bars. It should be Gilbert who dies too. I still wanted to live out my dreams; I still wanted to become a knight and be a hero that people could look up to. If I died who would take care of Mattie? I'm all he's got left and without me paying for his medicine he'll just end up dying too. What about Alice? What would happen to her if I was killed?

"I see this is a lot for you to take in," Gilbert said to me. "Well we'll be leaving now; you have till tomorrow at night at sunset to get it through your head that you're not going to exist much longer." With that last sentence Gilbert, the king, Sir Smith and the knights began to turn and head out of the dungeon but I couldn't let them go just yet. I had to know something. Something I would always regret if I died without knowing.

"Where's Alice?" I asked desperately. Yes. I, Alfred F. Jones was desperate for the first time I think in my entire life.

"Still in the village," replied Gilbert, obviously taking pleasure in my distress.

I sighed in relief. There was still time. She could still get out of Hetalia and live her dreams. If I was going to die I wanted at least one of us to have what they had always wanted.

"Are you going to go capture her too?" I asked.

This time the king spoke to me, looking me straight in the eyes his face stone like and cold. "There's no need to go search for her when I know she will come to me on her own."

**Author's note: Hey guys! What's up? I'm so happy the weekend is finally here whoo! :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter more to come soon! Remember reviewers get cookies! XD**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia**

**Chapter 24**

**Alice's Point of view**

It took me a minute to remember how to breathe. Reading that despairing piece of parchment had made me forget where I was and caused my world to start spinning off its axis. Once I had gotten over that dizzy feeling and confirmed with myself that I wasn't going to pass out I slumped down on the porch steps in a daze, my thoughts muddled and bleak. I could barely make sense of it all, it just didn't seem real. They had Alfred. They had Alfred although I had been proclaimed dead and I thought for sure that the both of us were safe.

How had they found us? All of the searching was over and there was a festival in honor of my death. Every Hetalian in the village thought that Alice Kirkland was no more. We should have been home free, off the hook, guilty of charge, but no. They had found us. Somehow, someway they uncovered the truth. Could it have been Kiku? Had he gone to the palace and blown my cover? He was the only one on the outside that knew my true identity. But no, Kiku already told me that he had nothing to gain by turning me in. Had my father send a spy into the village just in case the knights had missed anything while searching the town for me? Yeah, a spy was a good guess to how this had all happened.

And then there was Alfred. Alfred, the most heroic, handsomest, sweetest, funniest, most wonderful guy in the world was going to be executed tomorrow and it was entirely my fault. A tear slipped down the side of my face as I thought about how if Alfred had made me get out of his house the moment after he had found out the truth about who I was he wouldn't be in this mess. He would still be leading a normal life and wouldn't be awaiting his certain death right now from a dark cell somewhere in the palace dungeon. But then again if he had made me get out we would have never fallen in love and all those amazing feelings that we gave each other would have never existed. More tears began to fall down my face and I didn't do anything to stop them. Why should I stop them? My true love was going to be murdered tomorrow and all of those memories that we shared would forever be one sided. They would forever be one sided because a memory can't be shared between two people if one of them is gone.

Somehow, despite my sorry state, I managed to stand myself up from the porch and go inside the apartment taking the parchment along with me. I continued to cry, noisy sobs and other high pitched sounds escaping my mouth as I climbed the stairs to my bedroom. I wasn't there to stay though; it was just a temporary stop for me to grab William. Once I had my pet rabbit I trudged into Alfred's room and fell upon his bed exhausted from all of my emotions. I then wrapped myself up in the sheets that the two of us shared just the other night and held William closely to my chest while I cried.

Part of me felt that this was just a dream and that any second I would wake up and break free from this terrible nightmare that I was having, but another part of me knew that what was happening was real and I just had to deal with it.

_But wait…_

Did I really have to "just deal with it"?

"Get a bloody grip on yourself, Alice," I commanded harshly as I wiped the tears away from my eyes and ceased crying.

What was I doing? I was miserably lying here on his bed crying, feeling sorry for myself when I should have been taking action. I sat upright and placed William down next to me, I wasn't going to just sit here and do nothing. Yes, I was sad and angry and a million other things but I wasn't going to let those feelings control me and distract me from what I had to do. I wasn't going to just settle with what my father ordered to be done, I had been doing that my entire life and I had had enough. I spent seventeen long years enduring his commands until now, until I found the courage to run away and go after what I wanted. My father, he couldn't decide my future anymore and he certainly wasn't going to decide Alfred's. I wasn't a damsel in distress, I was going to take charge and change things and save Alfred from his death. Taking a deep breath I stood up from the bed, I knew what I had to do.

I went into Mattie's room to retrieve the clothes that Alfred had given me awhile ago to wear to the blacksmiths and swapped the dress I was wearing for them. I then returned to Alfred's room and scooped up William. "We're going back," I told him as I descended the staircase. Once I had reached the first floor I set William down for a moment while I tugged on the work boots that Alfred had provided me with. When that was done I picked up my rabbit again, he was staring at me with his big black eyes almost if he was confused as to why we were going. "I know, I don't want to go back either but I have to save Alfred," I told him while stroking his mint green fur reassuringly. I knew it was silly, talking to my rabbit about my feelings because he couldn't understand what I was saying or offer advice back, but it was a good way for me to vent and not keep everything bottled up inside.

Then, taking a deep breath I stepped outside the apartment that I had lived in for a week. It wasn't in the best shape, it was old and crumbling but it had grown on me and had become home, the home that I used to share with Alfred. I then took the first porch step downwards, knowing in my heart it would be the last time I would ever do so.

**….Line Break….**

It was already dark by the time William and I had set out back to the palace. I swear with every step closer I took my heart beat grew louder and louder. Clutching my rabbit tightly to my chest for comfort I took deep breaths to calm myself, preparing for what was to come. I knew very well what was going to happen. I was basically turning myself in in order to rescue Alfred. I was walking straight back to the place I had run away from, giving up my freedom to save the boy I loved.

My hopes, my dreams, everything that I had ever wanted to do and see I was giving up for Alfred but I would do it again and again if it would spare his life. I had no idea what punishment awaited me back at the castle but I didn't care as long as the end result was Alfred coming out of that wretched place alive.

The pace I had started out with had been a quick one. In the beginning was eager to get back as fast as possible because the quicker I walked the quicker I would get to Alfred. But as the palace's intimidating stone gates began to get closer and the lights that were coming from the towers began to get brighter a wave of nausea hit me and my speedy walk started to slow. "Oh bloody hell I'm really doing this," I whispered to William as I mentally pleaded my feet to keep on moving down the path I was on.

I was now less than a mere yards dash away from the front gates when I suddenly thought about how I hadn't said goodbye to Kiku or Feliks or any other of the new friends that I had met in the village. I felt upset knowing that I probably would never see them again and that I hadn't thanked them for making my short stay in the town a memorable experience. For a moment I thought about returning just to say my farewells but I couldn't, I had come too far to turn back now. Then, before I could change my mind again, I put on my most determined look (considering the emotional situation that I was in it took a lot of effort) and walked straight up to the front gate and stood below the watchtowers where the guards that were responsible for letting people in and out of the palace were stationed.

"Oi!" I called up to the guards. This was it, this was actually happening. In a few moments I would be back in the prison where I had been kept most of my life and I would find Alfred and help break him out of the dungeon. My brain was about to go haywire and my adrenaline was kicking in and just as a guard appeared, his head looking out over the watchtower ledge I knew that there was definitely no going back.

"Who's down there?" he called back down to me.

I took a deep breath and silently said goodbye to my last seconds of freedom. I could do this! I could do this! Alfred was always being a hero for me and it was time I returned the favor. Summoning all the courage that I had I took a step forwards out of the nighttime shadows and into the torchlight that lit up the watchtowers and front gate area.

"You know bloody well who I am," I replied impudently, staring up at the guard with my icy green eyes.

The guard was outraged at the way I had spoke to him, his mouth pulled into a nasty scowl and he began to scold me, "How dare you speak to a palace official like that you–" he stopped midsentence, his eyes growing wide with recognition. "P-princess!" he stuttered. "Y-you're alive?"

I spat onto the dirt path and rubbed my spit into the ground with the toe of my boot. "I was never dead, you git."

"W-what can I do for you, your highness?" he asked me. He felt guilty for yelling at royalty and was now ready to obey my every command to make up for it.

"Open the gates."

**…Line break….**

By the time I had turned seven I had had every corridor, every hidden staircase and every secret passageway in the castle memorized like the back of my hand. It was like there was a map of every room and door imprinted in my brain, but can you really blame me? When you live in a place for seventeen years of your existence and you're not allowed to leave the things you're stuck with stick with you. But although I could navigate the palace in my sleep the one place I had never stepped foot in, the one place I had never even seen the inside of was the dungeon.

From the time I could walk and begin the age of toddler exploration my Father made a very clear rule for me that the palace dungeon was strictly forbidden. I would always ask him why; as I was curious to know why I wasn't allowed to see a large part of my home, and his response would be the same every time. "It's damp and moldy and I don't want you to catch a cold" or "there are very dangerous people down there with whom you are not to be associated with." However, although I was not allowed to go into the dungeon that didn't mean I didn't know where its entrance was.

I discovered it one night when I was ten when I had wandered into the royal kitchens for a midnight snack. Yao, our head chef, had retired to his quarter's hours ago and the enormous kitchen that prepared my father and I's three times a day gourmet meals was left unguarded. I was hoping for something sweet, perhaps some of the blueberry pie we had had for dessert but what I came across was far from any sugar I had hoped to be getting. It was in a far back corner, crates of food and other boxes were pushed in front of it to make it look less noticeable but it was there none the less, the door that led to the forbidden catacombs of the castle. I never understood why the entryway was in the kitchen but now that I think about it maybe they built the doorway there because it was the last place anyone would think to look. Anyways, it was there. It was there right in front of me and I was alone but yet I still didn't go inside. I guess it was because I still respected my father enough back then to keep his rules but as I grew older and began to question his authority I still didn't come back and it was because I had simply forgotten about it ever being there. Well, until now that is.

I raced through the dark hallways of the castle with William clutched tightly in my arms so that he didn't fly out of them from how fast I was going. I was almost there, almost to the kitchen, almost to Alfred. It felt so weird being back in the place I had grown up, all of these strange memories started to come back to me as I sprinted down the corridor but I couldn't think about them now. I had to focus everything that I had on Alfred.

When I had finally reached the kitchen I flung the double doors wide open and dashed over to the doorway I had stumbled across in my childhood many years ago. It was just like it was back then, half hidden behind piles of junk and covered in dust. I set William down onto one of the many kitchen counters and began to clear away the boxes that were blocking the door. Once that was done with I turned to William who was looking at me with his big black eyes in wonder. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon," I promised my rabbit and with that I firmly grasped the doorknob and yanked open the door to the dungeon. A blast of cold air hit my face as soon as I did so and I saw that what awaited in front of me was total darkness like that of a nightmare. I took a deep breath; Alfred was somewhere down there and I had to be brave for him. So without further ado I descended the unknown.

**….Line Break….**

It was so dark down in the dungeon that I (much to my disgust) had to grope my way along the mildew covered walls hoping that I would be lucky enough to eventually find a jail cell that contained Alfred. I now realized why my father never wanted me to come down here. Yes the place was absolutely revolting and I could practically smell every grain of dirt that was lying across the floor but it was also spooky and morbid. As I made my way through the darkness it felt like creatures from my most terrifying nightmares were going to jump out of the shadows and grab me. I felt horrible for Alfred, how long had he been down here? He was very brave to put up with this. I probably wouldn't last an hour if I had to sit down here in the dark, being held prisoner in the gloomy abyss.

I continued my search without any progress. The dungeon was like a never-ending labyrinth filled with twists and turns that just led you even farther away from your goals. I knew that I probably didn't have much time left. That guard at the front gate probably told someone of my being here and royal officials would probably come searching for me any moment. I didn't want to call out Alfred's name though. I knew that shouting out for him would be the quickest way to find him but I was worried that someone who was on my father's side might be down here and come capture me. But I was running out of time and my options were growing thin so hesitantly I cupped a hand around my mouth and called out, "Alfred!"

My voice echoed off of the stone walls, bouncing away into the darkness and then there was silence. I waited a moment for an answer but to my disappointment there was none. I clenched my fists in frustration, time was quickly ticking by and I had no clue where Alfred could be. Suddenly I heard a very faint, "Alice!" in the distance.

My ears immediately perked up, had I heard that right or was I just imagining things? Although I wasn't so sure if this noise was actually real or not I started walking towards where the sound had come from anyways because it was the closest thing I had to a lead. "Alfred!"I called back again a little louder this time.

"Alice!"

It wasn't my imagination. This voice was loud and clear and very real.

I was running now. My arms pumping at my sides and my feet going so fast it felt like they weren't touching the ground. "Alfred, where are you!" I shouted frantically as I sprinted through the darkness. I was almost there, I was almost to Alfred.

"Follow my voice!" he called back.

I felt my heart beat get faster and faster with every step. I wanted to see him so badly. To just have him hold me and protect me and tell me that he loved me. We kept on calling back and forth to each other in the darkness, his voice guiding me through the dismal dungeon. Suddenly our voices collided and I reached him.

Alfred was being held in a small jail cell with rusted iron bars. The whole area that he was in was faintly illuminated by a flickering candle that was stationed in a corner outside his holding place. He was covered in filth and his clothes were raggedy. He looked like he had been dragged here on the ground by the Hetalian army and knowing my father he probably was. His hair was messy and that one piece was sticking straight up as it always did. He looked like he had lost all hope in the world but when he saw me he got that gleam I loved so much back in his eyes and he sent me a gentle smile.

I rushed over to his side, getting down on my knees and grabbing onto the grimy jail bars. "Are you okay?" I asked him hysterically, my words coming out in one big rush.

He nodded yes and reached his arm through the bars so that he could hold my hand. "It was Gilbert," he told me. "Gilbert overhead us talking the other day and found out you were the princess. He's the one who turned me in."

I mentally cursed Gilbert as hot tears began to stream down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted things to end up this way," I apologized through my sobs.

Alfred gently wiped them away and caressed my face, "shh don't cry and don't be sorry."

I pulled back from his touch in disbelief at what he had said. "Why shouldn't I be sorry? They're going to kill you tomorrow and it's all my fault and –"

Alfred silenced me by pressing our lips together in a passionate kiss. We moved our bodies trying to get as close to one another as we could with the jail bars blocking our way. We stayed like that for a while, just kissing and kissing and not coming up for air. It was a breathless kiss and probably our last one ever.

"Alice, listen to me," he then said once we had broken our lip lock, his voice getting low and serious. "You have to get out of here now. If they come down here and find you they'll never let you leave."

"I know that, Alfred, I'm not stupid. I knew what could possibly happen to me but I came anyways. I'm getting you out of here no matter what the risk," I said my voice filled with determination.

He gave me a look that was sad yet firm. "There's no way. The key to my cell is with the head guard and he's never without it and he sleeps upstairs for extra safety."

I couldn't believe that he was saying this. He was the hero and heroes didn't give up. So why was Alfred so set on surrendering without a fight? "I'm getting that key; I'm going to save you."

"What about your freedom, Alice?" he asked me, his voice shaking. "What about all of your dreams?" I began to say something but Alfred cut me off. "You have to get out of here now and go. Keep going till you're past the mountains, till you're out of Hetalia."

"No, I can't," I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut. The thought of living without Alfred made me feel sick.

"I love you," he told me gazing deeply into my eyes. "I love you so much and I want you to be happy. Even if I'm not with you I still want you to live out all of your hopes and dreams. I want you to do it since I won't be able to. Please, if you at least get to have what you've always wanted it will feel like I'm getting my dream too."

My eyes began to water again. "Alfred, I –" I began to say but I was suddenly cut off by a laugh that was all too familiar.

Then torchlight seemed to appear out of nowhere and suddenly the once empty, dark space was filled with light and people.

"Mein gott could you two really be any louder?" the obnoxious voice of Gilbert Beilschmidt asked us.

"Gilbert," I snarled through gritted teeth. I wanted to fight him. To make him pay for doing this to us and ruining our lives but I didn't leave Alfred's side. The time I spent near Alfred was now very precious.

It wasn't just Gilbert who was now with us though, an entire crew of knights were there, Sir Henry Smith, the head guard whom I knew had Alfred's key and last but not least my father.

He looked the same as always. The same green eyes, blonde hair and features as me. My exact replica but yet at the same time completely different. He stepped forwards from the crowd and gave me the most disproving look. It was filled with all of the things a daughter never wished her father to associate her with, anger, betrayal, grief and disappointment.

"Alice," he said coldly.

"Father," I answered back just as icily.

Such an awkward family reunion this was turning out to be. My father looked like he wanted to ask me a million questions but I wasn't going to let him. Now was not the time for me to explain to him why I decided to run away. Now dedicated to Alfred, Alfred was my first priority.

"Father, let him go immediately," I demanded.

"He is a criminal. He has committed a most terrible offense –"

"_He_ is named Alfred and he did absolutely nothing wrong," I argued, trying hard to keep a cool head and not go off screaming at him.

"He kidnapped you."

"No, he rescued me." I stood up from the ground where I was sitting next to Alfred and walked straight up to my father giving him my most determined glare. "I wouldn't have lasted a day without him. He took me in and gave me a place to stay, clothes, food a bed and more of a home than this place ever was to me."

"Alice –"

"Shut up," I spat at him. "I'm talking right now and you're going to bloody listen to me. Alfred is the most amazing, funniest, sweetest person I have ever met. He's my best friend and he makes me laugh and he holds me when I cry. He's compassionate and thoughtful and he doesn't deserve to die."

"Alice –"

"I'm not finished yet. Just please, please let him go. I'll do anything, I swear it," I pleaded.

"He's just a peasant from the village –"

"But I love him!"

My father was silent for a moment. His eyes wide as if he hadn't comprehended what I had just said. His expression then went blank as it recovered from the shock and pretty soon I was wondering if he was feeling anything at all.

"Father," I began, but he put a finger up to quiet me. I watched as he then walked over to the head guard and took the ring of keys that he was holding from him.

"You said you'll do anything to save this boy?" my father asked me frigidly.

I nodded eagerly, "anything."

Then, without saying anything more to me, my father started over towards Alfred's cell and unlocked the door with the head guard's keys. Alfred leapt up in astonishment at the fact that my father had let him go and swung the door fully open, breaking the barrier of bars between us. Alfred then pulled me into his arms and I clung to him, never wanting to let go, never wanting to sever our embrace.

"Ahem," my father coughed, causing us to pull apart. "In exchange for his freedom you must give up your own. If not you will be free but he will die like we had planned. What will you choose?"

I took a deep breath and squeezed Alfred's hand. "I said I would do anything and I will."

My father nodded and said to Sir Henry Smith "Get the boy out of my sight and escort my daughter back to her bedroom, make sure she is on full lockdown, I won't have her running away again."

My hand was suddenly torn away from Alfred's as the royal knights began to pull him away from me. "No, wait!" I called out to him.

"Alice!" he shouted back as a group of guards starting shoving him farther away from me.

"Father, we didn't even get to say goodbye!" I yelled to my dad frantically.

My father gave me a stone cold glare. "Well that's too bad," he said and before I knew it Alfred and the knights we already gone, away into the darkness forever.

It was just my father and I and Sir Smith left now. I was looking down at the floor solemnly, replaying those last few moments and that last kiss with Alfred in my head as silent tears ran down my face.

"What should I do with the princess now?" Sir Smith asked.

My father refused to look at me and spoke exclusively to his head knight. "Like I said before, take her back to her room and make sure she is guarded."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, prepare some fancy dresses for her to wear tomorrow."

"May I ask why?" I intervened. I had just returned to be the princess only a moment ago, why was my father already talking about getting me fitted into costume gowns?

My father turned to me and we locked eyes with one another, both bitter and desolate. "I want you to look nice tomorrow for your interview with your future husband."

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hoped you liked the chapter and the long awaited family reunion haha. Remember reviews are love for me and cookies for you XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia**

**Chapter 25**

**Alfred's Point of view**

As I was being dragged away through the dungeon by the knights I couldn't help but think how Alice was the stupidest yet bravest person that I knew. She sacrificed her freedom, her dreams, her everything for me and I felt pathetic for letting her get away with it. I know that she loved me and that she wanted me to be happy and if returning to a place that she hated would make me happy me she would gladly do it, but I wanted her to be happy too. Unfortunately the way everything happened to work out only one of us could get what we wanted and based off of Alice's decision the lucky one was me. But I didn't feel very lucky. Yes, I know that my life was spared and I should be grateful. I _was_ grateful but at the same time there was a deep wound in my heart because what was the point of living if I couldn't be with the one I loved?

As I continued to be towed through the dark maze of tunnels against my will, my unsaid goodbye still hung on the tip my tongue. That would haunt me forever; the fact that I never got to tell Alice goodbye. The fact that before we departed for good I never got the chance to tell her how much I cherished her and how much she meant to me. Now it was too late. Our hands had been ripped apart too soon and the last image I had of her saved in my mind was one of distress and panic.

After some time of walking and being shoved along the knights began to herd me up a steep flight of stone steps which I could only assume was the exit out of this pitch-black hell. I tripped and stumbled a couple of times for I was so unfocused with everything going on with Alice and all and it caused a few of the knights to break out in a rowdy laughter.

"Come on and walk right!" one of them shouted at me as he gave me a push forwards.

This motion only caused me to become even more uncoordinated then I already was and I went crashing to my knees. The group of them started to snicker and no one offered me a hand up. So I struggled to stand again without the help of my arms (because they had been tied behind my back) to bring me back up on my feet.

I was disgusted with the knights' behavior. They were supposed to be chivalrous men, who were sincere, and brave and true. These were the knights I looked up to as a kid, the knights that I wanted to become when I got older. But these knights weren't my role models; they were just a bunch of jerks. I was so angry at the way the way were treating me. Yeah, I know that I was supposedly a "criminal" or whatever according to the king, but they didn't understand my situation. The love of my life just gave up everything that was important to her to set me free and now I would never get to see her again. It's only natural to be distracted when such important events have just taken place, you don't have to call me out on it and push me around.

Finally after what seemed like years of climbing we had reached a door at the top of the steps that I assumed was the exit and after entering through it I found that I was correct as that we were now out of the dungeon and inside the royal kitchen. It was an odd place for a dungeon door to be located but I didn't have much time to think about it because before I knew it the knights were pushing me forwards again out of the room. From their hasty motions I'm pretty sure that they wanted me out of the castle as fast as possible just in case the king appeared and threatened their lives for not removing the scum of the earth (me) fast enough from his property. Suddenly, after maneuvering through the castles endless hallways, the knights and I found ourselves outside. We headed towards the front gate swiftly and with every step I got further and further away from Alice.

I felt my stomach drop in heartache. What would I do without her? The crazy girl I met a week ago in the village that turned out to be my first and only love. And what would she do without me? It was painful to think about how her father would most likely marry her off to someone of a worthy standing in only a matter of time. I got sick just thinking about it so I forced myself not too. I focused on the nighttime stars instead as the front gate became nearer, but then I remembered how Alice and I had gone stargazing the other night and my heart sunk even lower if that were possible. God!_ Everything_ reminded me of her!

Before I knew it we were there standing at the front gate. One of the knights, the one who tripped me I think, untied the rope that my hands we trapped in and set me free.

"Go on, get out of here," one of them told me pointing towards the village, but I stood frozen to that spot. I couldn't believe I was really letting her go like this.

"What's the matter?" another knight asked me. "We're letting you go, you're going to live. Scram before we change our minds."

I wanted to scream at them. To shout all of the terrible things I thought about them in their faces, but I didn't. What was the point? I could tell them how unfair and cruel they were being but they wouldn't understand. They didn't know how broken I felt inside. So instead of addressing their behavior I gave a small salute as thanks for freeing me and taking a deep breath I took the first step off towards home. It took everything in my power not to look back.

**…Line Break…**

That night when I had gotten home from the castle I practically had to drag myself up the stairs and when I was finally in the sanctuary of my room I collapsed on top of my bed, exhausted from emotional drainage. It was a rough night for me. I alternated between states of restlessly sleeping and pacing across my room deep in thought. When I was asleep though I always awoke to the sight of dried tears upon my pillow. Yes, I was that much of a wreck that I cried unconsciously.

In the morning I found it impossible to get out of bed for work at the blacksmiths. I knew that Ludwig hated me and that he wouldn't give me another chance at working for him if I didn't show up today, but I couldn't physically move from my spot for I was so melancholic over losing Alice. So as I sat there in bed time seemed to stop and I became so deep in thought I barely noticed the hours ticking away and the morning changing to noon then to night. And in all that time I thought about her. What she was doing, if she was okay and if she was as miserable as I was.

Sometime later in the night after the street lamps had come on I heard a knock on the apartment door. I jumped upright for the noise had surprised me after such a quiet day. Who was there? Representatives of the palace maybe? Had the king changed his mind? Although the knock had made me curious and had got my heart beating fast I still couldn't get up on my legs to go and answer it.

After moments had passed I thought that my visitor had gone away but then suddenly I heard my front door swing open. This strange person had let themselves in and now they were climbing up my stairs. My heart began to pound, who the hell was in my house?

Suddenly the mysterious footsteps were right outside my bedroom and I watched in a mix of fright and confusion as the door slowly creaked open. Then, standing there calmly in the doorframe, (like he hadn't just broken into my house) was Kiku Honda.

"Kiku?" I asked my dark haired friend in puzzlement. "How did you get in my apartment?"

"The door was open," he replied in his monotonous voice.

"Oh," I said, "I must have forgotten to lock it last night."

Kiku started over towards where I was laying but didn't sit down on the bed besides me. Instead he stood in front of me so that he was close but not too close. That's Kiku, always keeping a comfortable distance, making sure no one's in his bubble of personal space.

"Ludwig was looking for you," he told me.

"What did he say?" I asked him with a sigh although I already knew the answer. I was fired, so totally and completely fired.

"He wanted to know why you weren't at work today."

"I'm depressed," I groaned, rolling over to the other side of the bed so that I was further away from Kiku. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I was too upset, too dejected and too heartbroken. I just wanted Kiku to leave me alone. The only person I wanted to see was Alice but that was impossible.

"Why are you feeling so badly?" Kiku asked me.

I sighed and tried to keep my voice from cracking with sadness as I answered him. "It's Alice."

Kiku nodded like he understood what I was going through but that was a total lie because from what I knew Kiku had never had a girlfriend which meant that he had never experienced heartbreak. "What is it that happened?" he asked.

Should I tell him the truth about Alice being the princess? I guess there wouldn't be any harm done since Alice wasn't even here anymore and there wasn't anything to lose. "Kiku…" I began slowly knowing that this might be a bit of a shock for my quiet friend. "Alice is the Hetalian Princess."

I waited for his eyes to grow wide with shock, for his mouth to drop open, but there was no reaction at all. "I know," he said simply like it wasn't any big deal.

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "_Wait…you know?_ How? When?" I asked in a frenzy.

"I always knew," he replied.

"Does Alice know you know?"

"Yes, she found out I knew a few days ago. So now that you know that I know tell me what is wrong, Alfred-san."

I sighed and began to tell him everything. How I was knocked out by the knights and taken to the dungeon and how Alice then came to rescue me. Then about how Alice stood up to her father and gave up her freedom to keep me from being executed. Lastly about how I was let go from the palace and how now I was too upset and heartbroken to get out of bed because I missed Alice so badly.

"Ah that was a very brave thing for Alice-Chan to do," Kiku mused. "I bet she misses you too just as badly."

"I know that we'll never be able to be together but I can't forget about her, Kiku. I love her."

"I know," Kiku said sympathetically.

There was then a long silence between us, allowing us to both collect our thoughts when suddenly my growling stomach broke the peaceful air.

"Have you eaten today?" Kiku asked me and when I told him no he sighed. "Alfred-San I know you're upset but you can't starve yourself."

"I don't care about food anymore," I said feebly.

"Alfred-San, I will give you a week to get over this. I will contact your boss and let him know what you're going through so that you won't lose your job and I will come over often so that you're not alone, but your life must go on. It must go on and you have to deal with the fact that Alice won't be in it anymore."

And with those last depressing words Kiku left my bedroom leaving me alone with my gloomy, empty thoughts.

**Author's Note: Hey guys how are you? This chapter was so sad for me to write, poor Alfie! :'( Despite its gloomy nature I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you're ready for the next chapter because you're going to get to see how Alice is coping with this love disaster. Reviews = cookies! Until next time! :D **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia**

**Chapter 26**

**Alice's Point of view**

As soon as my Father had finished talking with me I was immediately led away to my bedroom under the supervision of a team of knights. There were about ten of them surrounding me from every side which was unnecessary in my opinion, but I guess my Father didn't want to take any risks of me sneaking off again. As the knights and I traveled up tall staircases and along endless corridors I thought about everything that had just happened down in the dungeon. My mission was a success, I had given up my freedom for Alfred's and he had gotten to return home alive. I was overjoyed at the fact that Alfred wasn't going to be killed and that he could go on living and chase after his dreams, but that was the only good thing that had come out of my rescue. I was now a prisoner again and I would forever be bound to a throne that I didn't want, but it was worth it if Alfred could keep on living.

When we had finally reached my room I was escorted inside by one of the knights and once I assured him that I would be fine and that I didn't need someone to watch over me as I got ready for bed he left. After his exit I heard the door click meaning that I was being locked in. _Great_, were they going to do this to me every night? Because if they did so much for my midnight snacks.

Once I had changed into my nightdress I flopped down face first onto my oversized bed. I lay there for a while, my face pressed up against the downy blankets that had been thrown over the mattress thinking about how I would trade this luxurious bed for the springy one I had shared with Alfred any day. Sighing with longing for Alfred I rolled over so that I was now staring up at my ceiling. It seemed to spread out forever and ever, I couldn't believe that I had forgotten how huge my bedroom was.

As I lay there on my bed gazing upwards I thought about Alfred. I missed him so badly but I knew before I had come to rescue him that in order to save him I would have to let him go. It's just that that goodbye that had never happened kept on replaying in my mind. If I had done something differently would there have been enough time for me to tell Alfred how much I loved him and give him a proper farewell?

I shut my eyes tightly trying to push those thoughts away. It was over; I couldn't worry about the past any longer because there was nothing I could do to change it. However, although I refused to let myself think about the disastrous goodbye between the two of us I could still think about the future right? What was Alfred doing? Was he as upset as I was? I hoped with all my heart that he wasn't angry at me for turning myself in, I did it all to save him. His life, in my opinion, was far more important than my freedom. With those last thoughts I fell into a troubled sleep.

**….Line break….**

The next morning a perky maid woke me up by shoving William into my face.

"Rise in shine, Miss," she said cheerily after she had placed my pet rabbit down on my pillow.

I yawned and wearily sat up in bed, taking William into my lap. I _hated_ waking up early, but Princesses had to be up at the crack of dawn to get a head start on the day. It was one of the many things that I would have to get used to again. Now that I wasn't in the village anymore I had to be polite Alice, proper Alice, dignified Alice. I continued on with a mental list in my head as the maid who had awoken me went around drawing the curtains open, allowing the rising to sun to splash light across my room.

"You left your rabbit down in the kitchen last night, Miss," she said to me. "I was ordered to return him to you."

"Thank you," I replied absently. I still wasn't used to the fact that I was actually here.

The maid then disappeared into my walk in closet and returned a little while later with a bundle of dresses. She then crossed over to my bed and laid them down next to where I lay. "The king has requested that you wear one of these for the day," she told me.

The dresses that the maid had brought were all very decorative and showy and surely to be uncomfortable. I frowned, why did Father want me to be so dolled up? Then I remembered; today I was to be meeting with the man I would marry. I felt my heart get stabbed by cupid himself. Everything bloody sucked.

"Once you've dressed please come down to the dining hall for breakfast," she then told me as she began to head towards the door. The maid had almost reached my bedroom exit when she suddenly stopped in her tracks and exclaimed, "Oh what's this?"

I looked over towards her groggily and saw that she had come across the commoners clothes that I had returned to the palace in. I was so tired and distraught from everything that had gone on yesterday night that when I had changed into my nightgown I must have forgotten to find a hiding place for them and just thrown them on the floor.

The maid was staring at my discarded garments in distaste. Of course she would, this was a royal palace not a place for patchwork peasant clothes to be strewn about the floor. She then picked the clothes up in disgust and said, "Miss, I'm going to have to dispose of these. A lady like yourself shouldn't own such things."

She was about to exit when I suddenly snapped out of my sleeping state and shouted, "No don't!" The maid gave me a curious look at my outburst and I then sprung out of my bed and snatched the clothes away from her, clutching them to my heart. "I want to keep these."

She gave me a disproving look and asked why, but I couldn't tell her the reason. It was because they were Alfred's clothes. Clothes that he gave to me and they last thing I had left of him. When I didn't answer her the maid took her leave muttering something about Princesses going mad and then I was finally alone.

With her gone I then went back to sit on my bed in-between the dresses and William and turning to my rabbit I sighed, "Welcome home."

**….Line Break…**

I was accompanied by two knights that stood guard outside my door to the dining hall where I found my Father waiting for me at the head of the long table. He sat up very straight in his chair displaying a stiff demeanor and the plate of food that sat before him was untouched. Slowly I made my way over to his end of the table and seated myself in the chair next to him. He gave me a nod of acknowledgment, "good morning," he said curtly.

"Moring," I mumbled as a servant put a steaming tray of breakfast in front of me. Not wanting to have to say anything more to my Father I began eating immediately and after eyeing me for a moment he did the same.

It was so awkward to be eating with him again. I remembered our last meal together, the one where he had told me that I was going to a marriage interview. It was disastrous and it ended in me running away from home. I prayed that something would come up and that my Father would be whisked away so that we didn't have to talk however I wasn't so lucky. After he had finished his last bite of eggs he said, "You look nice in that."

I cocked an eyebrow and warily looked down at the dress I had been forced to wear. It was a dull blue color and the sleeves were too tight and the skirt too heavy. I wanted give him a sarcastic reply saying how I looked anything but nice but doing that would just make things worse than they already were and my being difficult could possibly endanger Alfred so instead I muttered a small thanks.

My Father frowned, not at all pleased by my response and ordered, "Snap out of it now."

I gave him a blank look. "Snap out of what?" I asked.

"Stop sulking and pull yourself together; you're having a very important meeting soon and this attitude you're displaying doesn't make you or me look good," he snapped.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't shocked at his outburst. All my life I had known my Father to be patient and refined, he had never yelled at me or had gotten this angry before. That night I had run away he was only a little bit upset with me but _this_…this was a full on reprimanding. So for a moment I forgot about wanting to look out for Alfred's safety and I stood my ground against my Father. "You would be depressed too if you knew you that you would never be able to see you're true love again," I told him. "We didn't even get to say goodbye to each other."

"It was for the best that it happened like that," he said crossly. "You can't keep thinking about that boy, Alice. Besides what you were feeling for him wasn't real, you had only met him, it was just an infatuation."

I felt my blood begin to boil and my heart started to thump with rage. "How dare you tell me that my feelings weren't real!" I shouted, standing up angrily from my seat at the table. "When I was with Alfred I felt more real than I had ever felt before. I felt alive and free and wonderful. And who do you think you are anyways telling me that my love isn't real because I haven't known Alfred for very long and yet you're trying to marry me off to a guy I'm only meeting for the first time today?"

My Father was speechless and I smirked knowing that I had won our fight. I then was about to make a grand exit from the dining hall when my Father suddenly asked me, "Why did you do it?"

I froze and spun around to face him again, "excuse me?"

"I want to know why you ran away from the palace," he said firmly.

I looked down at my feet, wanting to avoid eye contact. "You already know the answer," I said to him. "I told you the night I ran away; I don't want to be a queen."

"Alice, there is no one else but you who can rule," he said exasperatedly, bringing a hand to his head as if he sensed a headache coming on. "You are the last of my bloodline and therefore the heir to this throne. I know that you don't want this but you're going to have to go through with it. You need to put aside your wishes and think about our country."

"Don't say that I'm not thinking about our country; I _love_ Hetalia," I defended myself angrily, looking up from the floor and staring straight into my Father's eyes.

"If you really love Hetalia you'll put away your selfish desires and do what's best for your people by becoming their queen," he retorted.

I was outraged at his words; he thought that_ I_ was being the selfish one? "What's so selfish about wanting to go outside the palace walls and see the village that I'm going to rule one day?" I cried throwing my hands up. "I've spent my entire life following your orders and then when I want to finally do something for myself like see the village I'm being selfish? I think _you're_ being selfish the way you're forcing me into things that will only benefit you."

"You don't understand –"

"No you don't understand! You don't understand where I'm coming from or what I'm feeling at all. You disregard my feelings completely!" I shouted, cutting him off.

"Alice –"

"I just wanted freedom! The freedom to do what I wanted and to go where I wanted and not to have my entire life planned out for me. I wanted to be a normal girl and go outside of the palace walls which you kept me concealed behind. I wanted to see the world and to fall in love with someone that I choose for myself. When you announced that I would be getting married I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like everything was slipping away from me. I was being forced into ruling a country, a responsibility that I had never wanted, and into a wedding. I didn't want to live my life obeying your orders anymore; I wanted to live for myself."

"You're still failing to see the bigger picture," he said. "No matter what your reasons for leaving may be you're still a person in a position of power and that power comes with the responsibility for always putting others before yourself."

"But I can't do it," I shook my head. "I'm not cut out for this."

"You will do it and that's final!" he said raising his voice so loud that I bet the servants that were furthest away from the dining hall could hear him. "Now then," he said, adjusting his crown. "Please freshen up and meet me in the drawing room by noon. I will be waiting there with Prince Francis for the interview."

My eyes widened at what he had said. "Prince Francis is still here?" I asked. I thought that the guy I would be meeting with today would be somebody completely different. I couldn't believe that Francis had waited this long for my return.

"Yes, he has waited quite patiently to meet with you. You see, Alice? Maybe you'll like this fellow after all, he seems very dedicated to you," said my Father trying to get me to look on the bright side.

I was horrified at the thought of being with someone other than Alfred but I kept this to myself. My Father was already angry enough at me as it was and I didn't want to fuel the flames of his fire any longer.

"Alright," I simply replied to him and with that I made a worried exit.

I still loved Alfred. He was everything to me and I never wanted that to change. However, although my feelings for him were still strong I knew that it would be impossible for us to be together. We were from two different worlds and our love was forbidden. And although I hated to admit it (because the thought made me feel sick) I knew that my Father was going to arrange a marriage for me. I knew that I would be forced into loving someone that I didn't and that I would have to forget about Alfred. I didn't want to forget about Alfred though. I guess somewhere deep in my heart I was holding out for that slim chance that Alfred would come back and rescue me and that we would still be together but I would have to forget about that silly dream. I had to accept the fact that I was going to become the queen and that Alfred and I couldn't be together. I had to move on and hope that Alfred could move on too. Maybe he'd get over me quickly and meet a nice girl from the village and fall in love with her. Maybe he would bring her to work with him and take her to Vargas's. Then go stargazing with her and kiss under the moonlight. Silent tears began to run down my face as I thought about being replaced by another girl and I hurriedly wiped them away as I continued to walk to my room. I couldn't cry; I needed to face the fact that this was how things would be. I kept telling myself to be strong and it worked for a little while, but as soon as I returned to my bedroom I threw myself down onto the bed and sobbed my heart out.

**….Line Break….**

It was exactly twelve in the afternoon I stood outside of the drawing room taking deep breaths and telling myself to keep calm. I had cleaned up my tears, fixed the wrinkles in my dress and looked as good as new however, although I looked the part that didn't stop me from feeling like a nervous wreck.

What would Prince Francis be like? Would he be anything like Alfred? _"Stop thinking about Alfred!"_ I whispered to myself harshly. _"There's no way you'll ever end up with him. You're marrying Francis whether you like it or not. It's all for Alfred's sake." _After I had finished scolding myself I smoothed out my dress one last time and took a final breath before pushing open the doors to the drawing room and making my entrance.

The drawing room was built in a circular shape with a dome overhead and it had tall windows that reached all the way up to the ceiling. In the center of the room there were plush velvet couches and chairs arranged around a tea table and occupying two of the seats was my Father and a man whom I guessed to be Prince Francis.

I couldn't make out his features very well since I was on the opposite side of the room but as I walked closer to the couches I got a better view of my future husband. He was a blonde and his wavy shoulder length hair swished as he turned his head to watch me walk in. His eyes were blue. Not a breathtakingly gorgeous blue like Alfred's, just plain blue but they had this mischievous glint in them like he was up to no good. The slightest traces of stubble were growing on his chin and he was well dressed, clad in a long blue coat and bright red pants. I immediately didn't like him.

"Thank you for being on time," my Father said as he nodded his approval of my punctuality. He then looked over at Prince Francis who was staring as intently at me as I had been staring at him and said, "Alice, this fine young gentleman is Francis."

I wanted to tell my Father that thirty years old was anything but young but instead I held my tongue and gave Francis a forced smiled. "Nice to meet you," I said trying to sound as polite as I possibly could as I sat down on a couch across from my Father and Francis.

After I had greeted him Francis reached over the tea table and placed a kiss upon my hand which I tried not to be too grossed out about. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Angleterre," he spoke with a thick French accent. "I must say I have waited quite some time to be in your company."

"Um sorry about that," I apologized though I didn't feel sorry at all.

"Honhonhon!" he laughed obnoxiously. He then got up from his seat and sat down next to me a little too close for my liking. Francis smelt so strongly of roses and perfume I felt a little nauseous and things only got worse when he put his arm around me. "Don't worry about it," he said waving his hand. "Although running away from home was completely childish I'm not going to hold it over you because I bet you feel pretty foolish now seeing how you would have missed out on all of this," he grinned as he gestured to his body suggestively.

I grimaced at his motions and he laughed that bloody awful laugh again. "Oh, darling Angleterre, your mind must still be innocent!" he exclaimed dramatically. He then whipped a rose out of thin air and handed it to me with a wink, "I cannot wait to corrupt you."

My Father cleared his throat loudly, "Francis, please be decent and remember what the purpose of this interview is."

"Oh right," Francis said apologetically with a flip of his hair. "Anyways," he then said to me. "Now that we've met and established a strong, romantic attraction for one another we must plan a date for us to wed."

I have never wanted to strangle somebody so badly. Who did this guy think he was? What romantic attraction was he talking about? He must be at a completely different marriage interview because there was nothing clicking between the two of us at all. I didn't know what he saw when he looked at me but to me Francis had the appeal of a slimy, green frog.

"Well Alice has only just returned and Hetalia doesn't know of this yet," said my Father. "So I think that we should announce her return to tomorrow and have the wedding at the end of the week."

"But that's in five days!" I exclaimed trying to keep the dread out of my voice.

"The sooner the better!" said Francis enthusiastically. "Then I will whisk you away to Paris for our honeymoon and there we will share passionate kisses under the lights of my city!"

My Father looked at me and smiled. "Won't that be nice, Alice? You told me this morning that you've always wanted to see the world and travel."

Yeah I did want to see the world, but not like this. Not with a bloody wanker like him. "Yes," I quietly agreed with my Father then looked down at my hands so that I wouldn't have to say anything more.

"Well then," My Father said standing from his seat, giving us both what seemed to be relieved smiles. "I think we all can agree that this interview went well and that the two of you will make a fine match for each other."

"Yes," said Francis happily. "Angleterre will be the perfect bride."

My Father and Francis then shook hands with one another and my Father said, "thank you for your time. My daughter and I must take our leave now; there is a lot to be done before we present Alice's return to all of Hetalia tomorrow."

"Of course," he nodded understandingly. He then enthusiastically pecked me on the cheek and said, "Adieu we shall meet again soon, Angleterre!"

I didn't really know how to reply to that so all I did was give him a curt nod and then I swiftly left the drawing room with my Father.

Once we were out of the room and away from Francis (much to my relief) I let out a huge sigh. "Well that was awkward," I stated the obvious.

My Father frowned and said, "Well then make it not be awkward."

I couldn't believe how unfair he was being. I knew that I was going to have an arranged marriage but could it at least be with a person I somewhat liked? Couldn't I marry someone like Alfred? _"Stop thinking about Alfred!"_ the little voice in my head yelled at me. "I know I'm being forced into a marriage whether I like it or not but could it please be with someone different?

"What's wrong with Francis?" he asked.

"He's just…" Creepy, eccentric, self obsessed, "Not right for me," I finally said.

"Francis happens to be a very qualified man. He is of a highly recognized royal family, he speaks five languages, is musically talented as well culinary gifted and he's handsome. What else could you possibly want?" he asked me, growing a bit annoyed.

"We have no chemistry at all," I said putting my hands on my hips. "If I'm going to be married I want it to be to somebody that I actually like."

"Somebody like that peasant boy?" my Father asked icily.

I felt a pang in my heart and I started to say weakly, "His name is Al-"

"I don't care what his name is," my father cut me off angrily. "Forget about him, forget about everything that happened during that week."

"I'm trying to; it's just going to take some time –"

"Well you have five days," he snapped. "You have five days to get over this boy and to fall in love with Francis and live happily ever after with him. Francis's parents and I made this match for the two of you years ago and you're going to go through with it. You're going to marry that man and you're going to rule this country together or so help me I will send the knights back into the village and execute that boy like I had originally planned!"

I couldn't speak, no words would come out I was so shocked and angry at my father. So instead of fighting back I did the only thing I could think to do. I fled. I dashed down the long hallway trying to get as far away from my father as I possibly could weeping as I did so. I was a complete wreck. I hated this. I hated everything and the one person that could make it all better would be put to death if I tried to see him. I could hear my Father calling out after me but I ignored him and my sobbing grew heavier as I continued on; running and running and running until I was out of the castle and among the palace gardens.

Tears fell freely around me as I made my way into the colorful shrubbery. My father wouldn't think to look for me in here would he? Not giving it another thought because I was simply too tired and didn't care enough anymore I sat down where I was and curled up into a fetal position next to a rose bush and cried.

I cried because everything was so hopeless. I cried because I didn't think I could ever be happy again. I cried because I knew that it was impossible to forget about Alfred.

"Oh, Love, tears don't suit you at all, you know that?" a very familiar British voice suddenly said.

I immediately picked up my head, my face tear stained and my eyes red and puffy, and looked straight into the eyes of Richard. Richard was a palace gardener from England whom I had been friends with since I was a little girl. He talked often with me and became one of the only people I could tell things to. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen him sooner but with so many things on my mind the thought of visiting him was forgotten.

He sat down on the grass next to me and wrapped his arms around me in an embrace. "It's been too long, love, where have you gone out to?" he asked.

I rubbed my eyes and stuffily replied, "I think you have an idea."

"So you finally made it outside the palace walls," he whistled. "Just like you had talked about when you were a little girl." He then looked me up and down and said teasingly, "you're still little."

I laughed a little at his comment but it came out more like another sob so he offered me his work rag and I accepted it gratefully.

"So things are rough right now huh?" he asked me as I blew my nose.

"You have no bloody idea," I sighed. "My father hates me; he can barely stand to look at me. I'm being forced to marry some sodding git who's twice my age and the boy that I really fancy is going to be killed if I ever mention him again."

"Hang in there, love," said Richard comfortingly rubbing my back. "And I know it may seem like it at the moment but your father doesn't hate you."

I snorted, "Yeah right."

"It's true," Richard insisted. "You know that when you ran away he was crying? He kept on saying how he wished he hadn't fought with you and how he loved you and would do anything to have you back."

"He only wanted me back so I could take over the stupid kingdom."

"No, he wanted you back because you're his daughter and he loves you," Richard said. "He just wants what's best for you but at the same time he is in charge of running a country and he needs to do what's best for everyone else too."

"So what you're on his side now?"

"I'm not on anybody's side. I just want you to try and see things from his point of view." Richard then stood up and offered me a hand which I took.

Once we were on our feet Richard said, "Let's get you back inside."

We then slowly began to walk back to the palace and before Richard left me he said, "Also I want you to know that whatever happens I'll stick by your side."

I smiled, wondering how I had been so lucky to have a gardener like him. "Thanks," I said and with that I returned inside the castle with a new sense of hope knowing that I would have Richard to get me through things.

**….Line Break….**

"Shoulders back."

"Check."

"Stomach in."

"Check."

"Smiling head held high."

"Check."

"Okay you're ready," my Father said to me, his voice full of confidence.

I inwardly sighed. If only he could transfer some of that readiness into me because although I had passed my father's things-you-have-to-do-before-appearing-in-public checklist I didn't feel prepared at all. In all honesty I felt like I was about to throw up.

"Alright, I sent palace messengers into the village this morning and there they made the proclamation that today at noon I would be appearing before them, out on the castle's main balcony, to give a speech," my father said to me as he adjusted his crown. "They know nothing of your return yet so then, once they stop applauding for me, I will announce that you are still alive and you will be escorted out by Francis to join me. Then you will make a speech about how you were kidnapped by foreign fugitives but then rescued by the knights and returned safely home."

I cocked an eyebrow, "But that's not what happened."

"The townspeople don't need to know that you ran away from home," said my father. "This story is better."

"But that's lying," I pointed out.

He sighed, "Alice, do not test my patience with you now of all times." After that remark he smoothed out his cloak then said, "After they have finished cheering for you I will then announce your engagement to Francis and then the three of us will make our exit."

"Sounds good," I lied to him not wanting to upset him before an important moment like this.

"Wonderful!" said my Father, clasping his hands together in delight. "Alright then here we go," he said as he walked over to the place he was going to enter through. "You'll do great, they will be so thrilled to know of your return," he told me with a smile before going out onto the balcony. As he opened the door to step outside I could hear the cheers of all of the Hetalians waiting down below drift into the room. The noise made my heart pound rapidly, there must have been over thousands of people out there. If they were acting like this towards my father I wondered how they would react to me when they saw that I had risen from the dead.

Just then Francis burst into the room flinging himself towards me and engulfing me in a huge hug. "Oh, Angleterre, I am so excited to announce our marriage to your people today!"

I pried him off of me and tried not to choke on the overwhelming smell of his rose perfume. "You don't say?" I said to him sarcastically. I then walked away from him, going over towards the door and pressing my ear against it so I could listen to my Fathers speech and hear my cue to walk on with Francis.

The cheering had finally died down and then I heard my Father announce to the whole village in his powerful voice, "People of Hetalia, I have asked for your presence here today because I have a couple of very important announcements to make. Alright, I know that you are all probably very devastated that our beloved princess has died but there is no need to be sad any longer for a miracle has been bestowed upon us. My daughter, your Princess, isn't dead. She was never dead and now she is here in the flesh to tell you of her story."

"Okay, Francis, we're on," I told the frog.

He smiled enthusiastically and looped his arm through mine. "Let us go then, Angleterre!"

Trying not to get annoyed at him for constantly wanting to touch me the two of us then walked through the entranceway arm in arm and found ourselves standing besides my Father overlooking all of Hetalia.

The crowd was so much larger than I anticipated it to be. It started right below the balcony and ended somewhere that was so far back I couldn't give a name to it. There were so many different people of all shapes, sizes and ages that had come to the castle to hear my father's speech. Moments ago they had been cheering and whistling for my father but now they were all staring up at me in awe. Mouths hung open like they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Um hello everybody," I started to say.

I paused for a moment as I heard a few mummers ripple through the crowd saying things like, 'it can't really be her can it?' and 'it really is a miracle.' I turned to my Father who mouthed the words, _"tell them your story about the foreign kidnappers."_

Rolling my eyes at him I sighed and began to tell the dumbstruck Hetalians down below an elaborate (and very fake) tale of how a week ago I was snatched from my bedroom by a group of Russian bandits and then taken to Siberia and held for ransom until my Father could pay to get me back. Much to my surprise they all believed it. Even a few people shed tears and called up to me saying that I was brave.

After I had shared my story with them my Father stepped forwards again with Francis and said, "now that you all know of the events that have taken place over the last week there is one more thing that I must announce to you all. Alice is getting married to this fine young gentleman," he motioned at Francis, "Prince Francis of the royal kingdom of France, in five days time."

Ecstatic cheers and whoops and hollers sounded from down below. Young girls shrieking about how the frog and I would be the perfect couple and mothers shouting their congratulations to us. A few young men also cheered and whistled, shouting how Francis was so lucky to be able to tap that or whatever that means. After letting them cheer for a bit my Father put up his hand in farewell and the three of us made our exit together like planned.

"That went perfectly," said my Father, putting a proud (proud as in thank god you didn't screw things up) hand on my shoulder as we returned inside the palace.

"Yeah," I sighed in relief to have gotten it over with.

I couldn't believe how fast this was all happening. Suddenly I was now back from the dead, I was a hero for surviving the harsh conditions of Siberia and in five days I would be getting married. I would be getting married and all of Hetalia would be there to see a real live fairytale dream wedding. I laughed to myself. Married. I was getting bloody married! There were so many things that went on in my head when I thought about that word. All of the villagers seemed to be happy for me though. I remembered how all of their smiling faces had been cheering with their approval. However, although I had scanned the crowd numerous times when I had been out there the one face I had wanted to see more than anything, the one face with a blinding white smile, dazzling blue eyes and glasses, the one face who's opinion on me getting married I cared the most about was nowhere to be found.

**Author's Note: Hey guys what's up? I really hope you liked this chapter! I spent a lot of time working on it, reading online about how arranged marriages work and such haha. Anyways final exams are coming up for me so I will try to update as much as possible! Can you believe that summers almost here? :D Ahhhh! I can't wait! Did you guys know that I started writing this last summer? I can't believe this fanfic has been going on for a year! Gahhh! I'm ranting now sorry! So as you know reviews are always welcome and those who review will be rewarded with virtual internet cookies yummm! haha. Byee see ya next chapter! XD **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia**

**Chapter 27**

**Alfred's Point of view**

After Kiku came to visit me yesterday he only confirmed the fact that, no I wasn't dreaming, Alice was gone and I had to deal with it, and that realization sucked. Despite accepting the reality that the love of my life and I could never be together I couldn't allow myself to move on because moving on meant forgetting and I didn't want to forget. Kiku and Lili came over a lot and tried to coax me to eat but I had lost my appetite for all things edible. Strangely what I was craving to consume were Alice's charred scones, but that wasn't going to happen ever again. When my two very persistent-to-fix-my-broken-heart friends came over they brought news from the outside world with them and that was good because I found out that Ludwig was willing to be forgiving and to not fire me while I recovered and it was nice to know what was happening in the village while I sat inside my bedroom, locked away to mourn my feelings. The only thing that wasn't good about my friends constantly being at my apartment was that they only reminded me of what they were there for and it made me think even more about Alice and _ugh_ _I had to stop thinking about her!_ And I did. Lili managed to distract my mind from wandering to Alice for about five minutes talking about these new flowers that Vash was planning to plant while Kiku went to check on the bookstore when suddenly Kiku returned to my room with a very pale face.

"What's wrong, Kiku?" Lili asked, getting up from where she was kneeling next to my bedside and rushing over to our shocked friend. "Did something bad happen at The Page Turner?"

Kiku suddenly snapped out of his trance of disbelief and put on a grim face. "No the shop is fine but while I was out I heard the royal trumpets."

I felt my stomach drop. "Was there an announcement?"

Kiku nodded. "Yes, there's going to be a gathering at the castle today because there is something that the king wishes to speak to us Hetalians about."

I began to fiddle nervously with my fingers. What could the king have to say to us? It _had _to be about Alice I was sure of it. "Should we go?" I asked Kiku, knowing that if he said yes and that the king was in fact going to speak of Alice I might catch a glimpse of her standing out on the balcony. My heart began to flutter at the thought of possibly seeing her.

"I don't know if you're in good enough condition to go out yet, especially to the palace," said Kiku much to my disappointment. "Just think how you would react if you were to see Alice again, it probably wouldn't go so well."

Okay so I know that I was seeking approval from Kiku whether or not I should go but I couldn't accept his answer of no. "I know you have good intentions but I think I should decide this for myself," I told him. "I have to see her just one last time. I think it would help with my healing."

Lili then looked at Kiku with puppy dog eyes. "Please let him go, Kiku," she pleaded sweetly.

He sighed then looked at me sternly and said, "alright but you better not start crying."

After they left I left my bed for the first time since lying upon it. I was filled with this new excitement and eagerness at the thought of seeing Alice. I had to make sure to stand close to the castle so I could get a good view of her. Oh but what if she wasn't even there and I was getting my hopes up? Ugh I couldn't think like that and be a downer. I was going to see her one last time even if it killed me. After I had done that then I could get over her, then I could move on and go about my life like this entire week hadn't even happened.

**….Line Break…..**

"Come on guys we need to be closer!" I shouted over people's heads to Kiku and Lili who were a few feet in back of me, trying to catch up but failing to do so because of the massive crowd that kept pushing them back.

"Alfred-San, wait for us and don't rush ahead!" Kiku called back.

It was later in the afternoon and just as Kiku said all of Hetalia was gathering around the palace's main balcony, all eager to hear what the king wanted to preach about.

"Just hurry up guys, I want to get a good view!" I called back in response as I then weaved my way closer towards the front. I know it was kind of rude to leave my friends behind but they would find where I was eventually. My main concern was being able to see the balcony clearly.

Soon enough I found a spot that was to my liking, not too crowded with a clear view of the terrace where Alice would appear, so I settled there and waited for Kiku and Lili to catch up with me which when they finally did they were out of breath.

"You guys okay?" I asked, half looking at them and half looking eagerly at the balcony.

"Yes we're fine," Kiku said as he fixed Lili's ribbon which had gotten messed up as they swam their way through the bustling crowd. "You should calm down a bit. They don't appear to be making their entrance any time soon, half the village isn't even here yet."

I brushed off Kiku's suggestion because I couldn't calm down even if I wanted to. I was going to see Alice in less than an hour's time and that I'm sure would get anyone's heart racing. I wondered what she would look like, she would be beautiful as always of course but would her eyes be filled with sadness? Would she be looking down at the crowd wanting to see me as much as I wanted to see her? As I got lost in these thoughts I was startled to hear the royal trumpets sound, their blaring noise announcing that the time had come to see the king. The thousands of people that I stood in the midst of began to cheer and I joined with them (I wasn't really cheering for the king because he was a total douche I was actually cheering for Alice) as the doorway to the balcony swung open and the king entered the scene.

Alice's dad looked a lot friendlier now then he had the other day when I had met him. But that made sense because he probably wasn't out to get anyone (anyone meaning "criminals" like me) right now. As he waved down at the Hetalians with a smiling face and soaked up their applause I couldn't help but scoff. If only these people had seen what he was like down in the dungeon the other night.

When the clapping and whistling finally died down the king cleared his throat and began to speak in a loud, booming voice that fell over the crowd. "People of Hetalia, I have asked for your presence here today because I have a couple of very important announcements to make," he spoke.

He was going to talk about Alice I just knew it! I thought as my heart began to pound with anticipation.

"Alright, I know that you are all probably very devastated that our beloved princess has died but there is no need to be sad any longer for a miracle has been bestowed upon us. My daughter, your princess, isn't dead. She was never dead and now she is here in the flesh to tell you of her story."

At those words the crowd fell into a shocked silence and people started whispering things like "how is she alive?" and "what's going on?" I briefly looked over at Kiku and Lili who were staring at me with what seemed to be a mixture of happiness and concern for my wellbeing but I quickly turned my attention back the other way as the doors began to open revealing Alice.

My heart stopped as she stepped out onto the balcony, the girl I thought I was never going to see again. She held her head high and proud with a perfect smile painted across her face as she gracefully walked over towards her father. And although I was far away from her and couldn't see her specific features all that well I knew that her emerald green eyes were shining brightly. The girl I was in love with was standing overhead on a balcony merely 50 yards away from me and I wanted nothing more than to call out to her or to just do _something_ to let her know that I was there. Just to let her know that I would always care about her and that she would always mean everything to me no matter what happened.

I then started to have this epic daydream complete with dramatic background music play inside my head. It involved me sword fighting against everyone in the crowd who had transformed into a menacing army then scaling up the balcony to rescue Alice. When I had finally reached her I would scoop her up into my arms and a fire breathing dragon would then pick us up and fly into the distance as we made out. Unfortunately despite that being a totally awesome plan that wasn't going to happen. Damn why couldn't dragons be real?

I tuned back into what was happening up on the balcony. Alice was now making some speech about how she was never really dead because a bunch of Russians had just kidnapped her. It was a complete and total lie. Russia was nowhere even near Hetalia what the hell? It angered me that these people weren't going to know what really happened but I guess it was for the best. So ignoring the blatant lie I continued to watch as my amazing and beautiful Alice spoke and it would have been a nice picture except this weird blonde guy kept on creeping up in back of her. Who the fuck was he? He was really pissing me off. He reminded me of Gilbert except ten times better dressed.

After Alice's speech was over much to my horror the blonde creeper dude put his arm through Alice's looping them together. The king then stepped forwards to join the two of them at the front of the balcony and said with a bright smile, "now that you all know of the events that have taken place over the last week there is one more thing that I must announce to you all. Alice is getting married to this fine young gentleman," he motioned towards the blonde, "Prince Francis of the royal kingdom of France in five days time."

It took a moment for the news to sink in but when it had people all around me started cheering their congratulations, shouting, whistling and whooping with excitement. I was the only one in the crowd of thousands that wasn't celebrating, in fact, I was mortified. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. Alice had only just returned and now she was getting married to that creepy Francis guy. I suddenly had a flash back of the two of us talking in my kitchen after I had found out the truth about Alice's real identity. I remembered her telling me about how her father wanted her to marry Francis and the look on her face as she was telling me this was full of disgust. It broke my heart to think about my only love being with somebody else and the fact that this person was somebody that she despised only worsened the pain I was feeling. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to get back to the village. Seeing Alice with somebody else was too unbearable and I couldn't deal with it for much longer.

"I'm going home," I said hurriedly to Kiku and Lili as I bolted from the scene. As I pushed my way through the crowd I heard the two of them call after me but I ignored them. I just had to get out of this place; I didn't care for what they had to say to me at the moment.

I struggled and fought my way to get out of the sea of people that surrounded me. Every time I had made progress I would get pushed back again by a wave of Hetalians who were all trying to move closer to where I wanted to get away from. Finally, with much effort, I was able to break free from the mob that surrounded the castle and with my new freedom I sprinted back to my apartment as fast as my legs could carry me, trying my hardest not to cry as I ran.

**….Line Break….**

I returned home with a heavy heart. I thought that if I was able to see Alice for one last time I would definitely be able to move on however my plan backfired and now I was more upset than ever. Although the pain was still strong it was a relief to not be surrounded by those cheers of congratulations anymore. Sighing with melancholy as I thought of Alice standing next to Francis on the balcony I climbed the stairs and went someplace I hadn't been to since Alice had left.

Mattie's room was just how Alice had left it before she had gone back to the palace to rescue me. The bedcovers were rumpled from not having been properly made and a few drawers of the dresser were pulled open allowing articles of clothing to spill out over their edges. It was sad to think about how only a few days ago Alice had been settled here and now she was gone. The room was a bit of a mess and I knew that I should clean it up but I found myself not wanting to. This was the last thing Alice had left for me and if I changed it it would be lost forever. I was about to leave the room, thus leaving my memories of the two of us in here with it, when suddenly I caught something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see a single piece of paper laying on the edge of windowsill. Curious as to what it could be I walked over to it and picked it up. Once I was holding the paper in my hands I flipped it over onto the side that wasn't blank and examined what was printed on it. It took me a brief moment to realize what I was looking at and once I had figured it out a flashback of the day I had taken Alice to work with me began to play in my head.

"_Can I see it?"_

"_Don't scare me like that you git!"_

"_Wow three hours passed and you didn't realize? I didn't know you were so into your art Alice. It must be a really awesome drawing, can I see?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not? It's for me isn't it?"_

"_Yes it's for you but I'm not finished yet."_

"_Please can I have a little sneak peak?"_

"_No I want it to be a surprise."_

And it really was a surprise. I honestly didn't know how talented Alice actually was until now. This was the drawing she had promised me but she had never ended up giving me it. I guess she wasn't finished at the time so she had just put it up in her room to complete another day but what I was holding in my hands looked very completed. It was a sketch of two people standing next to each other. The first person was a guy. Well, not just any guy. A guy with tussled blonde locks and one stubborn cowlick that stood straight up on his head and glasses sitting lopsided upon the bridge of his nose. The other person was a girl. And just like the boy had been she was not just any girl. She had long blonde pigtails and she wore a cute little frown on her face. She was punching the guy in the picture. Not a mean punch but a friendly one. They looked really happy together.

I continued to examine the picture Alice had drawn and I grew very impressed with how much detail she had used. The sketch she had made of us captured our relationship perfectly and despite the depressing time that I was caught in at the moment this artwork brought a smile back to my face. I then noticed that in the far left corner in tiny writing Alice had left me a message. It wasn't super long but short and sweet and it got the point across.

_Dear Git,_

_I know I'm kind of a handful but I really appreciate the fact that you took me in and gave me a place to stay when I needed it. Also I'm glad we became friends and I hope that someday I can do something for you that means as much as what you did for me._

_- Alice_

I read her message over and over until I had it memorized and once the words were permanently glued in my mind I clutched the picture to my heart, because in a strange way it made me feel like Alice was still with me. Just then I heard a loud knocking at the front door. Startled at the noise I jumped and dropped the picture. Who wanted to see me right now and why were they pounding on the door so damn loud? Then, after picking the drawing up and putting it back on the windowsill, I raced downstairs to find out who my visitor was.

**….Line Break…..**

I was expecting to see either Kiku or Lili standing outside my door ready to scold me for running away from the palace but instead when I opened the door I stood face to face with Feliks Lukasiewicz.

"Oh my god, Alfred, you're like so totally rude you know that?" he said to me with a pout.

I was baffled at these words and at the sudden appearance he had made at my home. What he was doing here? How he had even known where my apartment was? And how was I "so totally rude?" But before I could even ask him these questions my sassy blonde friend pushed past me and entered my home with his hands on his hips.

I shut the door since there was no need to keep it open anymore because Feliks had kind of just walked inside the apartment and cocking an eyebrow I asked, "How am I rude?"

Feliks dramatically rolled his eyes at me like I should have known what he was talking about. "I'm talking about how today at the palace during the king's announcement I saw you leaving and I was like calling out to you but you like didn't answer me back."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized to him. I must have not heard Feliks calling to me because I was so focused on getting away from the castle, getting away from all the commotion over Francis and Alice.

"Whatever it's like totally fine," he said waving it off like it was no big deal. "Anyways since you didn't hear me at the announcement today I followed you home because I was like wondering if you and Alice might want to join Toris and I for dinner again tonight."

Feliks looked so hopeful that I would accept his invitation but what he didn't know was that Alice wasn't coming back to have dinner any time soon and it really sucked to have to break the news to him because I know how fond he was of her. "Look, Feliks," I began with a sigh. "Alice–"

"Yeah like where is Alice?" he said interrupting me. He then began to walk around the apartment in search for her, opening doors and craning his neck around walls.

"Wait, Feliks," I said going after him. "Alice isn't here."

Feliks stopped walking and his face fell. "Like why not?" he asked me, his voice full of disappointment.

"Alice isn't living here anymore, she went back home," I told him.

His mouth fell open in surprise. "Omg like why! Did you two break up or something?"

"Kind of," I told him, "but it really wasn't our decision."

Feliks suddenly grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me. "This is like a total disaster! I was supposed to plan your wedding and like design the dress and everything!"

I pulled his hands off of me and took a step back. "Calm down, Feliks, let me explain," I said to my friend who looked like he was about to cry.

"Like okay," he sniffled, "explain."

So I did. I told him everything from the very beginning up till this point and by the end of my story Feliks was in hysterics. He was now curled up in a fetal position on my floor and I was awkwardly rubbing his back trying to get him to stop sobbing.

"This totally isn't fair! You are like so much better looking than that Prince guy," he wailed.

"But this doesn't have to do anything with looks," I told him gently. "It's a social class thing. Alice has to marry someone of her ranking, not some poor kid like me."

"But she like loves you!" he cried. "How could her father be so cruel and destroy something so totally beautiful like true love!"

"It was forbidden love between a princess and a peasant. It wasn't going to work out," I said sadly knowing as I said the words that they were true. I should have known from the start that things weren't meant to be. We were from two separate worlds and falling for one another just ended up hurting us.

Suddenly Feliks stopped crying and sitting up he wiped the tears from his eyes. "My love was forbidden too," he said to me, his voice becoming steadier as he regained his composure. "Toris and I," he began, pausing to wipe his nose with his shirt, "we were two boys and we loved each other and some people didn't accept that but that didn't mean that we gave up."

Feliks then stood up from the floor and I stood up with him. He had completely changed. He wasn't mourning anymore; his eyes that had been filled with sadness only moments ago were now replaced with a fierce determination. "Our love was forbidden but we didn't let narrow-minded people tear us apart," he told me. "You can't let the king tear the two of you apart. What you have with Alice is like totally special and you can't let it go that easily."

I then had a sudden flashback to something that Mattie had said to me when Alice and I had gone to visit him at the sick home.

"_Just don't let her go that easily, eh." _

"So you're like just going to give up on her?" Feliks asked me, interrupting my memory.

Memories of Alice began to play in my mind. When we first met out on the streets to when she had almost burnt down the apartment to the two of us laughing and me holding her as she cried. From sword fighting at the blacksmiths to reading together at The Page Turner to me carrying her home when she was drunk and sleeping with her in my bed. From eating dinner and dancing at Vargas's to our first kiss under the stars. Feliks was right. What I had with Alice was special. She was amazing and wonderful and I loved her. How could I just give all of that up without a fight?

"No," I said to Feliks. "I'm not."

Feliks grinned at me, "That's the Alfred I know."

"Okay but what are we going to do?" I asked him. "The wedding's in a few days and I don't know the first thing about rescuing a girl from a castle."

"Don't worry about it," Feliks said, his green catlike eyes beginning to glow with excitement. "I totally have a plan."

**Author's Note: Hey everybody I hoped you like chapter 27! We're getting into the good stuff now haha :D Anyways I'm going to Hershey Park next week with my singing group for this huge competition so I'll try to update as soon as possible :) Remember reviews are love and I'll see you later! XD**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia**

**Chapter 28**

**Alice's Point of view**

"It's too t-tight!" I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried to block out the pain that my ladies in waiting were inflicting on me.

"Miss, I'm sure you've had to wear far more uncomfortable outfits," one of the ladies said to me lightheartedly, trying to make me feel better about my situation.

"Corsets are the new fashion," another maid piped up. "Everyone's wearing them."

"They h-hurt like bloody hell," I groaned as they fastened the cursed garment even tighter.

My day was not going as well as I would have liked it. I was up at the crack of dawn per usual but this time I was awakened with a chorus of obnoxious shrieks from my maids, all about the upcoming wedding and that was something I did _not_ want to think about first thing in the morning. After I had risen I was practically dragged into the fitting room, no breakfast or time to fully wake up, and forced into a goddamned contraption that the maids were calling a corset. Who the hell invented such a thing! Do they _want _all of the young women in the world's guts to explode? So here I was being tortured by a piece of clothing while being fussed over by group of dewy-eyed, wedding crazed maids and just to make things even better my father chose that moment to walk in.

He wore a big smile on his face, completely oblivious to the pain that I was in. "Splendid, I see you've gotten Alice to wear the corset," he congratulated the ladies in waiting as he examined their work.

"Y-you knew about _this_?" I barely managed to get out because the air inside my lungs was quickly running out.

"Yes I knew," he replied cheerily. "It's a gift from Francis. Corsets are quite popular in his country."

So it was that bloody frogs fault I was being suffocated. "I c-can't breathe in this," I choked.

"You're overreacting," he waved it off. "The French girls do it all the time and none have them have died….well yet anyways."

_Yet!_ I wanted to shriek at him but I was incapable of doing so because it hurt too badly to scream.

"Well you keep on getting ready," my father said heading towards the door. "I'll be back when it's time for you to try on the dress. I'm much too busy to just wait around till that time, there's far too much to do. I've only just taken care of the flower arrangements and the decorations, the invitations are next on my list. I'm planning to send them out to royal acquaintances of our family and Francis's and other high class people we know. And of course the entire village of Hetalia is welcome to attend…well accept for that _boy_." I watched as his once gleeful expression turned into one of distaste as he brought up Alfred. "I swear if he dares to show his face on this day I'll–"

He suddenly stopped mid sentence and plastered a phony smile onto his face. "Never mind what I'll do. Happy fitting." And with that he left the room.

Once my Father had gone I was fairly certain that any second I would blackout until suddenly I felt one of my maids loosen the ties of my corset. I was free! Well, kind of. She had made it so that the garment was now bearable and I could breathe again much to my relief. With my newfound freedom I gulped down air hungrily, refilling my lungs with the sweet, sweet oxygen that they needed.

"I fixed the strings because you were looking a bit blue in the face, Miss," said the maid that had freed me from my pain.

_No shit, I couldn't breathe!_ I wanted to snap at her but instead I forced a smile and gave a polite thank you.

After they had adjusted the corset my ladies in waiting started to prepare the dress. It was broken up into parts, the frilly and overly poofy underskirts, the train, the veil and of course the main dress. They handled these articles with great care and enthusiasm shinned in their eyes as they helped me dress in them. Once they had finished they stepped back to take in the view, their eyes wide with awe.

"This gown came from a designer overseas, you're so lucky," one of them said clasping her hands together in delight.

"You look stunning, Miss," exclaimed another.

They then excitedly grabbed my hands and led me over to a grand mirror that ran from the bottom of the floor up to the top of the ceiling so that I could see what I looked like. I gasped when I saw my reflection. An elegant figure, poised and lovely stood in front of the mirror wearing a gown as white as snow. She was everything that a bride wanted to be, beautiful and charming. It took a minute for it to sink in that it was me standing in front of the mirror because I found the situation humorous. Me, a sharp-tongued, aggressive girl dressed as a bride.

Just then the door opened up revealing my Father for a second time. "Has Alice tried on the –" he began to say but then stopped midsentence as soon as he saw me wearing the wedding dress.

"Do you like it your Highness?" one of the maids asked him.

"It's made of the finest materials," said another.

"I think the Prince will love her in this," chirped a third.

My Father didn't say anything for a moment; he just stared at me with wide eyes. Suddenly he began to tear up and rushing over to me he embraced me. "You look so grown up in your dress, I can't believe you're getting married!" he sniffled with joy.

I wanted to scream at him and ask why he was acting like the wedding was such a surprise when he was the one who had set it up in the first place but I didn't. Instead I stood there awkwardly patting my Father's back as he hugged me. He then stepped back to admire me again and said, "You'll make a fine bride and an even finer queen. I'm so proud of you."

I forced a smile. I couldn't say what I really thought about all of this because my Father would only get angry again and making him angry meant putting Alfred in danger so I simply said thank you.

"Well I've just finished with the invitations so now I'm off to see to the cake," he told me. Then turning to the maids he said, "Let Alice take a break from all this fitting for a while. You should all take one too, there's lunch being served in the kitchen if you'd like some."

"Thank you your highness!" they all chorused, happy to finally have some time to themselves. And with that they left the room leaving my Father and I alone.

"I'm happy that you've finally come to your senses and are doing the right thing," he said to me. "You'll understand when you're older that marrying Frances was for the best, for yourself and for Hetalia." With those last words he left me, leaving me by myself in the fitting room.

After his departure I walked back over to the mirror and began to change out of the dress. It was hard to do without the help of any servants but in the end I managed to remove the different parts of the dress without wrinkling or tearing anything. I then began to place the dress parts back in their respective spots and as I did so I suddenly remembered that I had promised Feliks back when I was in the village that he could design my wedding dress if Alfred and I ever got married. "I'm sorry Feliks," I said out loud with a sigh. "I wish I could be wearing one of your dresses right now instead." But then again I told Feliks he could design a dress for me and Alfred's wedding _not_ me and Francis's wedding. I wouldn't want Feliks to waste his talent designing a beautiful dress that was for Francis.

As I thought about this I took a seat in a nearby chair that was facing the mirror. I stared at myself intently as I went over everything that was happening to me in my head. I was getting married, _me_. I still hadn't wrapped my brain completely around it. There was just so much happening at the same time I couldn't keep track of it all. The fittings and choosing the songs to dance to at the after party and forcing myself to have conversations with the frog, it was all too much. I kept gazing at myself but suddenly I didn't recognize the girl being reflected anymore. Who was I? Last week I had been Alice. Alice who was free and had Alfred by her side but now….

I stood from the chair and began to pace back and forth across the room in dread. It was happening. It was really truly happening. I was going to be forced into marriage, a marriage that to my horror was less than a few days away. I stopped pacing and went over to a window that overlooked the village. I gazed through the glass panes and looked down at the vast town that was spread out before me. Alfred was somewhere down there. He was probably busy at the blacksmiths, already over me and ready for a new relationship with someone of his own class. I felt a stab at my heart at that moment but I forced myself to ignore the pain. I forced myself to ignore the fact that he wasn't ever coming back for me.

**Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if it's a bit short and has crappy quality I've just been really busy this week with tests and such and the competition at Hershey Park which by the way we won! FIRST PLACE BABY! WHOO! XD haha also I added in the bit about the corset at the beginning of the chapter because I absolutely LOVED that scene in Kuroshitsuji, (if you guys don't know what I'm talking about watch it now!) it just screamed Lemons hehe. Reviews are love and cookies! See ya soon!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia**

**Chapter 29**

**Alfred's point of view**

It was the day of the wedding. The horrid, repulsive day where Alice would float down the aisle and exchange vows with that creepy Prince guy, the day I had been dreading ever since it had been announced. At first I had been depressed about the news of Alice being married. I was miserable in having to except the fact that I couldn't have her and that my life had to go on without her. I was ready to give up, but after Feliks, my sassy gay friend, stormed my apartment and had given me a pep talk I wasn't gloomy anymore. He had refilled me with hope and determination and now the wedding wasn't going to be my misery, it was going to be my battlefield. Because I, Alfred F. Jones was going to fight for the girl I loved and save her from her terrible fate. So now a small group of my friends and allies were gathered in my kitchen as Feliks went over a plan he concocted that would be the key in rescuing Alice.

"Alright," Feliks announced to the group with fire burning in his catlike green eyes and his hands placed on his hips. "You like all totally know why you have been called here today. Alice is taking the walk of doom in like two hours so we have until then to go over this plan I've come up with to get her back."

The people in the room eagerly looked at Feliks, ready to hear the plan and spring into action. The rag tag team consisted of myself, Feliks, Toris, Kiku, Lili and Vash, Antonio and this guy named Feliciano who came with him. Antonio said that Feliciano was the twin brother of that grumpy waiter called Romano who served Alice and I dinner when we went to Vargas's. Although I didn't know Feli I didn't mind him joining the rescue team. He was really friendly and he even brought over some of his restaurants' pasta for me. Anyone who gives me good food deserves my friendship.

"As you all know the royal wedding has like been opened to the public which means that everybody and anybody who is a resident of the village is totally welcome to come," Feliks continued. "However, the one person I'm assuming that the king will totally be against coming is Alfred. I'm like pretty sure that knights will be stationed at every door the palace has keeping a lookout for him."

"So if there are going to be knights crawling all over the building then how will we get in?" I asked him.

Feliks grinned at me then said, "We're going to have to disguise you, it's the only way to get in without being detected."

Lili raised an excited hand and Feliks called on her. "What is Alfred going to wear?" she asked with sparking eyes.

Feliks giggled which I assumed couldn't be good knowing the type of person that he was. "You'll see soon, now for the rest of the plan, here are your positions…

Toris and I will totally enter the palace first but instead of following the rest of the crowd into the royal ballroom where the wedding is taking place we'll like slip off to a nearby corridor and wait there. Next, Lili, Antonio, Feliciano and a disguised Alfred will enter in a group because it would be totally suspicious if Alfred arrived to the castle alone. Lili and Alfred will like then break off from the group and Lili will escort Alfred to where Toris and I are hiding. She'll then go back to the ballroom and Toris and I will like help Alfred change into regular clothes that we've snuck in with us. Then like the three of us will wait in the corridor until the wedding starts and when the time is right we'll totally send Alfred in to crash it. While Alfred, Toris and I move in to get ready to crash the wedding Kiku and Vash will like take down the knights at the entrance of the doors to the ceremony so that we'll be able to get in."

After the blonde finally finished going through that enormous amount of information everyone looked over at him in surprise.

"And when exactly did you become a combat strategist?" Toris asked his boyfriend amusedly.

A smile crept onto my face as well. "Feliks, this could actually work. I didn't know you were capable of planning something like this."

Feliks pouted and raised an eyebrow at me. "Like why would I not be capable of thinking of a rescue plan?" he inquired.

I scratched the back of my head, looking for the right words. "You're just…kind of, I don't know…girly and not into this kind of stuff?" I offered.

I expected him to be furious with me but instead of going into one of his dramatic rages like he normally would have done Feliks put on a fierce battle face and said, "Well then prepare to see a totally new side of me." Then turning back to the group Feliks began to speak once again, "Alright people like I've said we've got like two hours to practice this and make sure we've got it down to a science. If one of you fails then we like all fail. But no worries, we are all like so totally amazing I know that we can do it."

At those words of encouragement the team cheered and we began to get down to business. And as we worked together I felt more and more confident. This was possible; I was going to get Alice back. Those two hours just couldn't come fast enough.

**…..Line Break…..**

"Feliks…" I began, trying to keep the anger and embarrassment out of my voice.

He looked at me with his big green eyes like there was nothing wrong. "Yes?"

I took a deep breath. I wanted to stay calm but that wasn't really working out so well. "WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS!"

Feliks blinked at me then said as if it were obvious, "well we had to disguise you _somehow_ and this was the best way."

My face burned a bright red and the room suddenly felt hot. The dress was ridiculously heavy from all the poofy skirts weighing it down and it was hard to move around in. How on earth did Alice put up with wearing these things? "Couldn't you have disguised me as a male?" I asked him.

"Well like I guess…" Feliks started to say, pausing as he pulled a hat box out of thin air. "But this is more fun!" he giggled as he took the top off of the box, revealing a blonde wig that was styled into two long pigtails.

My mouth dropped open in protest. This was just too humiliating. "B-but!" I stammered.

Feliks silenced me with a finger to my mouth then began to attach the wig to my head. "Alfred, like also keep in mind that men's clothes totally aren't my forte," he told me as he put bobby pins in to keep the fake hair in place.

"Fine," I mumbled as my flamboyant friend dolled me up for the wedding. "I'll do it for Alice."

"Good," he said to me with a smile. Then, after Feliks had fastened the wig securely onto my head he took a step back to admire his work.

The rest of the team, who was dressed up for the event as well, saw that Feliks had finished transforming me into feminine Alfred and began to crowd around so that they could have a look. They all oohed and ahhed about how great of a job Feliks did, causing the designer to blush from all the praise he was receiving. I however was not amused by these comments; especially the one Lili gave me about being "one of the prettiest girls she's ever seen."

Once all the commotion over me cross-dressing had died down Feliks and I herded everyone over to the apartment's front door. The wedding would be starting in less than an hour which meant that phase one of the plan was starting now.

"Like okay, Toris and I will be heading off now," Feliks announced to the group. "The next group should be prepared to start walking in like five minutes and then five minutes after the second group leaves the last group will totally head out. Good luck to you all and don't be nervous, we are so totally going to get Alice back." And with that last little pep talk Feliks and Toris departed from us. Toris giving us a small farewell wave and Feliks blowing kisses.

With the two of them gone the rest of us all waited in the threshold of my apartment, counting down the minutes until the next group had to leave. As we waited we saw our fellow Hetalians walking down the cobblestone street towards the direction of the palace. Everyone had on their best clothes and their hair done up nicely as they frolicked down the lane to the castle. It seemed that nobody wanted to miss out on such an extravagant event like the royal wedding.

"Ve~" Feliciano mused, looking at all the people that were heading out for the occasion.

"There sure are a lot of people who wanna watch Alice get married," Lili added in.

I nodded my head in agreement as more and more people appeared and began to stroll down my street. "They all look really excited, I hope they don't mind us crashing it," I chuckled.

Kiku gave me one of his rare smiles. "I think if anything you'll make the event even more memorable."

I was about to say something back but Vash cut me off saying that five minutes were over and that Lili, Antonio, Felicano and I had to get going. "Good luck," Vash and Kiku both chorused. And before we knew it the four of us were off my front porch and in the street, being pushed towards the palace by the sea of eager Hetalians.

It was a struggle to walk in the dress and it was even more of a challenge to move around while being pushed by a huge, wedding-crazy crowd. I would have fallen on my face at least twenty times by now if it weren't for Feli and Antonio holding me up steady and keeping my balance for me. Lili noticed that I was struggling and she offered me the tip of holding my skirt up a bit so that my feet wouldn't get tangled in the material. It really was good advice and pretty soon I was able to walk properly allowing my group to pick up speed and cruise along with the thousands of other Hetalians who wanted to get to the palace.

As we walked along the pathway, the castle coming closer into view with every step, Antonio looked over to with a dopey smile and cooed, "How romantic, you going through all of this for the one you love!"

"Ve~!" Feli chimed in. "When this is over come back to my restaurant and I'll give you and Alice all the pasta you could ever want!"

I grinned. How did I manage to find such awesome friends? "Thanks guys, thanks for doing this all for me," I told them appreciatively.

"We'd do it any time, mi amigo," Antonio said. "Anything for the passionate young love between you and your Alice!"

"We're here," Lili suddenly alerted us.

The three of us hadn't realized that we had arrived since we had been busy talking with one another but looking up we saw that Lili was right and that we were now standing in front of the palace's front gate. We watched as Hetalians of all ages pushed past one another, feverishly trying to get inside the entrance. Knights were stationed at the opening that separated the castle from the village, they tried to organize everyone and get them to calm down, assuring them that they would all get inside and that they didn't have to push.

"This is crazy," I breathed out as I looked at the disorderly people around us.

"I know but we have to get in," Antonio said. "It's necessary that we're on time if we want this plan to work."

So bracing ourselves for impact the four of us charged into the mob, determined to reach the entrance. It was complete chaos. I was being shoved and pushed back and forth and I felt myself losing my balance again due to the dress. We all held hands, not wanting to lose one another in this mess. The scene going on around me was turning into a blur but I swore I saw Feli accidentally get elbowed in the stomach and Lili get her foot stepped on. However we kept on fighting. We were going to make this plan work, we were going to get inside, I was going to save Alice. I just prayed that my wig didn't fall off.

Finally Antonio managed to find a slip in the crowd and pulling the three of us through it we found ourselves at the front of the line and in the presence of a knight.

"It's really disorganized out here huh," the knight said to us.

We didn't bother to answer; instead we all let out heavy, ragged breaths causing the knight to chuckle as he opened the gate for us, allowing us to go inside.

Once we had left the pandemonium of the crowd and were safely on the other side of the gate we all let out a sigh of relief, thankful that we hadn't been trampled.

"Well thank god _that's_ finally over," I said appreciatively as I adjusted my skirts which had gotten messed up by the mob of barbaric townspeople.

My companions agreed with me then waited a moment so that I could fix myself up. Once I was sure that the dress was still in one piece and that the wig was intact we began our walk to front doors of the palace.

The grand entranceway of the castle had festive silk banners draped over it, bright blues and reds and purples decorating and welcoming the guests who had come to witness the royal wedding. The knights were lined up nice and orderly along the walkway. Their sliver armor gleaming in the sunlight, letting people know that they too spiffed up for the occasion. As we passed them by they gave us polite nods and smiles, one of them even winked at me much to my horror.

"Maybe Feliks did a little too good of a job turning me into a girl," I muttered to Lili.

She laughed, "Well it's better than them recognizing you as a guy and throwing you into the dungeon again."

"True," I nodded to her just as we arrived at the front entrance.

Our group was about to enter the building when then all of a sudden no other then Sir Henry Smith himself stepped out of nowhere, blocking our path. He was all glamoured up in a midnight blue suit and he wearing this huge smile on his face. His right hand was extended out towards us, waiting for us to take it so that he could welcome us to the palace.

"Hello all of you," he said enthusiastically. "We are so happy that you're all able to attend the Princesses special day."

One by one the members of my group shook the head knight's hand. First Antonio, then Feli, then Lili then lastly me. For a moment I was afraid that despite my epic disguise as a girl Sir Smith would figure out who I was and arrest me (again) but instead he smiled at me and as he shook my hand said, "That is a lovely dress you're wearing madam."

At his complement I felt my mouth go dry and I almost toppled over in embarrassment. Then as quickly as Sir Smith took my hand I pulled it away from him and said in an awful falsetto voice that I had to go back to my friends. Once back in the safety of my group I grumbled in repulsion, "I think that was even scarier than trying to get inside the front gate."

"Oh stop complaining about looking like a girl and start celebrating," Antonio told me. "Don't you see what just happened? We got in! Phase two of the plan is now underway!"

I grinned. "You're right. You ready Lili?" I asked the pintsized blonde.

She nodded and hooked my arm with hers. "Yep!"

"Okay," I said, turning to Antonio and Feli. "We're going to find Feliks and Toris, they should be somewhere in a nearby corridor. You two go into the ballroom, Lili will be there shortly so save her a seat."

Antonio wished us luck and Feli gave me a salute and with that Lili and I started down a corridor in hopes of finding our friends.

**….Line Break….**

It didn't take us long to find them, especially when we could hear Feliks' loud whispering from down the hall.

"You do realize it's called hiding because you don't want people to know you're there right?" I asked them as Lili and I approached the spot where our friends had chosen to camp out.

They had squeezed in-between two tall statues of armor and were curled up with their knees to their chests on the floor. Feliks jumped up in surprise at our sudden appearance.

"Oh my god! Don't scare us like that!" the blonde shrieked angrily.

"Shhh!" I hushed him, covering his mouth with my hand. "Do you _want_ the knights to hear you?"

Feliks removed my hand from his mouth. "Like how did you find us so quickly?"

"You're a really loud whisperer," Lili tweeted.

Once our friends had gotten over the shock of having us "sneak up on them" we began to execute the plan. Off came my blonde pigtailed wig, which I was glad to be rid of and next would come the dress.

"Okay, Lili, it's time you go back and join Antonio and Feli in the ballroom," I said to her.

"Aye Aye Captain," she sang, and after she gave me a good luck hug she skipped back down the corridor to the ballroom.

With her gone I disrobed, flinging the frilly ball gown to the side and changing into the normal guy clothes Feliks had brought me. "God it was a nightmare wearing that thing," I told them as I stepped into the pants.

Feliks pouted, "hey I like worked hard making that!"

I had finished putting on the pants and was now pulling a shirt over my head. "I know and you did a really great job," I said to him sarcastically. "A couple of guys even started flirting with me."

Feliks eyes widened. "Ooh! We're they hot?"

Toris smacked this boyfriend on the arm which Feliks replied to by saying that he wasn't interested in them he just wanted to know if his clothes attracted cute boys.

I was now completely back to normal. Dressed head to toe in guy wear with no intention of ever cross-dressing again. "Hey guys now isn't really the time to be talking about hot guys who wanna take me out on a date. We should be focused on me getting Alice back."

Toris nodded and Feliks grinned. "Phase three is totally happening as of now."

**….Line Break…..**

Kiku and Vash were already waiting for us outside of the ballroom. Kiku wearing his signature I'm-bored-out-of-my-mind expression and Vash looking irritated as usual.

"What took you so long?" Vash asked us when he became aware of our presence. "The wedding is starting in two minutes!"

"Sorry," I apologized. "Did you take care of the knights?"

Vash grinned, "of course, it was easy. Kiku may not look it but he has really good martial arts skills and me, well I'm just scary enough as it is. They won't be bothering you for a long time, I give it an hour before they finally wake up."

I raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did you do to them?"

Kiku spoke monotonously, "A good warrior never reveals his secrets."

The two of them then wished me luck and disappeared inside of the ballroom. I heard a bit of music float out of the room when they opened the door. I recognized that tune. It was the sound that a pipe organ makes when it carries a young girl down an aisle. The wedding had begun.

I almost had a panic attack. Okay, deep breaths, in and out, in and out. Just breathe Alfred you can do this! You're the hero! Toris must have noticed how nervous I was so putting a comforting hand on my shoulder he said calmly, "Relax, you've got this."

I nodded, he was right. We had gone over the plan a million times back at my apartment, I was confident and I was going to rescue Alice from that slimy French bastard no matter what. I wasn't going to back out. "I'm sorry it's just that I can't believe we made it this far. And in a few minutes I'm going to see Alice and profess my love to her in front of thousands of people, it's a lot to handle. But you're right. I can do this. I'm awesome and I'm going to own this moment."

"That's the spirit," Toris grinned.

All my worries were put aside in that moment. I was so pumped and so ready to just have the girl I loved back in my arms that I would've flung the ballroom doors wide open right now if it weren't for Feliks suddenly jumping onto me in order to hold me back.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"You like can't just_ go_ in there! You like have to wait for the right moment!" he said as if it were obvious.

I sighed and shook him off of me. "Well when _is_ the right moment?"

"The priest will like say 'if there are like any objections speak now or forever hold your peace' and that's when you'll totally storm in and shout that you love Alice and that you object."

"Okay that sounds good but how do we know when they say it? The doors are closed and we can't exactly open them to hear without people discovering us," I asked.

Toris suddenly entered the conversation and said, "Look there's a small glass window above the door, I'll hoist Feliks up and he'll look inside the ballroom to see what's happening then say when it's time for you to enter."

"That's perfect," Feliks exclaimed as he went over to Toris so that he could put him up on his shoulders.

Once they were situated Feliks pressed his face up against the window. "Wow there's like a lot of people in there."

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Like nothing really the priest is kind of just talking. The king is totally decked out in fur and the Frenchie is like wearing some weird tux type thing and OH MY GAWD!"

I jumped at the sound of Feliks' shrill voice. "What! Did something happen?"

"No but the fabric they used for Alice's dress is _so_ last season!"

I let out a sigh. "Could you _not_ scare me like that?" I asked him angrily. I thought that someone had dropped dead or something…

"Like okay," Feliks apologized. "I'm sorry but LIKE OH MY GAWD!"

"What is it now?" I snapped.

"They said it!" he yelled at me. "The priest said it! Go! Go now!"

My eyes widened. This was it, the moment where I would save Alice from her terrible fate. I flung the doors to the ballroom open.

"Any objections at all?" the priest asked again.

I grinned. "Yeah, I've got one!" I shouted from where I stood in the doorway.

There were horrified looks from everyone in the room (minus the ragtag team) and gasps of complete shock. I ignored them. They didn't matter. I was only looking at Alice. She stood at the front of the ballroom poised, perfect and beautiful, looking like an angel in her flowing gown of white.

The rest of the room seemed to melt away as I began to run to her and before I knew it I was there. I was staring into those emerald green eyes that I knew so well.

She wore a look of disbelief. "You came back?"

I took her hands into mine and grinned. "Well what kind of hero would I be if I didn't?"

**Author's note: Mawhaha! Cliff Hanger! Review if you want an update ASAP XD**

**P.S. I failed all of my other exams except for History, thank you Hidekaz Himaruya for not making me a total loser! :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia **

**Chapter 30**

**Alice's Point of view**

The entire morning went by in a blur. Servants rushing about, knights shouting orders and last minute decorations being put up swirled around the palace like a hurricane and I was caught in the middle of it much to my displeasure. Before I had even entered the dining hall for breakfast I had had at least ten different maids ask me if I was excited for today to which I lied, "yes, I'm absolutely thrilled." After I had eaten I was once again whisked away by my ladies in waiting to the fitting room where I had a dreadful reunion with that bloody corset and my wedding gown. After being primed and fussed over by my servants for an hour or two about final dress details they sent me to hair and makeup where a professional made me over so that I looked like a porcelain doll with striking expressions. Overly red lips, white powder on my skin and charcoal swiped underneath my eyes. "You look gorgeous" the makeup artist fawned over me; I thought I looked fake. Once beautifying me was finally over and done with I was sent to the throne room where my Father made me do a meet and great with the royal families he had invited. I shook over fifty different hands and had conversations with about all of them, dukes, duchesses and counts from all over. It was no doubt the most exhausting morning of my life, rushing around so much, prepping for the event and then to top it all off there was how nervous and upset I was about getting married. Yeah, all of that mixed together could really wear a person out.

The day I prayed would never come was finally here. There was no stalling, no hiding, everything was set up and ready. The food, the guests, the dress, there was no stopping it. No matter how hard I had wished for it to not happen it was no use. In less than an hour I would become Prince Francis' wife and the official ruler of Hetalia, the thought made me so scared I felt sick. And before I had any time to think things over and enjoy my last moments of being single and still just a princess and not a queen my servants were telling me that it was time to go.

My heart beat doubled in speed as I was escorted to a back room that connected to the ballroom, it was where I would be waiting until it was time for me to take the walk of doom down the aisle. My Father arrived shortly after I did, dressed in a dozen layers of robes and fur, his crown shining brightly from atop his head. He smiled and told me how this was the saddest moment in every fathers life, the moment where they have to walk their little girl down the aisle and give her away. Just then the pipe organ started playing that traditional "here comes the bride" wedding tune and that was the cue for the two servants who were in the room with us to throw open the double doors.

Thousands of faces, young, middle aged and old turned towards the back of the room, all of them wearing expressions of anticipation and cheerfulness. Every seat was filled and people who hadn't gotten a chair stood up against the ballroom walls. It genuinely surprised me how many people had come to the palace today to see me get married and a surge of happiness rushed through me as I thought about how much my people must care for me. But then, past all of the joyful faces, I saw the Frog standing at the front of the room with the priest and that sudden feeling of gladness vanished.

"Here we go," my Father said to me, looping his arm through mine.

I didn't say anything back; the words were stuck in my throat. It was happening, it was happening now and I had no choice but to go through with it. My father then began to walk forwards, pulling me along with him. My body trembled as I walked, closer and closer to the frog, closer and closer to my demise. And then as we were walking, although I promised myself I wouldn't do it, my thoughts drifted to Alfred. Was he here right now amongst the thousands of people watching me get married? If he was would he stop the wedding from happening? _"Stop it, Alice. He's not coming back; you _know_ that he isn't. You're getting married right now so don't think about him, you'll only make yourself sad," _the voice in my head scolded. And then we were there.

My Father detached himself from my arm and went to stand next to the priest leaving me at the Frog's side. The wanker gave me a sultry smile and winked as the priest then began his sermon. He began to preach to everyone about true love and what it meant to be married all the while I struggled to keep myself from having an emotional breakdown which was really hard to do since the bloody git kept on trying to grab my hand. Then we were nearing the part I feared for the most, the part where I would exchange vows and share a kiss in front of thousands of people with the frog. And then the priest said, "If there are any objections to these two getting married speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was absolute silence throughout the ballroom and I felt my heart stop. There was no objection, there was no more hope.

"Any objections at all?" he asked again.

Suddenly a single voice sounded from the back of the room.

"Yeah, I've got one!"

Complete horror appeared on the faces of the people who had just been smiling at me. Gasping and making other noises of confusion they all turned their attention to the back of the ballroom to see who had spoken. And me, well, my mouth dropped open in disbelief.

Alfred F. Jones was standing in the threshold wearing the biggest grin I had ever seen and as he began to run down the aisle my Father, the frog, the priest and the thousands of people from the village who had gathered in the ballroom disappeared. It was only me and Alfred. Suddenly he was there; he was standing in front of me, gazing into my emerald eyes with his sapphire ones.

"You came back?" I asked warily as if he could vanish any second like he had done the last time.

He grinned even wider if that were possible and took a hold of my hands. "Well what kind of hero would I be if I didn't?"

I honestly couldn't believe that this was happening. I had only fantasized about Alfred coming to rescue me; I hadn't thought that it would actually happen. It had to be a dream; the idiot surely wouldn't risk his life in coming back for me. "Pinch me, I'm positive that I'm just imagining this," I said to him.

He laughed and did what I requested. "I'm still here."

And then it was like all of the feelings that I had bottled up inside of me rushed out all at once. I couldn't stop it from happening; I was so overwhelmed, so confused, so sad and happy all at the same time. I wacked his arm as the tears streamed down my face. "You're so stupid!" I yelled at him. "Why would you come back and risk your life and freedom?"

"Alice…"I felt his strong arms encircle me and hold me tightly to his chest. I could feel his heart; it was beating in sync with mine. So gently that it made me shudder slightly he brushed a loose piece of my hair back and placed a kiss on top of my head. "I came back because I love you," he whispered into my ear.

Before I could say the same thing back to him he was suddenly being pulled away by two knights. It was happening again, I was going to be separated from Alfred without getting a chance to say goodbye and this time his life wasn't going to be spared. I reached out, desperately trying to grab him and he did the same when suddenly the Frog grabbed me by my wrist and tugged me back.

Francis's eyes were dangerously narrow. "Who is that?" he demanded to know.

I didn't have any time to answer because Alfred had already beaten me to it.

"I'm her boyfriend," Alfred spat as he struggled against the knights. "Who are you?"

"I am Prince Francis Bonnefoy of the Kingdom of France and the Princess is my fiancée," the Frog introduced himself angrily, clearly offended that Alfred didn't know of him and that his wife to be was apparently already taken.

"I thought we agreed that you would never come back here," my Father growled at Alfred, suddenly joining in the conversation. "You know what your punishment will be and yet you still returned?"

Alfred nodded fearlessly. "Yes."

The thousands of guests that occupied the ballroom were really confused as to what was going on. Murmurs rippled through the crowd and some people had gotten up from their seats and were asking Hetalians around them if they knew what was happening. One man then shouted, "Who is that guy and why did he stop the wedding?"

My father noticed the commotion going on in the audience and he sent Alfred a death glare. "See what you've done. You keep causing trouble for me and I've had enough of it." He then turned to the Knights and ordered, "See to it that he is thrown in the dungeon and then prepare for his execution tomorrow. I won't have him ruining things any longer."

The knights began to carry out the order. Tightening their grip on Alfred and starting to drag him to the nearest exit. I watched in horror as Alfred was about to be taken away from me for a second time. No. There wasn't going to be a second time because I wasn't going to let anybody separate us ever again. Using all of my strength I ripped my wrist out of the Frog's hand and flung myself at Alfred, my arms wrapping around his neck, hugging him fiercely. The knights were so shocked by this that they actually let go of Alfred, allowing him to hug me back.

"I won't let them take you away from me again," I whispered to him.

"I know you won't and even if they do find a way to tear us apart I'll find a way back to you," he promised. He then said, "All this 'the two of you can't be together' crap is going to end now, I have an idea."

"What if it doesn't work?" I asked, afraid of what he might do.

He didn't answer; instead he pulled away from the hug and turning to the crowd of confused wedding guests he shouted, "Hello everyone my name is Alfred F. Jones!"

The crowd of befuddled Hetalians stopped their whispering and jabbering as soon as they heard Alfred speak. They then all sat back down in their seats and gave their full attention to Alfred, eager to hear an explanation as to what was going on.

"What are you doing?" my Father hissed at him.

"Your majesty I know that you kind of hate me but please let me speak," Alfred pleaded.

"And why should I do that? All you do is cause problems," he grumbled.

"You should listen to what I have to say because that's your job as the king to hear your people out," Alfred stated. Then without any further consent from my Father he turned back towards the audience, who was now completely quiet, and said, "You're probably wondering why I crashed the wedding right?"

A thousand heads nodded then waited for Alfred to continue.

"Well you see, two weeks ago Princess Alice Kirkland ran away from home. She wasn't kidnapped by Russians like she told you during that last speech that was just a lie the king made up."

The crowd gasped in finding out that their loyal king had been dishonest with them.

"She ran away from home because all her life she had dreamed of freedom," Alfred told them. "Being a princess is no cup of tea to those out there in the crowd who think it is. Everything is planned out for you, what you wear, what you do, who you speak to, who you marry, nothing is your decision. Also, in all of her entire existence Alice had never been allowed outside of the palace walls. She spent seventeen years of her life trapped inside the gates of the castle, seventeen freaking years of the same place day after day."

Alfred paused for a moment, letting this sink in with the audience. He then turned to me and mouthed, _"Am I doing alright?"_ I nodded my approval and mouthed back that he was doing a fine job. With that new boost of confidence I had just given him he continued.

"Alice never even wanted to be the queen in the first place. She had always hated the idea of sitting still all day in a throne room; also, she was scared of becoming the queen. She never wanted that responsibility of taking care of an entire country. Now don't get me wrong she loves Hetalia and everyone in it, but she just never thought she could be the ruler that you all deserved.

So then one day at dinner her Father, your king, told her that he had arranged for her to get married and she panicked. Getting married meant becoming the queen and having to rule the country, it also meant she would have to spend the rest of her life with some guy that she didn't even know. So she ran. She left the confines of the palace for the first time in her entire life and set out towards the village. She had absolutely no street smarts and something awful probably would have happened to her if I hadn't found her. When I first met her I didn't know that she was the Princess, to me she was just a strange homeless girl who needed help. So despite knowing nothing about her I took her home with me and gave her food and a bed to sleep in and protection from the streets. Eventually I learned her secret and the two of us became best friends and then after that it didn't take much time for the two of us to fall in love with one another."

The guests all awed and oohed, murmuring about how sweet it was.

"But then," Alfred went on. "The knights discovered that Alice was living in my apartment so they arrested me, using me as bait to lure Alice back to the palace. She knew it was a trap but she still came back for me and she made a deal with her Father that in exchange for my freedom she would give up her own. I was then set free and over the next few days it was announced that Alice would be getting married."

A few people gasped, they were really getting into the drama of this story.

"I know that I had made a deal with the king about never seeing Alice again but I couldn't just let the girl I loved, my first and only love by the way, get married. So a group of my friends and I came up with a plan and crashed the wedding which is the reason why I am now standing in front of all of you explaining this," Alfred finished.

He then walked over towards my Father and said, "Look I really love your daughter and I know that despite everything that's happened recently you love her too. And as people who love Alice we should want her to be happy right? Well can't you see that she isn't happy marrying this guy? Please call off the wedding and give me a chance. I know I'm not of a noble birth and I don't know the rules of upper class society but I'll learn. I'll study anything and everything in order to prove to you that I'm worthy of her."

I couldn't let Alfred do this all by himself, persuading my Father was no easy task so I quickly rushed over to his side and aided him by joining in the conversation. "Please, Father, if Alfred studies and becomes a gentleman we can be together can't we? I know that you don't like him very much right now but he really is a great person and I know that he'll work hard so that he can be with me."

My father locked his eyes with mine, giving me a good long look, but then just as he was about to open his mouth to say something a very familiar voice from somewhere in the crowd shouted, "like don't tear true love apart!"

Everyone that was standing at the front of the ballroom whipped their heads around to see a shorthaired blonde clad in a pink suit standing on top of a chair. "Like don't tear true love apart!" he shouted again.

"_Feliks?"_ I said in surprise.

I then watched as Lili rose from her seat and joined Feliks in his chant. Before I knew it ten people had joined in, then a hundred, and a short whiles later a thousand voices chorused, "Don't tear true love apart!"

Alfred grabbed my hand and squeezed it as the crowd rooted for us, cheering so that we could have our happy ending. It went on for a few minutes until my Father had heard enough and bringing a hand up he ordered for there to be silence. The guests fell quiet as soon as my Father had demanded it; he then announced to them, "I need to discuss a few things with my daughter and this boy here. Please be patient we will return shortly." And with that my Father grabbed my hand, pulling me towards a waiting room off the side of the ballroom with Alfred following closely behind us.

Once the three of us were in the waiting room with the door shut so that no one on the outside could overhear us my Father asked Alfred, "You really care about Alice don't you?"

He nodded feverishly, "more then you could ever know."

My Father then turned to me and asked, "Is it true what he said about you not wanting to rule because you don't think you're enough for Hetalia?"

"Yes," I answered. "I always felt like I wasn't cut out to rule our country and that the people of Hetalia needed somebody better than me to lead them. I'm sorry that I never told you about how I felt like I wasn't good enough."

"No I'm the one who's sorry," my father said suddenly, pulling me into an apologetic hug. "You did try to tell me, I just wasn't listening hard enough." He then stepped back and said to me, "I was nervous too before I became the king. I was just as scared and since I had been outside the palace a few times before I often thought about running away to the places I had traveled to avoid having so much responsibility. That's why I've always kept you inside the castle's walls; I thought that you wouldn't think about running if you didn't know what was on the outside."

It suddenly made sense. All those years of solitude inside of the palace were to keep me from learning about how appealing the outside could be.

"I felt just like you do now," my Father continued. "I felt like I wasn't cut out to rule and that I wouldn't be what people needed. But then I had a marriage arranged with your mother and before I knew it I was sitting at the throne. It was a rocky start but then as time passed my confidence grew and I ended up becoming a great leader. You were just like me and I should have noticed that. I shouldn't have forced you into things so quickly," he apologized. "And I'm sorry I was so hard on you when you returned, I was just angry because you worried me by running away. I didn't know if you were safe or not and it was just a difficult time in my life not knowing if my little girl was okay. Do you forgive me?"

I nodded and smiled, relieved in knowing that my patient, refined and loving Father was still there and that he didn't hate me like I thought."I'm happy that we cleared things up but what do we do now?" I asked hesitantly. What were his intentions now that he knew of my true feelings? Would he be sympathetic towards me since he had said that I reminded him of himself when he was younger?

"Well there's a huge crowd of people out there waiting for a wedding that's obviously not going to happen so we're going to have to go back to the ballroom and tell them all to leave," my Father said with a sigh. "Such trouble it will be making them go home after all the hype and not to mention all the food that's being put to waste. And there's also the matter of dealing with the Prince's family, telling them that the marriage is no more. It'll be bothersome returning all the wedding gifts they've sent from France," he groaned.

"Wait…" Alfred cracked a small grin as he inquired, "You're stopping the wedding?"

Had I heard my Father right? "You mean I don't have to marry Prince Francis?" I asked ecstatically. This was more shocking then when Alfred had crashed to wedding to rescue me. My Father, was he actually changing his mind?

He nodded, "Yes. I'm going to stop the wedding."

I was rendered speechless because I couldn't believe it. Turning to Alfred I saw that his expression was the same as mine, surprised, astonished, flabbergasted. I wasn't getting married, my Father actually agreed to stop the wedding. Alfred threw his arms around me in a thrilled hug and I returned it with just as much enthusiasm.

"W-what made you change your mind?" I asked in breathless anticipation once I had pulled away from the hug.

"This young man," my Father said, motioning to Alfred. "After hearing him speak, well, the way that he talks about you I can tell that he loves you a lot and that he's willing to do whatever it takes so that you two can be together."

"I really will do anything," Alfred said, "Anything to show you that I'm worthy."

"Just having that determination proves that you're worthy," my Father answered with a smile. He then turned to me and said, "Alice, I love you and I want you to be happy but you are going to have to take the throne from me eventually. Not today, not tomorrow, it was wrong of me to rush you into your coronation, but sometime in the future you will be the queen of Hetalia and despite how you feel I _know_ that you'll make a great leader."

"It was hard at first for you too right?" I asked. "You know, becoming the king?"

"It was hard for everybody," he nodded. "My Father, my Grandfather; we all had doubts before taking the crown and you're no exception. But although things start out scary you eventually grow and learn and in the end us Kirkland's are actually pretty good at governing a country, we've done in for hundreds of years after all," he laughed.

"So what happens now? What happens in that time before I'm ready to take the throne?" I questioned.

"Well Alfred here is going to be tutored," said my Father, putting a hand on Alfred's shoulder causing him to jump a little in surprise. "I'm going to see to it that he gets the proper education that any young gentleman needs and as for you," he said turning towards me. "You'll be living at home again however I'm going to allow you to visit the village any time that you would like. There won't be confines for you any longer. This will continue until Alfred has completed his training in upper class ways, once he has learned everything there is to know and once you've decided that you're ready to become the queen I'll allow the two of you to marry."

Alfred and I grinned at one another in disbelief and once it had sunk it we both burst out with a thousand thank yous each to my Father. My father accepted with a thousand your welcomes and after ruffling my hair he opened the door that led back to the ballroom.

"Come along," he said. "We have to tell all these people the news; we've kept them waiting long enough." He then exited the room leaving Alfred and I alone.

"Did that actually just happen?" Alfred asked me, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think so," I said, grabbing onto his hand and intertwining our fingers.

He squeezed it reassuringly, "I can't believe that things worked out like this. I was sure that when I came back here to save you I would be killed but now here we are. Your coronation is being postponed until you decide to reschedule and I'm getting tutored so that one day I can marry you. It just doesn't seem real and…_oh my fucking god!"_ Alfred suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, surprised at his startling outburst.

"I'm going to be a king!" he realized excitedly.

I wacked his arm and laughed about now he was just figuring that out now. "Come on you git," I said and with that I led him into the ballroom where we found my Father already announcing our decision to stop the wedding. Already announcing the beginning of our happily ever after.

**Author's Note: Hey guys I hoped you liked it! Just in case anyone was wondering this is _not the last chapter! There are still two more chapters to go!_ XD Reviews are the equivalent to cookies X3 **


	31. Four Years Later

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia **

**Chapter 31**

**Alfred's point of view**

**Four Years Later **

"You're not nervous are you?" Mattie asked me with a small smile.

I let out a shaky laugh. "Of course not," I lied as I fiddled with the rings. "And hey, I thought that the best man's job was to support the groom, not freak him out before his wedding."

"Ah so you _are _nervous eh," Mattie teased.

I would have smacked him but considering the fact that we were standing at the front of the royal ballroom before all of Hetalia I decided against it. "Oh shut up," I said to him instead, rolling the rings between my fingers.

As I played around with the two gold bands that I would soon be slipping onto Alice and I's fingers I thought back to everything that had happened in these past years. Time really flew, it seemed like it was only yesterday I was standing in this exact same spot in the ballroom telling the people of this country the story of Alice's escape from the castle. That day was a major turning point in my life. After the king canceled Alice's marriage to Prince Francis the Alice and I were whisked away to the throne room where the king went over in greater detail what his plans for us would be. Before I knew it the next day I was enrolled as a knight in training in a small preparatory school run by the palace. There I learned the ways of being a gentleman, I became highly educated, and eventually I even earned a position as a real knight, my dream since I was a little kid.

While this was going on for me Alice studied politics and foreign affairs more in depth as she prepared herself for her coronation which her and her father had rescheduled for a time when she was absolutely comfortable with the idea of ruling Hetalia. She had also worked out a couple of deals with her father. She could now wear clothes of her choice and instead of participating in ladylike activates such as sewing she was free to practice swordplay with me and the other knights in training. But most importantly Alice could now travel freely back and forth from the castle to the village and that was the change I was most grateful for. When my school wasn't in session Alice would come visit me at home and the two of us would hang out. We'd go to out to The Page Turner, Vargas's and Feliks' dress shop to visit our friends and we would also visit Mattie in the sick home until one day he actually got better and was able to come back home to live at the apartment. This all went on for four years until one day Alice's father came to me and said that Alice was ready to be coroneted. I proposed to her the next night in the field we had gone stargazing on our first date.

It took a few months to plan the wedding. It would have taken less if Feliks hadn't helped out; making sure every single little detail was perfected in each and every possible way. In the end though Alice and I were grateful for all his nagging because it ended up making a huge difference. From the food that was being catered from Vargas's, to the floral arrangements courtesy of Vash and Lili's shop, to the decorations Feliks had made everything was perfect.

Suddenly the pipe organ began to play that familiar wedding tune, filling the entire ballroom with music. This was it; I was about to get married. I excitedly looked over to the first row of seats that had been reserved for our close friends. Lili, Antonio and Feli were wearing these big dopey grins, Kiku, Vash and Romano (Alice and I had become friends with Romano over the years) all kept cool demeanors but they still showed small smiles and Toris had to struggle to keep Feliks from bouncing out of his seat. When the eight of them saw me look their way they all waved animatedly and mouthed 'good luck'. All of the wedding guests then turned their heads to the back of the ballroom, Mattie grinned and nudged my shoulder and then the doors opened.

Alice was dazzling. She stood in the entryway grinning, her emerald eyes sparkling with exhilaration as they met my sapphire ones and locked onto them. Her arm was linked with her father's who was smiling brightly, tears of joy in the corners of his eyes. After she gave him a kiss on the cheek he then began to escort her down the aisle, their steps in sync with the music. Alice floated gracefully down the walkway in the stunning dress that Feliks had designed for her. The white ball gown that Feliks had spent weeks on caught the light and reflected it making it seem like she was shimmering. A million thoughts were racing through my mind as Alice got closer and closer but I couldn't even begin to comprehend any of them. Only one thing was certain; she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

After the two of them had reached the front of the room I watched as the king reluctantly unhooked himself from his daughter's arm, not wanting to let go of his little girl. In that moment she looked a little sad too but she then gave him a reassuring hug and left him to stand next to me. When Alice appeared at my side I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Hey," she whispered, positively giddy.

"You look…" I started to say but I couldn't finish my sentence because it was just impossible to put into words how amazing I thought she looked.

She giggled and blushed at my loss for words. I then took her hand as the priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved," he began, his arms outstretched as he preached to the audience. "We are gathered here today to join these two begins in holy matrimony." He continued on for a while, listing the responsibilities of marriage and what it meant to be in a lifelong relationship, and while he spoke Alice and I never let go of each other's hands. Throughout the ceremony we just gave each other little reassuring squeezes, we were both so excited and nervous and in shock that this was actually happening. That in a matter of minutes we would be joined together in the eternal contract of marriage. The priest then arrived at the end of his speech.

"The rings," he required, holding his hand out to me.

I placed the two gold bands I had been playing with earlier into his palm and I then watched as he blessed them and handed one back to me and the other to Alice.

"You may now present your significant other with the ring," he said to the two of us with a smile.

With my heart racing in my chest (because practically the entire country was watching me do this) I took Alice's dainty hand and slid the ring onto her finger and then with a blush painted on her face she did the same to me.

The priest then turned to me and asked, "Alfred F. Jones, wilt thou have this Woman to be thy wedded wife? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

I looked at Alice, my first and only love, and gazing into her mesmerizing eyes I answered, "I do."

He then turned to Alice and asked, "Alice Kirkland, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

She smiled and said, "I do."

The priest stepped back and with a joyful grin on his face he announced, "You may now kiss the bride."

I grinned and Alice wasted no time in flinging her arms around my neck and crashing our lips together. The ballroom erupted with ecstatic cheers and as all of Hetalia celebrated I picked Alice up in my arms and spun her around as we kissed. This moment was perfect and amazing and just so not real seeming. I never imagined that it could end up like this but yet somehow it did. And after the ceremony, after we had been declared husband and wife and after Alice was crowned as the new ruler of Hetalia, as Alice and I ran down the ballroom aisle together hand in hand I kept asking myself how I was so lucky.

**….Line Break….**

The reception was held in the throne room right after the ceremony and it was already in full swing. Dancing guests spun across the floor and the air was filled with music and laughter. Four long buffet tables had been set up at the back of the room; each was piled high with mouthwatering plates of food of all flavors. Off to the side of the buffet tables stood one circular stand and there proudly being displayed on top of it was a seven layer vanilla cake frosted with butter cream icing and drizzled over with chocolate. There was so much energy in the room, and as one of the hosts it was really a great sight seeing so many people enjoying themselves and watching my friends and family have the time of their lives.

At the moment Feli was showing off some of his dance moves and our little ragtag team (that's what we all decided to call our group) had made a small circle around him and was cheering him on. I had joined in too but I stood on the outer edge of the circle, keeping a lookout for Alice who had disappeared to one of the buffet tables to get a drink (a nonalcoholic drink might I add). When she came back she had a colorful drink in hand and was grinning.

"Some party huh?" she said.

I moved away from the circle so that the two of us could talk. Putting my hands on her hips and starting to dance with her I answered, "It's awesome."

"At least thirty different guys came up to me and asked me for a dance," she laughed as she finished her drink and placed it on a nearby table so that she could put her arms around my neck and dance properly with me.

"Same here," I said as we swayed back and forth. "Well girls, not guys."

She chuckled, "well I wouldn't be surprised, according to Feliks you made a lovely maiden."

Just as I was about to respond said person popped up out of nowhere, interrupting our dance and throwing his arms around my wife in an excited hug.

"Darling, you were like totally amazing, I can't believe you're like married now!" he squealed.

Alice laughed, "I think I should be the one calling you amazing. Did you see the dress you made for me? It's absolutely perfect and so many people have come up to me and complemented me on it."

Feliks blushed at the praise she was giving him. "Oh like stop," he said waving a hand as if to say it's-not-that-big-of-a-deal. "This is like _your_ day, enough about me. Oh and by the way I've like gotten you a little wedding present!" he exclaimed.

"Feliks, that's so sweet but you really didn't have to get me anything," she said to him, "the dress was more than I could ever ask for."

He flipped his hair. "Like don't be ridiculous, I _wanted_ to get you a gift. Toris is holding onto it for me but… look here he comes now!"

The three of us turned to see Toris making his way through the dancing party guests to where we were standing, he was carrying a large gift basket in his hands.

"Hey guys congratulations," he said, shaking my hand and giving Alice a peck on the cheek before handing us the basket.

"This must be the present Feliks was telling us about," Alice said, inspecting the wrapped basket in hopes of figuring out what was being contained based on the shape.

"Yeah but before you open it keep in mind that this was Feliks' idea and I had no part in it whatsoever," Toris told us, sending his boyfriend an uneasy look that read I-can't-believe-you-actually-did-this.

Alice and I looked at them curiously before unwrapping the mysterious gift that Toris wanted no credit for. And as the festive paper was torn off I could understand why our Lithuanian friend wasn't eager to be associated with the present. Inside the gift basket there were various obscene items and scandalous clothing; a sexual favors coupon book, some designer foreplay outfits from Feliks' shop, lemon flavored condoms and lube among many other things. I felt my face flush and I quickly snatched the basket away from Alice before she could look any longer.

"F-Feliks!" I yelled at him, embarrassed that someone would even think of getting me such things. I mean seriously I know that he was perverted and liked making me feel uncomfortable but _really?_

"What?" he asked with a sly grin, "You're married now so why not enjoy it?"

Alice was clueless. "I don't get it, what's wrong with the gift basket?"

I face palmed. Even though it had been four years Alice still remained naïve about everything sex related. "Nothing's wrong with it," I started. "It's just…ugh…" _how do I explain this to her?_

Feliks laughed and sighing Toris said, "I told him not to give it to you but you know he never listens to me."

"Like come on, Liet, it's time Alice is corrupted. It's been like years and she still remains as innocent as the day she left the castle," Feliks said. "This is what the two of them totally need!"

Just then Mattie walked by the four of us and saw me holding the gift basket. His eyes went wide and his glasses slipped down his nose, "_Damn_, Alfred, getting it done!"

"It's not what it looks like!" I tried to tell him.

But Mattie wasn't listening; he had already taken the basket out of my hands and began to walk off. "I'll put this present with the others!" he shouted over his shoulder.

I didn't have time to be horrified about the fact that my brother had just pranced off with a basket of sexual items because Alice had already dragged me onto the dance floor.

"I don't know why you're so flustered but relax, it's our wedding day," she said to me with a smile as she began to swing her hips to the music.

I pulled her close to me and started to dance along. "I know it's just that Feliks sometimes drives me insane," I told her, shaking my head at all the memories I had of our cross-dressing friend purposely trying to get under my skin.

She laughed, "You should have been there when he was helping me into the dress before the wedding. He was using all these fashion terms I didn't know and I was like, 'way to make me more bloody nervous than I already was.'"

I spun her out then she twirled back into my arms. "Were you really that nervous?" I asked.

She nodded then rested her head on my chest, "I was afraid I would trip when walking down the aisle or something."

"I was nervous too," I told her as we continued to sway back and forth.

She pulled her head back and looking up at me with one eyebrow raised she said, "I thought heroes didn't get nervous."

I chuckled, "they do when they're about to be married to the funniest, smartest, most beautiful girl they've ever met."

She laughed and pulling on my tie, bringing me down to her height she kissed me.

**….Line Break…..**

We shared a few more dances until a servant announced to everyone in the throne room that the cake was being served. Naturally Alice and I got the first pieces and honestly I had _never_ tasted anything so good in my entire life. No joke, that little slice of vanilla and butter cream cake was like an explosion of sugar and rainbows and all things delicious inside my mouth, I swear to god it was that awesome. After everyone had eaten their life changing desert and I had thanked Feli, Antonio and Romano numerous times for being such skilled chefs Alice's Father made a speech saying how happy he was about having me as a son-in-law and we then toasted to Alice and I's marriage. Desert was followed by more dancing, partying and laughter and also watching a drunken Romano try to get up on top of one of the tables and sing, which I found really amusing.

Once things started to die down a bit Hetalians began their descent back to the village and servants of the palace began to clean empty tables and wrap up leftover food. Vash and a very sleepy (well she was only a little kid so it was understandable that she would be tired after several hours of partying) Lili said their goodbyes and Feli and Antonio who had to get Romano home to sleep off all the alcohol he had consumed departed too. After he teased me and Alice a bit more Feliks left also, Toris following behind him and last but not least there was Mattie.

"I'm going to miss you," he said, giving me a hug.

"Don't be like that, you can visit me whenever you'd like, the palace is always open to you," I told him as I returned it.

"You're right I'm just going to miss having my roommate," then turning to Alice he said, "You take care of him."

Alice hugged Mattie, her new brother-in-law. "Don't worry I will."

Then after they had finished their embrace Mattie said, "Well I've got to get going; I'll leave you too alone now." He winked at us and flashed a devious grin and then was gone.

Alice, not understanding my brother's suggestive facial features, was completely unfazed and asked me if I wanted to go outside. I accepted her invitation and taking her hand I led her out to a balcony that was located outside of the throne room. The stars shone brightly against the black velvet sky and we watched them twinkle in the distance as we leaned up against the balcony railing.

Alice let out a sigh of content and I ruffled her hair lovingly. She then turned to me and laughed, "I can't believe all of that really just happened."

I kissed her forehead. "I am so proud of you."

She smiled and grabbing my hands she said, "you're not just proud of me, you're proud of us! You worked just as hard as I did preparing for this. You're a knight now and you're also the king, give yourself a little credit, Alfred."

I chuckled and pulling her towards me I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you," I said to her.

She blushed, "I love you too."

We stayed there like that for a while, comfortable just holding each other in silence. We didn't have to say anything because we already knew.

"Hey, Alfred," Alice said to me after some time.

"Hmm?"

"What exactly was that stuff Feliks got us?"

There was a pause.

"I'll show you later."

**Author's note: Hey guys! Basically if you didn't get the ending of this chapter I'll just tell you that Alfred and Alice are going to have awesome sex later XD *cheers and jumps up and down***

**Just one more chapter left to go then it's over :'( I'm really going to miss writing this story, it's been a part of my life for a year and now here it is coming to an end. But enough with the sad stuff, I just really wanted to let you guys know how much I appreciate you reading this despite its cheesiness and inaccuracy at some points regarding the time period. All the alerts, favorites and reviews you guys have given me is just amazing, I never thought that so many people would enjoy my work so thank you. I hope you all liked chapter 31 and I'll see you as soon as possible for chapter 32! :)**

**P.S Don't forget to review and pick up your cookies! It's the second to last batch I'm making for this fic so get them while they last! XD**

**P. P.S If anyone here has a tumblr PM me, I'd love to follow you! That way we won't really be apart after this story ends :)**


	32. Epilogue

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia **

**Chapter 32**

**Alice's Point of view **

**Epilogue**

**Fifteen Years Later**

I stood out on my balcony watching as the full moon rose high in the darkened sky. It was a clear night and you could see gleaming stars sprinkled across the atmosphere for miles. I felt a gentle breeze brush past me and I let out a relaxed sigh. It was nights like these that reminded me of the first time I had left the palace. Though it had been nineteen years ago I still remembered every little nervous breath I took and every little jump my heart had made when escaping perfectly. As I looked back on my younger days I found my eyes wandering down from the sky to look at the village. It had grew larger over the years; fields were ripped up (Alfred and I's stargazing field was left untouched though) to be replaced by new buildings and more people were appearing here and there bringing the population of our country to an all time high. But Hetalia wasn't the only thing that had changed; fifteen years had passed since Alfred and I got married and I had changed a lot too.

I was now officially Alice Kirkland-Jones the Queen of Hetalia and some of the wonderful things that came with that title were pressure, responsibility and management skills. Adjusting to life as the new queen was a challenge. My Father, who was calm, organized and patient had always made ruling the country look easy but when it was me sitting on the throne, well _that _was a completely different story. Thankfully my Father, the now ex-king, lent me as much help as he possibly could and eventually things fell into place. Even Alfred got the hang of being a king…well after a couple minor incidents we will not speak of that is…

Anyways, I found it pretty amazing that the duty I was once so afraid of having now came as naturally to me as it had to my ancestors. My Father had once told me that the Kirkland family had ruled over Hetalia for hundreds of years and now I could see why, we were bloody good at it! I (with a tiny bit of help from Alfred because that git could _never_ fully handle my job) governed over the country and its people with honesty and fairness. The job that I thought would be boring and prisonlike surprisingly turned out to be a great fit for me. Alfred jokes that it's because I was born to boss people around. Whenever he says that I scowl at him and smack his arm although secretly I agree with him, not that I'll ever admit that though.

I wasn't the only one being kept busy though. As the seasons went by I watched as the people around me that I loved grow and transform themselves too. Relationships blossomed. Antonio and Romano _finally_ got together and believe it or not Feli actually started a relationship of his own with Alfred's former boss Ludwig. People moved away. Vash and Lili decided to move back to their homeland in Switzerland to continue their flower business there, Kiku returned home to Japan to fulfill his childhood dream of becoming a manga artist and Mattie embarked on a journey to Cuba claiming that when he returned home the ladies would call him adventurous. And new faces were welcomed into the world when Feliks and Toris found a surrogate mother to conceive the child they had always wanted. Feliks (after much begging to Toris might I add) named their darling adoptive daughter Cashmere Chanel and although it's definitely not a name I would have chosen I knew that it would fit my sassy friend's future fashion diva perfectly. But it wasn't just Feliks and Toris who had started a family, Alfred and I decided to have children too.

After a few years of trying we were finally blessed with two wonderful children that ended up causing most of the excitement and havoc in our lives. Arthur was nine and the older of the two. Everyone said that he took after me; he shared my love of books and my sharp tongue and like me he lacked the ability to cook. My son also inherited the emerald green eyes, messy blonde hair and thick eyebrows that had run in the Kirkland family for generations. Amelia on the other hand was just like her father. My daughter was seven, spunky and always full of energy; she adored playing games and just like Alfred she referred to herself as the hero. She was the spitting image of him, big sky blue eyes, a blinding smile and that little cowlick that refused to stay down. Currently at the moment Amelia was busy persuading Arthur into playing a game with her and although I was outside on the balcony and nowhere near my children I knew this because I could hear my daughter's begging and my son's grumbling noisily floating throughout the castle. Taking one last look at the moon that sat overhead I returned inside to put an end to my children's little disagreement.

I found them in the study, Arthur was curled up in my reading chair with a thick book settled on his lap and Amelia was forcefully tugging on his shirtsleeve much to his displeasure.

Arthur's mouth was pulled into a frown and his eyebrows had furrowed together in annoyance. "Amelia, I'm _trying_ to read," he snapped as he tried to rip his arm out of her grip.

"All you ever do is read!" she complained, throwing her hands up dramatically. "Can't you take a break and hang out with me?"

I watched the two of them argue back and forth for another moment before making my presence known to them. When they realized that I was watching their squabble they immediately stopped, Arthur straightening his posture in my chair and Amelia smoothing her dress down like there hadn't been a fight at all.

"Hey, Mom," Amelia greeted innocently. She was the first to speak since she was the braver of the two.

I folded my arms across my chest and looked down at her. "Oh don't you act like the two of you weren't just fighting," I scolded playfully.

After I said that she dropped her sweet nothing-was-happening act and put her hands on her hips like the feisty girl she was. "He's being boring again," she accused pointing to her older brother.

Arthur opened his mouth to snap back at her with something witty but I cut him off by saying to Amelia, "Oh, darling, you should know this by now shouldn't you? You know, how grumpy your brother gets if you bother him when he's got his nose buried in a book."

Amelia giggled and Arthur scowled, "I am _not_ grumpy!"

Just then Alfred entered the study and coming over to where the three of us were situated he laughed, "Oh, Artie, I can hear you yelling from all the way downstairs, you're most definitely grumpy."

"Don't call me Artie, dad," Arthur said aggravated. Arthur had always hated that nickname; he thought it was childish and that the future king should have a more proper sounding name. But despite his constant plea to be called by his full name we never listened, mostly because we thought it was fun to tease him.

Alfred ruffled Arthur's hair and gave Amelia a peck on the cheek. He then turned to me he asked with a chuckle, "What are they arguing about now?"

"Oh you know," I said as Alfred wrapped his arm around my waist bringing me closer. "Silly things like Arthur always reading and not wanting to play with his sister."

"You want to play a game, kiddo?" Alfred asked, bending down to Amelia's height.

Our daughter's face brightened. "Can we please? Artie's always busy with his books."

He scooped her up into his arms and said, "Of course but not tonight, right now it's time for the two of you to go to bed."

She stuck out her bottom lip, a puppy dog look Alfred knew only too well. "I'm not tired," she declared.

"Amelia," I began to chide, "its_ way_ past your bedtime."

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "Fine."

Alfred laughed and carried Amelia out of the study to get her ready for bed leaving me alone with Arthur.

My little bookworm still had a glower plastered to his face from hearing the name Artie. Sighing I began to run my hand through his golden locks. "Arthur sweetie, we were only joking you can't take everything so seriously," I told him. Like me Arthur was also sensitive to some of the things that people said to him.

I continued to stroke his hair for another minute when he suddenly asked, "Are you and dad angry that I read all the time?"

I pulled my hand back from his head in surprise to what he had just asked. What a strange question, why on earth would a parent be angry with their child for reading? I was about to comment on how silly I thought he was being when I realized how important me answering this was to him. I brought my hand back and began to play with his hair again. "Of course we're not mad that you read a lot. It's wonderful that you enjoy reading; reading is a very vital part of your life. Your father and I are both so proud of you for being so intelligent."

That seemed to brighten him up a bit but he still looked doubtful. "Amelia is angry with me a lot…"

"Amelia is an energetic seven year old girl; she only wants your attention," I explained. When Arthur didn't answer me I said, "Look, I know that the words that you read on those pages might be more exciting than entertaining your sister but as her big brother you need to be there for her. I'm not saying that you need to play with her every second of the day but sometimes you can put down the book and just hang out with her for a while."

There was a silence between us but after a while Arthur's lips slowly curled into a small smile and he nodded. "Okay, I guess you're right."

I smiled and offered him my hand. He happily took it and together we left the study and headed to the bedroom that he and Amelia shared.

**…Line Break…**

When we arrived at the shared bedroom we found that Amelia had already changed into her nightgown and that Alfred was now busy chasing her around the room. She shrieked with excitement as her father made monster noises and said things like "you can't escape from me!" Arthur and I watched as they played their little game from the doorway until finally I thought that they needed to settle down.

"Really, Alfred?" I said to my husband as I raised an eyebrow, letting him know that Arthur and I were in the room with them. "You were supposed to be getting her ready for bed not making her even more hyper."

Alfred froze mid run and bringing a hand to the back of his neck he looked away and apologized.

I snorted, "You do realize she'll be up all night now right?"

"Oh you need to relax, Alice," he said to me with a laugh as he came over and began to massage my shoulders as a joke.

"Cut it out you, git," I giggled as I smacked him, freeing myself from his hands.

"Make me," he challenged, getting closer to my face.

I was about to respond to him when Amelia suddenly interrupted our moment with a loud "EW!"

Alfred and I whipped our heads around to face her. "What?" we both asked.

"Were you guys going to kiss?" she asked us, her nose crinkled.

I blushed but Alfred kept a cool exterior. "No," he lied smoothly.

"If you kiss you'll get cooties," she warned us.

We laughed and even Arthur, who had changed into his pajamas during Alfred and I's moment, joined in. "You know one day you're going to meet someone who you're going to want to kiss," I said to her.

"Yeah everyone kisses someone eventually," Arthur said to her, "the people in my books kiss too."

I gave my son a questioning look, "what kind of books are you reading exactly?"

He turned a bright shade of red and retreated to the safety of his bed. I was definitely going to have a talk with him about this tomorrow…

Alfred then covered his ears and shook his head. "No we are _not _talking about this right now. You're only seven so no kissing allowed until you're old enough!" he said firmly, trying to deny the fact that one day our daughter was going to grow up and fall in love. Fathers could be overprotective when it came to any guy other than a family member going near their little girl.

I laughed then announced to the children, "Okay it's time the two of you went to sleep."

"Will you tell us a bedtime story first?" Amelia asked us as she climbed up onto her bed and flopped face down on the pillows.

Alfred chuckled and sat down on the foot of her bed. "Which one would you like to hear?" he inquired as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Ooh tell us _your_ story," she requested excitedly as she scrambled to get under the covers.

I gave an amused smile and sat down on the edge Arthur's bed. "But we told you that one the last time."

"But it's my favorite!" she told us, the sapphire eyes that she inherited from her father twinkled as she spoke.

"I would like to hear that story as well," Arthur told us once he had gotten situated.

After our children made a unanimous decision that that was the story they wanted to hear Alfred and I glanced at each other, using our eyes to communicate. We both silently agreed that Alfred would start first and without further ado he launched into the opening of the story where I was an angsty teenager who just wanted to be free. Our kids knew the story of how we had gotten together so well after hearing it time after time but still they felt suspense during the part where I was hiding in Alfred's apartment from the knights and laughter when I told them of how the scones I had been making caught fire. They were always amused when we used different voices to talk as our friends and it was always great fun when the entire family joined in and tried to do Feliks' valley girl accent. By the end of the story, the wedding, the two of them were finally winding down and were moments away from falling asleep. Alfred and I noticed this so we quickly wrapped up the ending before our children drifted off. When we were positive that they were asleep we both stood up from our children's beds and after each placing a kiss on their foreheads we quietly slipped out of their room and into the hallway.

Alfred and I walked hand in hand back to our own bedroom and once we had arrived the two of us went out to stargaze on the balcony. The moon was exactly where it had been in the sky when I had left it and the stars were shimmering even brighter. Alfred squeezed my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder as we shared a comfortable silence, we were finally at peace after a long day of work and attending to our children.

"Do you think they'll ever get tired of hearing that story?" Alfred asked me after a while.

I thought it over for a moment before replying, "Nope."

Alfred brushed a piece of my hair back behind my ear and chuckled, "Well it _is _a really good story so I can understand why they like it."

I laughed, "You just like telling it because you like to over exaggerate how brave you were when you stopped the wedding."

He grinned and nodded in agreement. "That's true but you've got it admit I was pretty damn heroic," he winked at me.

I smacked his arm. "Git," I muttered as I rolled my eyes at him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. "I love you too."

And for a while we just stood there like that, holding each other out on the balcony underneath the moonlight and the stars. We had come so far from when we were teenagers. In the beginning we were both so unsure, doubting that our love for each other could make it but then in the end we proved ourselves wrong and created a bond so strong that it supported an entire country and a family. And as Alfred and I's relationship grew and as the years leading up to this moment right now passed I learned so much about the world and about myself. I learned about friendship and tragedy and first love but most importantly I learned that nobody has the right to choose your life for you. It's your fairytale and the pencil is in your hand; the one who writes down the happy ending is you. And as Alfred lead me back inside the castle I couldn't help but have a feeling of overwhelming happiness rush over me because this life, Alfred, and everything that was important to me was my decision and I will never once regret it.

The End

**Dear my super mega foxy awesome hot readers, **

**So there you guys have it, the ending of A Different Kind Of Fairytale. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! All of you guys are absolutely amazing, thank you so much for supporting this story and seeing it through! All of you get cookies and my love! *hugs each and every one of you* Sadly this is where we must part but I hope to write more stories in the future so hopefully we'll all meet again someday :) Also it would mean the world to me if you reviewed, I would love to see this story go out with a bang XD**

**- Spoonmeister**


End file.
